Voltar a Viver  2ª Temporada
by Sonia M. Costa
Summary: Edward e Bella viveram momentos difíceis, mas o grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro os ajudou a fortalecer a relação e a enfrentar e superar os obstáculos. Agora, seus filhos terão que encarar os próprios problemas e vencer as próprias batalhas.
1. Chapter 1  Voltando para casa

**Capítulo I – Voltando para casa**

**Narrado por Brian**

Boca seca... Mãos trêmulas... Coração disparado... Pernas bambas. Era assim que eu me sentia ao desembarcar do avião de volta a Edmonds. A viagem de uma hora parecia ter durado semanas ... meses até. Eu precisava controlar a minha ansiedade e esperar até a noite para vê-la, mas sentia um vazio enorme dentro do meu peito por saber que estava tão perto e que, ao mesmo tempo, não podia senti-la ... abraçá-la. Ela me faltava. A expectativa de poder sentir seu perfume e o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu estava me levando à loucura. Eu mal podia esperar para ver seu sorriso e ouvir sua voz ao responder ao meu pedido. Um arrepio enorme perpassou minha espinha. E se ela dissesse "não"? E se ela quisesse primeiro se formar na faculdade para depois pensar em compromisso? Sacudi a cabeça para tentar espantar aqueles pensamentos negativos. Ela me amava, eu tinha certeza disso, e mesmo se ela quisesse esperar até depois de sua formatura, eu esperaria. Esperaria a minha vida toda por ela até que ela voltasse para mim, para ser minha para sempre.

O portão da área de desembarque finalmente foi aberto e eu já podia ver os rostos conhecidos e sorridentes à minha espera. Deixei o carrinho com as malas de lado para receber o abraço caloroso do meu anjo que correu em minha direção assim que me viu e se atirou em meus braços. Era impressionante como eu me sentia emocionado ao olhar em seus olhos verdes e ao senti-la me abraçar. Em momentos assim, eu sempre me lembrava da felicidade que senti no dia em que ela me prometera voltar, há catorze anos.

_Eu olhava para ela com o rosto triste. Eu sabia que ela ia partir. _

"_Eu amo você, meu anjo! Vou sentir a sua falta" __– disse-lhe através dos meus pensamentos. _

__ Eu não vou deixá-lo, anjinho! Nunca! Ficaremos separados por pouco tempo! – ela disse acariciando meu rosto. _

_Franzi o cenho confuso e ela sorriu. _

__ Vejo você de novo em setembro! – ela disse olhando para minha mãe. _

"_Promete?" __– pedi abrindo um imenso sorriso. _

__ Prometo! – ela respondeu me dando um beijo na testa. _

"_Eu vou ficar esperando por você" __– eu sorri com o coração batendo forte em meu peito. _

_Ela olhou pela última vez para cada um de nós e enquanto uma brisa fresca acariciava meu rosto ela caminhou em direção à luz levando nas mãos os três botões de rosas que havíamos levado para ela. A sensação de paz e de felicidade que tomou conta de mim era imensa. Corri em direção à minha mãe e a abracei com força colocando a mão sobre sua barriga a tempo de sentir os bebês se mexendo dentro dela. Fechei meus olhos e sorri com a certeza de que ela cumpriria sua promessa._

Linda ainda enchia meu rosto de beijos enquanto o restante da minha família se aproximava de mim com os olhos cheios de saudades e os sorrisos de quem tinham esperado muito tempo por aquele momento. Minha mãe soltou-se dos braços do meu pai e correu em minha direção com os olhos marejados. Era visível a emoção que ela sentia ao ver o filho mais velho de volta ao lar. Sentir seu abraço quentinho e macio me fez sentir novamente em casa:

_ Filho, que saudades de você, meu anjinho! – ela disse com a voz embargada ainda abraçada a mim.

_ Oi, mãezinha! Eu também estava com saudades! – eu a apertei em meus braços com os olhos fortemente fechados tentando controlar a emoção.

Quando reabri os olhos, meu pai e Gabriel já estavam parados diante de nós. Estiquei meus braços para os dois com minha mãe e Linda ainda agarradas ao meu corpo e os puxei para um abraço coletivo. A sensação de tê-los ali, de sentir o amor que eles tinham por mim não poderia ser descrita em simples palavras. Mas, apesar de todo o carinho que estava recebendo da minha família, senti a ausência de uma pessoa também especial.

_ Onde está Sofia? – perguntei ao me desvencilhar de tantos braços.

_ Ela e Mel foram ao shopping. Parece que vão levar seu pai e seu tio Emmett à falência hoje. – minha mãe respondeu com um sorriso enorme na face.

_ Sofia resolveu passar o dia no shopping com a prima hoje. – meu pai completou com um sorriso torto nos lábios – Parece que elas resolveram dedicar o dia e o dinheiro dos pais à beleza feminina! – ele dizia revirando os olhos.

Eu ri alto. Já podia imaginar o tamanho do rombo no cartão de crédito do meu pai e do tio Emmett. E o pior de tudo é que os dois não iriam ficar bravos. Eles eram verdadeiros fantoches nas mãos das filhas. Bastava olhar nos olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado que elas faziam toda vez que queriam alguma coisa e eles se derretiam todos. Eu tentava não cair nas armadilhas delas, mas fracassava vergonhosamente e ainda tinha que aguentar as gozações do meu pai, do tio Emmett e até do Seth. O fato é que nenhum de nós, homens fortes e decididos, conseguia resistir ao biquinho que a mulherada daquela família fazia. Éramos, todos, um bando de frouxos quando se tratava de dizer não a qualquer uma delas. Simplesmente impossível, impensável, inconcebível...

O vento fresco que entrava pela janela do carro em movimento enchia minhas narinas com o cheiro gostoso de Edmonds. Cheiro de verde, cheiro de mar ... cheiro de casa. De olhos fechados, eu sentia o sol ameno batendo em meu rosto, que estava para fora da janela, dando-me as boas vindas de volta ao lar, trazendo-me a paz e a alegria de estar de novo com a minha família. Linda e minha mãe me enchiam de perguntas. Queriam saber de tudo o que eu tinha feito nos últimos meses. As duas falavam ao mesmo tempo e eu praticamente não conseguia entender uma palavra sequer. Gabriel e meu pai se dobravam de rir da cena cômica enquanto eu me desdobrava para responder a todas as perguntas. Era impossível negar a felicidade que todos sentiam pelo meu retorno. Eu mesmo mal conseguia me conter. Minha vontade era sair andando pelas ruas da cidade, sentindo o cheiro característico de cada lugar. Mas eu sabia que teria que passar o dia escondido na casa dos meus avós onde, mais tarde, aconteceria o jantar no qual eu "chegaria" de surpresa.

O carro entrou na garagem da enorme casa onde eu tinha passado uma boa parte da minha infância. As lembranças de muitos momentos felizes vividos ali invadiram a minha memória tornando impossível conter o sorriso imenso que rasgava meu rosto. Era indescritível a sensação de estar em casa novamente. Meu coração batia disparado no peito pela expectativa de reencontrar todos os meus familiares, mas ele batia em um ritmo especialmente diferente pela ansiedade de rever a menina-mulher que povoava e dominava meus pensamentos. A saudade era enorme e chegava a doer. Eu já sentia que o dia seria longo e torturante, mas tinha que ser forte e me segurar para não sair correndo pelas ruas da cidade atrás dela. Saber onde ela estava e não poder ir até lá era angustiante. Era o mesmo que colocar um dependente químico diante de sua droga preferida e não deixá-lo senti-la. Tortura.

Assim que entrei pela porta da sala da casa recebi o abraço carinhoso de minha avó que me saudava com os olhos marejados de emoção. Seu anjinho estava de volta e não sairia de perto dela por tanto tempo novamente. Meus tios e meus primos também me esperavam com enormes sorrisos estampados em suas faces e, aos poucos, consegui abraçá-los e beijá-los. Senti meu peito se apertar ao olhar no rosto de Nikki. A saudade que eu sentia de Mel triplicou naquele momento, mas eu sabia que, apesar de serem gêmeas idênticas, Nikki era como uma miragem. Parecia com Mel, mas não era ela. Mesmo assim, olhar em seu rosto só me fez ficar ainda mais ansioso para que a noite chegasse logo e eu pudesse estar com meu amor em meus braços novamente, sentir seu perfume, seu calor, sua suavidade e, principalmente, sentir o sabor dos seus lábios.

Aos poucos, a casa foi ficando novamente silenciosa. Todos precisavam retomar seu ritmo de vida normal para que Mel não suspeitasse de nada. Sozinho no meu antigo quarto eu procurava uma forma de me distrair para que o dia passasse mais rapidamente, mas nada conseguia desviar meus pensamentos daquela que era a minha única dona. E, como cativo obediente que eu era, não via a hora de me ver, mais uma vez, preso em seus braços delicados e em seus olhos brilhantes.

**Narrado por Sofia**

Apesar de estar morta de saudades do meu irmão e de ter me corroído de vontade de buscá-lo no aeroporto com meus pais e meus irmãos, eu sabia que estava distante dele por uma boa causa. Eu fazia um esforço enorme para não deixar transparecer a minha ansiedade pelo jantar de hoje à noite. Mel já tinha me perguntado diversas vezes se eu estava sentindo alguma coisa porque, às vezes, eu me calava, completamente absorta em meus pensamentos, tentando imaginar sua reação quando visse meu irmão entrar pela sala de jantar. Já tínhamos passado a manhã toda no salão de beleza onde eu tinha inventado diversas coisas para fazer: desde as unhas dos pés e das mãos, embora as tivesse feito dois dias antes, passando por depilação, massagens, cabelo e até maquiagem. Almoçamos em um dos restaurantes do shopping mesmo. Eu queria ter ido ao Arnie, mas fiquei com medo de que Brian tivesse a mesma idéia e preferi não sair da minha zona de segurança. Mel, às vezes, me parecia um pouco melancólica. Embora nos divertíssemos sempre juntas, hoje ela estava mais calada do que o normal. Eu já tinha tentado sondar discretamente o que se passava com ela, mas ela só dizia que tinha acordado se sentindo um pouco cansada. Ela mal tinha tocado em seu almoço e seu rosto começava realmente a transparecer algum cansaço. Pensei se não seria melhor irmos para a minha casa, já que Brian ficaria na casa dos nossos avós.

_ Mel, você quer ir embora? Eu estou percebendo que você não parece estar se divertindo! – eu disse preocupada.

_ Me desculpe, Sofia. Eu não sei o que vem acontecendo comigo ultimamente. Eu tenho me sentido tão estranha! É como se eu estivesse constantemente cansada apesar de dormir e me alimentar bem. Se você não se importar, eu gostaria realmente de ir embora. – ela me respondeu com o semblante triste.

Já estávamos nos dirigindo para o estacionamento do shopping quando demos de cara com Mark, o imbecil que vivia andando atrás de Mel. Ela já tinha deixado mais do que claro para ele que não estava interessada. Ela só o via como colega, mas ele não se conformava com a rejeição. Desde que ele tinha tentado ficar com ela em sua festa de aniversário de 16 anos e meu irmão tinha atrapalhado seus planos, ele tentava seduzi-la em todas as oportunidades que encontrava.

_ Oi, gatinha! – o meloso se aproximou de nós com os braços abertos na direção de Mel.

Ela parou completamente travada ao perceber suas intenções. Melinda era muito ingênua e não sabia lidar com a malícia das pessoas. Eu sabia que teria que fazer alguma coisa para impedir aquele abraço e não hesitei em me colocar na frente do corpo dela e bloquear o acesso dele.

_ Tchau, Mark! – eu disse puxando Mel pela mão e desviando dele, mas ele agarrou seu braço puxando-a para si.

_ Não vai falar mais comigo, gatinha? – ele disse ainda segurando seu braço.

Mel, que até então parecia um bichinho assustado, o encarou puxando o braço com força e se desvencilhando das mãos pegajosas de Mark.

_ Eu não sei quantas vezes vou ter que repetir até que você me entenda, Mark. Mas eu vou dizer a mesma coisa até esse seu cérebro atrofiado processar as minhas palavras: EU.NÃ.Ê. Entendeu? Ou será que eu preciso repetir mais mil vezes? – ela disse pausadamente deixando-o completamente atordoado.

Para ser sincera, eu também nunca tinha visto Mel falar assim com ninguém. Talvez aquela reação mais incisiva fosse conseqüência do cansaço que ela dizia sentir. De qualquer forma, tanto eu quanto Mark ficamos olhando para ela de boca aberta e totalmente sem reação.

_ Vamos embora, Sofia. Este shopping já deu tudo o que tinha que dar por hoje! – ela disse irritada me arrastando pela mão até o carro.

Mark não veio atrás de nós. Permaneceu parado como um tonto no meio do estacionamento observando nossa saída com o olhar ainda chocado. Assim que destravei o alarme do carro, Mel entrou batendo a porta com força e imediatamente levou as mãos ao rosto começando a chorar. Assustei-me ao ver as lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto de forma descontrolada. Algo estava terrivelmente errado com ela, algo que, talvez, nem ela mesma tivesse consciência. Liguei o carro e saí cantando pneu assim que percebi que Mark tinha saído de seu transe inicial e andava com passos firmes e decididos em nossa direção. Eu queria parar em algum lugar para tentar conversar com Mel que ainda chorava ao meu lado, mas não sabia se Mark estava nos seguindo em seu carro para abordá-la assim que parássemos.

_ Sofia, me leve para a casa da vovó. – Mel disse me pegando desprevenida. O que eu diria agora? Como eu diria a ela que não podíamos ir até lá sem levantar suspeitas? Amaldiçoei Mark por sua aparição inoportuna. Se ele não a tivesse enervado, nós poderíamos estar a caminho da minha casa agora sem que eu tivesse que passar por essa saia justa.

_ Você não prefere ir para a minha casa ou para a sua? – eu tentei disfarçar minha ansiedade.

_ Eu não quero que a mamãe me veja assim. Ela ficaria preocupada e se formos para a sua casa e a tia Bella me vir deste jeito, vai dar no mesmo. – ela respondeu derrubando qualquer argumento meu.

_ Vamos ligar para a vovó então para avisar que estamos indo até lá. – eu disse pegando meu celular sem esperar por uma resposta. Eu só esperava que minha avó percebesse a situação sem que eu tivesse que explicar muita coisa. Brian teria que ficar trancado em seu quarto ou a surpresa iria para o espaço.

Felizmente, minha avó percebeu o recado por trás do meu telefonema e tratou de me tranqüilizar dizendo que avisaria Brian de que estávamos a caminho.

_ Mel, você precisa contar ao Brian sobre as investidas do Mark. Esta história pode acabar mal. Você sabe que ele vai fazer de tudo para forçar uma intimidade que vocês não têm na frente do Brian para que ele brigue com você. – eu disse preocupada com a reação do meu irmão caso ficasse sabendo por outra pessoa, e não por ela, que Mark a abordava frequentemente.

Se Brian sequer sonhasse que Mark ainda andava atrás de Mel, ele certamente iria atrás daquele palhaço e, com certeza, dessa vez as coisas não iriam acabar em um simples empurrão. Meu irmão podia ser um doce de pessoa, mas quando o assunto era Mel ele virava uma fera, assim como o meu pai. Acho que o ciúme era ingrediente principal na composição do cromossomo Y da família Cullen.

_ Eu tenho medo que ele vá atrás do Mark e faça alguma bobagem, Sofia. – ela respondeu com o olhar triste – Eu não me perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com Brian por minha culpa!

_ Pode ser ainda pior se ele souber das investidas do Mark por outras pessoas, Mel. Você sabe que há muitas garotas na cidade loucas para terem uma chance com ele e elas não pensariam duas vezes antes de tentar envenená-lo contra você. – eu tentava convencê-la a contar a verdade.

Eu sabia que Brian não reagiria bem ao saber do assédio de Mark sobre Mel, mas ele certamente ficaria furioso se soubesse que Mel tinha escondido a verdade dele. Pelo espelho retrovisor, notei um carro de vidros escuros nos seguindo. Eu sabia que aquele imbecil não iria engolir mais um fora de minha prima. Ele era orgulhoso demais para admitir que alguém ousasse dizer não a uma investida dele. Mel estava distraída e não notou que Mark nos seguia. Achei melhor não dizer nada a respeito para não deixá-la ainda mais nervosa. Pisei mais fundo no acelerador a fim de chegar mais rapidamente à casa de minha avó. Uma vez que tivéssemos passado pelos portões, estaríamos livres dele, os seguranças jamais o deixariam passar.

Respirei mais aliviada assim que desliguei o motor do carro já dentro da garagem. Eu tinha muito medo por Mel. Ela não fazia ideia de como um homem obsessivo podia se tornar perigoso. Havia pouco tempo que minha mãe tinha me contado sua história e eu tinha ficado horrorizada com tudo aquilo. Ela tinha dito que sua ingenuidade havia nos colocado em risco enquanto eu ainda crescia em sua barriga e o que mais me assustava era que eu via esse padrão se repetindo bem diante dos meus olhos com Mel. Eu já tinha contado para minha mãe sobre as investidas de Mark e sobre o medo que Mel sentia de contar tudo a Brian. Minha mãe havia prometido que não contaria a ele, mas me aconselhou a convencer Mel a se abrir com meu irmão. Ela havia aprendido da pior forma que não se deve esconder uma coisa dessas do homem que a gente ama. Meu pai tinha reagido muito pior quando descobriu que ela tinha escondido a verdade dele e ela chegou a pensar que não conseguiria levar a gravidez até o fim em conseqüência da crise de hipertensão que teve. Felizmente, meu pai agiu rapidamente e tratou de nos proteger para que ela tivesse uma gravidez tranquila e hoje eu estou aqui.

Mel e eu já tínhamos entrado em casa e eu a segui até o andar superior. Ela parou diante da porta do quarto do meu irmão e eu congelei sem saber o que fazer.

_ Mel, vamos para o meu antigo quarto. O quarto de Brian deve estar todo empoeirado por falta de uso. – eu disse em voz alta para que Brian soubesse que ela estava por perto e ficasse em silêncio.

Eu apostava na alergia que Mel tinha a poeira para convencê-la a não entrar. Ela retirou a mão da maçaneta e caminhou em silêncio até o quarto ao lado se jogando sobre a cama assim que entrou. Fechei a porta logo depois de entrar com ela. Deitada de costas na cama, ela mantinha seu olhar fixo no teto enquanto sua mente parecia estar muito distante dali. Aproximei-me da cama, sentando-me ao seu lado e ela pareceu não notar a minha presença. Toquei levemente em seu braço e seus olhos tristes e de aspecto cansado pousaram em meu rosto.

_ O que você tem, Mel? – eu perguntei realmente preocupada com sua aparência fragilizada.

_Estou cansada, Sofia. – ela respondeu simplesmente, desviando o olhar.

Ali eu percebi que ela me escondia alguma coisa. Ela não sabia mentir e sempre que tentava não conseguia nos olhar nos olhos. Isso sempre a denunciava.

_ Mel, eu sei que você tem algum problema que não está querendo me contar. Por favor, se abra comigo? Nós somos amigas, você não confia em mim? – eu pedi.

Ela fixou seu olhar em mim, os olhos novamente molhados pelas lágrimas que ela tentava fracassadamente segurar, e disse com a voz embargada:

_ Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Sofia! Eu só sei que tenho me sentido constantemente cansada e, como se isso não fosse o bastante, eu ainda sinto uma saudade enorme do seu irmão. Talvez isso tudo seja sintoma de depressão, eu não sei. Eu sinto que preciso dele junto de mim como nunca senti antes. Eu só queria que ele entrasse por aquela porta agora e me abraçasse...

Mel não conseguiu completar a frase, já estava aos prantos novamente. Eu corri para abraçá-la enquanto ela soluçava descontroladamente. Ela se agarrou a mim e pude sentir seu corpo trêmulo. Eu já podia prever o desespero de Brian no quarto ao lado ouvindo as palavras de Mel e o choro que se seguiu. Meu coração batia esmagado no peito por vê-la naquele estado. E pensar que a solução para toda aquela tristeza estava a poucos metros dali, bem no quarto ao lado. Eu pedia a Deus para que Brian desistisse da surpresa e entrasse naquele quarto para acalmá-la e comecei a estranhar quando isso não aconteceu. Será que ele tinha saído antes de nós chegarmos?

Aos poucos, Mel foi ficando mais quieta e os tremores do seu corpo foram cessando lentamente. Minha prima aparentava uma fragilidade tão grande que me partia o coração. Ela deitou-se de volta na cama e fechou os olhos soltando um suspiro demorado enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos em uma tentativa de fazê-la relaxar. Com o tempo, sua respiração tornou-se mais leve e pude notar que ela tinha adormecido. Melhor assim. Ela precisava realmente descansar. Fiquei ali ao seu lado velando seu sono. Quanto mais tempo ela descansasse mais rapidamente a noite chegaria e aquela angústia que oprimia seu coração teria fim.


	2. Chapter 2  Corações disparados

**Capítulo II – Corações disparados**

**Narrado por Brian**

Meu coração parecia querer saltar do peito ao ouvir a voz da minha Mel. Saber que ela estava no quarto ao lado e não poder ir até lá era a maior tortura que eu poderia aguentar. A saudade queimava em meu peito e eu já estava me arrependendo de ter planejado chegar de surpresa somente à noite. Seth ria baixinho da minha cara ao perceber minha vontade de abrir a porta daquele quarto e ir até ela. Sacana dos infernos. Se eu soubesse que ele ia ficar tirando um sarro da minha cara quando o chamei para me fazer companhia, eu teria mordido a minha língua antes de ligar para ele. Agora, além de ter que me segurar para não invadir o quarto de Sofia, tinha que aguentar a gozação daquele abestalhado. Mas o que era dele estava guardado, eu ia aprontar uma boa para cima dele quando tivesse a chance.

Se meu coração já estava acelerado ao ouvir a voz de Mel, ele quase rasgou meu peito ao perceber que ela chorava. Uma angústia sem precedentes tomou conta de mim e tudo o que eu mais queria era abrir aquela porta, pegá-la no colo e abraçá-la para que ela parasse de sofrer. Porém, aquele chato do meu cunhado, também conhecido como Seth, bloqueava a porta do meu quarto me impedindo de sair. Tudo bem, eu tinha pedido que, não importando o que acontecesse, ele não me deixasse sair daquele quarto e estragar a surpresa que estávamos preparando para a noite. Mas, caramba! Será que ele não percebia que aquela situação era uma emergência e que minha namorada estava chorando por minha causa no quarto ao lado? Eu queria ver se fosse Sofia que estivesse chorando por causa dele e eu o impedisse de ir até lá. Tenho certeza de que ele já teria me dado um murro no olho e atravessado aquela porta de qualquer jeito.

Ouvir o choro sofrido e magoado de Mel estava me levando à loucura. Eu já não conseguia respirar direito de tanta aflição e pensar racionalmente tinha se tornado um luxo para mim. Eu era puro instinto naquele momento e meu instinto me dizia para atropelar o sujeito que bloqueava meu caminho e atravessar a porta do meu quarto, nem que para isso eu tivesse que nocauteá-lo. Droga! Ele era meu melhor amigo, mas eu não hesitaria em passar por cima dele para chegar até ela.

Meu olhar assassino deve ter denunciado as minhas intenções e Seth simplesmente trancou a porta à chave guardando-a dentro da cueca enquanto me dava um olhar debochado como quem me desafiasse a tirá-la dali. Merda! Mesmo que eu conseguisse nocauteá-lo, eu não colocaria minha mão dentro da cueca dele de jeito nenhum. O filho da mãe tinha me colocado em uma sinuca de bico.

_ Você vai me pagar muito caro por isso, Seth! – eu rosnei baixinho para não ser ouvido do outro lado da parede. – Vou cobrar com juros altíssimos, pode apostar!

_ Eu sei que vai ... – ele respondeu sem se abalar - ... mas fique tranquilo. Sofia está lá com ela e vai conseguir acalmá-la. Pense que tudo vai ter valido à pena quando você vir o brilho nos olhos dela ao vê-lo chegar de viagem. Cara, eu sei que está sendo difícil para você ouvi-la chorar e não poder ir até lá. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar estaria louco também, mas pense que é por uma boa causa. Essa tristeza dela vai desaparecer em poucas horas e ela nem vai se lembrar que chorou durante a tarde.

Eu esperava que ele tivesse razão em suas palavras, caso o contrário eu iria me culpar por não ter entrado naquele quarto. Depois de um tempo, eu já não conseguia mais ouvir o choro de Mel, mas sabia que ela ainda não tinha se acalmado. Meu coração ainda estava esmagado no peito e eu sentia que ela ainda estava angustiada. Era como se aquela angústia estivesse dentro de mim e, na verdade, estava. O quarto, aos poucos, foi ficando silencioso e eu comecei a relaxar lentamente. Talvez Sofia tivesse realmente conseguido acalmá-la, como Seth havia dito, mas eu precisava de uma confirmação.

_ Seth, por favor, ligue para a minha irmã e pergunte a ela como a Mel está. Eu preciso pelo menos saber se ela está mais calma, cara! – sussurrei vendo Seth pegar o celular e discar o número de Sofia.

Assim que minha irmã atendeu ao telefone tomei o aparelho das mãos de Seth e a bombardeei com perguntas. No início, ela ficou um pouco atrapalhada com as palavras e eu pude perceber que ela sussurrava do outro lado da linha. Mel havia dormido depois de chorar e agora ressonava tranquila sobre a cama. Sofia me garantiu que ela estava bem e que só parecia um pouco cansada. Prometeu que ficaria ao seu lado até a hora do jantar e que não deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ela. Eu queria muito chegar de fininho no quarto e ver com os meus próprios olhos se ela estava realmente bem, mas Sofia conseguiu me convencer de que não havia necessidade de arriscar ser visto e estragar tudo.

_ Falta pouco, Brian! Aguente só mais algumas horas e logo ela estará em seus braços, meu irmão... – ela havia dito com sua voz suave.

Eu, como não conseguia dizer não para ela, me rendi derrotado e angustiado. Se Mel estivesse mais calma eu poderia aguentar mais um pouco. No entanto, ficar tão perto dela sem poder vê-la era pedir demais. Seth, percebendo minha inquietação, sugeriu que saíssemos dali enquanto ela dormia e fôssemos para outro lugar. Achei melhor seguir o seu conselho antes que eu perdesse de vez a cabeça e fosse até ela. Iríamos para a minha casa e ficaríamos lá até a hora do jantar. Antes de sairmos, Seth enviou uma mensagem para o celular de Sofia avisando-lhe sobre onde estávamos indo. Ela e Mel se arrumariam ali mesmo, já que as roupas que elas usariam estavam nas sacolas que elas haviam trazido do shopping.

Em casa, Linda me recebeu com um sorriso brilhante e um abraço caloroso. Era impressionante a ligação que existia entre nós. Meu pai dizia que só tinha visto algo assim entre ele e tia Alice. Realmente, os dois tinham uma ligação fortíssima a ponto de, mesmo estando distantes, sentirem quando o outro não estava bem.

_ Eu sinto que você está angustiado, Brian. Quer falar a respeito? – ela me perguntou acariciando meus cabelos enquanto minha cabeça repousava sobre suas pernas.

_ Eu só estou contando as horas para ficar frente a frente com a Mel, Lindinha! – eu disse encarando seus olhos verdes que me estudavam atenciosamente.

Linda podia ver através de mim. Nada escapava ao seu olhar atento. Ela sabia que havia algo a mais em meu estado de espírito e deixou-me constrangido por ser pego mentindo ao encarar-me com os olhos semicerrados.

Tudo bem! – eu me rendi – Eu estou angustiado porque hoje eu ouvi minha Mel chorar por minha causa e não pude ir até ela – confessei.

Ela sorriu delicadamente enquanto seus dedos continuavam a passear carinhosamente por meus cabelos. Em momentos como aquele, eu podia ver claramente o meu anjo presente nela. Era uma sensação reconfortante saber que ela estaria sempre por perto, me protegendo ... me apoiando ... me amando. Linda não disse mais nada. Apenas continuou acariciando gentilmente meus cabelos fazendo-me relaxar. Aos poucos, meus olhos tornaram-se mais pesados, meu corpo mais lânguido, minha mente mais nublada ... Não sei se foi sonho ou se a última coisa que ouvi foi a voz doce e suave de Linda sussurrando em meu ouvido: _"Durma, anjinho! Eu sempre estarei aqui com você!"_

Adormeci.

**Narrado por Melinda**

Acordei me sentindo mais relaxada, mas aquele cansaço que me tomava ultimamente continuava ali. Por mais que eu dormisse horas a fio, eu tinha sempre a sensação de que tinha acabado de correr uma maratona. Às vezes, eu passava o dia todo com dores pelo corpo como se tivesse levantado muito peso em uma academia. Não havia razão para tanto cansaço e isso já estava começando a me incomodar.

Deitada na cama, eu encarava o teto do quarto enquanto pensava sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo comigo. A forma agressiva com que eu tinha me dirigido a Mark mais cedo tinha me surpreendido. Eu não era assim. Percebi que tanto ele quanto Sofia também ficaram surpresos com a minha reação intempestiva, mas não quis prolongar aquele assunto que tanto me incomodava. Mark estava se tornando uma pessoa inconveniente e eu temia a hora em que ele fizesse algo na frente de Brian e causasse uma briga. Eu sabia que Sofia estava certa em me dizer para contar a Brian o que estava acontecendo, mas meu medo de que ele fosse atrás de Mark e fizesse alguma bobagem sempre me travava. No entanto, as coisas estavam tomando um rumo que poderia nos levar a um destino desagradável. Eu teria que criar coragem de contar a ele toda a verdade assim que ele voltasse para casa.

_ Você se sente melhor? – a voz suave de Sofia sussurrou ao meu lado na cama. Eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que não havia notado sua presença ali.

_ Um pouco! – menti. Eu não queria deixá-la ainda mais preocupada comigo. Eu podia ver a preocupação estampada em seus olhos e isso me angustiava.

Sofia apenas sorriu levemente e eu tive a certeza de que ela sabia que eu havia mentido. Ela levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Pouco tempo depois, ela retornou ao quarto de banho tomado e me entregou uma toalha limpa para que eu pudesse tomar um banho antes do jantar.

Minha avó estava preparando um jantar especial para hoje à noite, mas eu não estava muito animada. Sem Brian aqui, aquele seria só mais um jantar comum, pelo menos para mim. Eu não entendia porque ele ainda não tinha voltado para Edmonds. O semestre letivo já havia terminado e o período de provas já estava encerrado. Até Sofia já tinha voltado para casa, mas Brian sequer tinha dado notícias. Às vezes, isso me deixava insegura. Brian era lindo e convivia com muitas garotas da idade dele, muito mais maduras e bonitas do que eu. Embora a nossa diferença de idade não fosse tão grande, eu tinha medo de que ele se interessasse por alguém mais adulta, afinal, uma mulher de vinte e quatro anos teria muito mais a oferecer a ele do que uma garota de dezoito.

Sofia terminava de me maquiar enquanto eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos. O simples pensamento de Brian se interessar por outra me deixava de estômago embrulhado. Meu apetite, que já não andava muito normal, agora tinha desaparecido por completo. Eu já não tinha conseguido almoçar direito e Sofia tinha notado embora não tivesse tecido nenhum comentário a respeito. Esta era uma das características que eu mais apreciava nela: o respeito pelo meu espaço. Ela raramente tentava arrancar informações de mim quando eu ficava calada demais. Somente quando sua preocupação com o meu bem estar chegava a níveis insuportáveis ela puxava algum assunto que me levasse a me abrir com ela, mesmo assim, ela sempre o fazia de forma muito discreta. E era para não deixá-la ainda mais angustiada que eu faria um esforço para me alimentar durante o jantar, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que empurrar a comida garganta abaixo.

Assim que minha maquiagem ficou pronta, Sofia começou a se maquiar e eu me levantei da cadeira onde estivera sentada nos últimos minutos para vestir o vestido de seda azul-marinho que havia comprado. Sofia tinha me convencido a comprá-lo ao me lembrar de como Brian adorava o contraste que minha pele clara fazia com essa cor e como ele dizia que o azul-escuro acentuava o azul-claro dos meus olhos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, olhar-me no espelho, vestida de uma forma que ele iria gostar, sabendo que ele não estaria aqui, me parecia inútil e injusto. O vestido tomara-que-caia tinha um caimento perfeito ajustando-se como uma segunda pele em meu corpo e eu podia imaginar o brilho nos olhos de Brian se ele me visse agora. Esse pensamento trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Ele não estaria aqui hoje para me ver vestida para ele e eu não sentiria o seu perfume, nem o seu calor, não ouviria o tom suave da sua voz sussurrando em meus ouvidos e tampouco sentiria o sabor dos seus lábios ao me beijar. O aperto que havia se instalado em meu peito me sufocava novamente. Minha respiração já se tornava ofegante em busca do ar que já não encontrava o caminho para os meus pulmões. A garota que eu via refletida no espelho sofria com saudades do homem que amava e eu não podia ajudá-la. Só ele poderia salvá-la daquele tormento.

_ Mel, o que você tem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? - a voz preocupada de Sofia me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Só saudades! – respondi com um sorriso triste me esforçando para não chorar.

_ Mais cedo do que você imagina, ele estará aqui com você, minha prima! – ela respondeu me abraçando.

Eu não disse mais nada ou então começaria a chorar de verdade. Descemos para a sala que já estava cheia. Minha família conversava animadamente. Se Brian não estivesse ausente eu teria a certeza de que o jantar seria de comemoração por alguma data importante, tamanha era a felicidade estampada nos rostos de cada um. Somente eu destoava daquela atmosfera alegre, mas tentava disfarçar minha angústia para não estragar a noite de todos. Assim que me viu, meu pai se aproximou de mim e me abraçou apertado beijando minha testa com carinho. Aquele abraço quente e protetor que ele me dava sempre que percebia que eu não estava bem fazia eu me sentir o centro do universo. Eu sabia que ele sempre estaria ali para me apoiar, não importando o que acontecesse.

_ Eu te amo, fofinha! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com uma voz doce e emocionada.

Olhei em seus olhos e percebi que ele estava se controlando para não chorar. Senti-me mal com aquilo. Será que o meu sofrimento era tão evidente que estava causando dor à minha família também? Um misto de culpa e tristeza começou a tomar conta de mim e eu me apertei ainda mais em seu abraço.

_ Eu também te amo muito, paizinho! – eu disse olhando em seus olhos fazendo um enorme esforço para não deixar as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

Minha mãe se aproximou de nós com seu sorriso doce e se juntou ao abraço. Suas mãos passeavam carinhosamente por meus cabelos enquanto meu pai passava seus braços em volta dela nos aproximando ainda mais. Era gostoso estar ali entre eles. Aquele abraço me passava uma sensação de segurança e me dava a certeza de que eu sempre teria alguém que se importaria comigo, que cuidaria de mim. Meu pai nos guiou até o enorme sofá e eu me sentei entre eles com a cabeça recostada em seu peito alheia a todas as pessoas presentes na sala. Meus pensamentos estavam focados em Brian: o que ele estaria fazendo agora? Será que ele sentia a minha falta tanto quanto eu sentia a dele? Por que ele ainda não tinha voltado para casa como todo o mundo? Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta...

Do outro lado da sala, eu podia ver os olhos de Sofia me observando atentamente e me chutava internamente por deixá-la tão preocupada comigo. Droga! Eu não conseguia disfarçar a minha tristeza e estava deixando a minha família infeliz. Minha vontade era de correr dali e me enfiar em meu quarto para que ninguém fosse testemunha do meu sofrimento, mas, pelo bem daqueles que eu amava, eu precisava ser forte e enfrentar a solidão que eu sentia de cabeça erguida. De repente, uma ideia passou por minha cabeça: talvez, se eu ligasse para ele e ouvisse a sua voz eu conseguisse me sentir melhor. Levantei-me discretamente, afastando-me um pouco do barulho da sala e disquei o seu número. O telefone chamou diversas vezes até cair na caixa postal. Se antes meu coração batia apertado no peito, agora ele estava completamente sufocado. Por que ele não tinha atendido ao telefone? Ele nunca deixava de me atender mesmo quando eu ligava em momentos inoportunos. Resolvi tentar uma última vez prometendo a mim mesma que, se ele não atendesse daquela vez, eu não ligaria mais.

**Narrado por Brian**

O carinho e a energia gostosa que emanavam de Linda conseguiram me fazer relaxar. Dormi por um bom tempo e, quando acordei, notei que já havia escurecido. Sorri aliviado sabendo que em pouco tempo eu a teria junto de mim. Tomei um banho e me vesti ansioso. A camisa azul que ela havia me dado de presente de aniversário estava passada e pendurada em um cabide em meu quarto. Sorri mais uma vez ao me lembrar do brilho dos seus olhos toda vez que estávamos juntos. Eles iluminavam a minha vida e aqueciam o meu coração sempre que encontravam os meus.

Desci para a sala e encontrei Seth sentado no sofá me esperando. Não havia mais ninguém ali e eu deduzi que todos já teriam ido para a casa dos meus avós para não levantar suspeitas. Seth se levantou assim que me viu e caminhou em minha direção com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. Ele sabia que aquela noite seria uma das mais importantes da minha vida e tinha consciência do quanto eu estava ansioso por ela.

_ Pronto pra se enrolar de vez, cara? – ele me perguntou dando um soquinho em meu braço.

_ Eu já nasci pronto pra isso, Seth! – respondi sorrindo – Não vejo a hora de isso acontecer! – eu completei.

No caminho para a casa de meus avós, meu telefone começou a tocar e meu coração disparou quando vi o nome e a foto do meu amor mostrados no visor. Olhei para Seth sem saber se deveria atender ou não. Tinha medo de que minha ansiedade me entregasse e eu estragasse a surpresa. Respirei fundo enquanto os toques do celular enchiam todo o carro até que eles pararam de repente. Senti como se meu coração tivesse parado também. Meus pensamentos voaram para ela: o que ela estaria pensando agora? Será que ela tinha ficado angustiada por eu não ter atendido? Fui interrompido pelo celular que tocava novamente. Eu não podia ignorá-la sem correr o risco de magoá-la e estragar tudo. Atendi ao telefone com o coração aos pulos.

_ Oi, docinho! – disse tentando controlar a minha voz. Ouvi seu suspiro aliviado antes de falar.

_ Oi, bebê! – ela respondeu com voz trêmula me deixando ainda mais angustiado – O que você está fazendo agora?

Olhei para Seth sem saber o que responder. O que eu diria? Falei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.

_ Estou indo a uma pizzaria com uns amigos para comemorar o fim do semestre. E você? O que está fazendo agora? – perguntei.

Houve um silêncio angustiante na linha antes que ela respondesse.

_ Estou na casa da vovó Esme. – sua voz era triste agora e eu podia jurar que ela se esforçava para não chorar – Ela vai fazer um jantar e a família toda está aqui. Só falta você. – sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

Meu coração bateu espremido no peito com o seu tom de voz magoado. Arrependi-me imediatamente de ter dito que estava saindo para me divertir com meus amigos. Era lógico que aquilo iria magoá-la. Ela tinha passado a tarde chorando com saudades de mim e eu dizia que estava me divertindo sem que ela estivesse por perto? O que eu estava pensando, afinal? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Droga!

_ Eu preciso ir agora, bebê. A vovó já está nos chamando para o jantar. – ela mentiu. Era óbvio que minha avó não começaria o jantar sem que eu tivesse chegado.

_ Docinho, eu ... – tentei dizer, mas ela me interrompeu.

_ Eu tenho que desligar agora, Brian. Tchau! – ela disse com a voz embargada e desligou sem esperar a minha resposta.

Merda! Merda! Merda! Eu tinha feito besteira e magoado a minha menina. Agora, mais do que nunca eu tinha que chegar o mais rapidamente possível na casa dos meus avós e acabar de vez com a angústia dela. Afundei o pé no acelerador e levei o motor do carro ao limite máximo de potência. Não existiam mais semáforos vermelhos e nem leis de trânsito que me impedissem de chegar lá em velocidade máxima. O motor do carro protestava pelo esforço extra e tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era no rosto triste e nos olhos marejados da minha vida. E tudo por minha culpa! Imbecil!

Seth falava com Sofia ao telefone avisando sobre nossa chegada enquanto eu estacionava o carro na garagem. Abri a porta do carro e saí em disparada na direção da porta da sala, mas senti uma mão decidida segurando meu braço me impedindo de prosseguir.

_ Calma, Brian! Se você entrar desse jeito em casa vai assustar a todos. – ele me repreendeu.

Seth estava certo. Eu tinha que me acalmar para não meter de novo os pés pelas mãos e acabar fazendo mais besteiras. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando encher meus pulmões com o ar fresco da noite. Quando tornei a abri-los me vi sozinho do lado de fora. Seth já havia entrado e agora só faltava a minha chegada. Meus pés hesitaram ao passar pela porta. Eu tinha medo de ver a dor estampada no rostinho delicado de Mel e saber que eu era responsável por isso. Entrei silenciosamente na sala em busca de ver o seu rosto, mas ela não estava ali. Todos sorriram ao me ver, mas permaneceram em silêncio até que ela apareceu vindo do banheiro de cabeça baixa. O silêncio na sala pareceu chamar-lhe a atenção e ela ergueu os olhos avermelhados pelo choro em minha direção. Atento e apreensivo, eu observei a sua reação enquanto ela colocava a mão no coração com a respiração acelerada, seu rosto delicado ficava novamente molhado por suas lágrimas e um sorriso enorme e brilhante nascia em seus lábios rosados e macios.

Eu estava paralisado da mesma forma que fiquei há quase três anos atrás quando a vi pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo longe de casa, naquela mesma sala. Tudo ao meu redor desapareceu e perdeu totalmente a importância. Só havia ela e eu ali. E eu estava mais uma vez preso no olhar daquela menina que agora corria em minha direção e se atirava nos meus braços. Uma lufada de ar escapou dos meus pulmões e só então percebi que a minha respiração havia ficado suspensa por todo aquele tempo. Meus pulmões queimavam em busca do ar que chegava junto com o calor daquele abraço maravilhoso que eu tanto desejei receber. Fechei os olhos sorrindo enquanto inspirava o perfume natural que exalava da sua pele: o cheiro doce, delicado e feminino de flor de laranjeira. Meus braços agora a envolviam com força como se quisessem fundi-la ao meu corpo.

_ Oi, docinho! – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido sentindo seu corpo estremecer ainda mais junto de mim.

_ Oi, mentiroso! – ela respondeu com a voz ainda chorosa, porém aliviada. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

_ Eu também, docinho! Eu também! – respondi acariciando seus cabelos e beijando suavemente seu pescoço, suas bochechas, seus olhos, sua testa, a pontinha do seu nariz, seu queixo e, finalmente, seus lábios.

Agora sim, eu me sentia completamente em casa.


	3. Chapter 3  Tesouro

**Capítulo III - Tesouro**

**Narrado por Melinda**

O telefone voltou a chamar e eu esperava que ele atendesse dessa vez. Meu coração estava aos pulos pela ansiedade e pelo medo de ser ignorada de novo.

_ Oi, docinho! – ele atendeu com a voz mais linda do mundo. Não consegui conter um suspiro de alívio antes de responder.

_ Oi, bebê! O que você está fazendo agora? – tentei controlar minha emoção por ouvi-lo, mas minha voz saiu trêmula.

Um silêncio estranho e angustiante se fez antes que ele respondesse:

_ Estou indo a uma pizzaria com uns amigos para comemorar o fim do semestre. E você? O que está fazendo agora? – ele perguntou.

Senti como se meu coração tivesse sido esmagado. Por mais que eu quisesse vê-lo sempre feliz, me senti traída em pensar que ele se divertia estando longe de mim enquanto eu só pensava nele o tempo todo e não achava graça no mundo se ele não estivesse comigo. Eu não deveria ter ligado. Minha angústia agora era muito maior do que antes.

_ Estou na casa da vovó Esme. – respondi sem me importar se a minha voz deixaria transparecer a tristeza que eu sentia, mas ainda assim me esforcei para não chorar ao telefone. – Ela vai fazer um jantar e a família toda está aqui. Só falta você. – minha voz saiu em um sussurro.

Ele ficou em silêncio novamente. Aquilo estava me matando. Parecia que ele estava medindo as palavras para falar comigo, como se me escondesse alguma coisa. Eu precisava desligar antes que o choro viesse descontrolado. Tinha me arrependido de ter ligado para ele. Se antes a minha angústia era grande, agora ela estava simplesmente insuportável.

_ Eu preciso ir agora, bebê. A vovó já está nos chamando para o jantar. – menti. Eu precisava de uma desculpa para desligar e disse a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça.

_ Docinho, eu ... – ele tentou dizer, mas eu não queria ouvir mais nada e o interrompi.

_ Eu tenho que desligar agora, Brian. Tchau! – disse com a voz embargada e desliguei sem esperar que ele respondesse.

Meu peito agora doía pela força com que meu coração batia e minha cabeça latejava de uma forma enlouquecedora. Eu precisava ficar sozinha por uns instantes para me recompor. Larguei o celular em qualquer lugar e me esgueirei pela sala até o banheiro social do primeiro andar. Encostei-me na porta trancada por dentro e deslizei até sentar-me no chão frio. Deixei que a emoção tomasse conta de vez. Talvez, se eu colocasse tudo para fora em forma de lágrimas, a pressão no meu peito pudesse ser aliviada e eu fosse capaz de voltar para a sala e enfrentar aquele jantar. _Só mais algumas horas, Mel_. – pensei – _Depois você poderá se trancar em seu quarto e chorar até não ter mais fluidos em seu corpo._

Cinco minutos mais tarde, eu me levantei do chão, lavei o rosto e ajeitei minha roupa no corpo. A garota que eu via refletida no espelho estava destruída, mas vestia uma máscara de normalidade embora seus olhos estivessem vermelhos de tanto chorar.

_ Aguente só mais um pouco! – eu pedi ao reflexo no espelho que me encarava. – Só mais um pouco!

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e saí do banheiro de cabeça baixa. Ainda não estava certa de que a minha máscara ficaria intacta sob o olhar dos meus pais ou de Sofia. O silêncio na sala, antes preenchida pelas vozes da minha família, chamou a minha atenção e eu ergui meu olhar para ver o que havia acontecido.

Eu nunca acreditei que um coração pudesse bater tão acelerado e com tanta força como o meu batia agora. Se há quase três anos eu achei que morreria ao olhar para aquele rosto, agora eu tinha a certeza de que estava no paraíso ao me descobrir presa por aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente ao me encarar. Levei a mão ao peito tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração, mas minha respiração acelerada não me ajudava em nada. A imagem daquele rosto lindo começou a ficar embaçada e só então percebi que tinha voltado a chorar. Eu não podia mais esperar para senti-lo junto de mim. Atravessei a sala correndo e me atirei em seus braços aos prantos. Senti seus braços me envolvendo com firmeza enquanto ele inspirava profundamente em meu pescoço.

_ Oi, docinho! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

_ Oi, mentiroso! – respondi tentando controlar o tremor na minha voz. Senti-lo assim tão colado a mim me trouxe um alívio imenso. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

_ Eu também, docinho! Eu também! – ele respondeu enquanto acariciava meus cabelos para logo depois beijar delicadamente meu pescoço, minhas bochechas, meus olhos, minha testa, meu nariz, meu queixo e, finalmente, meus lábios.

Calor. Intensidade. Sabor. Era tudo o que eu conseguia perceber ao meu redor. O restante do mundo havia se evaporado e Brian era a única coisa que meus sentidos captavam. Eu me agarrava fortemente a ele tentando fundir-me ao seu corpo para que nunca mais ficássemos separados de novo. Doía só de pensar. Seus braços me envolviam com tanta força que eu tinha a sensação de que ele pensava a mesma coisa que eu. Aos poucos, nosso beijo foi se tornando mais calmo. A sede de beijos e a saudade tinham sido momentaneamente acalmadas. A tristeza e a angústia completamente esquecidas e a dor, que antes me massacrava, tinha deixado de existir.

Lentamente, separamos nossos lábios com pequenos e suaves selinhos. Brian segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos enquanto me olhava nos olhos com intensidade, parecendo ler meus pensamentos, penetrar em minha alma.

_ Hey, casalzinho! Tem uma família ansiosa aqui para abraçar o garotão aí! Será que dá pra parar com o agarramento? – meu pai, como sempre, brincou nos fazendo rir sem desviar nossos olhos um do outro.

Brian fechou os olhos e me deu um último selinho mais demorado antes de se virar para a nossa família. Meus pais foram os primeiros a se aproximar para abraçá-lo. Ele os abraçou de volta, mas, ainda assim, seus braços não deixavam de envolver fortemente a minha cintura. Um a um, todos o cumprimentaram dando as boas vindas de volta à família e a cada minuto que eu o sentia perto de mim, eu tinha ainda mais certeza de que precisava dele para sobreviver. Sem ele, eu não era ninguém.

**Narrado por Linda**

Quando vi Melinda passar sorrateiramente pela sala em direção ao banheiro, percebi que algo estava errado. Uma angústia sufocante tomou conta do meu peito e eu sabia que meu irmão não estava bem. Sentei-me calada em um canto da sala esperando que aquela sensação horrível passasse. Eu não gostava de me sentir assim. Sentia-me estranha, diferente, quase uma aberração. Como era possível que eu sentisse o que se passava com outra pessoa? Isso não era normal, era? O fato é que essas emoções tão fortes, às vezes, me assustavam muito.

Quando Seth passou pela porta da sala eu pensei que minha angústia teria fim, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu olhava ansiosa para ver Brian passar pela porta e ter a certeza de que ele estava bem e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao sentir uma angústia ainda maior do que antes. Os olhos de Brian esquadrinhavam toda a sala e eu sabia que ele procurava por ela. De repente, ele parou de respirar e só voltou a encher seus pulmões de ar quando Mel se atirou em seus braços. A cena era linda e comovente, mas eu só conseguia sentir aquela angústia ficar cada vez mais forte. Por que eu ainda sentia aquelas coisas se agora estava tudo bem? Eu via meu irmão feliz ao lado de Mel e ele sorria lindamente para todos, então, porque eu continuava daquele jeito? Por que o meu coração não voltava a bater em seu ritmo normal?

Minha avó nos chamou para a sala de jantar onde comemoraríamos a volta de Brian e ele faria outra surpresa para Mel. Ela estava um pouco pálida, talvez em conseqüência do susto que tinha levado ao ver meu irmão ali. Ela caminhava ao lado de Brian com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados aos dele, mas de repente ela parou e pousou a mão sobre a testa. Brian parou com ela, sua expressão era preocupada. Mel não estava bem, isso era evidente. Ela olhou em seus olhos sem parecer enxergá-lo direito e cambaleou. Meu irmão a amparou antes que ela caísse, mas ela se recompôs rapidamente dizendo que tinha sentido uma leve vertigem. Sofia se aproximou dos dois e pediu licença a todos levando Mel de volta ao banheiro. Todos as olhavam com os olhos assustados e os semblantes preocupados. Brian parecia que iria ter um filho. Andava de um lado para o outro no corredor esperando que a porta do banheiro voltasse a se abrir e ele pudesse vê-la de novo e confirmar se estava tudo bem. Ele não teria sossego até que a visse de novo.

**Narrado por Sofia**

Quando Mel cambaleou sendo amparada por Brian eu tive a certeza de que ela não estava bem. Eu não podia mais ficar calada sem fazer nada e ver a minha prima, cunhada e melhor amiga adoecer diante dos meus olhos. Levei-a para o banheiro com a desculpa de lavar o rosto para espantar o mal estar passageiro e me tranquei com ela lá dentro. Agora eu iria dizer tudo o que eu estava pensando e ela teria que me ouvir. Eu sempre tinha respeitado o espaço dela, mas as coisas estavam se dirigindo para um caminho perigoso.

_ Mel, não adianta mais me esconder o que está acontecendo com você. Eu posso ver que você não está bem e não vou mais ficar calada vendo você piorar sem tomar uma atitude. Ou você me fala o que você tem agora ou eu vou sair deste banheiro e contar para toda a família que você não tem se alimentado e nem se cuidado como deve. – eu sussurrava de forma severa para ela, pois eu sabia que Brian estava do lado de fora da porta.

Ela me fitava de olhos arregalados, visivelmente assustada com a minha atitude. Eu a encarava de forma séria esperando uma resposta, mas sua única reação foi esconder o rosto com as mãos e chorar baixinho.

_ Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Sofia! Eu juro! – ela disse apreensiva – Eu tenho me sentido cansada e sem apetite. Às vezes eu sinto dores pelo corpo e essa foi a primeira vez que fiquei tonta. Eu estava muito angustiada porque Brian não tinha voltado para casa e cheguei a pensar que ele tivesse conhecido outra pessoa e que não sabia como me contar. Eu tenho estado muito estressada por causa desses pensamentos e acho que foi isso que desencadeou todos esses sintomas.

Eu via a verdade de suas palavras estampada nos seus olhos. Também podia perceber que ela estava assustada com tudo aquilo assim como eu estava. Esperei que ela se acalmasse e lavasse o rosto para voltarmos à sala de jantar. A noite ainda lhe reservava outra surpresa.

**Narrado por Melinda**

A primeira coisa que vi assim que abri a porta do banheiro foi o olhar preocupado de Brian sobre mim. Ele correu para mim e me abraçou apertado assim que dei o primeiro passo em sua direção.

_ Hey, docinho! Como você está? – ele perguntou acariciando meus cabelos.

_ Eu estou bem, bebê. Foi só uma tontura leve. Eu fiquei emocionada ao ver você aqui. – brinquei, mas seus olhos agora demonstravam certa culpa.

_ Desculpa, docinho! Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido! – ele me olhava com uma expressão de dor.

_ Nunca mais diga isso, bebê. Se for para ter você sempre aqui juntinho de mim, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida sentindo tonturas. – eu tentava descontrair o ambiente.

Brian inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar com uma expressão aborrecida. Eu já estava me preparando para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas ele se adiantou:

_ Vamos jantar, docinho! Nossa família está nos esperando à mesa. – ele disse me puxando pela mão até a sala de jantar.

Embora eu estivesse confusa com a atitude dele, preferi não prolongar aquela conversa para não estragar o clima de felicidade. Todos estavam à mesa nos aguardando e assim que nos sentamos o jantar foi servido. O clima de festa dominava o ambiente e Brian voltou a sorrir. O incidente do corredor parecia ter ficado para trás. Eu também sorria me sentindo novamente completa estando ao lado de Brian que não deixava de acariciar minha mão sobre a mesa de jantar. Tínhamos passado tanto tempo longe um do outro que a possibilidade de ficarmos sem contato físico por um segundo sequer doía.

Embora eu estivesse imensamente feliz por estar ao seu lado de novo, ainda estava preocupada com a minha falta de apetite. Eu tinha pensado que isso estivesse acontecendo por causa das saudades que sentia de Brian, mas agora que ele estava comigo por que eu ainda não tinha vontade de comer? E o pior de tudo era esse cansaço que não me dava uma trégua.

O jantar tinha corrido tranquilamente embora eu mal tivesse tocado na comida. Felizmente, todos estavam tão distraídos com a volta de Brian que não perceberam a minha falta de apetite. A sobremesa tinha acabado de ser servida quando Brian se levantou e pediu a atenção de todos. Ele me encarou com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios antes de começar a falar:

_ Docinho, o que eu vou dizer agora para você, eu já disse para os seus pais e para os meus. – ele começou e meu coração disparou no peito – Quando eu voltei para as férias de final de ano há quase três anos, eu senti que a minha vida estava prestes a mudar de forma irreversível. No começo, eu senti muito medo do que eu estava sentindo por uma menina de apenas 15 anos e aquilo me assustou. A forma como você me enfeitiçou só de me olhar com esses olhos azuis tão brilhantes e sinceros me deixou desnorteado por algum tempo. Eu tentei fugir de você e do sentimento que crescia a cada dia dentro do meu peito, mas eu ainda não sabia que eu não tinha cura. Estava doente de amor por você...

Meus olhos já estavam marejados com as lembranças do início do nosso namoro. Fiquei de pé ao lado de Brian e ele entrelaçou nossas mãos. Suas mãos suadas de nervosismo seguravam gentilmente as minhas mãos trêmulas de emoção.

_ ... E essa doença é incurável. Não que eu tenha procurado a cura para ela, mas, na verdade, eu descobri que você é o meu remédio ... só você pode me manter vivo. – ele continuou – O nosso amor é uma prova disso. Foi maravilhoso sentir que eu tinha encontrado a minha alma gêmea em uma pessoa tão especial. Eu preciso de você para viver, docinho! Você é o ar que eu respiro, o sol que me aquece e me enche de luz, você é a água que mata a minha sede e me refresca e é a terra que me dá uma base sólida para construir o meu futuro, o nosso futuro. Você é o meu tesouro mais precioso e é por isso que eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado. Casa comigo, Melinda?

Brian pegou a minha mão direita levando-a até o seu peito onde eu pude sentir o seu coração batendo forte e acelerado. Eu me sentia nas nuvens, eu só podia estar sonhando e tinha muito medo de acordar sozinha em minha cama e me dar conta de que ele ainda estava longe de mim. Mas se aquilo tudo era um sonho, eu iria vivê-lo intensamente até o fim. Peguei sua mão direita e a levei até o meu peito. Ele sorriu emocionado ao sentir meu coração quase arrebentando meu peito com a força com que batia.

_ Me casar com você é tudo o que eu mais quero na minha vida, Brian! – eu disse com a voz embargada pela emoção – E eu quero que este noivado seja o começo de tudo, o começo de uma longa caminhada ao lado do homem que eu amo e quero bem, porque eu quero comemorar cada segundo ao seu lado e quero lhe dar o meu coração de forma plena. Ele é seu agora e sempre será seu. Eu te amo muito e peço a Deus que nos ilumine e abençoe a nossa união porque a minha vida não vale nada sem você.

Brian sorria e chorava junto comigo. Suas mãos trêmulas tiraram do bolso uma caixinha preta que continha duas alianças de ouro, cravejadas com pequenos e delicados diamantes, parecidas com as de seus pais. Ele retirou uma das alianças da caixinha e a colocou em minha mão direita beijando-a assim que ela se alojou em meu dedo. Imitei o seu gesto com as mãos trêmulas e, quando achei que tudo tinha acabado, Brian me entregou outra caixa preta maior do que a primeira.

_ Este presente é só uma pequena demonstração do quanto o nosso amor é raro e precioso, docinho! – ele disse ao me entregar a caixa.

Eu mal conseguia segurá-la sem deixá-la cair e quando a abri meus olhos não acreditaram no que viram: um delicado colar de brilhantes que ostentava em seu centro um diamante azul em forma de gota. O brilho daquela pedra azul era hipnotizante. Encarei Brian atordoada pela surpresa e ele me fitava com um sorriso doce e meigo nos lábios. Ele retirou o colar da caixa e o colocou em volta do meu pescoço sob o olhar emocionado de nossa família. Sofia sorria abertamente para mim e só agora eu entendia o motivo de ela não ter deixado que eu colocasse um colar para acompanhar o vestido azul. Ela sabia sobre o presente que eu iria ganhar e tratou de reservar o espaço para receber a jóia que agora brilhava em meu pescoço. Senti as mãos suaves e carinhosas do meu noivo, que tinha acabado de fechar o colar, descerem pelos meus ombros nus, acariciando meus braços para se fecharem em volta da minha cintura enquanto ele me abraçava por trás.

_ Gostou? – ele me perguntou, depois de me colocar de frente para o espelho da sala de jantar, dando um beijo em meu ombro esquerdo.

_ Amei! – respondi sentindo meu corpo estremecer ao contato com o seu corpo.

Encarei a garota refletida no espelho, totalmente diferente daquela que eu tinha visto mais cedo. Seus olhos brilhavam cheios de vida e seu sorriso estampava a felicidade que não cabia dentro de si. Minha mão direita acariciou suavemente o diamante do colar e eu pude apreciar o brilho da aliança que agora gritava para o mundo que eu pertenceria para sempre a Brian Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4  Intrigas

**Capítulo IV – Intrigas**

**Narrado por Melinda**

A lua brilhava imensa e soberana no céu limpo e estrelado de Edmonds. O clima ameno da primavera convidava a todos para desfrutar do agradável fim de noite que fechava com chave de ouro aquele jantar que, com certeza, ficaria marcado em minhas melhores lembranças para o resto da minha existência.

Brian e eu tínhamos caminhado de mãos dadas até uma praça perto da casa de nossos avós. Era maravilhoso senti-lo ali, tão pertinho de mim. A suavidade do toque das suas mãos sobre as minhas era o que me impedia de pensar que tudo aquilo era só mais um sonho. O perfume e o calor que só ele era capaz de transmitir me davam a certeza de que ele era real, de que ele estava ao meu lado. O sorriso brilhante e o olhar carinhoso que ele me dava faziam eu me sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

Estávamos agora sentados em um banquinho da praça, admirando o reflexo da lua que conferia à água de um pequeno lago artificial um brilho prateado. Brian me abraçava por trás, seus braços envolviam fortemente a minha cintura e eu sentia seu peito colado às minhas costas enquanto seu queixo pousava suavemente sobre meu ombro esquerdo. Estávamos em silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, mas mesmo sem dizer palavra alguma, estávamos conectados um ao outro de uma forma que ninguém jamais poderia compreender. Travávamos um diálogo silencioso através de nossos corpos que não perdiam o contato nem mesmo por um segundo. Havíamos ficado muito tempo longe um do outro e a simples possibilidade de não nos sentirmos o tempo todo nos machucaria. Eu não queria quebrar a atmosfera gostosa que nos cercava, mas havia uma coisa que estava me incomodando e eu precisava perguntar:

_ Bebê, por que você se aborreceu comigo mais cedo? – eu perguntei de repente e Brian me olhou com o semblante confuso. – Foi porque eu disse que preferia ficar tonta pelo resto da minha vida se eu pudesse ter você junto de mim? – completei.

Brian respirou profundamente antes de se soltar de mim. Ele se levantou, deu a volta no banquinho e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais verdes e ele envolveu meu rosto com ambas as mãos e beijou suavemente meus lábios antes de falar:

_ A simples ideia de vê-la doente ou sofrendo de qualquer forma me machuca, docinho! E não, eu não me aborreci com você! Eu só não suporto pensar que algo de ruim possa lhe acontecer sem que eu possa fazer alguma coisa para impedir. – ele disse com uma expressão de dor e eu me arrependi de ter tocado naquele assunto.

Eu sabia perfeitamente do que ele estava falando. Aquela expressão sofrida em seu rosto já me angustiava. Brian ainda me olhava com a mesma expressão angustiada enquanto seus dedos acariciavam gentilmente a pele do meu rosto. O toque delicado sobre a minha pele provocava uma sensação gostosa de maciez, suavidade, paz, carinho e ... amor.

_ Me desculpe, bebê! – eu disse quebrando mais uma vez o silêncio. – Eu só disse aquilo para tentar descontrair o clima pesado que ficou depois que eu senti aquela vertigem. Eu podia sentir que você tinha ficado preocupado por minha causa. – eu completei acariciando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

_ Eu sei disso, docinho, mas, por favor, nunca mais diga uma coisa daquelas. Nem por brincadeira! Promete? – ele pediu de olhos fechados enquanto apreciava o toque dos meus dedos que delineavam suavemente cada traço do seu rosto.

Suspirei profundamente e aproximei meu rosto do dele dando-lhe um beijo breve e suave nos lábios.

_ Prometo. – respondi em seus lábios, sentindo suas mãos me puxarem para mais perto enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

Eu jamais encontraria as palavras que fizessem justiça a todas as sensações maravilhosas que um simples beijo daquele homem me provocava. Eu só me perguntava, às vezes, se ele também sentiria tudo aquilo com tanta intensidade. A única coisa que me aborrecia era a necessidade de ar que sempre interrompia nossos beijos no melhor momento. Brian separou levemente nossos lábios, unindo-os novamente em vários selinhos demorados. Seria um pecado deixar de beijá-lo por um detalhe tão insignificante como respirar.

Um carro de sorvete passava pela praça tocando aquela musiqueta que mais parecia ser de circo e Brian sorriu como criança. Eu já sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça: ele simplesmente adorava sorvete e eu tinha certeza de que já deveria estar com água na boca de vontade de ir até lá.

_ Vai lá, bebê! Eu sei que você ama esse sorvete e se eu não deixar que você tome pelo menos um vou ficar me sentindo culpada. – eu disse sorrindo ao ver seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

_ Eu já volto, docinho! Prometo que vou trazer o melhor de todos para você! – ele disse antes de correr na direção do carrinho junto com outras crianças que estavam na praça.

Fiquei ali, sentada, observando como ele estava lindo sorrindo daquela forma. Percebi que ele esperaria até que todas as crianças fizessem seus pedidos antes de comprar o nosso sorvete. Inspirei profundamente, enchendo meus pulmões com o ar fresco da noite e voltei meu olhar para o brilho prateado da lua sobre a água do lago. As pequenas ondas que se formavam quando uma brisa leve soprava a água me distraíram e eu não percebi quando alguém chegou por trás de mim. Só me dei conta de que a pessoa tinha se aproximado quando senti dois braços envolvendo a minha cintura e aquela voz masculina sussurrar em meu ouvido:

_ Oi, gatinha! O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha? – a voz melosa de Mark me assustou.

Levantei-me do banco rapidamente me desvencilhando dos seus braços. Eu o olhava com os olhos arregalados sem conseguir acreditar na sua ousadia em me tocar daquela maneira. Minha vontade era de estapeá-lo, tamanha era a minha raiva, mas eu não tinha como fazê-lo sem chamar a atenção de Brian que ainda não tinha nos visto.

_ Eu não sei o que você tem nessa sua cabeça, Mark, mas eu tenho certeza de que eu jamais lhe dei intimidade para você me tocar assim. Por favor, vá embora e me deixe em paz! – eu pedi ainda ofegante por conta do susto.

Aquele sorrisinho confiante dele me irritava, isso era fato. Ele deu um passo à frente tentando diminuir a distância entre nós, mas parou irritado ao ver que eu tinha recuado o mesmo tanto.

_ Qual é o seu problema, hein? Vai ficar aí feito uma idiota esperando o seu namoradinho enquanto ele se diverte com a mulherada longe de você? – ele lançou o veneno dando um sorriso debochado.

_ Brian não é meu namoradinho, Mark! Ele é... – tentei dizer, mas ele me interrompeu me pegando de surpresa ao praticamente saltar para cima de mim.

_ Ah! Quer dizer então que ele já te deu o fora? Então agora eu tenho certeza de que você vai me dar uma chance, não é, gatinha? – ele tentou me abraçar e eu me afastei novamente, mas ele foi mais rápido e me agarrou pelo punho. – Vai parar de se fazer de difícil comigo agora ou vai aproveitar a chance de conhecer um homem de verdade?

_ Me solta! – eu pedi com a voz sufocada pela dor causada pelo aperto em meu punho. Tentei puxar o braço, mas ele apertou ainda mais os seus dedos tentando me impedir. – Você está me machucando Mark, me solta!

_ Primeiro me responde! Você vai me dar uma chance ou não? – ele insistiu tentando me beijar.

Eu não tinha escolha. Se eu não tomasse uma atitude drástica ele não me deixaria em paz e Brian estaria voltando a qualquer momento. Tudo o que eu menos precisava era que ele ficasse sabendo das investidas de Mark daquela forma. Eu iria contar a verdade para ele, mas não no meio de uma confusão como a que estava prestes a se formar. Eu já não ouvia mais nada, o pânico havia tomado conta de cada célula do meu corpo. A única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era a palma da minha mão esquerda queimando pela bofetada que eu tinha dado no rosto de Mark que agora me olhava furioso.

_ Ficou maluca, garota? Quem você pensa que é para me bater? Hein? – ele rosnava descontrolado passando a mão sobre o rosto vermelho e eu já estava começando a temer que ele fosse me agredir fisicamente.

O ódio estampado no rosto de Mark era assustador. Naquele momento eu já nem me importaria se Brian chegasse e nos visse ali. Tudo o que eu queria era me sentir protegida em seus braços.

_ Você não me deixou alternativa, Mark! Eu tenho tentado fazer você entender que entre nós nunca vai rolar nada, mas você insiste em não me ouvir! Por que essa obsessão por mim? Você não precisa disso! Eu não consigo entender o motivo dessa sua insistência! – eu disse sem conseguir evitar que o medo transparecesse na minha voz.

Mark não me respondeu, apenas permaneceu me encarando com uma expressão indecifrável. Eu não sabia o que esperar dele naquele momento. Somente rezava para que ele não visse Brian e resolvesse provocá-lo. Por que ele não ia embora e me deixava em paz de uma vez por todas? Eu não conseguia entender a fixação que ele tinha por mim. Mark era um rapaz bonito, sua família tinha dinheiro e muitas moças da cidade suspiravam por ele quando ele passava por elas. Então, por que eu?

_ Vá embora, Mark, por favor! – eu implorei desviando o meu olhar do dele. A forma como ele me encarava me causava arrepios e pela primeira vez eu percebi que eu tinha medo dele.

Esse pensamento trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Embora eu me esforçasse para não chorar diante dele, não pude evitar que uma lágrima rolasse pelo meu rosto. Sua expressão, embora tenha mudado ao me ver chorando, ainda era indecifrável. Comecei a me afastar lentamente dele pedindo a Deus que ele não viesse atrás de mim, mas ele pareceu despertar do seu transe e deu mais um passo na minha direção.

_ Mel? – ouvi a voz suave de Brian chamar o meu nome ainda um pouco distante.

Meu coração, antes aos pulos de medo, agora estava congelado em meu peito ao ver a expressão que surgia no rosto de Mark. Eu já podia prever que aquela noite não acabaria bem e minhas mãos já estavam trêmulas e suadas.

_ Agora eu entendi porque você está me dispensando! Quer dizer que o corno do seu namoradinho está na cidade, não é? – ele disse em um tom de voz mais alto do que o normal para que Brian o ouvisse. – Você é mesmo muito engraçada, não é, Melinda? Quando o idiota está longe você não para de me ligar e me chamar para sair e quando ele chega você me coloca para escanteio? Pois fique você sabendo que eu não sou substituto de ninguém, nem sou o seu quebra-galho particular!

Eu o olhava atônita. Brian já estava ao nosso lado e o encarava com um olhar mortal. O pior de tudo é que ele não olhava para mim e eu não sabia se ele tinha ouvido, ou, pior, acreditado nas palavras venenosas de Mark. Brian só ficava parado ao meu lado sem me tocar e eu já estava totalmente desesperada com aquela situação. Como se o veneno destilado já não tivesse sido o suficiente, Mark resolveu dar o golpe final:

_ Você já contou pro seu namoradinho como você gosta quando eu estou esfolando você por dentro, vadia?

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um instante, Mark estava dizendo as palavras que talvez fossem acabar com o meu noivado que mal tinha começado e, no outro, ele estava no chão sendo socado impiedosamente por Brian.

_ Brian, não! Por favor, amor para! Não faça isso! – eu gritava aos prantos enquanto ele continuava a socar o rosto de Mark.

Brian era pura fúria. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquela forma, tão fora de si. Enquanto eu implorava para que ele parasse, ele castigava incansavelmente o rosto de Mark. Tudo o que eu mais temia estava acontecendo sem que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir: Brian estava se metendo em confusão por minha culpa.

Meus gritos atraíram a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam por ali e três homens se aproximaram para apartar a briga, ou melhor, para impedir que Brian matasse Mark. Embora eles fossem grandes e até bem fortes, os três tiveram que se esforçar para arrancar Brian de cima de Mark.

Mark sangrava abundantemente pelo nariz e pela boca. Assim que os homens puxaram Brian de cima dele, ele se levantou meio tonto tentando estancar o sangue com a própria camisa e antes de partir, me olhou com ódio e em uma ameaça silenciosa apontou o dedo em minha direção como se fosse uma arma e "puxou o gatilho".

Brian enlouqueceu com aquele gesto e começou a se debater para se soltar dos homens que ainda tentavam contê-lo. Um deles, vendo o gesto ameaçador de Mark em minha direção, falou:

_ Vá embora daqui, moleque, antes que eu resolva soltar este rapaz para que ele lhe ensine a não ameaçar moças indefesas!

Mark lançou-lhe um sorriso debochado e virou-se mais uma vez em minha direção, dessa vez me jogando um beijinho no ar. Brian bufava como um touro na arena, pronto para partir para cima dele novamente assim que tivesse a chance de fazê-lo. Eu não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Eu não suportaria ver em seus olhos o desprezo que me daria a certeza de que ele teria acreditado nas palavras ferinas de Mark.

Medo. Vergonha. Angústia. Humilhação. Tantos sentimentos negativos me esmagavam enquanto Brian dirigia de volta para casa sem dizer uma palavra sequer. A única coisa que ele havia dito depois que os homens o soltaram tinha sido um _"Vamos, Melinda. Eu vou levá-la para casa"_ que quase fez meu coração parar de bater. O tom frio e quase indiferente da sua voz e o fato de ele não ter sequer olhado em meu rosto ao dizer aquilo e mesmo depois, quando estávamos sozinhos no carro, me deram a certeza de que ele havia acreditado nas calúnias de Mark. Havíamos caminhado lado a lado até o carro em um silêncio opressor e em momento algum Brian tinha me tocado, me olhado ou mesmo falado comigo. Eu olhava para fora do carro através do vidro da porta ao meu lado enquanto envolvia a mim mesma em meus braços em uma inútil tentativa de me sentir mais forte e conter o tremor do meu corpo e a vontade de chorar.

Brian parou o carro na porta da minha casa, mas não desligou o motor. Eu já sabia que ele não iria entrar. Não havia mais clima para nada, nem para conversar ou até mesmo brigar. Eu não sabia que atitude tomar, o que dizer ou o que pensar. Tudo o que eu mais queria era que aquela briga jamais tivesse acontecido e que eu tivesse tido a chance de contar tudo para ele de uma forma menos turbulenta. Mas o estrago estava feito e, ao que tudo indicava, eu o tinha perdido, talvez para sempre.

O silêncio esmagador dentro do carro havia se tornado insuportável. Brian ainda não olhava para mim, apenas encarava o vidro da frente com o olhar vazio como se estivesse em outra dimensão. Abri a porta do carro e corri para dentro de casa já não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas que molhavam meu rosto. A casa estava mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio. Parecia ter se juntado a Brian em um complô para me castigar.

Subi as escadas até o meu quarto, correndo direto para o chuveiro. Eu me sentia imunda e precisava lavar toda aquela sujeira que Mark havia jogado em cima de mim. Sob a água quente, eu esfregava a minha pele com força tentando arrancar qualquer vestígio de todo aquele lixo enquanto minhas lágrimas se misturavam à espuma que escorria do meu corpo. Os dedos enormes de Mark haviam ficado marcados em meu punho e eu sentia como se ele tivesse me marcado com a sua sujeira. Suas palavras rudes e ofensivas ecoavam em meus ouvidos e eu não sabia até que ponto eu ainda aguentaria ouvi-las sem perder o controle definitivamente.

Saí do Box e encarei a moça refletida no espelho. Sua aparência era ao mesmo tempo assustadora e digna de pena. Ela estava em ruínas e eu não sabia se ela conseguiria se reerguer. Aquela noite, que tinha começado como a promessa da realização de um sonho, havia se transformado em um horrendo pesadelo.


	5. Chapter 5  Indigno

**Capítulo V – Indigno**

**Narrado por Brian**

As batidas do meu coração ainda não tinham recuperado o ritmo normal. Ele parecia um cavalo selvagem galopando livremente em campo aberto. Eu tinha mais uma vez em meus braços a mulher que possuía o meu coração e dominava meus pensamentos e, agora, tínhamos acabado de dar um passo ainda maior em nosso relacionamento: estávamos noivos. Eu sorria com esses pensamentos enquanto esperava que as crianças fizessem seus pedidos para que eu pudesse cumprir minha promessa e levar para Mel o sorvete mais gostoso de todos. Distraí-me com as crianças que pulavam e gritavam excitadas com a expectativa de tomar o sorvete. Olhando para cada uma delas, eu tentava imaginar a sensação de ter um filho com aquela mulher. Seria a realização de um sonho, seria como encontrar um tesouro por acaso, seria o paraíso. Minha mente vagava tentando desenhar os traços do rostinho do nosso bebê: a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos, a maciez e a suavidade da pele fininha e cheirosa, o som vivo do chorinho esfomeado e o lindo sorriso da mãe ao aninhá-lo no colo e amamentá-lo todos os dias. Seria realmente o melhor momento da minha vida quando isso acontecesse de verdade e o sorriso que eu levava nos lábios já era real, mas foi desfeito assim que ouvi aquilo:

– Vai parar de se fazer de difícil comigo agora ou vai aproveitar a chance de conhecer um homem de verdade? – olhei na direção em que Mel estava a tempo de vê-la tentar se afastar de um homem totalmente assustada, mas ele a agarrou pelo braço.

_ Me solta! – a dor era perceptível em sua voz. Será que aquele animal não percebia que a estava machucando apertando seu braço daquele jeito? – Você está me machucando Mark, me solta!

Ao ouvir aquele nome, a lembrança da festa de aniversário de 16 anos de Mel e Nikki me pegou de assalto. Era o mesmo palhaço que tinha tentado ficar com ela naquela noite. Era o mesmo idiota que desde então tentava seduzi-la em todas as oportunidades que tinha, mesmo ouvindo sempre um sonoro "não". Ele não desistia, não respeitava a vontade dela, mas eu iria mostrar a ele que Mel tinha quem a defendesse e fizesse sua vontade ser respeitada. Eu já atravessava a rua de volta à praça quando a voz asquerosa insistiu:

_ Primeiro me responde! Você vai me dar uma chance ou não? – ele ainda a segurava pelo braço enquanto tentava beijá-la.

Meu sangue já estava entrando em ebulição em minhas veias. Eu já corria em direção aos dois para arrancar Mel das garras nojentas daquele verme. Ao mesmo tempo, eu tentava me controlar para não avançar nele. Eu sabia que esse era o maior medo dela, o motivo pelo qual ela ainda não tinha me contado sobre as constantes investidas dele. Foi com alívio e orgulho que vi quando minha menina estapeou o rosto daquele canalha. O susto fez com que ele a soltasse, mas eu ainda temia que ele fosse capaz de revidar a bofetada. O olhar furioso que ele lançava para ela me fez correr ainda mais. Se ele tocasse em um fio sequer do cabelo dela eu o mataria.

_ Ficou maluca, garota? Quem você pensa que é para me bater? Hein? – ele rosnava descontrolado passando a mão sobre o rosto vermelho. Os dedos delicados de Mel estavam marcados em suas bochechas. Meu docinho tinha usado todas as suas forças, eu estava certo disso.

Mel estava visivelmente assustada ao ver o ódio estampado no rosto de Mark. Ela tinha medo dele, seu olhar denunciava isso e eu precisava impedir que ele tomasse proveito da situação e tentasse intimidá-la novamente. Eu ainda pude ouvir a voz de Mel que lhe dizia alguma coisa, mas não conseguia compreender o que era. Estava completamente focado nele, me concentrava em suas feições e movimentos tentando prever sua próxima atitude. Naquele momento, tudo o que eu pensava era em chegar até ela e protegê-la da canalhice daquele moleque.

Mark não dizia mais nada, apenas permanecia encarando-a com uma expressão indecifrável. Eu não podia me demorar mais. Acelerei ainda mais o passo para chegar até ela sem que ele percebesse. O fator surpresa seria minha arma contra ele.

_ Vá embora, Mark, por favor! – eu pude ouvir a voz amedrontada de Mel implorando que ele a deixasse em paz.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e embora ela se esforçasse para não chorar, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. A expressão de Mark ainda era uma incógnita. Eu não sabia o que se passava por sua cabeça. Foi com alívio que vi Mel começar a se afastar vagarosamente. Ela parecia estudar sua reação enquanto dava alguns passos para longe dele. No início ele não se moveu, mas de repente, pareceu acordar de um transe e tentou se aproximar dela novamente. Eu ainda estava um pouco distante, mas precisava impedir aquela aproximação.

_ Mel? – eu a chamei para que ele soubesse que ela não estava sozinha e desprotegida.

Deu certo. Mark desviou o olhar de Mel e olhou em minha direção. Pude perceber claramente o momento em que uma ideia diabólica se acendeu em sua mente doentia. Suas feições adotaram uma expressão que deixou Mel visivelmente apavorada. Ela agora estava congelada diante dele e suas mãos estavam trêmulas e certamente suadas de nervosismo.

_ Agora eu entendi porque você está me dispensando! Quer dizer que o corno do seu namoradinho está na cidade, não é? – ele disse em um tom de voz mais alto do que o normal para que eu o ouvisse. – Você é mesmo muito engraçada, não é, Melinda? Quando o idiota está longe você não para de me ligar e me chamar para sair e quando ele chega você me coloca para escanteio? Pois fique você sabendo que eu não sou substituto de ninguém, nem sou o seu quebra-galho particular!

Ela o olhava atônita. Naquele momento, eu já estava ao lado dela e o encarava com um olhar mortal. Estava novamente concentrado nas ações do imbecil que tentava me envenenar contra minha menina. Ao menor movimento dele, eu o faria beijar o chão e, dessa vez, não iria me contentar em apenas empurrá-lo. Vendo que sua insinuação não tinha surtido efeito em mim, Mark resolveu pegar pesado:

_ Você já contou pro seu namoradinho como você gosta quando eu estou esfolando você por dentro, vadia?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, minha visão se tingiu de vermelho. Eu podia sentir a sede de sangue, do sangue daquele animal, me impulsionar para frente, enquanto meu punho fechado voava em direção ao seu rosto. O primeiro soco foi como uma dose de droga injetada na veia de um dependente químico. Trouxe algum alívio para a minha ira, mas não foi o suficiente para aplacá-la. Eu precisava de mais. Me peguei completamente viciado em socar a cara daquele cretino que se debatia embaixo de mim e tentava se proteger dos meus golpes. Eu podia ouvir os gritos apavorados de Mel e, embora não conseguisse entender o que ela dizia, tinha certeza de que me implorava para parar. Eu sabia que devia parar, mas não conseguia. Uma ira incontrolável tinha tomado conta de mim. As palavras ofensivas que ele tinha dito à minha noiva ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos me incentivando a continuar a castigar o rosto de Mark.

Eu era pura fúria. Estava totalmente fora de mim. Apesar de ter plena consciência da presença de Mel ali tão perto, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar e fazer era esmurrar incansavelmente o rosto de Mark. Eu sabia que Mel deveria estar assustada comigo agora, talvez até decepcionada diante da violência que eu tinha demonstrado ser capaz, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar.

Eu ainda batia furiosamente no rosto de Mark que já sangrava como o porco que ele era, quando me senti ser arrancado de cima dele. Ainda tentei me debater para voltar a ensiná-lo a não desrespeitar a minha menina, mas os três homens que me seguravam firmemente pelos braços me impediram de prosseguir.

Mesmo depois de ter sido socado daquela forma, Mark ainda se levantou meio tonto tentando estancar o sangue com a própria camisa. Eu teria ficado quieto no meu canto se, antes de partir, ele não tivesse olhado mais uma vez para Mel com o ódio estampado no rosto e, em uma ameaça silenciosa, apontado o dedo em sua direção como se fosse uma arma e "atirado".

O ódio novamente se apossou de mim e comecei a me debater para me soltar dos homens que ainda tentavam me conter. Dessa vez, eu não pararia até matar aquele infeliz. Ele nunca mais ameaçaria ninguém, muito menos a minha menina. Eu já estava disposto a me atracar com aqueles homens até que eles me soltassem, mas a voz de um deles me fez repensar minhas intenções:

_ Vá embora daqui, moleque, antes que eu resolva soltar este rapaz para que ele lhe ensine a não ameaçar moças indefesas!

Mark olhou para o homem com um sorriso debochado e virou-se mais uma vez na direção de Mel jogando-lhe um beijinho no ar. Eu já bufava de ódio novamente e não via a hora de pegá-lo, mas congelei ao perceber que Mel não me olhava nos olhos. Baixei os olhos e encarei o chão com vergonha de mim mesmo.

Vergonha. Angústia. Raiva. Impotência. Eu não sabia como agir, não conseguia pensar direito, mas, principalmente, eu não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos da minha menina e ver a decepção estampada ali. Decepção que eu tinha causado. Minha culpa. Eu não deveria ter me deixado levar pela raiva. Eu não deveria ter me permitido levar pelas provocações de Mark. Ele havia conseguido o que queria. Eu via uma crise se instalando ali. Estava perdendo a briga apesar de não ter sido fisicamente atingido nem mesmo uma única vez. Porém, a destruição que a minha atitude tinha causado estava estampada no rostinho triste de Mel.

Nós havíamos caminhado lado a lado até a casa de minha avó, onde eu peguei meu carro para levá-la para casa. Durante todo o trajeto ela não tinha olhado para mim nenhuma vez. Sequer falou comigo. Manteve seu olhar fixo no lado de fora do carro através da janela ao seu lado. Meu sangue estava congelado nas veias e eu me sentia entorpecido, talvez pelo excesso da adrenalina que tinha sido injetada em meu coração no momento da briga. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente pelo pânico de que ela não me perdoasse por minha atitude violenta.

Meu olhar estava preso na estrada à minha frente e minha mente não conseguia processar nem mesmo uma frase coerente para tentar quebrar aquele silêncio angustiante. Eu tentava pensar em uma forma de começar uma conversa em que eu pudesse tentar me desculpar por ter estragado a nossa noite, mas meu cérebro não me obedecia. O medo de ouvi-la dizer que não queria ficar com um homem capaz de tamanha violência havia me deixado incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Eu repassava as palavras maldosas de Mark em minha cabeça e ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha sido capaz de ofendê-la daquela forma. Ainda que Mel não fosse virgem, ninguém em sã consciência acreditaria por um minuto sequer nas calúnias daquele cafajeste. Mel seria incapaz de uma atitude tão baixa como a que ele a tinha acusado de ter. Ela era a pessoa mais pura que eu já tinha conhecido. Pura não só de corpo, mas também de alma. Mel era um anjo, uma criatura extremamente meiga, um docinho ... o meu docinho.

O carro estava agora parado em frente à casa de Mel e eu não sabia se ela queria que eu entrasse. Eu implorava a Deus para que ela dissesse alguma coisa, para que me pedisse para desligar o motor, que me pedisse para conversarmos e foi com o mais absoluto desespero que eu a vi descer do carro aos prantos e correr em direção à porta de casa sem nada dizer. Meu coração se apertou em meu peito e eu não conseguia me mover. Eu queria correr atrás dela e implorar para que ela me ouvisse, mas depois do que eu tinha feito eu não me sentia digno sequer de respirar o mesmo ar que ela. Eu me sentia sujo. Eu estava sujo. Tinha me sujado com a imundice de Mark ao me deixar levar pela raiva. Tinha caído na armadilha dele e me rebaixado ao seu nível. Mel merecia mais do que um noivo imundo e indigno e foi por isso que eu não a segui. Fiquei ali olhando a mulher da minha vida se afastar de mim totalmente impotente, totalmente destruído.

Meus músculos estavam paralisados. Mais de uma hora havia passado desde que Mel me deixara sozinho e eu permanecia parado do lado de fora de sua casa com o motor do carro ainda ligado. Eu não tinha coragem de sair dali. Era como se o meu oxigênio fosse acabar se eu me afastasse ainda mais dela.

Meu peito doía com a angústia de não poder estar com ela, de não poder aconchegá-la em meu colo e consolá-la. Mas acima de tudo, ele doía por saber que eu era o causador daquele sofrimento.

A luz do farol de um carro batendo no meu espelho retrovisor chamou a minha atenção. O carro do tio Emmett estacionava na garagem de casa trazendo toda a família. Tio Emmett, reconhecendo meu carro, aproximou-se sorrindo, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao olhar para o meu rosto.

_ O que foi, Brian? Por que você está deste jeito? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha menina? – a preocupação era visível em sua voz.

Seu tom de voz preocupado atraiu a atenção de todos que ainda saíam do carro. Em poucos segundos eu me encontrava rodeado por meus tios e primas. Nikki me olhava com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente tentando adivinhar o que tinha acontecido. Sem conseguir arrancar uma resposta de mim, tio Emmett abriu a porta do meu carro e me puxou para fora para olhar em meus olhos.

_ Deus do céu, menino! Diga-me o que aconteceu, por favor? – ele pediu angustiado.

Eu o olhava sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra. A vergonha me sufocava. Como eu iria dizer a ele que eu tinha agido como um troglodita e magoado a sua filha? Com que cara eu iria olhar para ele e saber que tinha quebrado a confiança que ele tinha depositado em mim quando me entregou sua menina? Meus olhos deixaram escapar as lágrimas que há tanto tempo eu lutava para segurar.

_ Fala comigo, filho? – tio Emmett me abraçou tentando me amparar. – Me diga o que aconteceu? – ele insistiu.

_ Eu vou ver como a Mel está, papai! – Nikki disse olhando em meus olhos e saiu de perto levando tia Rose e as irmãs.

Agradeci mentalmente por isso. A conversa que eu teria com tio Emmett já seria difícil o suficiente para que eu ainda tivesse toda a família como platéia. Assim que elas entraram e fecharam a porta, eu olhei para o rosto preocupado do meu tio e respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de contar toda aquela sujeira. Tio Emmett ouviu tudo o que eu tinha para dizer sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Apesar de ver o ódio brilhar em seus olhos quando repeti as palavras infames de Mark pude perceber que ele se esforçava para não sair dali atrás do canalha. Minha vergonha tornou-se ainda maior ao perceber que eu tinha que ter me controlado como ele fazia agora bem diante de mim.

_ Ela deve estar me odiando agora, tio! – eu disse arrasado ao terminar de contar a verdade. – Ela deve estar me achando um troglodita. Eu não podia ter me deixado levar pelas provocações daquele moleque.

Tio Emmett, que até então tinha ficado calado, me abraçou apertado como fazia quando eu ainda era um menino. Deixei que a emoção tomasse conta de vez e liberei o choro na tentativa de aliviar aquela pressão horrível em meu peito. A princípio, ele nada disse, apenas deixou-me molhar sua camisa com as minhas lágrimas enquanto acariciava meus cabelos com o mesmo carinho de sempre. Como era possível que ele não sentisse raiva de mim por ter magoado sua filha da forma que eu tinha magoado? Eu mesmo não conseguia me perdoar pelo que eu tinha feito, no entanto, ele estava ali, como sempre esteve, para me apoiar.

_ A violência realmente não é a melhor saída para resolver os problemas, Brian! Mas eu devo confessar que estou orgulhoso de você! – ele disse me surpreendendo.

_ C-como? – eu o olhava atônito sem conseguir acreditar em meus ouvidos. – O senhor não está decepcionado comigo? – perguntei.

_ De forma alguma! – ele disse com firmeza – Eu sei que você poderia ter tentado resolver a situação de outra maneira, mas eu estou orgulhoso por você ter defendido a honra da minha filha, mesmo que o tenha feito de forma violenta. Eu tenho que admitir que eu teria feito pior com aquele moleque. Certamente eu o teria matado se estivesse no seu lugar.

_ Mas eu queria matá-lo, tio. Só não o fiz porque me tiraram de cima dele, mas eu não o teria soltado até que ele estivesse morto. E é isso o que mais me assusta. O senhor sabe que eu nunca fui uma pessoa violenta, mas ele conseguiu despertar uma fúria assustadora em mim, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu me sinto tão sujo agora, sinto que eu não mereço a mulher que eu tenho. A Mel merece alguém melhor do que eu. – eu disse voltando a chorar.

_ Não diga tolices, menino! – ele me repreendeu. – Não existe ninguém neste mundo mais merecedor da minha filha do que você. O meu respeito e a minha admiração por você não mudaram em nada por causa da sua atitude. E eu tenho certeza de que a Mel também não se decepcionou com você!

Como eu queria que as suas palavras expressassem a verdade dos fatos! Eu queria muito acreditar que ela estava apenas assustada com a minha reação, que ela não tinha se decepcionado comigo, mas isso não era possível. Não depois de vê-la correr aos prantos para dentro de casa sem falar comigo.

_ Se o senhor tivesse visto como ela correu para longe de mim assim que eu parei o carro, não me diria essas coisas. – eu sussurrei sentindo mais uma vez o peito sufocado.

_ Vocês chegaram a falar sobre o assunto? – ele me perguntou.

_ Ela sequer olhou para mim depois que tudo acabou, tio! Se ela tivesse dito qualquer coisa, mesmo que tivesse gritado comigo ou me ofendido, eu estaria menos angustiado agora. – confessei.

_ Filho, já passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode ter agido assim por medo de você ter acreditado nas calúnias daquele rapaz? – ele me perguntou.

_ Eu nunca faria isso, tio! – respondi indignado. – Como ela poderia acreditar em um absurdo desses?

_ Da mesma forma que você está pensando que ela lhe odeia agora! – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Você não imagina as confusões que a falta de diálogo entre duas pessoas pode causar!

Sim, eu sabia. Meu pai tinha me contado sua história quando me revelou sobre as investidas de Mark para cima de Mel. Minha mãe tinha tentado esconder dele que o ex-marido a tinha abordado e tinha colocado sua vida e a de Sofia em perigo. Meu pai me contou que tinha reagido mal ao finalmente saber a verdade e que, por causa de sua reação, minha mãe quase perdeu o bebê. Foi pensando nisso que ele decidiu me contar sobre o que estava acontecendo com Mel. Ele esperava que eu estivesse preparado e que eu soubesse esperar até que Mel tivesse coragem de me contar a verdade. Ainda me lembro de suas palavras ao terminar de me contar tudo: _"Ouça tudo o que ela tiver a lhe dizer, filho. E não a julgue por não ter contado antes, ela só está assustada e cabe a você fazê-la se sentir segura o suficiente para se abrir com você"_.

O que mais me angustiava era que, diante da minha reação às palavras de Mark, ela jamais se sentiria confiante o suficiente para se abrir comigo. Parecia que, se eu ainda não tinha fechado as portas para o diálogo, eu certamente tinha colocado um imenso obstáculo para que ele acontecesse.

_ Vá para casa, Brian! – a voz carinhosa de tia Rose me tirou dos meus pensamentos – Descanse um pouco e amanhã vocês conversam. Mel está dormindo agora e você deveria tentar fazer o mesmo.

Eu estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos que não tinha percebido que tia Rose estava de volta. Apenas assenti com a cabeça, recebendo um abraço e um beijo carinhoso de meus tios e entrei novamente em meu carro dirigindo sem rumo pela cidade. Quando o cansaço finalmente começou a me tomar decidi voltar para casa. No caminho de volta, eu tentava me convencer de que tudo seria esclarecido no dia seguinte, mas algo me dizia que as coisas não seriam tão simples assim.

No instante em que entrei em casa, minha mãe veio em minha direção e me deu aquele abraço protetor e carinhoso que ela sempre reservava para mim quando eu estava triste. Suas mãos deslizavam suavemente por meus cabelos me trazendo um pouco de conforto. Ficou obvio que tia Rose havia ligado para ela assim que eu tinha saído de sua casa.

_ Amanhã vocês conversam e resolvem todos os problemas, anjinho! – ela disse com sua voz suave tentando me fazer sentir melhor.

_ Eu espero que sim, mãezinha! Eu espero honestamente que sim! – respondi sem conseguir segurar um suspiro cansado.

_ Você está esgotado, filho! Vá se deitar e tente descansar um pouco. Você precisa estar mais forte para a conversa que terão amanhã! – ela disse me levando pela mão até a porta do meu quarto.

Meu pai nos seguia calado, me olhando com carinho, apenas repousando uma de suas mãos sobre o meu ombro direito. Em seu silêncio, ele me dizia que estaria ali caso eu sentisse a necessidade de desabafar, mas eu não queria falar. Não naquele momento. Eu só queria me deitar e tentar dormir para que o dia seguinte chegasse mais rapidamente e eu pudesse tentar trazer a minha menina de volta para mim.

Entrei em meu quarto indo direto para o chuveiro. Eu esperava que a água quente pudesse lavar a sujeira de Mark que estava impregnada em minhas mãos que agora latejavam. Minha aliança estrangulava meu dedo inchado pelos incontáveis golpes aplicados no rosto daquele moleque inconseqüente. Com muito esforço, consegui tirá-la do dedo e senti um imenso vazio assim que a coloquei sobre a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da minha cama. Minha mãe me esperava sentada em minha cama e me olhava com o semblante preocupado. Deitei-me calado com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. Seus dedos passeavam suavemente por meus cabelos em um carinho gostoso que só uma mãe é capaz de oferecer. Não dissemos uma palavra sequer. Permanecemos por um longo tempo em um silêncio confortável e embora o cansaço já começasse a me dominar eu estava ciente de sua presença protetora ali. Aos poucos, comecei a me permitir relaxar e deixei que o sono me abraçasse. No dia seguinte, eu conversaria com Mel e tentaria me explicar. Eu só não sabia ainda se aquele pesadelo estava prestes a acabar ou se estava apenas começando.


	6. Chapter 6  Frágil

**Capítulo VI – Frágil**

**Narrado por Melinda**

A noite havia passado lentamente como se quisesse me torturar enquanto os ponteiros do relógio zombavam da minha cara. Eu quase podia ouvi-los rindo de mim. Dormir havia sido uma tarefa impossível. Apesar de ter tomado um chá calmante feito pela minha mãe, ele apenas me ajudou a controlar o choro convulsivo que tinha me dominado na noite anterior. O aperto enorme no peito, porém, continuava ali. Impiedoso. Opressor. Sufocante.

Eu sabia que todos haviam ficado preocupados comigo, mas não estava em condições de falar sobre o assunto naquele momento. Minha única opção tinha sido fechar os olhos e fingir estar dormindo para que minha família me deixasse sozinha. Eu podia notar os olhares de preocupação e pena dos meus pais e de Nikki sobre mim. Aquilo me deixava mal porque eu sabia que eles sofriam me vendo sofrer. Eu só esperava poder conversar com Brian e esclarecer toda aquela confusão da noite anterior. Eu imploraria a ele para que me escutasse, se necessário, mesmo que depois ele me expulsasse da sua vida para sempre. Eu só precisava que ele ouvisse toda a verdade dos meus lábios.

Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados embora eu não tivesse conseguido dormir. Minha cabeça doía de forma enlouquecedora e meu corpo protestava pela tensão nos músculos resultante da noite insone. Ao fundo, eu podia ouvir os sons da casa me indicando que minha família já estava de pé. Mais cedo, meus pais haviam vindo em meu quarto, mas não falaram comigo pensando que eu ainda estivesse dormindo. Eu sabia que tinha que me levantar, mas ainda não tinha encontrado forças para enfrentar o mundo lá fora. O silêncio do meu quarto me parecia mais convidativo, me servia de redoma, agindo como um campo protetor, me isolando de tudo e de todos que pudessem me atingir.

Covarde. Era isso o que eu era. Covarde, por não ter contado tudo a Brian quando tive a chance. Covarde, por não ter tido a coragem de olhar em seu rosto e enfrentar o que quer que eu visse em seus olhos na noite anterior. Covarde, por não querer me levantar da cama e encarar as consequências da minha covardia.

A luz do dia preenchia o quarto quando eu finalmente tomei coragem de abrir os olhos e a realidade me atingiu com a força de um murro. Meu estômago protestou como se tivesse sido atingido com violência. Tudo doía. Ainda assim, eu precisava me levantar e, mesmo morrendo de medo, tentar fazê-lo me ouvir.

Nem mesmo a água quente do chuveiro tinha sido capaz de aliviar a tensão e a dor nos meus músculos. Meu corpo reagia dolorosamente a cada movimento meu. Parecia que eu tinha levado uma surra, daquelas que nos quebram por dentro sem deixar hematomas na pele. Mas mesmo a dor intensa no meu corpo não conseguia superar a que eu sentia na alma. Enquanto eu me trocava, os acontecimentos da noite anterior, aos poucos, iam se apossando da minha mente com detalhes mínimos e cruéis. A vontade de chorar voltava com força brutal e, embora eu soubesse que teria que me controlar, não sabia se seria capaz. Sentia-me fraca ... frágil ... vulnerável.

Apaguei a luz do closet depois de me trocar e, de volta ao meu quarto, encontrei Nikki sentada na minha cama a minha espera. Ela me observava enquanto em silêncio eu continuava a me arrumar sem coragem de olhá-la. Senti raiva de mim mesma por ser tão covarde. Como eu queria olhar nos olhos de Brian e lhe contar toda a verdade se eu não tinha coragem nem mesmo de encarar minha própria irmã?

_ Até quando você vai continuar fingindo que eu não estou aqui, Mel? – a voz carinhosa e suave de Nikki me tirou dos meus pensamentos. – Olhe para mim, minha irmã?

Sua voz não carregava nenhum tipo de reprovação. Eu só ouvia preocupação e carinho ali. Foi impossível não olhá-la com lágrimas nos olhos, o medo e a vergonha por toda aquela humilhação estampados em meu rosto. Nikki se levantou, caminhou rapidamente até mim e me abraçou protetoramente.

Chorei. Chorei como uma criança assustada enquanto ela acariciava meus cabelos e me abraçava ainda mais forte tentando me passar algum conforto. Nikki tinha uma personalidade forte e passava uma segurança incomum para alguém da nossa idade. Ela sabia perfeitamente o que queria e o que não queria para sua vida e, principalmente, sabia se fazer ouvir e respeitar. O fato é que sua presença em si já emanava a sua força. O fato é que ela sabia se impor, enquanto eu...

_ Não fique assim, Mel! Vai dar tudo certo! – minha irmã sussurrava docemente em meu ouvido tentando me confortar. – Brian ama você e vai saber entender o que aconteceu!

_ Você não pode me garantir isso, Nikki! – eu respondi chorosa – Você não viu como ele estava quando me deixou aqui ontem à noite. Ele nem mesmo falou comigo ou me olhou no rosto!

_ Quando nós chegamos ontem à noite ele estava parado dentro do carro em frente de casa, Mel! – ela disse me surpreendendo – Ele ficou um bom tempo conversando com o papai lá fora e pela aparência dele eu pude ver como ele estava mal com tudo o que aconteceu! Tenha um pouco de fé, minha irmã! Desça, tome o seu café e vá até ele. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ouvir o que você tem a dizer!

Eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Minha mente só conseguia processar a informação de que Brian tinha conversado com meu pai na noite passada. Custava-me acreditar que ele tinha ficado do lado de fora por mais de uma hora esperando meu pai chegar para contar a ele o que tinha acontecido. Será que agora ele me odiava tanto assim para querer me deixar em uma situação mais constrangedora ainda? Será que ele tinha contado ao meu pai sobre as calúnias que Mark havia jogado em cima de mim? O que meu pai estaria pensando ou sentindo agora?

_ Mel, você está tremendo! Está se sentindo mal? – minha irmã me perguntou com a voz assustada. – Deus do céu! Você está gelada, minha irmã! O que está acontecendo com você?

Eu não conseguia responder. O que eu diria a ela se eu nem mesma sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo?

_ Ele ... ele c-contou ao papai tudo o que aconteceu? – consegui perguntar com muito esforço.

_ Eu não sei sobre o que eles conversaram, Mel. Papai não me disse nada, mas provavelmente ele deve ter falado alguma coisa porque papai ficou muito assustado ao vê-lo em frente de casa sem você, ainda mais no estado em que ele estava... – ela disse me olhando com receio.

Fechei meus olhos sem conseguir impedir que as lágrimas descessem pelo meu rosto silenciosamente. Nikki voltou a me abraçar enquanto alisava meus cabelos na tentativa de me acalmar. Aos poucos, o choro foi cessando. Lavei meu rosto mais uma vez e juntas descemos para a mesa do café. Foi muito difícil sentar-me à mesa e encarar a minha família. Todos estavam em silêncio e eu podia perceber que me olhavam disfarçadamente, preocupados com a minha aparência.

_ Princesa! – meu pai me chamou – como você está se sentindo?

Era evidente a preocupação em seu tom de voz. Eu apenas sorri sem muita convicção tentando dizer que estava bem, mas obviamente ele percebeu a minha mentira e veio até mim, me abraçando.

_ Não fique assim, fofinha! Tome o seu café e vá falar com o seu noivo. Eu tenho certeza de que vocês vão se entender! – ele disse carinhosamente.

Eu apenas assenti. Não tinha certeza de que a minha voz sairia firme se eu tentasse dizer alguma coisa. Tomei apenas um suco e, com um enorme esforço, comi uma maçã. Meu estômago não conseguiria suportar mais do que isso. Meus pais me olhavam atentamente e eu podia ver nitidamente a preocupação estampada em seus rostos. Levantei-me da mesa com as pernas bambas sabendo que era chegado o momento. Minha insegurança fazia com que o caminho até a casa ao lado me parecesse interminável. A porta da frente da casa de Brian nunca me pareceu tão gigantesca. Ou era eu que me sentia pequena?

Meu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado na medida em que eu subia os degraus que me levariam ao quarto de Brian. O olhar triste e angustiado de Linda ao me receber na porta da frente havia me deixado ainda mais insegura quanto ao desfecho daquela conversa, mas eu precisava ir até o fim, mesmo que esse fim não fosse o que eu esperava.

Parei ofegante e trêmula em frente à porta do quarto de Brian. Do outro lado daquela porta, estaria ou a minha felicidade ou a minha ruína total. Minhas mãos suavam ao girar a maçaneta que me daria acesso ao interior do quarto. Brian estava deitado de costas para a porta vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom. O peito forte estava nu e movia-se lentamente com sua respiração. Ele parecia dormir. Entrei silenciosamente, dando a volta em sua cama com medo de acordá-lo. Sentei-me na poltrona ao lado da enorme cama e, relutante, o encarei.

Seu rosto estava abatido como se tivesse chorado a noite toda. Seus olhos estavam fundos e exibiam duas olheiras escuras. Embora ainda dormisse, sua expressão sofrida deixava claro que o sono não era tranquilo. Fiquei ali, velando seu sono e admirando os traços finos e perfeitos de seu rosto que, mesmo com o cansaço aparente, estava ainda mais lindo. O simples fato de estar no mesmo ambiente que ele aquecia meu coração, mas o medo de ver o desprezo em seus olhos me deixava paralisada. Eu só conseguia olhá-lo, sem coragem de me aproximar, embora sentisse um desejo imenso de tocá-lo, de acariciá-lo.

Brian dormia como um anjo, as mãos unidas sob o travesseiro como se estivesse fazendo uma oração. Minha vontade de tocá-lo, de sentir o calor da sua pele finalmente conseguiu superar o meu medo e eu me aproximei cuidadosamente para acariciar o seu rosto. Ajoelhei-me ao lado da sua cama, meu rosto bem próximo ao seu. Uma de minhas mãos se aproximava ainda trêmula de seu rosto quando o brilho do sol refletiu em um objeto sobre o criado-mudo chamando a minha atenção.

Meu coração bateu dolorido no peito ao reconhecer a aliança de Brian abandonada sobre o móvel. Recuei minha mão como se o contato com a sua pele fosse me queimar. Minha respiração estava suspensa e meus pulmões já imploravam por oxigênio, mas eu já não me lembrava como se respirava.

Meus olhos estavam presos naquele pequeno objeto que agora brilhava intensamente diante de mim. Sua imagem, de repente, começou a ficar embaçada por causa das lágrimas que já se acumulavam em meus olhos. Inspirei o ar com força e fechei meus olhos tentando controlar aquela sensação horrível que oprimia meu peito. Meu corpo todo agora tremia enquanto eu tentava me levantar do chão, mas minhas pernas teimavam em fraquejar.

Minha cabeça girava com mil pensamentos ruins. Brian não me queria mais. Ele havia acreditado nas mentiras de Mark, sua aliança largada sobre o criado-mudo esfregava em minha cara que o rótulo de vadia havia ficado preso em mim. Doía pensar que ele tivesse acreditado em Mark sem que ao menos eu tivesse a chance de me defender, de me explicar. Doía pensar que eu não o teria mais ao meu lado, que eu não sentiria mais o calor do seu abraço, que eu não teria mais o privilégio de sentir a maciez e o sabor maravilhoso dos seus beijos. Eu me odiava agora. Me odiava por não ter seguido os conselhos de Sofia e contado logo a verdade sobre Mark. Me odiava por ter sido covarde e ter saído correndo do carro e por não ter tentado me explicar ainda na noite anterior. Eu merecia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu merecia ficar sozinha. Eu não merecia Brian. Ele merecia alguém melhor. Merecia ter uma mulher que fosse forte e madura o suficiente para enfrentar a tudo e a todos para tê-lo ao seu lado.

Olhei mais uma vez para a aliança sobre o móvel. Baixei meus olhos e olhei para a aliança na minha mão direita. Eu não conseguiria tirá-la dali. Nunca. Mesmo que aquele fosse o fim, aquela aliança estaria para sempre em minha mão. Ela era parte de mim e eu a levaria embora como a doce recordação de um sonho que quase se realizou.

Meus olhos pousaram uma última vez sobre o rosto perfeito de Brian registrando cada um daqueles traços que ficariam gravados para sempre em minha memória. Eu falaria com meu pai e partiria ainda naquela manhã para Hanover e ficaria em um alojamento de Dartmouth até que o apartamento que ele havia providenciado ficasse pronto. Iria mais cedo para a faculdade e deixaria Brian viver sua vida em paz. Daria a ele a chance de encontrar alguém que realmente o merecesse e de ser feliz. Eu sabia que, mesmo que eu me afastasse e ficasse sem vê-lo, minha angústia nunca diminuiria. Eu só esperava que, um dia, ele ao menos conseguisse me perdoar.


	7. Chapter 7  Reconciliação

**Capítulo VII - Reconciliação**

**Narrado por Linda**

Eu tinha passado a noite ao lado da cama de Brian, velando o seu sono. Ele finalmente havia dormido vencido pelo cansaço, depois de tanto chorar. Meu peito doía ao vê-lo tão magoado, tão triste. A angústia que eu tinha sentido desde a hora em que ele entrou pela sala da casa da nossa avó ainda estava ali. Era como se eu tivesse pressentido o que iria acontecer e isso me assustava demais. Eu não gostava de sentir aquelas coisas. Não podia ser normal sentir tamanha tristeza por algo que ainda nem tinha acontecido. Eu não gostava de ser assim.

Eu havia descido até a cozinha para pegar um copo de leite quando ouvi alguém bater levemente à porta da frente. Ao abrir a porta da sala, assustei-me com a aparência abatida de Mel. Seu rosto pálido, os olhos vermelhos e inchados de chorar e as mãos trêmulas que demonstravam uma fragilidade ainda maior do que de costume. Brian sempre dizia que Mel era uma pessoa extremamente delicada em todos os sentidos. Sua aparência agora exibia toda essa delicadeza, dava até medo de olhar. Era como se ela fosse se partir em mil pedaços a qualquer momento. Mel permanecia parada no meio da sala alternando o olhar de mim para a escada que dava acesso ao quarto de Brian. Parecia me pedir permissão para subir.

_ Ele ainda está dormindo, Mel. – eu disse tentando não deixar transparecer a minha angústia, mas pelo olhar dela em meu rosto eu tinha a certeza de que não havia conseguido.

_ Eu preciso falar com ele, Linda! Será que eu posso subir? – ela perguntou insegura.

Eu apenas assenti com um sorriso fraco nos lábios e ela imediatamente correu em direção às escadas. Quanto mais cedo eles conversassem e se entendessem, mais cedo aquela angústia acabaria.

Já havia se passado algum tempo desde que Mel subira ao quarto de Brian e a casa permanecia mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio. Eu esperava que isso significasse que eles tinham se entendido. Eu permanecia na sala de casa, abraçada aos meus joelhos, sentada sobre o sofá. Gabriel descia as escadas, mas parou me encarando assustado ao ver a minha expressão.

_ Linda, você está se sentindo mal? – ele perguntou se aproximando preocupado e se sentando ao meu lado.

_ Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Gabriel. Desde ontem eu estou sentindo uma dor estranha no peito. Parece que tem um bloco de concreto me pressionando! – eu respondi sem conseguir evitar que uma lágrima rolasse pelo meu rosto.

Gabriel se assustou com o meu choro, provavelmente pensando que fosse algo grave. Ele se levantou do sofá e me forçou a ficar deitada enquanto corria de volta escada acima. Em menos de um minuto meus pais desciam preocupados correndo em minha direção.

_ Filha, o que você está sentindo? – meu pai me perguntava enquanto tentava verificar meus batimentos cardíacos.

_ Eu não sei pai! Desde ontem que eu estou sentindo um aperto estranho no peito. Às vezes dói um pouco aqui... – eu disse colocando a mão sobre o peito na altura do meu coração.

_ Você está sentindo mais alguma coisa? Enjôo? Tonturas? Vontade de vomitar? – minha mãe me perguntou com a voz preocupada enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

_ Não. Só essa pressão estranha no peito. É como se fosse uma angústia muito forte. – eu completei.

_ Você tem dormido bem? – meu pai perguntou. – Está ansiosa com alguma coisa?

_ Tenho. Só não consegui dormir a noite passada. Eu fiquei no quarto do Brian. Ele não estava bem. – confessei.

Meus pais se olharam de uma forma estranha antes de falar comigo novamente.

_ Tudo indica que você está tendo uma crise de ansiedade, Linda. Você precisa tentar relaxar e dormir um pouco. Isso logo vai passar, você vai ver. – meu pai me tranqüilizava enquanto minha mãe voltava da cozinha com algo em um copo para eu tomar.

_ Beba isto, filha. É uma valeriana bem suave. Vai ajudá-la a relaxar e você poderá dormir e descansar um pouco. – minha mãe disse me entregando o copo.

Tomei o conteúdo do copo e já me preparava para subir ao meu quarto quando Mel passou por nós aos prantos. Minha mãe ainda chamou por seu nome, mas ela não atendeu. Continuou correndo em direção à porta da frente e saiu sem olhar para trás. Meus pais ainda olhavam para a porta com a expressão assustada enquanto eu já corria escada acima em direção ao quarto de Brian. Abri a porta e o encontrei deitado de costas para a entrada. Eu precisava falar com ele. Ele tinha que ir atrás da Mel e se entender com ela, ou nós três ficaríamos presos naquele círculo vicioso angustiante.

**Narrado por Brian**

Meu corpo estava cansado e eu me sentia incapaz de me mover. Nas poucas horas de sono que tive, havia sonhado com Mel. Ela sempre me dizia que nosso relacionamento estava acabado embora eu tentasse de tudo para que ela me perdoasse. O sonho era real demais. Eu podia até mesmo sentir o seu perfume perto de mim. Por um breve momento, cheguei a sentir a sua respiração perto do meu rosto, mas ela logo se afastou, me deixando sozinho. Cheguei a pensar ter ouvido o barulho da porta se fechando e abri os olhos assustado para então perceber que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo. Respirei aliviado e voltei a deitar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e fechar os olhos.

Não sei quanto tempo havia passado, mas fui despertado pela entrada de Linda em meu quarto. Sua expressão parecia de dor e meus instintos imediatamente se colocaram em alerta máximo. Sentei-me na cama observando preocupado enquanto ela se aproximava de mim com o rostinho angustiado.

_ O que foi, Lindinha? Por que você está assim? – perguntei ao vê-la se sentar ofegante em minha cama.

_ O que foi que aconteceu aqui agora há pouco? – ela me respondeu com outra pergunta.

_ Como assim, Lindinha? Do que você está falando? – eu perguntei confuso.

_ Brian, a Mel esteve aqui por quase vinte minutos e de repente desceu chorando as escadas sem falar com ninguém! Vocês brigaram? – ela me perguntou impaciente.

A realidade me atingiu como um trem desgovernado. Aos poucos, a minha memória começou a recuperar os fatos que tinham ocorrido na noite anterior. Não tinha sido um pesadelo. Tudo tinha realmente acontecido. Minha angústia, antes aliviada, tinha voltado com força total. Linda ainda me encarava esperando pela resposta para sua pergunta.

_ Eu não sei por que ela foi embora sem falar comigo, Lindinha. – respondi derrotado – Mas eu preciso falar com ela e tem que ser agora.

Algo me dizia que eu tinha que correr ou eu a perderia de vez. Corri ao banheiro, escovei os dentes com pressa e peguei a primeira camisa de malha que vi jogada sobre a poltrona no meu quarto. Desci as escadas descalço e corri em direção à porta da rua. Meus pais estavam na sala e me olhavam com um misto de preocupação e pena. Eu não podia parar para falar com eles. Eu sentia que eu tinha que correr.

Abri a porta da sala da casa do tio Emmett sem nem ao menos bater. Nikki e tia Rose estavam na sala com uma expressão estranha. Meu coração batia disparado no peito, quase a ponto de doer. Parei congelado olhando para as duas, mas foi tia Rose quem me disse onde Mel estava.

_ Ela está no quarto dela conversando com o pai, Brian. Suba, é com você que ela precisa conversar agora! – ela disse sorrindo fracamente.

Não esperei mais um segundo. Praticamente voei escada acima, parando do lado de fora do quarto dela a tempo de ouvir sua voz chorosa.

_ Paizinho, por favor! Eu preciso ir... – ela chorava baixinho.

_ Filha, você não vai embora sem conversar com o Brian. Se depois que vocês conversarem você ainda quiser ir, tudo bem. Antes disso, não! – ele foi enfático.

Eu estava apavorado. Mel queria ir embora? Para onde? Ela tinha desistido de nós? O pânico, ao invés de me congelar, me impulsionou para frente e eu entrei no quarto surpreendendo os dois. Ao me ver, Mel imediatamente se levantou da cama ficando de frente para a janela, me impedindo de ver os seus olhos. Suas mãos tentavam disfarçadamente enxugar as lágrimas que eu sabia que molhavam o seu rosto. Sua respiração entrecortada pelos soluços que ela tentava em vão controlar a denunciava. Tio Emmett se levantou da cama com o semblante sofrido por nos ver daquela forma e veio em minha direção. Ele parou diante de mim, me olhando nos olhos e pousou sua mão direita sobre o meu ombro esquerdo dando leves tapinhas.

_ Converse com ela, Brian! Vocês não podem continuar assim! Precisam colocar tudo em pratos limpos. – ele me disse e logo saiu do quarto me deixando sozinho com Mel.

Ela permanecia de costas para mim. Pelo reflexo do vidro eu podia ver suas feições tristes, seus olhos fechados. Uma expressão que beirava o medo tomava conta do seu rosto. Eu estava parado no mesmo lugar, tentando encontrar uma forma de começar aquela conversa. Meu corpo implorava para que eu me aproximasse dela e a tocasse. Eu odiava aquela distância que nos separava.

_ Mel? – eu a chamei, mas minha voz saiu trêmula.

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou através do reflexo da janela. Seu olhar era a mais angustiante demonstração de fragilidade que eu já tinha visto. Medo. Ela estava com medo. Eu só não sabia se era medo de mim ou do que eu tinha a dizer.

_ Olha para mim, por favor? – eu pedi angustiado.

Hesitante, ela se virou de frente para mim. Seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas represadas enquanto ela abraçava o próprio corpo tentando se controlar.

_ Não me deixe! – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Nem sei ao certo como me movi tão rapidamente. Tudo o que sei é que em um segundo eu a abraçava com todas as minhas forças querendo acreditar que não estava sonhando.

_ Eu senti tanto medo! – ela finalmente conseguiu falar, sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

_ Eu também, docinho! Eu também! – eu disse acariciando seus cabelos, ainda abraçado a ela.

_ Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse ouvir você me chamar assim! – ela disse ainda chorosa e agarrada a mim.

Franzi o cenho e me separei levemente dela olhando-a confuso. Ela pareceu perceber a minha confusão e logo tratou de se explicar.

_ Eu pensei que você tinha acreditado nas mentiras do Mark! Você não olhava para mim e nem falava comigo depois que tudo aconteceu e eu pensei... – ela não conseguiu completar a frase caindo em um choro magoado.

Peguei seu corpo trêmulo e frágil em meus braços e a levei para a cama, me deitando ao seu lado. Ela se agarrou a mim com toda a força que tinha, como se ainda tivesse medo que eu fosse evaporar diante dela.

_ E eu pensei que você tivesse ficado decepcionada comigo, docinho. Perdoe-me, por favor! Eu não devia ter agido daquela forma violenta, mas quando aquele moleque tentou me envenenar jogando toda aquela sujeira sobre você, eu perdi o controle. Ele não tinha o direito de ofendê-la daquela forma e eu não consegui me segurar. Eu sei que eu errei, eu sei que eu deveria ter agido de outra forma, mas foi impossível para mim.

Mel me olhava nos olhos enquanto eu lhe dizia essas palavras. Eu podia perceber que ela queria me contar a verdade, mas também lutava contra o medo da minha reação. Ela tomou o ar com força, tentando controlar o tremor do seu corpo e sentou-se na cama segurando as minhas mãos. Seu olhar pousou sobre a minha mão direita e eu vi claramente a tristeza tomar novamente conta das suas feições. Olhei para a minha mão e logo entendi o motivo.

_ Eu precisei tirar a aliança porque os meus dedos ficaram inchados, docinho! – eu expliquei enquanto ela acariciava com a ponta dos dedos o meu dedo vazio.

Ela suspirou aliviada e apertou as minhas mãos, olhando logo em seguida para o meu rosto.

_ Foi por isso que você saiu correndo do meu quarto sem falar comigo? – perguntei segurando o seu queixo para que ela não voltasse a desviar o olhar.

Ela apenas assentiu, suas bochechas tomando um leve tom avermelhado e um sorriso envergonhado nasceu no canto de seus lábios.

_ Eu nunca acreditaria em uma coisa monstruosa daquelas, docinho. Eu sei que você seria incapaz de agir de forma tão leviana comigo! Eu confio em você e preciso que você também confie em mim. – eu disse enquanto acariciava o seu rosto. Eu esperava que com minhas palavras ela tomasse a coragem de me contar tudo.

Mel suspirou aliviada e passou algum tempo em silêncio me olhando com doçura. Fitei seu rosto e vi claramente o tamanho de sua fragilidade. Os olhos inchados e vermelhos pelo choro, a pele mais pálida do que o normal e as duas manchas levemente escurecidas sob os olhos mostravam que ela não tinha conseguido descansar. Provavelmente havia passado toda a noite em claro e chorando. Mas, mesmo com uma aparência abatida, ela continuava linda. Perfeita.

_ Eu preciso conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem, bebê. – ela finalmente tomou coragem embora sua voz tivesse saído trêmula. – Eu só peço que você me ouça e que entenda os motivos de eu não ter contado tudo antes!

_ Eu prometo que vou ouvir tudo com calma, docinho. Confie em mim, está bem? – eu pedi tentando passar-lhe confiança.

Ela sorriu fracamente, fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar com força tentando ganhar algum controle antes de falar. Quando ela novamente abriu os olhos e me encarou, eu soube que ela estava pronta para me dizer a verdade.

_ Desde aquela vez, no meu aniversário de 16 anos, Mark vem tentando a me convencer a ter alguma coisa com ele. – ela disse temerosa. – Eu não acredito que ele goste de mim de verdade, eu só acho que ele não aceita ter sido rejeitado. Ele sempre teve todas as garotas que quis sem fazer o menor esforço e eu tenho certeza de que o fato de eu nunca ter me rendido a ele feriu o seu ego. Ele não fica andando atrás de mim e não fica me ligando, mas sempre que ele me vê, ele tenta forçar a situação e me convencer a ficar com ele. Ontem mesmo, quando Sofia e eu estávamos no shopping, ele apareceu do nada querendo ficar comigo...

Meu coração batia acelerado no peito e um ódio imenso daquele imbecil fazia meu sangue ferver. Eu tentava me controlar para não assustá-la porque eu sabia que ela estava estudando todas as minhas reações. Respirei fundo e segurei suas mãos delicadas com mais firmeza para que ela continuasse.

_ Não aconteceu nada de grave no shopping, bebê. Ele tentou me obrigar a falar com ele quando nós tentamos nos afastar, mas eu consegui reagir e acho que ele ficou surpreso com o que eu disse para ele porque ele não teve reação. Sofia e eu aproveitamos para nos afastar de vez, entramos no carro e saímos de lá.

Seus olhos novamente se encheram de lágrimas e meu coração ficou espremido no peito pela angústia de vê-la daquele jeito.

_ Eu sei que eu deveria ter contado tudo antes, bebê! Eu sei que eu errei, mas eu tinha medo de que você perdesse o controle e fizesse alguma coisa que lhe prejudicasse! – ela disse voltando a chorar.

_ Shh... docinho! Não fique assim, já passou! – eu a abracei com força tentando confortá-la. – Eu sei que você não fez por mal! Eu amo você e confio na sua honestidade. Eu sei que você não seria capaz de me trair, minha menina! Não chore, por favor!

Mel explodiu em um choro descontrolado, mas eu sabia que aquele choro era de alívio. Ela realmente teve medo de que eu tivesse acreditado em Mark e eu me chutava internamente por não ter esclarecido as coisas na noite anterior. Se eu tivesse tido a coragem de conversar com ela, ela não estaria tão fragilizada agora.

_ Docinho, olha pra mim! – eu segurei seu rosto perto do meu enquanto secava suas lágrimas – Eu quero que você me prometa que não vai mais me esconder as coisas. Se ele tentar se aproximar de você novamente, eu quero que você confie em mim e me conte, está bem? E eu prometo que também não vou mais tentar adivinhar seus pensamentos. Sempre que eu tiver alguma dúvida, eu vou perguntar pra você antes de qualquer coisa. Promete fazer o mesmo?

Ela assentiu calada. Sua respiração ainda estava entrecortada pelos soluços. Puxei seu corpo para mais perto de mim enquanto uma de minhas mãos acariciava seu rosto e a outra a apertava com força contra mim. Aos poucos, ela começou a se acalmar e o tremor foi deixando seu corpo.

_ Você me parece muito fraquinha, docinho! Já se alimentou hoje? – perguntei preocupado ao olhar em seu rosto pálido.

_ Tomei um suco e comi uma fruta no café da manhã. Se eu tivesse comido algo mais, meu estômago teria expulsado tudo. Eu estava angustiada demais com medo de você não acreditar em mim. – sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

_ Eu sempre vou confiar em você, minha linda! Nunca duvide disso! – eu disse aproximando meus lábios dos seus.

Deus! Como eu tinha sentido falta daqueles lábios e das sensações que ele me fazia sentir. Nos deitamos novamente abraçados fortemente. Precisávamos descansar, precisávamos dormir para recuperar as forças, mas não queríamos nos separar naquele momento. Mel fechou os olhos com a cabeça recostada em meu peito e suspirou profundamente, relaxando. Em poucos instantes, ela ressonava tranqüila e protegida em meus braços. Beijei levemente sua testa e fechei meus olhos sentindo-me mais tranqüilo.

Eu estava completo de novo. Estava feliz! A tempestade havia passado e nenhum mal maior havia acontecido. Saímos com alguns arranhões, mas isso faz parte da vida e do aprendizado que tiramos dela. Sabíamos que, dali em diante, nosso relacionamento ficaria ainda mais forte e isso era tudo o que nos importava: estarmos juntos. Para sempre juntos.


	8. Chapter 8  Pronta

**Capítulo VIII - Pronta**

**Narrado por Rose**

A casa estava mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio. Brian já havia subido ao quarto de Mel havia quase uma hora e nós não tínhamos ouvido nada que indicasse que eles estivessem brigando. Emmett ainda andava de um lado para o outro na sala de casa, preocupado com o resultado daquela conversa.

_ Amor, pare de andar e sente-se aqui ao meu lado. Se Brian não desceu até agora é porque eles estão se entendendo! – eu pedi aflita com o estado dele.

Emmett parou de andar e me encarou por alguns instantes antes de vir em minha direção e se deitar no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em meu colo. Minhas mãos seguiram automaticamente para os seus cabelos e ele fechou os olhos sorrindo ao apreciar o carinho.

_ Espero que você esteja certa sobre isto, Rose! Eu não vou suportar ver esses dois sofrendo por causa de uma mentira horrorosa como a que aquele moleque falou. Eu sou capaz de ir atrás dele e terminar o serviço que o Brian começou! – ele disse com o rosto transtornado pela raiva.

_ Hey, nada de violência, Sr. Cullen! – eu disse assustada com a possibilidade de meu marido fazer alguma bobagem. – Brian confia na nossa menina e eu tenho certeza de que eles irão sair dessa confusão ainda mais apaixonados do que antes. Eles se amam muito, amor! E eu garanto que vão superar essa fase ruim. Você vai ver!

Emmett soltou um suspiro pesado e voltou a fechar os olhos. Permaneceu calado por alguns minutos antes de abri-los novamente e me encarar.

_ Às vezes eu me pergunto como duas irmãs, mesmo sendo gêmeas idênticas, podem ser tão diferentes! Nikki, apesar de ser a mais nova, sempre foi a mais forte das duas em todos os aspectos. Ela sempre tomou as rédeas de tudo o que fazia, sempre defendeu a irmã na escola quando alguém tentava atingi-la e sempre teve uma cabeça muito mais feita do que a nossa Mel. – ele disse pensativo.

Eu já tinha me perguntado a mesma coisa diversas vezes durante todos esses anos. Elas eram realmente muito diferentes em suas personalidades. Ambas eram muito doces e carinhosas com todos, sabiam conquistar e manter as amizades, eram fiéis aos amigos e à família, mas Nikki era nitidamente mais forte do que Mel. Enquanto Nikki sabia se impor sem precisar se esforçar para isso, Mel parecia um gatinho assustado. Minha menina sempre foi frágil em todos os sentidos. Quando pequena, sua saúde sempre nos preocupou. Era sempre ela quem se resfriava primeiro e de forma mais intensa e era sempre a última a se recuperar. Seu corpo parecia necessitar de mais tempo para se restabelecer. Isso fez com que os cuidados com ela fossem sempre redobrados e nós acabamos por protegê-la demais. Talvez aquela fosse a explicação para toda a sua fragilidade. Ao protegê-la em excesso, nós tínhamos impedido que ela aprendesse a se defender e a lutar por suas coisas.

_ Talvez a nossa superproteção sobre ela a tenha feito mais frágil, Emmett! - eu disse sem perceber que expressava meus pensamentos em voz alta.

_ É! Você pode estar com a razão, amor! De certa forma, ela nunca precisou se defender de nada nem de ninguém porque nós sempre estivemos ali para protegê-la. Acho que erramos a mão e passamos do limite, Rose! – ele disse culpado.

_ Emmett, nós não erramos com as nossas filhas! Elas são meninas maravilhosas que só nos dão orgulho. Nós só fizemos o que achávamos necessário naquela época, mas ainda podemos tentar remediar a situação e ajudá-la a se fortalecer. – eu disse tentando confortá-lo.

Era impressionante como um homem enorme e forte como Emmett se tornava tão pequeno e frágil quando o assunto era as filhas. Principalmente Mel. Ele sempre adotou uma postura superprotetora em relação a ela, mais até do que com as outras filhas, levado pela fragilidade da nossa menina. Ela era definitivamente o seu ponto mais fraco e ele se tornava totalmente vulnerável quando ela não estava bem.

Já estávamos havia mais de uma hora na sala de casa esperando que Brian e Mel descessem. Emmett já estava mais do que ansioso com a demora dos dois e eu decidi subir para tentar espiar um pouco. Se eles ainda estivessem conversando, eu desceria sem interrompê-los.

Subi as escadas silenciosamente sendo seguida de perto por um marido ansioso demais para ficar na sala esperando o meu retorno. Chegamos à porta do quarto de Mel e permanecemos em silêncio tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Nada. Silêncio total do outro lado. Trocamos um olhar inseguro antes de entreabrirmos cuidadosamente a porta e nos depararmos com a cena mais fofa que poderia existir. Brian e Mel estavam deitados na cama, fortemente abraçados com se temessem acordar e perceber que o outro não estava mais ali. Ambos dormiam serenamente. Apesar do cansaço evidente em suas faces, era nítida a felicidade de ambos por estarem juntos e bem novamente. Emmett e eu ficamos observando os dois com o coração aliviado. Eu podia sentir o coração do meu marido batendo forte em seu peito colado em minhas costas. Decidimos deixá-los descansar. Emmett cerrou as cortinas bloqueando a entrada da luz, proporcionando aos dois um ambiente mais tranqüilo. Segui em direção ao armário e peguei um edredom cobrindo-os para que ficassem aquecidos. Emmett acariciava levemente os cabelos da nossa filha enquanto a olhava com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Saímos do quarto depois de dar um beijinho suave em sua testa e fechamos a porta. Eles estavam cansados e precisavam descansar. Quando acordassem, teriam toda a vida pela frente e um grande amor para viver.

**Narrado por Brian**

Meu corpo estava relaxado e minha mente estava leve. Eu sabia que tudo estava bem porque podia sentir o perfume mais maravilhoso do mundo penetrando minhas narinas. Estava em um mundo de sonhos e não queria acordar. Se ao abrir os olhos, toda aquela atmosfera desaparecesse, eu iria enlouquecer de vez. Inspirei profundamente aquele perfume mais uma vez deixando que ele aguçasse os meus sentidos. Não era um sonho. Ela estava ali, ao meu lado. O perfume, a maciez daquela pele, a temperatura daquele corpo e, principalmente, a doçura e a delicadeza do toque daquelas mãos que agora acariciavam o meu rosto eram reais. Eu podia abrir os olhos sem medo. Ela estava realmente em meus braços.

_ Eu já estava com saudades de você, bebê! – ela disse com a voz suave.

Sorri ainda de olhos fechados ao sentir o seu hálito fresco batendo em meu rosto. Mel continuava a desenhar delicadamente cada traço do meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Eu não queria abrir os olhos, mas não poder ver aquele rosto de anjo seria praticamente uma heresia. Abri os olhos e quase me afoguei no azul dos olhos da minha menina. Um azul vivo, brilhante, intenso e visivelmente feliz. Ficamos em silêncio nos olhando por um bom tempo. Minha mão acariciava levemente a pele de seda do seu rosto, apreciando sua textura delicada. Estávamos envoltos em uma bolha de felicidade e tranqüilidade e não tínhamos nenhuma vontade de sair dali.

_ Você sentiu frio? – ela me perguntou olhando para o edredom que nos cobria.

_ Não foi você quem nos cobriu? – eu perguntei confuso.

Mel arregalou os olhos de repente ao perceber que alguém tinha entrado no quarto e nos visto deitados juntos.

_ Deus do céu, bebê! Se o papai tiver entrado aqui ele pode estar pensando bobagens agora! – ela começou a ficar tensa novamente.

_ Shhhh ... calma, docinho! – eu voltei a abraçá-la tentando acalmá-la. – Eu vou falar com ele e explicar o que aconteceu. Não precisa ficar com medo. Ninguém vai julgá-la de forma errada, eu não vou deixar!

Mel permaneceu quieta em meus braços, mas eu ainda podia sentir a sua tensão. Depois de tudo o que ela tinha passado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, era mais do que compreensível que ela temesse ser julgada novamente.

_ Docinho, vamos combinar o seguinte. Tome um banho e enquanto isso, eu vou descer para conversar com o seu pai e esclarecer a situação, está bem? – eu disse me levantando da cama e trazendo seu corpo comigo.

_ Você não vai falar com ele sozinho, Brian! Eu vou com você. – ela disse decidida. – A partir de hoje nós vamos resolver os nossos problemas juntos, ok?

Senti orgulho da minha menina. Ela estava amadurecendo e, mesmo morrendo de medo da reação do pai, estava decidida a enfrentar o que quer que fosse ao meu lado. Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas e eu podia sentir a mão delicada de Mel apertando a minha com força. Ela estava nervosa, mas estava ali. Isso era o mais importante.

Quando chegamos ao andar de baixo, nos deparamos com meus tios na sala de vídeo assistindo um filme qualquer. Entramos sem ser percebidos e ficamos observando o casal agarradinho no sofá.

_ Tio Emmett? – eu o chamei baixinho.

Tio Emmett se levantou imediatamente nos encarando com um olhar especulativo. A mão suada de Mel apertava a minha, denunciando o seu nervosismo.

_ Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter dormido no quarto da Mel. Eu não tinha a intenção de desrespeitar o senhor ou a sua casa. É que nós estávamos muito cansados por termos passado uma noite tensa e insone e acabamos dormindo, mas eu juro que não aconteceu nada além disso, tio!

Tio Emmett me olhava sério e sua expressão era indecifrável. Eu não sabia dizer se ele tinha acreditado nas minhas palavras ou se nós iríamos ouvir um sermão daqueles. Tia Rose, percebendo o clima estranho, se adiantou:

_ Está tudo bem, Brian! Nós sabemos que vocês não queriam nos desrespeitar. Fiquem tranqüilos!

Senti meu coração bater mais aliviado. Eu detestaria saber que eles tinham se sentido ofendidos por nossa atitude. Tio Emmett continuava a me encarar em silêncio e eu já estava começando a me sentir desconfortável outra vez.

_ Papai, por favor, não fique bravo conosco! Eu juro que não aconteceu nada demais. Nós só dormimos! – Mel disse temerosa. – Está tudo bem agora!

Tio Emmett, ao ouvir a voz da filha, desviou o olhar de mim para ela antes de responder.

_ Não, Mel! Não está tudo bem! – ele disse sério e eu senti Mel estremecer em meus braços.

_ Tio, se o senhor tiver que brigar com alguém, brigue comigo! Fui eu que errei ao me deitar na cama dela! – eu me posicionei protetoramente entre os dois.

Tio Emmett franziu o cenho e me olhou como se eu tivesse algum problema mental.

_ Ficou maluco, menino? É claro que eu não vou brigar com a minha filha! Se eu tivesse que brigar com alguém, eu iria brigar era com você! – ele respondeu.

_ Papai, por favor! – Mel tentou contestá-lo, mas se calou diante do olhar que ele lançou em sua direção.

_ Docinho, suba para o seu quarto. Eu preciso conversar com o seu pai em particular. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo! – eu disse tentando convencê-la, mas ela se agarrava a mim determinada a permanecer ali e enfrentar o pai ao meu lado.

_ Não vai ficar tudo bem, Brian! – tio Emmett repetiu com um tom de voz estranho. – Não até você me dizer que vocês se entenderam!

Mel se agarrou a mim com força e suspirou aliviada. Meus braços envolveram sua cintura e eu beijei sua testa antes de responder à pergunta do meu tio.

_ Está tudo bem, tio! Nós conversamos e esclarecemos o mal entendido!

Tio Emmett e tia Rose sorriram satisfeitos e nos abraçaram.

_ Que bom, filho! Nós estávamos angustiados pensando que aquele moleque tivesse conseguido abalar o relacionamento de vocês! – tia Rose disse ainda abraçada a nós.

Senti o corpo de Mel estremecer com a menção da noite anterior. Estreitei ainda mais o nosso abraço tentando lhe passar segurança.

_ Ele jamais vai conseguir me separar da minha menina, tia Rose! Eu não tenho como viver sem a minha alma! – respondi.

Mel, que até aquele momento mantinha seu rosto afundado em meu peito, ergueu o rosto em minha direção e me encarou com os olhos marejados.

_ Eu amo você, bebê! Mais do que você é capaz de imaginar! – ela disse sorrindo.

Não resisti. Beijei sua boca com vontade me esquecendo de onde estávamos e de quem estava ao nosso redor. Tudo o que eu queria e conseguia sentir naquele momento era a presença de Mel ali, em meus braços, quente, viva, vibrante e feliz. Nada mais me importava. Tio Emmett poderia até dar um chilique se quisesse. Nem isso me afastaria de Mel agora. Nada me afastaria dela. Nunca. Jamais.

**Narrado por Melinda**

Meu corpo todo estremeceu assim que senti os lábios de Brian colados aos meus. Todo o resto deixou de ter importância naquele momento. Só existíamos ele e eu. Só existia aquela sensação mágica de tê-lo agarrado a mim, de sentir o calor do seu corpo colado ao meu, o toque gentil de suas mãos apertando minha cintura me trazendo ainda mais para junto dele e o gosto maravilhoso do seu beijo.

Não havia mais dúvidas. Não havia mais tristeza. Não havia mais angústia. Só havia a reação violenta do meu corpo e a vontade de me entregar a ele sem reservas. Só havia o desejo crescente que, pouco a pouco, tomava conta do meu corpo e a vontade insana de saciá-lo. Eu o queria e precisava encontrar uma forma de dizer a ele que eu estava pronta. Ele merecia isso. Tinha esperado pacientemente por todo esse tempo até que eu me sentisse segura para me entregar a ele de forma plena. Eu sabia do esforço enorme que ele fazia para controlar o desejo que sentia por mim até que eu me decidisse. E eu estava decidida. Não esperaria mais e me entregaria a ele e a mais ninguém. Eu só queria e precisava de uma pessoa ao meu lado e essa pessoa estava bem ali, juntinho de mim, me beijando com amor ... me levando ao paraíso.


	9. Chapter 9  Planos

**Capítulo IX – Planos**

**Narrado por Melinda**

Eu estava pronta. Eu tinha certeza disso. Eu só precisava fazer uma coisa antes de me entregar a ele definitivamente: falar com a minha mãe, ou melhor, falar com a Dra. Rosalie Cullen. Por mais que nós já tivéssemos conversado exaustivamente sobre sexo e ela já tivesse me passado todas as informações que uma garota precisa saber antes de dar esse passo importante e definitivo, eu precisava que ela me indicasse um medicamento para me precaver. Embora eu quisesse muito ter um filho de Brian, ainda não era a hora. Nosso filho não poderia ser consequência de um ato irresponsável. Não seria justo com ele e não seria justo conosco também. Ele nasceria quando nós estivéssemos casados e com a vida estabilizada. Ele seria planejado e não um mero acidente. O fruto do nosso amor seria uma criança planejada, esperada e amada desde antes da sua concepção.

Eu caminhava pelos corredores do hospital recebendo os cumprimentos dos médicos e enfermeiros que me conheciam desde a minha infância. Parei em frente ao consultório de minha mãe e bati levemente à porta.

_ Entre! – sua voz melodiosa me encorajou a seguir.

Minha mãe estava sentada em sua mesa lendo alguns papéis e mordia ansiosamente a ponta de uma caneta. Fiquei observando a expressão séria de seu rosto e quase perdi a coragem de contar a ela sobre a minha decisão. Diante do meu silêncio, ela ergueu o olhar e se levantou caminhando em minha direção com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

_ Oi, filhota! Que surpresa boa ver você por aqui! – ela me abraçou e eu lhe retribuí.

_ Eu vim conversar com a senhora! Está muito ocupada? – eu perguntei insegura.

_ Pra você eu sempre tenho tempo, filha! Sobre o que você quer falar comigo? – ela me respondeu me conduzindo até o sofá em um canto de seu consultório.

_ Na verdade, eu não vim aqui procurar a minha mãe! – eu disse meio constrangida. – Eu vim aqui para conversar com a médica!

O sorriso em seu rosto se apagou de repente.

_ Você está se sentindo mal, filha? – sua voz denunciava alguma ansiedade. – O que você tem?

_ Eu não estou sentindo nada, mamãe! Fique tranquila, eu estou bem, eu juro! – eu a tranquilizei – É que... bem... eu queria que a senhora me ajudasse em uma coisa que eu preciso fazer e...

Minha mãe me ouvia com atenção e pela expressão em seu rosto eu podia ver que ela estava confusa. O problema era a maldita gagueira que tinha tomado conta de mim e não me deixava falar direito.

_ Filha, eu vou precisar que você seja um pouco mais clara. Eu estou aqui pra lhe ajudar no que você precisar, mas eu preciso que você me explique direitinho o que está acontecendo. – ela disse colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Suspirei frustrada com a minha falta de habilidade em expressar os meus pensamentos. Olhei em seu rosto e ela esperava pacientemente até que eu conseguisse falar. Tomei o ar com força e tentei contar o motivo da minha ida até lá.

_ Eu estou pronta, mamãe! – eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. – Eu acho que chegou o momento de dar mais um passo na minha relação com o Brian. Eu quero me entregar a ele, mas eu não quero gerar um filho de forma inconseqüente, me entende?

Minha mãe me deu um sorriso terno antes de me abraçar.

_ Minha menina está se tornando uma mulher! – ela disse com uma voz suave – Estou orgulhosa de você, filha! São poucas as moças que pensam como você. Muitas delas se entregam para os namorados sem pensar nas consequências dos seus atos e acabam engravidando cedo demais. Agora mesmo eu estava analisando um caso de uma paciente de 13 anos que está grávida. E o pior é que quando o namorado soube da gravidez, sumiu no mundo deixando a menina sozinha com essa responsabilidade nas mãos.

Fiquei tentando imaginar como seria passar por isso sendo tão nova ainda. Se eu me achava jovem demais para ser mãe aos 18 anos, aos 13 anos então...era até pecado! Uma criança gerando outra!

_ A menina está bem, mamãe? – perguntei preocupada.

_ Por enquanto sim, filha! Mas ela é muito nova e o seu corpo não está totalmente amadurecido o que torna a gravidez uma gravidez de risco, tanto para ela quanto para o bebê! – minha mãe explicou com o semblante abatido. – Mas vamos ao que interessa: você veio aqui para que eu indique um método anticoncepcional, não é?

Sorri e assenti sentindo meu rosto corar mais uma vez. Minha mãe sorriu de volta acariciando minhas bochechas e se levantou caminhando até a sua mesa.

_ Filha, além de lhe passar um anticoncepcional, eu também vou pedir alguns exames, está bem? Não é nada demais! Somente um exame de sangue. Já faz algum tempo desde que você fez os últimos exames e eu vou aproveitar que você veio até aqui para colher o seu sangue. Você já tomou o café da manhã? – ela perguntou.

_ Na verdade, não! – admiti constrangida. Ela sempre me repreendia quando eu saía sem me alimentar. – Eu estava ansiosa demais para vir falar com a senhora!

Ela me olhou com uma expressão séria que logo se desfez em um sorriso terno.

_ Desta vez eu não vou ficar brava com você porque isso possibilita a coleta do seu sangue. Mas você sabe que eu não gosto quando vocês deixam de se alimentar, filha! – ela dizia enquanto me levava ao laboratório para a coleta de sangue.

Após o exame, minha mãe me obrigou a comer alguma coisa antes de sair do hospital. Mesmo eu prometendo que comeria assim que chegasse em casa, ela insistiu para que eu me alimentasse antes de sair. Tomei um suco de laranja e comi um sanduíche natural sob o olhar atento da Dra. Cullen. Sorri ao me sentir como uma criança novamente, lembrando-me da minha infância, de quando ela me vigiava enquanto eu comia.

Saí do hospital e já me dirigia ao estacionamento quando vi o carro de Brian entrar em alta velocidade. Ele saiu apressado do carro correndo em minha direção assim que me avistou. Sua expressão preocupada me assustou e eu fiquei sem reação quando ele me abraçou com o corpo trêmulo.

_ Bebê, o que foi que aconteceu? Por que você está assim? – perguntei assustada.

_ Eu quase morri do coração quando liguei para a sua casa e a empregada me disse que você tinha vindo para o hospital, docinho! Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Já conversou com um médico? – as perguntas saíam atropeladas enquanto ele acariciava ansioso o meu rosto.

_ Brian, eu só vim aqui para falar com a mamãe! Eu não estou sentido nada, amor! Fique calmo! – eu o abracei tentando acalmá-lo.

Brian fechou os olhos, colando a sua testa na minha com a respiração descompassada. Suas mãos envolviam a minha cintura colando o meu corpo ao dele e seus dedos deslizavam suavemente sobre a minha pele.

_ Eu juro que um dia ainda morro de susto, docinho! – ele disse ainda ofegante.

_ Amor, se acalme! Respire fundo! Você está muito nervoso! Deus do céu, Brian, você está tremendo! – eu disse me agarrando ainda mais a ele.

Brian me apertou ainda mais em seus braços e aos poucos foi se acalmando. Permanecemos ali, naquele estacionamento, até que ele tivesse condições de se sentar atrás do volante e dirigir de volta para casa com segurança. Assim que estacionei o carro na garagem de casa, Brian já estava parado ao meu lado abrindo a porta para mim. Acionei o alarme do carro e permiti que ele me guiasse até a sua casa. Sofia e Seth nos esperavam sentados no sofá da sala de visitas com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Brian me levou até o sofá de frente para eles onde nos sentamos.

_ Docinho, o que você acha de viajarmos por uns dias? Seth e Sofia estão pensando em passar alguns dias no apartamento do meu pai na Califórnia e eu pensei que seria bom se nós fôssemos também. – Brian disse com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

Meu coração acelerou no peito. A imagem de nós dois passando alguns dias a sós começou a se formar em minha mente. Seria maravilhoso. Seria ideal. Seria o momento perfeito para eu me entregar a ele. Um sorriso enorme se formou em meus lábios.

_ Eu adoraria, Brian! Seria maravilhoso! Vocês já sabem quando nós vamos? – perguntei ansiosa.

Brian sorriu e beijou minha testa antes de me responder:

_ Acho que dentro de uns seis ou sete dias já podemos ir. Ainda temos que falar com o meu pai e providenciar a limpeza do apartamento. Eu pensei em irmos de carro descendo pelo litoral e parando em algumas cidades no caminho. O que vocês acham?

_ Mas não é muito longe pra irmos de carro? – Sofia perguntou desanimada.

_ Se nós formos direto, chegaremos lá em aproximadamente 15 horas, mas a ideia seria pararmos em algumas cidades para passearmos. Nós podemos passar a noite e retomar a estrada no dia seguinte. – Brian sugeriu.

Sofia me olhou como quem pedisse minha opinião. Eu assenti discretamente para ela. Estava louca para que ela aceitasse a proposta de Brian. Ela entendeu o meu sinal e concordou.

Mais tarde, Sofia me chamou para ir ao shopping com ela. Queria comprar alguns biquínis e eu aproveitaria para comprar alguns para mim também. Já havíamos ido a várias lojas e ela ainda não tinha gostado de nenhum. Eu já me sentia um pouco cansada, mas não queria estragar o nosso passeio. Apesar do cansaço, a tarde estava divertida. Ao final da tarde, comemos em um café do shopping e voltamos para casa. Brian e Seth tinham saído e ainda não tinham voltado. Decidi ir para a minha casa, tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Uma sonolência incontrolável estava tomando conta de mim e eu parecia uma bêbada ao sair do banheiro depois de me banhar. Deitei-me em minha cama sentindo meu corpo dormente e não percebi quando o sono me levou.

**Narrado por Brian**

Seth e eu tínhamos saído após o almoço para providenciar algumas coisas para a nossa viagem. Já tínhamos falado com o meu pai e ele tinha nos emprestado as chaves do apartamento. Também nos passou o telefone de uma senhora que cuidava da limpeza do lugar para que pudéssemos avisar sobre a nossa chegada. Ela se prontificou não só a limpar o apartamento como também a abastecer a geladeira para que nós não tivéssemos que nos preocupar com isso.

Antes de voltarmos para casa, Seth me pediu para ir com ele a uma joalheria. Surpreendi-me com o seu pedido e fiquei imaginando se ele também queria pedir Sofia em casamento.

_ Vai querer se enrolar também, Seth? – perguntei com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Seth sorriu abertamente antes de responder:

_ Eu já me enrolei faz tempo, Brian! Só demorei mais para perceber! – ele riu.

Entramos na joalheria e uma vendedora nos atendeu prontamente. No começo, eu achei que aquele sorriso estampado em seu rosto era por pura simpatia, mas, com o tempo, notei que ela tentava flertar com Seth, embora ele não tivesse percebido. A coitada jogava os cabelos de um lado para o outro tentando parecer sensual, mas só conseguia passar uma imagem de vulgaridade. Seu sorriso se desfez em segundos quando Seth disse que queria comprar um anel para a futura esposa. Tive que morder a língua para não rir da cara da moça. Sua expressão desolada era hilária. Mas hilário mesmo foi quando ela se virou para mim na maior cara-de-pau e tentou jogar charme:

_ E o senhor? Também já encontrou a dona do seu coração? – ela perguntou enrolando a ponta do cabelo ressecado com os dedos e tentando fazer uma cara sexy. Eu disse "tentando".

_ Não só do meu coração, como da minha alma, do meu presente e do meu futuro! – eu disse com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

_ Ela é uma moça de sorte, então! – ela disse despeitada.

_ Na verdade, eu é que tive a sorte de ter sido escolhido por ela! – eu disse com sinceridade – Ela é tão especial, tão perfeita e tão insubstituível que o sortudo sou eu, não ela.

A conversa acabou ali. A vendedora decidiu se colocar em seu lugar e agir profissionalmente, o que me deixou grato. Seth comprou um par de alianças de ouro com brilhantes. Eu podia ver o misto de felicidade e ansiedade em seu rosto. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que ele estava sentindo.

Voltamos para casa e Sofia me disse que Mel tinha ido para casa tomar banho e descansar. Tomei um banho e fui até sua casa para vê-la. Tinha passado apenas algumas horas longe dela e já tinha sido o bastante para que eu morresse de saudades. Nikki me disse que ela ainda não tinha descido e eu corri até seu quarto para chamá-la. Entreabri a porta depois de bater algumas vezes sem obter resposta. Mel estava deitada em sua cama, profundamente adormecida. Aproximei-me dela, sentando-me à beira da cama e fiquei observando seu rosto por alguns instantes. Ela me pareceu realmente cansada, seu rosto um pouco mais pálido do que o normal, os lábios um pouco sem cor. No entanto, seu sono parecia tranquilo. Fiquei ali, calado, somente velando seu sono sem ter coragem de acordá-la. As pontas dos meus dedos acariciavam suavemente o contorno do seu rosto delicado. Ela não se moveu. Decidi deixá-la descansar. Ela tinha passado por muita coisa nos últimos tempos e merecia aquele sono tranquilo e reparador. Fiquei mais algum tempo velando seu sono antes de descer novamente. No momento em que pisei na sala de visitas, tia Rose entrou pela porta da frente com um semblante carregado. Parecia cansada, mas a ruga que havia se formado entre seus olhos também mostrava certa preocupação.

_ Tia, há algum problema? – eu perguntei preocupado.

Ela me olhou nos olhos com uma expressão estranha. Percebi que ela carregava uma pasta com a logomarca do hospital de Edmonds. Pareciam ser exames.

_ Brian, nós precisamos conversar. – ela disse séria

Não sei por que motivo, mas, ao ouvir o que ela disse, um arrepio subiu por minha espinha e eu senti meu coração se apertar.


	10. Chapter 10  Cuidados

**Capítulo X – Cuidados**

**Narrado por Brian**

Sentei –me no sofá com o coração batendo acelerado no peito. Algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar daquela conversa. Tia Rose se sentou diante de mim com o semblante preocupado.

_ Brian, eu acho que vocês terão que adiar a viagem para a Califórnia. – ela disse séria.

_ O que está acontecendo, tia? O que há de errado? – eu perguntei angustiado.

Tia Rose coçou nervosamente a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos antes de responder:

_ Mel vai precisar de tratamento médico por uns tempos e eu quero que ela fique aqui perto de mim para que eu possa controlar tudo pessoalmente. – ela disse.

Meu coração parecia que ia rasgar o meu peito, tamanha a força e a velocidade com que batia. Mel estava doente?

_ Tratamento médico? – eu perguntei, minha voz saindo duas oitavas acima. – O que ela tem, tia?

Levantei-me do sofá, meu corpo se recusava a ficar parado. Quando dei por mim, já estava andando de um lado para o outro no meio da sala, a angústia e o medo tomando proporções insuportáveis. Tia Rose levantou-se do sofá e veio em minha direção segurando-me pelos ombros.

_ Não é nada grave, Brian! Ela está com uma anemia moderada, é só isso! Mas você sabe que ela sempre teve a saúde mais frágil e eu só pedi para que vocês adiassem a viagem por precaução! Eu só quero ter a minha filha sob os meus olhos para ter certeza de que ela vai se alimentar como deve! – ela acariciava meus braços tentando me acalmar.

_ Anemia? Tia, com a Mel nada é tão simples assim! Eu me lembro muito bem de como um simples resfriado conseguia derrubá-la quando éramos menores! – eu dizia assustado.

_ E é exatamente por isso que eu prefiro que vocês adiem essa viagem, Brian! Eu quero acompanhar de perto o tratamento dela para que essa anemia moderada não se torne aguda de um dia para o outro! – ela ponderou.

Não havia o que discutir. Se a saúde de Mel estava em jogo, a viagem estaria certamente adiada por tempo indeterminado. Só me restava dizer a Seth e Sofia para que eles fossem sozinhos. Mel e eu iríamos depois que ela estivesse recuperada.

_ Onde ela está, Brian? – tia Rose perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

_ Está dormindo! Eu ia chamá-la para irmos ao cinema, mas quando a vi, percebi que seu rosto estava pálido e ela me parecia realmente cansada. Achei melhor deixá-la descansar. – respondi sem conseguir deixar de me sentir angustiado.

_ Ela precisa se alimentar, Brian! Por favor, suba e diga a ela para descer! Eu preciso ter uma conversa com ela. Se você quiser pode participar também! – ela disse se encaminhando para a cozinha.

Subi novamente as escadas e entrei em seu quarto. Ela permanecia na mesma posição em que eu a havia deixado quase uma hora antes. Sentei-me novamente na beirada da cama e fiquei observando seu rosto por alguns minutos. Um medo enorme começou a me dominar. Medo de que ela caísse gravemente doente, medo de não ser capaz de ajudá-la e, acima de tudo, medo de perdê-la. Meu coração batia apertado no meu peito. Uma vontade enorme de pegá-la no colo e fugir com ela dali ameaçava tomar conta de mim. Mas não iria adiantar. O perigo não vinha de fora, estava dentro dela. Invisível. Intocável. Mas não invencível.

Mel suspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos ao sentir minha mão acariciando seu rosto. Piscou algumas vezes como se achasse que ainda estava dormindo. Um sorriso doce brotou em seus lábios assim que se deu conta de que eu realmente estava ali. Não pude deixar de sorrir de volta diante da imagem do seu rosto feliz só por me ver. Ela se sentou em silêncio sem desviar seus olhos dos meus, aproximou o rosto do meu e beijou brevemente meus lábios com doçura. Meus braços instantaneamente a puxaram para mais perto. Ela doloroso ficar tão próximo sem poder tocá-la.

_ Como você está se sentindo? – perguntei baixinho em seu ouvido.

Ela apertou-se mais em meus braços e beijou o meu pescoço antes de responder:

_ Eu estou nos braços do homem que eu amo! Eu não poderia estar menos do que ótima!

Não pude deixar de sorrir diante da sua resposta. No entanto, a minha preocupação não havia diminuído. Ela ainda me parecia pálida demais, frágil demais.

_ É bom saber disso, docinho! Mas eu quero saber se você não está sentindo nada de errado! – eu perguntei esperando não assustá-la.

Mel afastou a cabeça do meu peito e me olhou com o cenho franzido, visivelmente confusa com a minha pergunta.

_ Por que você está me perguntando isto, bebê? – ela perguntou observando a minha expressão preocupada.

_ Responda a minha pergunta, por favor, docinho! Você está realmente se sentindo bem? – insisti.

Mel se separou totalmente de mim, a expressão confusa e desconfiada. Ficou observando meu rosto por algum tempo antes de me responder:

_ Eu estou bem, amor! – ela disse sorrindo enquanto seus dedos alisavam a minha testa tentando desfazer a ruga de preocupação que havia se formado entre meus olhos – Eu só estou um pouco cansada, mas estou bem!

_ Sua mãe me pediu que fizesse você descer. Ela quer conversar com você, docinho! – eu disse ainda preocupado. Mel me parecia ainda mais pálida.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão preocupada. Levantou-se da cama em um pulo e cambaleou logo em seguida.

_ MEL! – eu a peguei antes que ela caísse – O que você está sentindo?

Meu coração voltava a bater descontrolado, a adrenalina queimando o meu peito pelo susto. Ajudei-a a se sentar novamente na cama enquanto ela tentava recobrar o controle do corpo.

_ Eu só senti uma vertigem, bebê. Fique tranquilo! Acho que me levantei da cama rápido demais! – ela sorriu constrangida, a mão delicada sobre a testa tentando recuperar o equilíbrio.

_ Vem comigo, docinho! Você precisa se alimentar! – eu disse tomando-a nos braços e saindo do quarto em direção à sala de jantar.

_ Brian, me ponha no chão, amor! Eu posso andar! – ela pedia enquanto eu descia as escadas com ela no colo.

_ Shhh ... quietinha, amor! Eu sei que você pode andar, mas vai ficar quietinha no meu colo. Relaxa e aproveita o passeio! – eu brinquei tentando descontrair.

Ela riu e se agarrou ainda mais em meu pescoço deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

_ Eu posso me acostumar com isso, sabia? Depois não vou querer mais sair daqui! – ela brincou de volta.

_ Eu estou contando com isso, docinho! – respondi satisfeito dando-lhe um beijo na pontinha do nariz.

O jantar já estava servido. Tio Emmett já estava em casa e considerando o seu olhar preocupado para a filha, tia Rose já deveria ter falado com ele. Mel se alimentou bem e durante todo o jantar manteve um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Anna e Valentina falavam sem parar sobre uma apresentação de balé em que ambas tomariam parte. Estavam empolgadas com o fato de serem as protagonistas da peça. Pelo que pude entender a peça era uma adaptação de "O cisne negro". Só não sabiam ainda qual papel caberia a cada uma.

Mel sorria satisfeita com a alegria das irmãs. Participava animadamente da conversa fazendo diversas perguntas e dando sugestões. Tio Emmett, embora sorrisse diante da empolgação das filhas, não conseguia disfarçar a preocupação com a saúde de Mel. Nas repetidas vezes em que seu olhar pousava sobre ela seu sorriso sempre esmaecia. Sua angústia era evidente.

Mais tarde naquela noite, tia Rose, tio Emmett e eu nos reunimos no escritório de tio Emmett para conversarmos com Mel. Era fácil perceber a apreensão nos olhos do tio Emmett, talvez ela fosse um espelho da angústia que se projetava nos meus. Tia Rose explicou para todos como seria feito o tratamento de Mel deixando bem claro que a alimentação controlada era uma parte importante do processo. Embora Mel não tenha tentado convencer a mãe a deixá-la viajar, era evidente em seu rosto a decepção pelo adiamento da nossa viagem. Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ela tinha ficado triste e apesar de também não ter gostado de ver nossos planos frustrados, eu sabia que era por um bem maior.

_ Não fique assim, docinho! – eu disse acariciando seu rosto. Estávamos na varanda da frente da casa de Mel, depois de conversarmos com tia Rose.

_ Eu queria tanto poder ir viajar com você, bebê! Eu sei que é mais importante eu me tratar, mas ainda assim não consigo deixar de me sentir frustrada! – ela disse com o rostinho triste, a cabeça encostada em meu peito.

_ Amor, o fato de nós não viajarmos agora, não quer dizer que nós não iremos mais! A nossa viagem só foi adiada, não cancelada! – eu disse tentando animá-la.

Mel não disse mais nada. Apenas deu um suspiro profundo e se agarrou ainda mais a mim. Percebi que não importava o que eu dissesse, ainda assim ela não se sentiria melhor. Decidi permanecer calado, apenas abraçado a ela acariciando os seus cabelos. Uma brisa fria a fez estremecer e achei melhor entrarmos antes que ela se resfriasse. Ela já estava sonolenta novamente por causa da anemia. Subi com ela nos braços até seu quarto e a deitei delicadamente em sua cama. Ficamos ali, em um silêncio confortável até que ela adormecesse. Minha vontade era ficar ali com ela, velando seu sono, cuidando dela até que ela voltasse a acordar, mas eu não poderia abusar da compreensão do tio Emmett. Por mais que ele soubesse que eu não iria fazer nada de errado com sua filha, passar a noite na cama com ela seria demais para a cabeça de um pai ciumento e zeloso como ele. Adiei a minha saída o máximo que o bom senso permitia. Desci para a sala e me despedi dos meus tios antes de ir para casa.

Meus pais me esperavam na sala de casa assim que entrei. Eles já sabiam e estavam preocupados com a minha reação. Conhecendo-me como ninguém mais me conhecia, eles tinham certeza de que eu não estaria tranquilo. Conversamos por mais de uma hora antes que eu subisse para o meu quarto. Apesar de saber que Mel estava sob a supervisão médica da mãe, eu não conseguia deixar de me preocupar com ela.

Os primeiros dias de tratamento foram torturantes. O organismo delicado de Mel não reagia bem ao medicamento. Enjôos, tonturas, sonolência e, para o meu total desespero, desmaios tornaram-se frequentes. Tia Rose já havia explicado que os desmaios eram comuns porque, com o corpo debilitado, a quantidade de oxigênio levada ao cérebro era menor do que a necessária. Ainda assim, vê-la tão frágil e tê-la inconsciente em meus braços me deixava a beira do desespero.

Mesmo depois de um mês de tratamento em que todos ficamos de olho na alimentação de Mel, ela ainda não dava sinais de recuperação. Apesar da alimentação adequada e da medicação apropriada repondo a quantidade de ferro insuficiente em seu organismo, seus exames continuavam apresentando o mesmo resultado. Vários outros exames já haviam sido feitos e todos estavam normais. Já não sabíamos mais onde procurar e eu podia sentir que Mel estava ficando cansada daquilo tudo. Por diversas vezes, ela se mostrou irritada, em outras, deprimida. Segundo Tia Rose, essas mudanças de humor eram uma reação ao medicamento, mas isso, de certa forma, contribuía para que ela parecesse ainda mais debilitada. Eu passava todo o tempo ao seu lado e às vezes sentia uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Não era fácil vê-la tão fraquinha e ter que fingir que tudo estava bem. Muitas vezes, ao chegar em casa depois de deixá-la dormindo, eu me deitava em minha cama e chorava por horas. Eu sabia que aquela reação era irracional, mas não conseguia controlar o medo de perdê-la. Às vezes, ela se sentia tão fraca que passava o dia todo na cama. Em outras, as dores abdominais e os vômitos causados pelo efeito colateral do remédio a deixavam totalmente prostrada e vê-la assim me matava por dentro. Por muitas vezes eu desejei trocar de lugar com ela.

No segundo mês de tratamento, Mel começou a apresentar alguma melhora. Ainda assim nós não nos descuidamos. Sua alimentação era rigorosamente controlada e os medicamentos eram tomados nas horas certas. Mais dois meses se passaram até que os exames retornassem ao normal. A palavra alívio não seria suficiente para descrever o que sentimos ao ver os resultados dos exames de sangue. Na verdade, não conseguíamos encontrar uma palavra que fizesse justiça ao que sentíamos naquele momento. Mais algumas semanas e poderíamos retomar nossas vidas em um ritmo normal. Só mais algumas semanas e poderíamos retomar os planos de viagem.

Nas semanas seguintes, Mel parecia totalmente recuperada. Talvez isso tenha se dado devido à expectativa da nossa viagem. Havíamos retomado os planos para ir à Califórnia. Seth e Sofia tinham decidido adiar a viagem e esperar até que Mel pudesse ir comigo. A amizade das duas era algo impressionante. Eu nunca tinha visto duas amigas tão unidas quanto elas e a cumplicidade que existia entre as duas era invejável.

Mel e eu voltávamos de um passeio no Park Yost. Havíamos passado parte da manhã deitados na grama sob o sol fraco de Edmonds. Momentos simples como aquele, em que eu a tinha ali, deitada juntinho a mim com a cabeça descansando em meu peito, me faziam sentir que a minha vida não teria sentido se ela não estivesse comigo. Não sei como nem quando me tornei tão dependente da presença daquela menina, mas o fato é que eu não sabia nem mesmo respirar se ela não estivesse ao meu lado. Tudo era mais fácil na presença dela.

_ Em que você está pensando, bebê? – a voz doce da minha menina me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Estava pensando em como a minha vida não tem sentido sem você! – respondi sorrindo ao ver o brilho em seus olhos.

Mel ergueu a mão e acariciou meus cabelos na altura da minha nuca. Meu corpo se arrepiou instantaneamente ao seu toque.

_ Eu também não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem você! – ela disse baixinho e eu pude perceber uma nota de tristeza em sua voz.

Olhei para ela assustado a tempo de ver uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto. Parei o carro no acostamento, preocupado com o seu choro e a puxei para o meu colo.

_ Hey, amor! O que foi que aconteceu? Qual é o motivo dessas lágrimas, hein? – eu secava seu rosto, mas outras lágrimas voltavam a molhá-lo rapidamente.

_ Eu sinto tanto medo de perder você, bebê! – ela respondeu enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

_ Por que isso agora, docinho? Você sabe que eu não vivo sem você! Não fica assim, por favor? – eu tentava afastá-la para olhar em seus olhos, mas ela se agarrava a mim com mais força ainda.

_ Eu tenho medo que um dia você se canse de mim. Eu sou tão complicada, bebê! Olha quanto tempo eu levei pra me curar de uma simples anemia! – sua voz saía entrecortada por soluços. - Eu tenho medo que um dia você perceba que eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você e vá embora!

_ Mel, olha pra mim! – eu disse sério.

Ela percebeu a diferença em meu tom de voz e afastou o rosto para me olhar nos olhos. Enxuguei mais uma vez as lágrimas que molhavam a pele branquinha e macia do seu rosto de anjo antes de falar:

_ Eu. Amo. Você! – pontuei cada palavra para que ela me ouvisse. – Não fique pensando essas bobagens, amor! Se alguém não é bom o suficiente aqui, este alguém sou eu! – ela tentou negar com a cabeça, mas eu a impedi – Você não precisa sentir medo de me perder simplesmente porque isso nunca vai acontecer, me entendeu? Nunca!

Não esperei que ela me respondesse. Agarrei seu rosto e a beijei quase com violência. Mel precisava acreditar que eu jamais conseguiria deixá-la. Ela precisava perceber que era eu quem tinha medo de que ela me deixasse. Eu a apertava contra o meu corpo em um abraço esmagador. Suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos enquanto ela retribuía ao meu beijo com a mesma sede com que eu a beijava. Era ali o meu lugar, nos braços daquela mulher, cativo daquele coração cujas batidas marcavam de forma irreversível o rumo da minha vida.


	11. Chapter 11  Desejo

**Capítulo XI – Desejo**

**Narrado por Brian**

Apesar de o tempo parecer ter se arrastado nessas últimas semanas, o dia da nossa viagem finalmente tinha chegado. Mel não se cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Eu podia ver pelo brilho em seus olhos e pelo sorriso que não saía de seus lábios que ela tinha esperado por esse momento com ansiedade. Tínhamos saído de casa havia uma hora e a estrada se abria à nossa frente. O clima frio e úmido do estado de Washington já tinha sido deixado para trás e a temperatura amena do estado de Oregon nos recebia de braços abertos.

O tráfego estava tranquilo o que tornava a viagem ainda mais agradável. O carro deslizava rapidamente pela estrada encravada nas montanhas banhadas pela água do mar. A visão do mar jogando suas ondas contra as rochas abaixo de nós nos deixava deslumbrados. O céu límpido e azul como os olhos da minha menina lançava sua cor na água do mar e parecia nos dar as boas vindas. De olhos fechados e com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, Mel desfrutava do sol ameno que corava sua pele branquinha e da brisa suave que despenteava seus cabelos ao entrar pela janela aberta do carro. No banco de trás, Sofia repousava a cabeça no peito de Seth que a abraçava e acariciava seus cabelos. Uma música suave tocava no carro enquanto desfrutávamos da sensação de total liberdade.

Por volta das 11h30min, decidimos parar em Depoe Bay e procurar um lugar para almoçar. Mel ainda estava sob observação constante embora sua anemia já estivesse curada. Almoçamos uma deliciosa comida italiana acompanhada de vinho tinto no Restaurante Riviera. No meio da North Highway, o lugar parecia ter saído de um daqueles filmes antigos de romance em preto e branco. O proprietário, o Sr. Di Blasi, fazia questão de passar de mesa em mesa cumprimentando os clientes e se certificando de que estavam bem servidos. Mel adorou a palha italiana que pedimos para a sobremesa. Decidimos pedir mais algumas para comermos durante a viagem.

Retomamos a estrada sempre nos maravilhando com a paisagem costeira que nos presenteava com uma vista perfeita. Ao final da tarde chegamos a Port Orford e aproveitamos a luz do sol para conhecer o Coast Guard Museum, um museu a beira mar mantido pela guarda costeira para a conscientização da população sobre a preservação da fauna e da flora da região.

_ É lindo aqui, bebê! – a voz doce de Mel me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Não, docinho! Você é linda! Aqui é só bonitinho! – eu respondi estreitando seu corpo ao meu.

Ela me deu aquele sorriso que sempre me tirava o fôlego passando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, suas mãos agarrando meus cabelos e puxando meu rosto para perto do seu. Meu corpo inteiro reagiu quando nossos lábios se tocaram. Estava cada vez mais difícil me controlar quando estávamos assim tão próximos um do outro. O beijo que havia começado de uma forma inocente já se transformava em puro fogo. A sensação de ter o seu corpo delicado totalmente colado ao meu estava acabando com o meu autocontrole. Eu sabia que tinha que parar, mas meu cérebro tinha virado gelatina ao sentir que ela correspondia ao beijo na mesma intensidade. Eu só queria mais, estava totalmente viciado naquele beijo, naquele perfume, naquele calor. Estava totalmente dependente daquela criatura meiga, doce e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual que me apertava contra o seu corpo, me levando à loucura.

_ Brian! – a voz de Seth me trouxe à realidade.

Com muito esforço, separei meus lábios dos dela e me obriguei a olhar para ele. Seth abraçava Sofia por trás e ambos nos olhavam com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Mel me abraçava, seu rosto certamente corado enterrado em meu peito enquanto eu a envolvia pela cintura e acariciava seus cabelos.

_ Juízo, crianças! – Sofia nos alertou tentando se fazer de séria, mas eu podia perceber o tom de brincadeira por trás da sua voz.

Sorri constrangido, me sentindo como um aluno da 5ª série pego pela professora agarrando a coleguinha de classe no fundo da quadra de esportes. Era incrível como Mel conseguia me transformar em um adolescente com apenas um beijo.

_ Acho melhor nós procurarmos um lugar para passar a noite! – Seth nos lembrou.

_ Você tem razão, Seth! Daqui a pouco vai escurecer e nós precisamos descansar para pegarmos a estrada amanhã bem cedo! – eu dizia enquanto saíamos do museu.

Encontramos o WildSpring Guest Habitat, um eco-resort com uma localização privilegiada de onde podíamos ver e ouvir o mar até de dentro dos bangalôs. Jantamos no restaurante do resort e nos despedimos por volta das 22:00h. Precisávamos descansar, embora eu não acreditasse que conseguiria simplesmente relaxar e dormir com Mel deitada ao meu lado na cama. Depois do beijo intenso que trocamos durante a tarde, meu sangue ainda corria acelerado por minhas veias e eu tinha medo de perder o controle e magoá-la. Eu tinha prometido que iria esperar até que ela estivesse pronta para se entregar a mim e eu faria de tudo para cumprir a minha promessa. Eu não queria e nem podia decepcioná-la. Ao entrarmos no **bangalô**, Mel foi direto para o chuveiro. Minha vontade era entrar com ela sob a ducha e amá-la a noite toda, mas eu sabia que precisava me controlar. Minha imaginação não cooperava comigo. Minha mente me pregava peças tentando adivinhar a sensação de ver e tocar o seu corpo nu sob a água quentinha e isso provocava uma reação violenta em todo o meu corpo. Meu desespero se tornou ainda maior quando Mel saiu do banho com o corpo envolto em uma toalha curtinha. O que ela pretendia afinal? Me matar? Fechei os olhos e engoli em seco tentando apagar da minha memória aquela imagem tentadora. Corri para o chuveiro assim que Mel saiu do banheiro. Eu precisava urgentemente tomar um banho gelado antes que eu fizesse uma besteira enorme. Sob a água fria eu tentava pensar em coisas que pudessem me distrair, mas nem assim eu conseguia apagar aquela imagem da minha cabeça. Nem mesmo o banho frio foi capaz de aliviar o desejo insano que eu sentia naquele momento e a expectativa de dormir com ela na mesma cama com o corpo colado ao meu estava me deixando apreensivo. Abri a porta do banheiro voltando para o **quarto** com as pernas bambas. Eu me sentia ridículo. Parecia novamente um adolescente prestes a ter a sua primeira vez com a primeira namoradinha e o pior é que isso nem iria acontecer naquela noite. Mel já estava deitada na cama, tentadora como sempre. Mesmo que seu corpo estivesse debaixo do fino lençol, minha mente masoquista continuava a criar imagens extremamente perturbadoras. _ Cansada, docinho? – perguntei ao vê-la bocejar como uma criança. _ Um pouco. Você não vem se deitar, bebê? – ela me perguntou para o meu total desespero. _ Daqui a pouco, amor! Eu ainda não sinto sono e estou com muito calor! Feche os olhos e descanse! – eu disse me aproximando da cama e dando-lhe um selinho demorado. Como tinha acontecido mais cedo naquele dia, o beijo rapidamente se tornou intenso e minha pobre sanidade estava prestes a dar o seu último suspiro. Meu corpo todo queimava e eu fazia um esforço hercúleo para me afastar, mas o desejo era mais forte do que eu. Somente a necessidade de ar nos fez parar aquele beijo. _ Durma, docinho! Amanhã nós vamos pegar a estrada bem cedo! – eu pedi ainda ofegante, minha testa colada na dela, tentando controlar a minha respiração e o meu corpo. _ Boa noite, bebê! Não fique acordado até tarde! – ela disse me dando um último selinho e fechando os olhos. Levantei-me rapidamente dali e me sentei no sofá da salinha ao lado de frente para a janela aberta. Não sei quanto tempo permaneci ali, mas quando me deitei ao lado de Mel ela já dormia profundamente. Fiquei deitado a uma distância segura apenas observando o seu semblante tranquilo. Lutei para conter a vontade de tocá-la, mas mesmo dormindo ela pareceu sentir a minha presença e se enroscou em meu corpo, abraçando a minha cintura e repousando sua cabeça em meu peito. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria fazê-lo, envolvi seu corpo em meus braços. Eu já sabia que aquela noite seria longa e torturante para mim e para a minha total perdição, Mel passou sua perna direita por cima dos meus quadris enroscando-a nas minhas pernas. Naquele momento, eu tive uma certeza: eu iria queimar a noite inteira. Narrado por Melinda

Eu queria ter tido coragem de dizer a ele o quanto eu o queria, mas simplesmente não consegui. Depois daquele beijo no museu, tudo o que eu conseguia era pensar em como seria maravilhoso me sentir envolvida em seus braços, nossos corpos suados na cama se enroscando e provocando um calor intenso e delicioso. Eu estava ardendo de desejo e nem assim conseguia me soltar. Ele também não parecia muito bem. Eu conseguia perceber que algo o incomodava e já imaginava o esforço que ele estaria fazendo para se controlar. Embora eu nunca tivesse me entregado a ninguém, eu não era boba a ponto de não reconhecer os sinais no corpo de um homem. Quando Brian me beijou, me desejando boa noite eu aprofundei o beijo tentando tomar coragem para dizer ou, pelo menos, fazê-lo entender que eu o desejava, mas conhecendo Brian como eu o conhecia, mesmo que o meu sinal fosse claro o suficiente, ele não tomaria uma atitude até que eu dissesse abertamente que eu estava pronta. Ele não se arriscaria a tomar a iniciativa sem estar absolutamente certo de que o momento tinha chegado. Quando ele se afastou da cama indo para a salinha ao lado, eu tomei uma decisão. No dia seguinte, falaria com Sofia e pediria a sua ajuda. Aquele bangalô era o cenário perfeito para a nossa primeira vez e eu tinha certeza de que ela me ajudaria quando eu lhe dissesse o que eu queria.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei nos braços de Brian. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao senti-los me envolvendo, seu corpo colado ao meu. Abri os olhos e me deparei com o seu rosto sereno. Sua respiração tranquila denunciava que ele ainda dormia profundamente. Levantei-me cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo, tomei um banho rápido e sentei-me na varanda do bangalô discando o número de Sofia.

_ Alô? – a voz sonolenta atendeu no segundo toque.

_ Sofia? Sou eu! Desculpe por tê-la acordado, mas eu preciso muito conversar com você a sós. – eu disse baixinho para que Brian não acordasse ouvindo a minha voz.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mel? Você está se sentindo mal? Onde está meu irmão? – as perguntas saíram atropeladas, sua voz denunciando ansiedade.

_ Está tudo bem, Sofia! Eu estou bem, não se preocupe! É que ... eu preciso da sua ajuda para fazer uma coisa, mas eu gostaria que fosse segredo. – eu disse atiçando a sua curiosidade. – Será que você poderia sair comigo antes que os meninos acordassem? É importante! – insisti.

Em menos de 15 minutos, Sofia estava diante de mim pronta para sairmos. Tomamos o café da manhã no restaurante do resort e saímos para dar uma volta. Expliquei a ela tudo o que estava acontecendo e ela prometeu me ajudar. De início, teríamos que convencer os meninos para que ficássemos mais alguns dias no resort. Eu, particularmente, nem fazia mais questão de chegar à Califórnia. Se Brian aceitasse, eu ficaria ali com ele para sempre.

Sofia e eu aproveitamos o momento de privacidade para comprarmos alguns lingeries. Ela me fez experimentar dezenas deles até ficar satisfeita. Segundo ela, Brian iria surtar ao ver-me vestida daquele jeito. Senti meu corpo se arrepiar ao imaginar sua reação. Eu mal podia esperar para me entregar a ele. Por volta das 10h da manhã, voltamos para o resort e encontramos Seth e Brian preocupados com o nosso sumiço. Na pressa de sairmos, tínhamos nos esquecido de deixar um recado.

_ Nunca mais desapareça desse jeito, docinho! – Brian dizia fortemente abraçado a mim – Eu quase morri de preocupação pensando que você tivesse se sentido mal!

Não pude evitar a culpa. Ele tinha ficado realmente preocupado. Era visível em seu rosto.

_ Me perdoa, bebê! Eu não fiz de propósito! – eu o abracei tentando acalmá-lo.

_ Eu sei disso, docinho! Mas eu fiquei apavorado quando não a encontrei em lugar algum! Por favor, só não faça mais isso, está bem? – ele pediu compreensivo.

Assenti e dei um selinho demorado em seus lábios. Brian me apertou ainda mais em seus braços, sua mão acariciando meus cabelos. Sofia e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice. Era a hora de colocarmos nosso plano em ação e falarmos da nossa intenção de ficar mais uns dias no resort. Como esperávamos, não foi difícil convencê-los. O lugar era realmente convidativo e encantador. Decidimos dar uma volta até a hora do almoço. Conhecemos o Cape Blanco State Park com suas enormes casas antigas e almoçamos no restaurante instalado ao lado do antigo farol desativado. À tarde, fizemos um passeio guiado até o Battle Rock Wayfinding Point, onde pudemos observar dezenas de enormes baleias cinzentas nadando tranquilamente no litoral.

Ao final da tarde, voltamos para o resort. Sofia fez com que Brian fosse se trocar em seu bangalô para que ela pudesse me ajudar a me arrumar. Havíamos combinado de ir a uma boate, Sofia tinha inventado que estava morta de vontade de dançar e como Seth fazia todas as suas vontades, não foi difícil convencê-lo a irmos.

_ Não se preocupe com nada, Mel! Quando vocês voltarem para o bangalô, tudo estará arrumado à espera de vocês. – ela dizia enquanto arrumava o meu cabelo.

_ Obrigada, Sofia! Eu não sei se conseguiria fazer isso sem a sua ajuda! – eu respondi com sinceridade.

_ Não fique nervosa! Apenas seja você mesma e deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente! – ela tentava me acalmar.

_ Na verdade, eu não consigo deixar de me sentir nervosa. Eu tenho medo de não saber o que fazer quando a hora chegar! – confessei constrangida.

Sofia sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e me encarou com um olhar terno e um sorriso nos lábios que me dizia que ela sabia exatamente como eu me sentia.

_ Siga os seus instintos, Mel! Não tem como errar se você fizer o que o seu corpo pedir! – ela disse me acalmando.

Assenti simplesmente. Ela estava certa. Se eu seguisse os sinais do meu corpo, não teria como errar. Terminamos de nos arrumar e nos encontramos com Brian e Seth no bangalô em que ele e Sofia estavam hospedados. Sorri satisfeita ao ver os olhos de Brian se arregalarem assim que ele me viu.

_ Perfeita! – ele disse envolvendo a minha cintura.

_ Obrigada, bebê! Você também está lindo! – eu respondi envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço.

Brian colou sua testa na minha e ficamos nos olhando por um breve momento até que ele me deu um selinho demorado. Eu podia sentir que ele estava tentando se controlar, mas estava decidida a acabar com aquele autocontrole naquela noite. Eu não conseguia mais ficar tão perto dele sem sentir o meu corpo queimar de desejo.

A boate, apesar de imensa, estava lotada quando chegamos. Várias pessoas já se amontoavam na pista de dança, empolgadas com a música que tocava alto. Brian e Seth foram direto ao bar pegar alguma coisa para bebermos. Sofia e eu nos sentamos à espera deles em uma mesa mais afastada. Alguns rapazes nos observavam com olhares cobiçosos e eu torcia para que Brian e Seth não percebessem. Animada, Sofia me arrastou para a pista de dança antes mesmo que Brian e Seth voltassem com as bebidas. A música vibrante nos instigava a dançar. Era simplesmente impossível ficar parada. Em pouco tempo eu tinha vencido a timidez inicial causada pelos olhares em cima de nós e já me soltava na pista. Uma desagradável sensação de déjà vu me pegou de surpresa quando senti minha cintura ser envolvida por alguém. Assustada, tentei me desvencilhar daqueles braços que me seguravam com força, mas me acalmei assim que ouvi aquela voz:

_ Sou eu, docinho! Fique tranquila! – Brian dizia com a voz rouca em meu ouvido.

Virei-me de frente para ele envolvendo seu pescoço com o coração ainda acelerado no peito.

_ Você me assustou, bebê! – eu disse me agarrando a ele.

_ Você achou que eu fosse deixá-la tão tentadora assim sozinha nesta pista? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

_ Eu não sou tão tentadora assim, bebê! – respondi acanhada pegando o copo que ele me oferecia.

Brian me olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas em desafio e um sorriso torto nos lábios. Seus braços me apertaram ainda mais contra o seu corpo e eu pude sentir sua excitação contra os meus quadris.

_ Se você não acredita em mim, basta olhar quantos homens estão olhando para você neste exato momento, docinho! – ele disse mordiscando meu pescoço.

Olhei em volta e percebi que vários homens nos encaravam. Constrangida, afundei o rosto em seu peito sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. Brian riu divertido me virando de costas e me abraçando por trás. Nossos corpos colados começaram a se mover no ritmo da música envolvente e sensual. As mãos de Brian apertavam a minha cintura com força grudando os nossos quadris. Tomei um gole grande do drink de morango que ele havia me dado para afastar de vez a minha timidez. Ergui meus braços levando minhas mãos até a sua nuca. Meus dedos automaticamente se agarraram em seus cabelos e meu corpo estremeceu ao sentir os seus lábios tocando levemente a pele do meu pescoço.

_ Eu amo você, docinho! – ele disse com a voz rouca em meu ouvido.

Virei-me de frente para ele, minhas mãos segurando o seu rosto. Brian voltou a colar nossos corpos como se para ele fosse tão doloroso ficarmos separados quanto era para mim.

_ Eu amo você, bebê! – minha voz saiu trêmula de desejo.

Não pude mais esperar. Beijei os seus lábios com força, deixando transparecer todo o meu desejo, todo o meu desespero para me entregar a ele. Brian correspondeu à altura, seus braços me apertando contra o seu corpo quase a ponto de me sufocar. Eu sentia que aquela noite seria a nossa primeira vez. Eu sabia que aquele momento ficaria marcado em minha memória como a melhor noite da minha vida.


	12. Chapter 12  Fogo

**Capítulo XII – Fogo**

**Narrado por Brian**

Desde o momento em que meus olhos pousaram sobre ela, antes de sairmos, eu já sabia que estava perdido. Mel iria ser a minha ruína. Ela iria me matar. Meu corpo todo reagiu furiosamente quando a vi dançando tão sensualmente na pista de dança. De olhos fechados, ela remexia os quadris sem se dar conta de que vários olhares cobiçosos se voltavam para ela. Minha menina estava ali: linda, sexy e perigosamente tentadora. Aproximei-me dela sem que ela percebesse e envolvi fortemente sua cintura. Ela se assustou, provavelmente se lembrando do que aconteceu em seu aniversário de 16 anos, mas eu a segurei impedindo que ela se afastasse de mim. Meu corpo estava mais uma vez fora de controle, eu precisava tê-la colada a mim, eu precisava tocá-la, senti-la. Colei meu peito em suas costas e comecei a mover os quadris no ritmo da música. Ela se colou ainda mais em mim, suas mãos agarrando meus quadris me trazendo para mais perto. Enlouqueci. Deixei que o fogo tomasse conta de mim e comecei a sussurrar em seu ouvido o quanto ela estava tentadora, minha voz saindo rouca de desejo, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam sua cintura com força. Para o meu total delírio, ela correspondia aos meus movimentos, seus quadris movimentando-se sinuosamente rentes aos meus, me deixando cada vez mais louco por ela. Eu não conseguia mais me segurar, eu precisava dizer o que o meu coração gritava, embora ela já soubesse:

_ Eu amo você, docinho! – eu disse sem conter a rouquidão na minha voz.

Ela se virou de frente para mim, suas mãos macias e delicadas segurando o meu rosto. Meu corpo não conseguia mais ficar distante do dela. Puxei-a de volta para mim, colando-me totalmente a ela.

_ Eu amo você, bebê! – ela respondeu com a voz trêmula de desejo.

Não tive tempo de dizer mais nada. Mel me beijou quase com violência, deixando bem claro que ela estava tão enlouquecida de desejo quanto eu. Correspondi à intensidade do seu beijo apertando-a com toda a minha força, sentindo o meu corpo estremecer. Mel se agarrava a mim de uma forma desesperada, parecia estar ardendo no mesmo fogo que me consumia. Separamos nossos lábios em busca de oxigênio. Colamos nossas testas e eu fechei os olhos procurando recuperar um pouco do meu autocontrole. A batida mudou de repente e continuamos abraçados nos movendo no ritmo lento e sereno da música que tocava. Nossos beijos se tornaram mais calmos e perdemos a noção de quanto tempo ficamos ali, nos encarando em silêncio, dizendo coisas com o olhar que nenhuma palavra poderia traduzir.

Sofia e Seth haviam desaparecido, provavelmente tinham voltado para o bangalô. Mel e eu caminhávamos na areia da praia de mãos dadas em um silêncio confortável. Uma imensa lua cheia que brilhava no céu apinhado de estrelas lançava seu reflexo prateado na água escura do mar nos proporcionando um cenário perfeito e romântico. Continuamos a caminhar trocando olhares e beijos durante o percurso. Depois de algum tempo, Mel parou diante de mim, me encarando de uma forma intensa, fazendo meu corpo estremecer. Meu coração batia acelerado no peito pela expectativa do que estava para acontecer. Ela abriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas fomos surpreendidos pela chuva que desabou sobre nossas cabeças. Isolados em nosso próprio mundo, não havíamos percebido a mudança no tempo e agora corríamos de mãos dadas de volta ao bangalô. Mel segurava suas sandálias e ria como uma criança enquanto corríamos totalmente encharcados. Eu também me sentia incrivelmente leve, livre e sabia que tudo aquilo só era possível por causa dela. Somente ela conseguia me fazer sentir assim. Chegamos à varanda do bangalô ainda rindo como dois tolos. Olhamos na direção do mar e só então nos demos conta da força com que a chuva caía. Ainda sorrindo, olhei nos olhos brilhantes de Mel que me encarava de forma profunda. Aproximei-me de seu rosto devagar e pousei levemente meus lábios sobre os dela. Ela instantaneamente agarrou meus cabelos me trazendo para mais perto, o beijo novamente se tornando mais intenso, eliminando de vez o pouco do autocontrole que eu tinha conseguido recuperar. Senti suas mãos pequenas e delicadas puxando a minha camisa para cima e tentando passá-la por minha cabeça. Assim que a camisa pousou no chão da varanda, suas mãos voltaram para o meu corpo, acariciando o meu peito ... me deixando sem ar. Agarrei-me a ela com desespero, tentando fundir os nossos corpos. Eu não conseguiria mais ficar longe dela. Seria insuportavelmente doloroso.

Entramos no bangalô aos beijos, nos tocando de forma desesperada. Eu tinha perdido totalmente o controle das minhas mãos que passeavam por todo o seu corpo arrancando gemidos altos de nós dois. A água fria da chuva que havia molhado os nossos corpos fazia um contraste enlouquecedor com o fogo que queimava dentro de nós. Parecíamos dois animais no cio, completamente descontrolados de desejo, arrancando as roupas pelo caminho sem conseguirmos parar. Um cheiro suave de rosas penetrou as minhas narinas chamando a minha atenção. Parei embasbacado no meio do quarto olhando para o cenário romântico cuidadosamente montado para nós. Dezenas de velas perfumadas cuidadosamente posicionadas queimavam pelo quarto deixando a atmosfera ainda mais aconchegante. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão até a cama nos convidavam a aproveitar o momento, mostrando o caminho que deveríamos seguir. Em um canto do quarto, uma mesa preciosamente posta nos esperava com um jantar a luz de velas que, eu tinha certeza, estava maravilhoso.

_ Foi você quem fez isso, docinho? – perguntei sem conseguir segurar o sorriso idiota que surgia em meus lábios.

_ Eu pedi ajuda a Sofia! Na verdade, ela fez tudo praticamente sozinha! – ela respondeu abraçando a minha cintura e distribuindo beijos pelo meu peito.

_ Você tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer, amor? Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir parar se nós recomeçarmos! – eu disse segurando seu rosto e olhando-a nos olhos.

_ Eu não quero que você pare, Brian! Eu quero ser sua esta noite! Eu preciso ser sua! – ela disse me olhando intensamente.

Eu não precisava ouvir mais nada. Colei nossos lábios novamente com toda a paixão que eu sentia naquele momento sendo correspondido à altura. As mãos de Mel voltaram a passear pelo meu peito, me apertando ... me arranhando ... me enlouquecendo. Meus lábios desceram para o seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos a erguiam do chão, suas pernas envolvendo a minha cintura. Mel gemeu em meus lábios ao sentir-se prensada contra uma parede, meus quadris pressionados contra os dela provocando um atrito enlouquecedor em nossas intimidades. O quarto, antes fresco, já se tornava abafado pelo calor dos nossos corpos em contato. A fricção de nossas intimidades nos fazia soltar gemidos altos de prazer. Eu estava adorando vê-la tão entregue a mim. Não queria ter que parar, mas não poderia tomá-la ali, de pé, pressionada contra uma parede. Não na sua primeira vez. Eu poderia machucá-la se o fizesse.

Carreguei-a em meus braços até a cama sem interromper o nosso beijo. Seus cabelos sedosos se espalharam pelo travesseiro e eu me perdi completamente ao olhar em seus olhos azuis, tão brilhantes, tão intensos, tão cheios de amor.

_ Vem, amor! Me faça sua! – ela me chamou me puxando para ela.

_ Você é minha, docinho! Só minha! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_ Só sua, bebê! Sempre sua! – ela sussurrou de volta me levando ao delírio.

Posicionei o meu corpo sobre o dela sem deixar que o meu peso a esmagasse. Nossos quadris roçavam um no outro em busca de alívio para o nosso desejo insano. Minhas mãos passeavam pela pele macia do seu corpo, apertando ... acariciando ... reconhecendo os seus pontos mais sensíveis. Meus lábios desciam pelo seu pescoço, depositando beijos suaves por toda a sua extensão até os seus ombros, descendo até os seios firmes e perfeitos, deliciando-se no bico rosado e sensível enquanto o outro era acariciado por uma de minhas mãos. Mel gemia deliciosamente o meu nome e o seu corpo se remexia inquieto sob o meu. Embora eu estivesse louco para me sentir dentro dela, eu não poderia ter pressa. Eu queria lhe proporcionar a noite de amor mais perfeita da sua vida, algo do qual ela jamais se esquecesse. Ela não merecia menos do que isso.

Meus lábios desceram para a sua barriga lisinha, distribuindo beijos molhados causando-lhe arrepios seguidos. Eu podia ouvir a sua respiração ofegante de excitação e expectativa. Continuei vagarosamente a minha descida, torturando-a, alternando beijos suaves, molhados e leves lambidas e mordidas na pele branquinha e delicada de suas coxas. Parei hipnotizado admirando a vulva clarinha e totalmente depilada que exalava o perfume afrodisíaco mais delicioso que eu já havia sentido: o perfume da sua excitação. Aquele cheiro me tomou por completo e, sem aviso prévio, eu mergulhei a minha língua sedenta em seu sexo fazendo seu corpo pular de surpresa. Eu estava alucinado com o seu gosto e Mel remexia os quadris descontroladamente em minha boca tirando-me totalmente a lucidez. Minha língua, ora provocava seu clitóris, ora se infiltrava em suas dobras tentando se enfiar em seu corpo. Totalmente enlouquecida de prazer, Mel puxava os meus cabelos forçando ainda mais a minha boca contra o seu sexo. Eu a sugava, lambia, mordiscava e soprava querendo cada vez mais sentir o seu gosto em minha boca. Seus quadris se movimentavam cada vez mais rápida e descontroladamente anunciando a explosão do prazer que não demorou a derramar-se em minha língua, fazendo-me sugá-la como um louco até a última gota.

Voltei a subir beijando cada pedacinho delicado daquele corpo que eu faria meu. Deitei-me novamente sobre ela, beijando-a com carinho e delicadeza, sentindo as suas mãos apertando os meus braços me implorando para continuar. Olhei para a gaveta do criado-mudo rezando para encontrar um preservativo. Mel acompanhou o meu olhar e tocou o meu braço me impedindo de abrir a gaveta.

_ Eu não quero que haja nada entre nós neste momento, bebê! – ela disse ainda ofegante. – Eu quero sentir você por inteiro!

Meu corpo se retesou no mesmo instante. Eu sabia que não passaria nenhuma doença para ela, mas será que ela não tinha consciência dos riscos de uma gravidez?

_ Mas, docinho ... – eu tentei dizer, mas ela me calou colocando dois dedos sobre os meus lábios.

_ Shhh... Não se preocupe, amor! Você não vai me engravidar! Eu estou tomando pílula há dois meses! – ela disse me beijando logo em seguida.

Correspondi ao beijo como ela merecia, voltando a roçar os nossos quadris, sentindo novamente a umidade da sua intimidade me chamar. Posicionei-me em sua entrada, o corpo tremendo de expectativa e medo de machucá-la.

_ Se eu machucá-la, você promete que me avisa? Eu não quero que você sinta dor, docinho! – eu pedi ansioso.

_ Você não vai me machucar, bebê! Eu sei que não! – ela disse confiante remexendo os quadris inquietos.

Cuidadosamente, comecei a empurrar o meu corpo contra o dela. Assim que Mel sentiu a primeira pressão contra sua intimidade, seu corpo inteiro se retesou e eu pude sentir suas mãos apertando os meus braços.

_ Tente relaxar, amor! Se você ficar tensa, vai sentir muita dor! Eu prometo que vou ter cuidado! – eu disse tentando controlar a vontade de me enfiar em seu corpo.

Segurei uma de suas coxas enroscando-a em minha cintura e ao senti-la menos tensa investi vagarosamente mais uma vez. Mel fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios tentando inutilmente sufocar um gemido de dor. Permaneci imóvel por alguns instantes até que o seu corpo se acostumasse com a invasão e voltei a investir lentamente conquistando seu corpo milímetro a milímetro até que eu estivesse totalmente abrigado dentro dele.

Meu corpo tremia pela emoção de tê-la em meus braços. Meu coração estava disparado por senti-la tão entregue a mim. Tentei mover meus quadris levemente, testando se ela ainda sentia algum desconforto, mas parei ao ouvi-la gemer baixinho.

_ Ainda dói, amor? – perguntei inseguro.

_ Um pouquinho! – ela respondeu baixinho – Mas não pare, bebê! A dor não é mais forte do que o prazer que você me faz sentir!

Lentamente, voltei a me mover dentro dela. Com o tempo, comecei a perceber que o desconforto dava lugar à excitação que aumentava gradativamente. Mel começou a mover seus quadris em harmonia com os meus, me encorajando a ir mais rápido. Um calor abrasador envolvia o meu corpo e eu sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Não depois de ter esperado tanto por isso. Meu corpo estava ansioso por se derramar dentro dela, mas antes eu queria lhe proporcionar todo o prazer que estivesse ao meu alcance.

A voz delicada e deliciosamente rouca de desejo gemia meu nome me levando ao paraíso. O corpo perfeito e quente se movendo sob o meu desafiava a minha sanidade. As mãos pequenas e macias que ora apertavam ora arranhavam a pele das minhas costas me instigavam a investir cada vez mais rápido e mais forte até sentir suas paredes se contraírem me esmagando dentro do seu corpo.

Não consegui segurar o grito de prazer que rasgou a minha garganta quando me derramei inteiro dentro do seu corpo sentido uma completude indescritível. Também não consegui segurar as lágrimas que tomaram meus olhos ao me dar conta de que a mulher que eu amava acima de qualquer coisa no mundo tinha acabado de me dar a maior prova da sua confiança e do seu amor por mim, entregando-se sem medos, sem reservas, sem pudores.

_ Obrigado, Mel! – eu disse com a voz embargada. – Obrigado por me amar, por me deixar fazer parte da sua vida, por se entregar a mim...

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou, o azul dos seus olhos brilhando ainda mais intensos, fazendo o meu coração disparar como um louco tentando saltar para fora do meu peito.

_ Você não faz simplesmente parte da minha vida, bebê! – ela respondeu docemente – Você é a minha vida! E o que acabamos de fazer agora é só a prova de algo que eu já sabia ... eu sempre soube: o meu coração pertence a você ... os meus pensamentos pertencem a você ... a minha vida pertence a você e, a partir de agora ... o meu corpo pertence _**somente**_a você!

Aquelas palavras penetraram a minha alma, me fazendo amar ainda mais aquela criatura doce e linda que estava em meus braços, nossos corpos ainda conectados. Beijei seus lábios com devoção sentindo suas mãos puxando o meu quadril para junto dela. Ela estava pronta para mim novamente e meu corpo já pedia mais uma dose da minha droga preferida.

_ Eu machuquei você, docinho? – quis saber antes de recomeçar.

Ela mordeu os lábios, sorrindo absurdamente sexy, apertando novamente o meu quadril contra o seu corpo.

_ Você foi perfeito, amor! Foi tudo maravilhoso, como eu sabia que seria! – a voz já rouca de desejo sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha em seguida.

Comecei a me mover lentamente dentro dela, embora o meu corpo gritasse por algo mais vigoroso. Eu precisava ter em mente que aquela era a sua primeira vez e que seu corpo ainda não estava acostumado a ser invadido com força. Mel passou as pernas em volta da minha cintura, dando-me completo acesso ao seu interior. Suas unhas arranhavam a pele das minhas costas me fazendo queimar novamente, dor e prazer misturados de uma forma surpreendentemente deliciosa.

O fogo aumentava em nossos corpos na medida em que o meu corpo investia mais rapidamente contra o corpo de Mel. Seus quadris se moviam com os meus e ela arqueava as costas me oferecendo os seios delicados. Minha boca passou a lambê-los, mordiscá-los e sugá-los com força enquanto meus quadris descontrolados investiam cada vez mais forte contra os dela, nos fazendo gemer alto completamente tomados pelo prazer que nos arrebatou ao mesmo tempo. A última gota do meu sêmen já tinha se derramado dentro dela, mas meus quadris não me obedeciam mais. Insistiam em continuar a se mover tirando totalmente a minha autoridade sobre eles. Meu corpo estava louco de paixão, sedento por continuar dentro dela até que eu não tivesse mais forças. A desobediência valeu a pena quando percebi que Mel atingia mais um orgasmo, o mais intenso de todos. Ela se agarrava a mim de forma desesperada. Seus braços me apertavam contra o seu corpo na tentativa de me unir ainda mais a ela, seus quadris se moviam se chocando fortemente contra os meus, suas pernas em volta da minha cintura me prendiam dentro do seu corpo e ela gritava alto o meu nome levando-me outra vez ao clímax.

Meu corpo desabou sobre o dela depois do prazer intenso. Nossas respirações descompassadas custavam a voltar ao normal e nossos corações batiam com tanta força que podíamos senti-los sobre a pele suada dos nossos corpos.

Ergui meu rosto até então enterrado em seus cabelos e me assustei ao ver que ela chorava.

_ Mel? – eu a chamava, mas ela continuava de olhos fechados, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos dos olhos – Amor, fala comigo? Por que você está chorando? Eu machuquei você, foi isso?

Ela negou com a cabeça e mordeu os lábios ainda de olhos fechados. Meu alívio foi imediato.

_ Prazer! – sua voz saiu entrecortada pela respiração ainda ofegante - São lágrimas de prazer, amor!

Ela então abriu os olhos me encarando e eu pude ver que ela estava bem. Lentamente, ela ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro aproximando o rosto do meu sem quebrar o contato dos nossos olhos. Seus lábios tocaram suavemente os meus e o meu corpo se arrepiou ao sentir a sua língua pedindo passagem. Um beijo lento, suave, cheio de carinho e de declarações silenciosas selou aquele momento tão perfeito e tão esperado. Rolei o meu corpo de lado trazendo-a comigo. Eu não suportaria mais ficar um minuto sequer sem senti-la colada a mim. Mel deitou a cabeça em meu peito, abraçando-me pela cintura. Meus braços a envolveram antes mesmo que eu pensasse em fazê-lo, minhas mãos seguindo automaticamente para os seus cabelos. Ficamos em um silêncio confortável repassando em nossas memórias cada instante que tínhamos vivido naquela noite até que a senti totalmente relaxada em meus braços.

Fiquei ali observando seu rosto sereno enquanto ela dormia. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que tínhamos finalmente feito amor e de forma tão intensa. Como não podia deixar de ser, ela tinha sido maravilhosa proporcionando-me um prazer de uma intensidade que eu jamais havia sentido em toda a minha vida. Agora, eu a tinha dormindo tranquila em meus braços tornando aquela noite ainda mais perfeita. Eu não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz. A única coisa que eu realmente precisava na vida dormia lindamente com a cabeça repousada em meu peito: minha menina ... minha noiva ... minha mulher.


	13. Chapter 13  Para sempre

**Capítulo XIII – Para sempre**

**Narrado por Seth**

Brian e Mel estavam tão concentrados um no outro que nem perceberam quando Sofia e eu nos despedimos avisando que iríamos voltar para o bangalô. No caminho de volta, Sofia me avisou que precisaríamos passar no bangalô onde eles estavam hospedados para fazer um favor à prima. No começo achei estranho, mas entendi do que se tratava assim que passamos pela porta. O quarto estava todo perfumado e arrumado para uma noite que com certeza seria muito especial. Sofia verificava cada detalhe com extremo carinho e atenção, garantindo que tudo estivesse perfeito. Encostado em uma parede, eu a observava e me deslumbrava com o sorriso meigo que enfeitava o seu rosto. Meu coração sempre acelerava no peito ao vê-la daquele jeito. Era impossível não amá-la cada vez mais.

Sofia era uma mulher forte, independente e perigosamente sedutora. Para quem a visse pela primeira vez, era simplesmente impossível acreditar que ela tinha apenas 19 anos. Ela exalava maturidade por cada poro de sua pele. Tinha uma cabeça incrivelmente aberta e parecia preparada para qualquer situação que a vida lhe impusesse. Isso, às vezes, me intimidava, porque ela muitas vezes mostrava uma segurança que, mesmo aos 26 anos de idade, eu não tinha. Talvez isso fosse resultado do seu trabalho como modelo fotográfico, uma profissão que, eu tinha que confessar, me incomodava um pouco. É claro que eu a apoiava, mas morria de ciúmes dos comentários que surgiam sempre que ela aparecia em uma revista. Não era fácil ouvir certas coisas e ter que me controlar. Brian muitas vezes precisou me tirar dos lugares antes que eu avançasse no pescoço de alguém. Mas, apesar do meu ciúme, nosso relacionamento estava a cada dia mais sólido e eu não tinha dúvidas de que a queria para toda a vida.

_ Seth? Amor? – a voz doce e suave de Sofia me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Oi, amor! – eu respondi ainda meio fora do ar.

_ Estava voando aí? – ela riu – Estou lhe chamando há um tempão e você parecia não me ouvir!

Quando finalmente voltei à realidade, Sofia estava parada diante de mim e sorria. O toque das mãos macias sobre as minhas me fizeram despertar. Sorri. Era impossível não sorrir diante daquele rosto perfeito e delicado.

_ Já acabou? – perguntei ansioso. Não via a hora de estar com ela em nosso bangalô.

Sofia apenas assentiu e ficou nas pontas dos pés me torturando ao aproximar lentamente os lábios rosados dos meus. Minha ansiedade não me permitia esperar tanto. Acabei com aquela distância angustiante e tomei seus lábios com sede. Meus braços envolveram seu corpo macio e delgado colando-o totalmente a mim. Estremeci ao sentir os bicos intumescidos de seus seios em contato com o meu peito. Mesmo através das roupas era possível senti-los excitados e um calor imenso já se espalhava pelo meu corpo.

_ Vamos embora daqui, amor! – eu disse ofegante lutando para fazer o ar entrar em meus pulmões.

Sofia parecia estar tão ansiosa quanto eu. Apenas pegou a minha mão e me guiou apressada para fora do bangalô. Eu já não conseguia mais ficar longe do seu corpo. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós, eu a abracei por trás descendo meus lábios para o seu pescoço no trajeto para o nosso bangalô. Sofia ofegava me enlouquecendo com a reação do seu corpo ao meu toque. Passamos pela porta do nosso bangalô quase aos tropeços, nos tocando completamente ensandecidos pelo desejo. Nossas roupas se perderam pelo quarto a caminho da cama que parecia estar a milhas de distância de nós. Nossos corpos nus caíram sobre o colchão macio se esfregando em um frenesi interminável, buscando algum alívio para o desejo deliciosamente torturante. Minha boca já tinha abandonado os lábios macios para descer pelo seu pescoço a caminho dos seios perfeitos, quando Sofia me segurou pelos cabelos me impedindo de continuar.

_ Eu não consigo esperar mais, Seth! Eu preciso sentir você agora! – ela pediu com os olhos azuis profundamente escuros.

_ Você vai me sentir, amor! A noite toda, eu prometo! Mas eu preciso muito sentir você em minha boca agora! – falei continuando a descer por seu corpo beijando cada pedacinho até chegar ao seu centro enlouquecedoramente molhado, pronto para mim.

Perdi totalmente a sanidade ao sentir o seu sabor em minha boca. Mergulhei a língua sedenta em seu sexo lambendo, sugando e mordiscando cada vez mais desesperado na medida em que os gemidos de Sofia se tornavam mais altos e descontrolados. Eu ficaria ali pelo resto da minha vida sorvendo o néctar do seu corpo, me alimentando do seu prazer.

_ Seth! – ela gritou meu nome ao atingir o clímax.

Era tarde demais para mim. Totalmente enlouquecido ao ouvir o meu nome saindo de seus lábios, eu a sugava incessantemente entre gemidos até que não restasse uma gota sequer do seu prazer. Fiz o caminho de volta beijando todo o seu corpo até os seus lábios. Sofia me beijou com força, me agarrando firmemente pelos cabelos, roçando seu corpo inquieto contra o meu.

Eu já não conseguia mais esperar. Precisava estar dentro dela ou iria enlouquecer de vez. Posicionei-me em sua entrada e já estava pronto para me sentir abrigado em seu corpo quando ela me surpreendeu me empurrando contra a cama rolando sobre mim.

_ Minha vez! – ela disse simplesmente com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios e começou a descer com beijos e mordidas pelo meu peito, passando por meu abdome e parando em meus quadris em um suspense torturante.

Minha respiração já saía aos arquejos pela expectativa de sentir a boca quente e úmida envolvendo o meu membro. Ela o agarrou com a mão pequena e delicada e, para me torturar, passou a língua por toda a sua extensão sem envolvê-lo completamente com a boca. Meu corpo inteiro se retesou e eu me agarrei com força nos lençóis tentando manter um pouco o controle, mas já sabia que estava condenado ao fracasso. Ela riu baixinho do meu esforço inútil e eu pude sentir o seu hálito fresco batendo na minha pele fazendo a minha cabeça girar.

_ Amor, isso é tortura! – eu tentei dizer, minha voz falhando vergonhosamente pela insuficiência de ar em meus pulmões.

_ Eu sei! – ela disse simplesmente e, em seguida, passou a ponta da língua enrijecida na abertura por onde escapava um pouco do líquido pré-gozo.

Gritei. Não consegui evitar. Mas a tortura maior ainda estava por vir. Suas mãos acariciavam os meus testículos enquanto ela passava a língua por todo o meu membro sem nunca colocá-lo inteiramente na boca. Meu coração batia tão forte em meu peito que chegava a doer e meus músculos estavam tão tensos que eu tinha a sensação de que eles tinham virado concreto.

Deus do céu! Se ela continuasse com aquela tortura por mais um minuto eu iria ter um enfarto. Aquela língua quente estava me matando e as unhas que arranhavam a parte interna das minhas coxas mandavam descargas elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Se eu sobrevivesse àquela tortura, ela estaria em sérios apuros.

_ Está gostando, amor? – sua voz era pura sedução.

Não consegui responder. Minha voz havia sumido completamente, talvez por que o pouco ar que chegava aos meus pulmões em chamas não fosse o suficiente para que eu falasse. Um gemido quase inaudível conseguiu escapar por minha garganta ressecada em resposta.

_ Espero que isso signifique que sim! – ela disse provocante para finalmente mergulhar meu membro dolorosamente duro em sua boca.

Ali eu me perdi completamente. Todos os meus neurônios entraram em curto circuito e eu me vi incapaz de pensar ou de falar o que quer que fosse. Perdi completamente a capacidade de sentir o resto do meu corpo, como se todo o sangue nele existente tivesse sido bombeado para uma única parte. Uma parte que era deliciosamente torturada pela mulher mais linda e maravilhosa do mundo.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que fosse tarde demais, mas seria preciso um esforço sobrehumano para mover meu corpo o mínimo que fosse. Sofia não parava de me torturar, ao contrário, parecia sentir um prazer enorme em me ver completamente fora de controle e aumentava o ritmo a cada segundo quase me impossibilitando de agir.

_ Agora chega! - tirei forças não sei de onde e puxei o seu corpo para cima do meu.

Ela riu gostoso, se sentindo vitoriosa por me deixar naquele estado lastimável. Rolei na cama deixando seu corpo preso sob o meu peso. Minhas mãos prenderam as suas por sobre a sua cabeça e meus joelhos abriram espaço por entre suas pernas deixando-a exposta para mim. Pairei sobre ela com a respiração ainda descompassada, meu membro se encostando em sua entrada úmida. Ela já estava novamente pronta para mim.

_ O que foi, amor? Ficou cansado? – ela perguntou me olhando com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Atrevida! Eu ia fazê-la se arrepender de ter me provocado. Encarei seu rosto com os olhos semicerrados tentando parecer ameaçador, mas eu sabia que não iria funcionar com ela. Um sorriso sapeca surgiu em seus lábios, me desarmando totalmente.

_ Bandida! Você vai me pagar caro por isso, sabia? – eu a provoquei sem conseguir segurar o riso.

_É mesmo? – ela respondeu vitoriosa – E o que você vai fazer comigo agora?

Ela queria mesmo saber? Eu ia mostrar a ela. Comecei a invadir o seu corpo bem lentamente, deixando só a cabeça do meu membro dentro dela. Sofia fechou os olhos com uma expressão de prazer intenso no rosto. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer saí de seu corpo sorrindo satisfeito ao ouvi-la resmungar, protestando contra o abandono. Repeti o movimento diversas vezes sentindo o seu corpo implorar para que eu fosse até o fim, mas, se dependesse de mim, eu iria prolongar aquela tortura até o meu limite máximo. Comecei a intercalar os movimentos com leves roçadas em seu clitóris. Ela se remexia impaciente sob o meu corpo em busca de alívio para a excitação que aumentava mais a cada segundo.

_ Seth, não faz assim! Amor, por favor, eu preciso sentir você! – ela choramingava tentando livrar as mãos para me agarrar.

_ Eu estou cansado, lembra, amor? – respondi cinicamente introduzindo e retirando rapidamente a cabecinha várias vezes.

Sofia mordia os lábios com força e eu já via a hora em que eles começariam a sangrar. Seu corpo ondulava sob o meu denunciando o seu desespero. Estava na hora de lhe dar um pouco de alívio. Eu já tinha judiado bastante dela, seu rosto já denunciava certa aflição com a minha demora. Parei em sua entrada por um segundo observando seu rosto corado. Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou com um olhar derretido de amor. Eu não podia esperar mais. Em um movimento firme, invadi o seu corpo sentindo o clímax se aproximar.

**Narrado por Sofia**

Deus do céu! O que foi aquilo?

No momento em que ele invadiu o meu corpo em uma única investida eu parei de respirar. Meu corpo todo foi tomado por uma descarga elétrica tão forte que poderia ter parado o meu coração. Eu só conseguia sentir aquela parte do meu corpo, o resto simplesmente tinha deixado de existir. Todas as energias do meu corpo estavam concentradas ali, em sentir aquela invasão tão poderosa. Eu tremia dos pés à cabeça, mesmo antes do clímax. Tinha até medo de pensar no que aconteceria comigo quando ele chegasse.

Seth estava parado, seu membro todo dentro de mim. Ele também tremia, o ar saía com força por sua boca. Ele parecia ter a mesma dificuldade que eu tinha de encontrar um pouco de ar. Sua boca quente tomou a minha em um beijo quase selvagem. Estávamos queimando em um fogo invisível. Nossos corpos começaram a se mover buscando aquele atrito enlouquecedor. O barulho dos nossos quadris se chocando com força se misturava aos nossos gemidos cada vez mais altos. Minhas mãos, agora livres, passeavam pelo corpo de Seth, apertando, arranhando, puxando-o na tentativa de fazê-lo entrar ainda mais fundo em mim.

O calor já estava insuportável, o fogo se locomovendo pelos nossos corpos para se concentrar em um só lugar. Os movimentos de Seth se tornavam mais rápidos e vigorosos na medida em que o clímax se aproximava. Nossos gemidos se transformaram em gritos quando atingimos finalmente o ápice. O corpo de Seth desabou suado e trêmulo sobre o meu. Ainda era difícil respirar. Parecia que nunca recuperaríamos o ar ou o ritmo normal dos batimentos cardíacos ou o controle sobre os músculos do corpo.

Seth descansava o seu corpo sobre o meu, seu rosto enfiado nos meus cabelos. Ainda estávamos conectados e, incrivelmente, mesmo depois de um orgasmo tão intenso eu ainda podia sentir toda a sua potência dentro de mim. Seus braços me apertavam com força, como se ele tivesse medo de que eu fosse fugir a qualquer momento.

Estávamos em silêncio, ainda tentando controlar as nossas respirações. Meus braços envolviam o seu pescoço e uma de minhas mãos acariciava os seus cabelos enquanto os dedos da outra deslizavam aleatoriamente pela pele das suas costas, como pincéis desenhando algum tipo de arte abstrata. Eu podia sentir a sua pele se arrepiando sob o meu toque e simplesmente adorava saber que tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

_ Eu amo você! – sussurrei em seu ouvido depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

Seth ergueu a cabeça e me encarou, meu sorriso favorito estampado em seu rosto. Um rosto lindo, um rosto de anjo, um rosto de homem. O meu homem. O homem com quem eu esperava passar o resto dos meus dias, quem eu queria que envelhecesse ao meu lado, que estivesse comigo em um futuro distante esperando nossos filhos nos visitarem nos domingos junto com nossos netos.

_ Eu amo você! – ele me respondeu com a voz rouca.

Seus olhos, de um castanho profundo, brilhavam de uma forma diferente. Uma forma que eu jamais tinha visto antes. Ele me olhava de uma forma intensa, como se pudesse ver a minha alma, como se pudesse ler os meus pensamentos. Seus dedos desenhavam suavemente cada traço do meu rosto. Fechei os olhos sem conseguir deixar de sorrir, desfrutando do carinho que ele me fazia.

_ Eu amo você! – ele repetiu antes de tocar os meus lábios suavemente com os seus.

Um beijo suave, cheio de carinho, cheio de ternura, cheio de promessas. Os lábios macios tocavam os meus sem pressa. Apenas curtiam o momento e a sensação maravilhosa que era estarem unidos em um beijo entre duas pessoas que se amam intensamente. Sua língua quente e molhada tocou os meus lábios, arrancando-me um suspiro, para em seguida possuir a minha boca, reconhecendo-lhe cada canto até acariciar a minha língua com doçura.

As sensações que ele me fazia sentir eram indescritíveis. Suas mãos voltaram a acariciar o meu corpo, tocando os meus seios, descendo por minha cintura até chegar em meus quadris antes de apertar uma de minhas coxas, trazendo minha perna até os seus quadris enganchando-a ali. Estremeci. Eu já sabia onde aquilo nos levaria e ansiava loucamente por sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Seth rolou na cama, puxando-me sobre ele, sem deixar o seu corpo abandonar o meu. A loucura iria recomeçar. A única diferença era que desta vez quem ditaria o ritmo seria eu. E, se dependesse de mim, o ritmo seria frenético, arrebatador, enlouquecedor. No que dependesse de mim, Seth cumpriria a sua promessa de me fazer senti-lo a noite inteira. Para sempre.


	14. Chapter 14  Meu próprio sol

**Capítulo XIV – Meu próprio Sol**

**Narrado por Melinda**

Eu ainda estava envolta em uma nuvem de sonhos, mas podia sentir uma leve queimação que subia por minhas costas acompanhando a linha da minha coluna até a minha nuca. Meus sentidos ainda nublados pelas sensações intensas da noite anterior começavam a reconhecer o toque suave de mãos carinhosas afastando os meus cabelos do meu rosto enquanto lábios quentes distribuíam beijos demorados por minhas bochechas, minha testa, meus olhos, meu nariz, pulando para o meu queixo para então envolverem os meus lábios.

_ Bom dia, docinho! – uma voz suave e aveludada sussurrava em meu ouvido – Acorda, dorminhoca! Eu já estou com saudades de você! – ele dizia manhoso.

Sorri ao ouvi-lo tão carinhoso. Sua voz preenchia os meus ouvidos me dando a certeza de que para ele a noite anterior tinha sido tão maravilhosa quanto para mim.

_ Bom dia, meu amor! – respondi abrindo os olhos e encarando aquele rosto perfeito que sorria lindamente para mim – Dormiu bem?

_ Dormi com os anjos! – ele respondeu acariciando o meu rosto, seu corpo colado ao meu – Na verdade, eu dormi com um anjo ... um anjo lindo de olhos azuis que me levou ao céu ontem à noite.

Meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais com aquelas palavras, toda a minha insegurança em relação à minha inexperiência deixada para trás. Seu rosto começou a se aproximar lentamente do meu, meu coração se acelerando instantaneamente ao sentir seus olhos verdes cravados nos meus. Os lábios doces e macios tocaram os meus em um beijo totalmente inocente.

_ Você precisa se alimentar, docinho! Eu já errei ontem permitindo que você dormisse sem jantar. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro de novo! Vem? – ele pediu me puxando da cama.

Brian envolveu o meu corpo em um robe de seda, esperou que eu lavasse o rosto e me levou pela mão até a mesinha no canto do quarto repleta de frutas, sucos, leite, café, pães, biscoitos e tantas outras coisas que eu tinha a impressão de que nem em uma semana daria conta de comer.

_ É muita coisa, bebê! – eu disse espantada – Eu não vou conseguir comer nem um décimo de tudo o que está aí!

_ Eu sei, amor! Eu não sabia o que você ia querer, então pedi um pouquinho de cada coisa! – ele disse sorrindo enquanto sua mão acariciava a pele do meu rosto.

Brian sentou-me em seu colo e tomamos o café da manhã em meio a carícias e brincadeiras. Ora ele me oferecia um morango e logo o afastava de minha boca quando eu tentava mordê-lo, ora lambuzava o meu rosto com iogurte lambendo tudo logo depois. A brincadeira, aos poucos, foi ficando mais séria, mais quente na medida em que a fome de comida era saciada, mas outra fome começava a surgir com intensidade.

Senti meu corpo estremecer quando Brian afastou um dos lados do robe espalhando chantilly gelado pelo meu seio. Sua boca quente o cobriu logo em seguida arrancando um gemido constrangedoramente alto de mim. Ele lambia e sugava com intensidade e gemia em minha pele me levando à loucura. Meu corpo já pedia por mais ... o fogo tomando conta do meu interior ... meu sexo latejando de desejo ao sentir sua ereção tocando em minha perna. Ajeitei-me em seu colo sentando-me de frente para ele, minhas pernas ficando uma de cada lado dos seus quadris. Suas mãos imediatamente agarraram a minha cintura com força, me apertando ... me puxando para mais perto ... roçando nossas intimidades sem interromper nosso beijo faminto até que o ar nos faltasse.

_ Você não está dolorida, amor? – ele me perguntou com a voz rouca e entrecortada pela respiração ofegante.

_ Estou! Estou totalmente dolorida de desejo por você, bebê! - peguei sua mão levando-a até o meu sexo absurdamente úmido.

Brian gemeu alto enterrando seu dedo em meu corpo, massageando as paredes do meu sexo. Sua boca tomou a minha, faminta ... quente ... enlouquecedora.

_ Faz essa dor passar? Faz, amor? – implorei com a voz falha pelos gemidos que eu não conseguia conter.

_ Eu vou fazer, docinho! Eu prometo que vou fazer! – ele disse com a voz rouca me abraçando pela cintura e se levantando comigo em seus braços.

Minhas pernas envolveram a sua cintura enquanto ele caminhava pelo quarto sem interromper o beijo que tínhamos começado. Ao contrário do que eu tinha imaginado, ele não me levou para a cama. Quando dei por mim, estávamos no banheiro e ele me colocava cuidadosamente sentada sobre o mármore frio do lavabo. Afastou-se de mim por um breve momento, apenas o suficiente para abrir a torneira da banheira de hidromassagem, mas já foi o bastante para o meu corpo protestar. Aquela distância também parecia ser demais para ele que voltou a me abraçar, passando as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e se encaixando lentamente em mim.

Meu coração saltava rebelde em meu peito vibrando a cada milímetro que o seu corpo invadia o meu ... duro ... quente ... vivo. Senti meu corpo sendo erguido novamente para em seguida senti-lo mergulhar na água quentinha e perfumada da hidromassagem já cheia e acionada. A língua quente e molhada de Brian corria a extensão do meu pescoço até os meus seios, dando igual atenção e carinho a ambos. Suas mãos me apertavam descendo pelo meu corpo até as minhas nádegas onde pararam com um aperto vigoroso que me tirou o ar. Brian me apertava contra o seu quadril se enfiando cada vez mais profundamente em mim e eu já podia sentir o meu sexo se contrair, apertando-o e prendendo-o dentro de mim, fazendo-me ver estrelas. Um rosnado alto escapou de sua garganta quando ele chegou ao clímax, me preenchendo com o seu sêmen. Ficamos ali, abraçados um ao outro, os corpos trêmulos pelo prazer avassalador, o fogo que antes nos queimava mesmo dentro d'água se tornando gradativamente mais tênue até ceder lugar a um leve torpor.

Meu corpo, aos poucos, foi amolecendo, meus músculos ficando totalmente relaxados. Eu sentia que não teria forças para me levantar, não que eu quisesse sair, mas sabia que não poderíamos ficar ali para sempre. Tudo o que eu queria era permanecer daquela forma para sempre, com o corpo de Brian me preenchendo como ainda fazia. Brian, que desde o clímax mantinha seu rosto enterrado no vão dos meus seios, ergueu o rosto e me fitou com os olhos em um tom verde escuro nunca visto antes. Ele não disse nada, eu não disse nada. Apenas nos olhávamos nos olhos, nos declarando mais uma vez sem palavras. Não precisávamos delas. A intensidade dos nossos olhos dizia muito mais do que poderíamos expressar em qualquer língua do mundo enquanto nossos corpos voltavam a se mover antes mesmo de nós pensarmos em fazê-lo, o prazer nos dominando mais uma vez.

Terminamos nosso banho sob o chuveiro, depois que a água da banheira tinha esfriado. Envolvemos nossos corpos com roupões felpudos que acariciavam a nossa pele ainda sensível e nos deitamos mais uma vez na enorme cama king size. Meus olhos já se fechavam, e meu corpo já se entregava a um leve torpor quando ouvi a voz doce e suave de Brian sussurrar em meu ouvido:

_ Durma, docinho! Sonhe com os anjos e tenha a certeza de que você é e sempre será a mulher da minha vida! – ele dizia enquanto eu mergulhava mais uma vez em um mundo de sonhos.

**Narrado por Brian**

Eu observava o seu sono tranquilo e repassava em minha memória cada detalhe das últimas 24 horas. Não podia e nem queria esquecer um detalhezinho sequer. Todos estariam gravados no tecido do meu cérebro para sempre. Se um dia eu perdesse tudo, ainda teria essas lembranças para me acompanhar e não me deixar enlouquecer.

Lembrei-me do carinho e do zelo na preparação do quarto e da surpresa do jantar que, no final, ficou intocado. Eu precisava retribuir, sentia que estava em dívida com ela. Não só pelo carinho de preparar o nosso ninho de amor, mas pelo amor que ela me dava ... pela entrega a que ela se permitiu ... por tudo.

Deixei um bilhete preso em uma rosa vermelha sobre o meu travesseiro para que, quando ela acordasse, não se assustasse com a minha ausência. Pedi a Sofia que entrasse no quarto com cuidado e colocasse o presente que eu tinha comprado sobre a cama enquanto eu providenciava a minha surpresa para Mel. Não tive dificuldades em conseguir o que eu queria. Bastou dizer que era um presente para a mulher da minha vida e fui prontamente atendido pelo gerente do resort. Eu tinha certeza de que ela iria adorar a vista. Eu tinha visto seus olhos brilhando de vontade de ir até lá e não havia nada que eu não fizesse para manter aquele brilho ou até mesmo intensificá-lo.

Sorri satisfeito com o resultado da arrumação que os funcionários do resort fizeram. Embora eles fossem pagos para esse tipo de coisa, fiz questão de dar uma gorjeta bem generosa em agradecimento pelo carinho e pela presteza em me ajudar. O novo cenário estava pronto. Faltava apenas a protagonista para dar a ele o brilho definitivo. Agora só me faltava ter forças para esperar as horas que ainda nos separavam.

**Narrado por Melinda**

Mesmo de olhos fechados eu tinha a sensação de que alguém me observava. Abri os olhos assustada sentando-me na cama ao perceber que Brian não estava no quarto. Uma rosa vermelha chamou a minha atenção sobre o travesseiro ao lado. Amarrado a ela, um bilhete com a caligrafia de Brian.

**Docinho,**

** Hoje pela manhã pensei em lhe dizer com palavras o que o meu coração angustiado sente: Sente um prazer enorme quando te vê. Sente uma vontade louca de ficar sempre ao seu lado. Amor, você é a água que me mata a sede. Você é sem dúvida a minha crença. Seria difícil entender as dificuldades da vida, se não pudesse contar com você ao meu lado. Eu era um sujeito cheio de sonhos, mas com poucas realizações. Hoje existe em mim um homem cheio de realizações e sonhando cada vez mais, pois você realiza meus maiores sonhos e me faz sonhar diante de toda realidade. Te amo muito.**

** Seu Bebê**

O sorriso que tomou conta do meu rosto não era grande o suficiente para expressar o tamanho da minha felicidade. Fechei os olhos inspirando o perfume delicioso da rosa, da minha rosa. Quando abri novamente os olhos, Sofia sorria parada diante de mim segurando uma caixa branca envolta em uma fita de cetim vermelho. Sorri de volta para a minha melhor amiga, prima e cunhada. Ela se aproximou em silêncio até sentar-se à beira da cama me entregando a caixa. Desfiz o laço com carinho, apreciando cada momento, cada detalhe, pensando no que ele teria mandado para mim. O lindo vestido verde que repousava sobre o papel de seda tinha o tom exato dos seus olhos. Sorri satisfeita ao ver a peça confeccionada com tanta perfeição. A caixa trazia mais um bilhete:

**Amor,**

** Escolhi o verde para que você não se esqueça de mim, assim como não me esquecerei de você, durante as horas em que ficaremos separados. Não fique brava comigo, é por uma boa causa. Às 20:00h estarei em sua porta para buscá-la. Te amo mais a cada segundo.**

** Brian**

_ Você está feliz? – a voz baixinha de Sofia me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Não existe pessoa mais feliz do que eu neste mundo, Sofia! - respondi com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

_ Eu conheço alguém que poderia discordar de você, mas vou deixar que você veja com os seus próprios olhos! – ela disse me abraçando.

Depois de me trocar, Sofia me levou para o SPA do resort onde uma equipe enorme nos esperava. Recebemos massagens, tratamentos para a pele, para as unhas e para os cabelos, banho de imersão em chocolate e tantos outros cuidados que perdi completamente a noção do tempo. Embora eu soubesse que Brian estava preparando alguma surpresa para aquela noite, eu o queria perto de mim o tempo todo e passar tantas horas sem nem ao menos vê-lo ou ouvir a sua voz era uma verdadeira tortura.

Às 20:00h em ponto, eu abri ansiosa a porta do bangalô e minha vida estava ali, sorrindo lindamente para mim, vestindo uma camisa no mesmo tom azul dos meus olhos. Eu podia ver seus olhos incrivelmente verdes brilhando como duas enormes esmeraldas mesmo sob a luz fraca da varanda. Meus olhos espelhavam o brilho dos seus e o sorriso que atravessava o meu rosto de um lado ao outro não deixava dúvidas quanto à felicidade de tê-lo ali, diante de mim.

Fechei os olhos ao sentir as costas das suas mãos tocarem suavemente a pele do meu rosto. Como eu havia sentido falta daquele toque! Minhas mãos ansiosas formigavam de vontade de tocá-lo e seguiram em direção ao seu rosto sem que eu tivesse mandado. Brian também fechou os olhos sorrindo, apreciando o carinho. Os lábios macios tocaram os meus com leveza excessiva, como se eu fosse feita de uma porcelana extremamente frágil.

_ Eu sei que eu corro o risco de soar repetitivo, mas seria uma heresia não dizer: você está linda! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido dando um beijo quente em meu pescoço em seguida.

Meu corpo todo se arrepiou ao toque dos seus lábios em minha pele.

_ Você também está lindo, amor! – minha voz saiu trêmula de ansiedade.

Brian sorriu para mim e pegou a minha mão me levando até o carro. Abriu a porta para mim, afivelou o meu cinto de segurança e me encarou com um olhar indecifrável.

_ Eu preciso que você confie em mim, docinho! – ele disse vendando os meus olhos com uma faixa de seda verde no mesmo tom do meu vestido – Tenha só mais um pouquinho de paciência! Em breve você vai saber o que eu preparei para nós dois esta noite!

Assenti sorrindo. Meu coração estava disparado no peito, louco para saber e sentir o que estava por vir. Eu não podia ver, mas se Brian estivesse comigo eu não precisava de luz. Eu tinha certeza de que ele me guiaria e me protegeria na escuridão.

**Narrado por Brian**

Eu dirigi o curto caminho até lá admirando o sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto. Minha mão direita segurava a sua mão esquerda durante todo o trajeto. Já havíamos ficado muitas horas separados, eu não suportaria estar tão perto dela agora sem tocá-la.

Estacionei o carro e abri a porta para ela ajudando-a a sair. Ela pisava insegura, sem poder enxergar as pedras que pavimentavam o local. Parei diante dela e toquei o seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Ela sobrepôs as mãos pequenas e delicadas às minhas e sorriu mais uma vez. Passei o dedo sobre seus lábios macios que se entreabriram convidativos. Não resisti. Eu já tinha esperado tempo demais. Meus lábios cobriram os seus em um beijo cheio de saudades. Suas mãos voaram para os meus cabelos acariciando a minha nuca, causando-me uma série de tremores pelo corpo.

Relutante, encerrei o beijo sorrindo ao ver o beicinho de descontentamento que ela fez. Linda! Ergui o seu corpo delicado em meus braços e entramos. Enquanto subíamos as escadas, eu podia sentir o seu coração batendo com uma força absurda, tamanha era a sua ansiedade.

_ Falta pouco, docinho! Aguente só mais alguns segundos! – eu pedi sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior sorrindo ainda mais ansiosa. Coloquei-a de pé de frente para a vista que eu queria que ela tivesse.

_ Eu vou tirar a venda dos seus olhos, mas eu preciso que você me prometa que vai mantê-los fechados até que eu peça para abri-los. Promete? – pedi envolvendo a sua cintura por trás.

Ela aconchegou seu corpo ao meu, repousando a cabeça em meu peito e assentiu. Desfiz o laço da venda deixando-o ser levado pelo vento. Acionei o mecanismo que ativava a luz e voltei a abraçá-la por trás.

_ Abra os seus olhos, amor! – voltei a sussurrar em seu ouvido sentindo-a estremecer.

Mel abriu os olhos e arfou com a visão. Estávamos na torre do velho farol que girava lançando sua luz forte na água escura do mar. A brisa suave da noite soprava em seu rosto deslocando alguns fios dos seus cabelos, deixando-a ainda mais linda e perfeita. Ela olhava encantada para o mar que exibia uma faixa prateada que se movia conforme a luz girava. Aquele sorriso estampado em seu rosto compensou as horas angustiantes que eu tinha passado longe dela. Mel estava feliz como uma menina que descobre sob a árvore de Natal a boneca que tinha pedido ao Papai Noel. Ela se virou de frente para mim, os olhos brilhando de emoção.

_ Como você soube? Eu nunca disse a ninguém! – ela perguntou extasiada.

_ Naquele dia em que almoçamos no restaurante aqui perto, eu percebi como você olhava para cá. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma tão intensa que eu tive a certeza de que você queria subir aqui e ver o farol funcionando! – eu disse colando a minha testa na dela.

_ Você é incrível, bebê!Eu te amo muito! – ela disse envolvendo seus braços em meu pescoço.

_ Eu também te amo muito, docinho! Demais! – respondi beijando seus lábios mais uma vez.

Um jantar delicioso nos esperava em uma mesinha delicadamente posta para dois. Comemos do mesmo prato, Mel sempre sentada em meu colo e fizemos amor na enorme cama montada dentro da sala de luz. Mel adormeceu em meus braços mais uma vez enquanto eu admirava suas feições delicadas. Sentindo o meu próprio sono chegar, desativei a luz do farol e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

De repente, me dei conta de que se um dia o mundo mergulhasse nas trevas, mesmo que a luz do sol se extinguisse e o mundo se perdesse na escuridão e no frio, eu ainda teria uma chance. Se aquela doce mulher ainda estivesse ao meu lado, eu teria a minha própria fonte de luz ... eu teria a minha própria fonte de calor ... eu teria o meu próprio sol.


	15. Chapter 15  Angústia

**Capítulo XV – Angústia**

**Narrado por Seth**

Aquelas últimas duas semanas tinham sido perfeitas. Dormíamos juntos e acordávamos juntos e, se antes eu já não tinha dúvidas de que ela era a mulher com quem eu queria passar o resto dos meus dias, agora ninguém me tiraria essa certeza. O simples pensamento de que eu poderia amanhecer sem o seu corpo colado ao meu fazia meu coração bater insuportavelmente apertado em meu peito. Eu precisava dela. Precisava sentir o calor do seu corpo, a maciez do seu toque e o perfume que exalava da sua pele. Eu estava totalmente dependente do gosto dos seus beijos e precisava tê-la ao meu lado 24 horas por dia. Pensando bem, talvez nem isso fosse o suficiente para satisfazer a minha necessidade dela.

Eu observava o seu sono sereno. Admirava cada pequeno detalhe daquele rosto perfeito que me tirava a razão: a pele sedosa e cheirosa, as maçãs do rosto coradas, o nariz pequeno, arrebitado e perfeito, os lábios rosados e suculentos que me instigavam a devorá-los, os cabelos longos, macios e dourados que iluminavam ainda mais o seu rosto. Pequenos detalhes que ficavam ainda mais perfeitos toda vez que eu mergulhava naqueles olhos azuis e quase me afogava no amor que eles transmitiam. Aqueles olhos tinham um poder inacreditável sobre mim. Bastava vê-los brilhando ao me olhar que eu perdia completamente a capacidade de pensar. Meu cérebro virava pudim quando eles me encaravam daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazer.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, quieto, abraçado a ela enquanto esperava que ela acordasse. Mas eu não me importava. Esperaria a vida toda por ela se eu pudesse tê-la sempre assim, em meus braços. Aos poucos, sua respiração foi se tornando mais forte e eu pude perceber que ela estava acordada quando um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem fechados. Os dedos das suas mãos começaram a desenhar pequenos círculos em meu peito nu, me fazendo sorrir.

_ Bom dia, meu amor! – ela disse ainda de olhos fechados, com um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

_ Bom dia, princesa! – respondi suspirando enquanto meus braços a puxavam para ainda mais perto de mim.

Ela apoiou a cabeça em meu peito virando seu rosto de frente para mim, me fazendo sofrer todo o impacto de encarar seus olhos brilhantes. Por um momento, eu não soube quem eu era, nem onde estava. Um sorriso estonteante iluminou seu rosto perfeito e meu coração disparou em meu peito. Deus do céu! Que poder essa mulher tinha sobre mim! Não era normal isso. Ou era? A intensidade das emoções que ela me fazia sentir chegava a me assustar. Eu sentia como se o meu destino não estivesse em minhas mãos, mas nas dela. Era angustiante pensar que, se por algum motivo ela não me quisesse mais, eu ficaria a deriva no mundo, sem rumo ... sem destino ... sem vida.

O toque suave dos seus dedos em meu rosto me trouxe de volta à realidade. Ela me olhava com uma expressão que parecia preocupada enquanto acariciava minha testa com a ponta dos dedos tentando desfazer uma ruga que havia se formado entre meus olhos sem que eu percebesse.

_ O que foi, amor? Por que você ficou triste de repente? – sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

Rolei o meu corpo na cama ficando sobre o dela. Fechei os olhos colando as nossas testas sem conseguir evitar que um suspiro angustiado escapasse de mim.

_ Seth? – ela insistiu, segurando meu rosto com ambas as mãos delicadas, sua voz denunciando certa ansiedade pelo meu silêncio.

Ainda calado, afastei um pouco o meu rosto e voltei a abrir os olhos encarando seu olhar tenso. Minhas mãos voaram automaticamente para o seu rosto de anjo, acariciando a pele macia, descendo pelas bochechas até tocarem os lábios entreabertos. Meus olhos pararam ali, naquela boca que fazia meus lábios formigarem de vontade de beijá-la. Sem que eu tivesse dado conta, eu tinha me aproximado lentamente do seu rosto e tocado levemente seus lábios em um beijo suave ... lento ... longo. Sofia abriu os lábios e sua língua quente e macia acariciou a minha, apagando qualquer traço da angústia que tinha tomado conta de mim. Meu corpo estremeceu ao sentir suas pernas envolverem a minha cintura enquanto suas mãos desciam por minhas costas, me apertando, me arranhando, parando em minhas nádegas, me puxando com força contra o seu corpo.

_ Eu amo você! – eu disse ofegante quando separamos nossos lábios em busca de ar.

_ Então me ame! – ela disse me encarando, os olhos ardendo de desejo.

_ Sempre! – eu respondi voltando a beijá-la, meu corpo se encaixando no dela com uma perfeição sobrenatural.

Amar Sofia era o meu destino. Eu seria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse que eu fosse, iria onde ela me mandasse, faria tudo o que ela quisesse, com ela e por ela. Eu só precisava tê-la ao meu lado para sempre. Sem ela eu não teria uma vida ... eu não seria um homem ... eu seria um nada.

**Narrado por Sofia**

O caminho de volta para casa parecia ter ficado mais curto. A estrada livre do tráfego fez com que o nosso retorno fosse mais rápido do que a ida. Minha mente repassava com riqueza de detalhes todos os momentos daqueles dias simplesmente perfeitos e maravilhosos que me deixaram na boca um gostinho de "quero mais". Na verdade, eu poderia perfeitamente passar o resto dos meus dias naquele lugar, amando e sendo amada, passando cada segundo do dia ao lado dele, recebendo sua atenção, seu carinho, seu amor.

Seth me completava como eu jamais teria imaginado ser possível um ser humano completar o outro. Eu sempre achei aquela conversa de "encontrar a cara-metade" muito absurda. É claro que eu sempre acreditei que duas pessoas pudessem se amar de forma intensa. Eu cresci vendo isso diariamente através dos meus pais e, no fundo, sempre sonhei em viver um amor como o deles. Mas, daí a achar que uma pessoa pudesse completar a outra me parecia coisa de conto de fadas. No entanto, com Seth era assim. Ele conseguia superar todas as minhas expectativas. Ele ia além do que eu jamais poderia esperar de um homem.

Carinhoso. Atencioso. Protetor. Seth parecia adivinhar os meus pensamentos e minhas vontades e sempre fazia até o impossível para realizá-las, mesmo que fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Para ele, a minha felicidade era prioridade. Ver um sorriso nascendo em meus lábios era mais importante para ele do que respirar. Por isso tudo, para mim, era difícil entender o seu comportamento durante a viagem de volta para casa. Ele parecia chateado com alguma coisa, mas eu não me lembrava de nada que tivesse acontecido para que ele tivesse ficado daquele jeito, a não ser por dois homens que tinham ficado me encarando no restaurante onde havíamos almoçado. Embora o olhar quase obsceno deles tivesse me incomodado quando Mel e eu passamos por sua mesa em direção ao banheiro, eles não se dirigiram a mim em nenhum momento, nem fizeram nenhum comentário desrespeitoso que eu tivesse escutado.

Seth tinha permanecido calado durante o resto da viagem. Embora minha cabeça estivesse apoiada em seu peito o tempo todo e seus dedos acariciassem os meus cabelos, eu o sentia distante, calado. Parecia que aquelas carícias eram algo feito mecanicamente e isso me angustiava.

_ Seth! – sussurrei em seu ouvido fazendo-o olhar em meu rosto. – Você está chateado com alguma coisa? – perguntei baixinho para que Mel e Brian, que estavam no banco da frente, não ouvissem.

Ele me olhou por um longo tempo, calado. Havia algo de diferente no modo como ele me olhava que eu não conseguia entender. Um pouco de tristeza, ansiedade ou medo, sei lá! Seus lábios pousaram levemente em minha testa em um beijo suave, seus dedos ainda acariciando meus cabelos. Ele não disse nada. Apenas negou com a cabeça e suspirou profundamente. Decidi deixá-lo em paz, embora meu coração estivesse inquieto.

O restante do percurso de volta foi angustiante. Eu tentava cavar em minha memória algo que pudesse tê-lo feito ficar daquele jeito, mas não conseguia encontrar nada que justificasse aquele comportamento. Minha cabeça começou a doer pelo esforço que eu fazia para conter a vontade de chorar. Minha garganta estava fechada, eu mal conseguia respirar, sentia como se todo o oxigênio dentro do carro tivesse se esgotado.

O carro finalmente parou em frente de casa. Mel e Brian logo desceram de mãos dadas exalando felicidade enquanto Seth permanecia calado, taciturno. Minhas mãos tremiam ao sair do carro. Peguei a minha mala e segui apressada em direção à minha casa sem sequer olhar para trás. Meu corpo parecia que ia implodir a qualquer momento, meus músculos estavam tensos, minha cabeça agora doía de uma forma enlouquecedora. Eu só queria entrar em casa, tirar aquela roupa, tomar um banho, deitar em minha cama e dormir.

Meu pai estava na sala de casa quando entrei. Ele se levantou preocupado ao olhar em meu rosto e veio em minha direção já sabendo que algo de errado havia acontecido.

_ Hey, bonequinha! O que foi? Por que você está com esse rostinho tão triste? – ele disse me abraçando forte como fazia quando eu era pequena e tinha pesadelos.

_ É só uma dor de cabeça chata, pai. – menti – Eu vou subir, tomar um banho e me deitar um pouco.

Tentei me desvencilhar dos braços do meu pai, mas ele me segurou ainda mais firme. Ele me conhecia muito bem e sabia que havia algo a mais.

_ Você e Seth discutiram? – ele foi direto ao ponto.

Senti um aperto insuportável no peito. Minha voz estava presa em minha garganta fechada. Eu não ia conseguir falar sem que ele soubesse que eu estava mentindo. Apertei-me ainda mais em seu corpo procurando a segurança que ele sempre me deu.

_ Tem algum analgésico aqui em casa? Eu realmente preciso de um. – fugi da resposta para a pergunta que ele havia feito.

Eu não tinha como responder se nós havíamos brigado ou não. Não havia como brigar com uma pessoa ausente. Embora eu pudesse sentir o corpo de Seth junto ao meu durante toda a viagem de volta, ele estava a mil quilômetros de distância de mim. Um corpo. Era apenas isso que veio ao meu lado no carro. Meu Seth não estava ali. Aquele homem distante, quase frio que tinha viajado ao meu lado não era o meu namorado. Eu não o conhecia, não o reconhecia.

_ Suba e tome um banho. Eu vou pegar um remédio e levo para você tomar! – meu pai disse se soltando de mim.

Assenti de cabeça baixa e subi as escadas correndo em direção ao meu quarto. Não olhei para trás. Sabia que seus olhos estavam sobre mim, me estudando, querendo ler em minhas reações o que se passava em meu coração. Entrei em meu quarto, cega pelas lágrimas que inundavam meus olhos. Meu peito doía, minha cabeça doía, meu corpo doía. Encostei-me na porta fechada e deixei a angústia se extravasar em um choro convulsivo. Como tudo tinha chegado ao ponto em que chegou? Por que ele estava agindo daquela forma comigo? O que eu tinha feito de errado? Eram tantas perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta.

Entrei sob a ducha ainda vestida com as minhas roupas. Eu queria que a água lavasse aquela tristeza que tinha se apossado de mim. Queria que ela clareasse a minha mente e me ajudasse a entender o que diabos estava acontecendo conosco. Perdi a noção de quanto tempo tinha permanecido sob o chuveiro. A água havia refrescado o meu corpo e lavado as minhas lágrimas, mas não tinha sido o suficiente para me fazer sentir melhor. Ela não tinha lavado a angústia que apertava o meu peito fazendo meu coração bater dolorosamente.

Deitei-me encolhida em minha cama vestindo apenas um roupão. Meus cabelos ainda úmidos esparramaram-se sobre o travesseiro deixando-o frio. A sensação chegava a ser boa, aliviava um pouco a dor em minha cabeça. Fechei meus olhos e tentei relaxar. Talvez, se eu conseguisse dormir, aquela sensação horrível se atenuasse, mas minha cabeça latejava com tanta força que eu tinha certeza de que seria impossível dormir sem um remédio.

A porta do meu quarto se abriu, mas eu não me movi. Senti o colchão afundar atrás de mim e as mãos protetoras do meu pai acariciarem os meus cabelos.

_ Filha! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – Tome este remédio! Você vai se sentir melhor em pouco tempo!

Eu tinha minhas dúvidas quanto a isso. A única coisa, ou melhor, a única pessoa que poderia me fazer sentir melhor era Seth, mas ele não estava ali. Abri meus olhos, sentei-me na cama e tomei o comprimido sem encarar os olhos do meu pai. Tomei toda a água do copo, sentindo a minha garganta seca como o solo de um deserto. Voltei a deitar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e fechei novamente os olhos sentindo meus cabelos sendo acariciados. Meu pai permaneceu ali, ao meu lado, em silêncio. Aos poucos, o remédio começou a surtir efeito e me deixei mergulhar na inconsciência.

Dormi um sono sem sonhos, um sono vazio que combinava com o meu estado de espírito. Abri os olhos e notei que a noite já havia chegado a julgar pela escuridão do meu quarto. A dor de cabeça tinha desaparecido, mas a angústia continuava ali. Impiedosa. Massacrando o meu peito. Quase me impedindo de respirar.

O relógio marcava 20 horas. Em poucos minutos alguém entraria pela porta me chamando para jantar. Embora eu estivesse sem apetite, sabia que teria que descer. Meus pais não permitiriam que eu ficasse tantas horas sem me alimentar. Sentei-me na cama abraçando as minhas pernas, meu rosto escondido em meus joelhos. Minha vontade era ficar em meu quarto, fugir do olhar especulativo do meu pai. Eu não queria falar com ninguém que não fosse Seth, mas a julgar pelo seu comportamento mais cedo eu não tinha nem mesmo como saber se o veria ainda hoje.

Adiei a minha decida o máximo que pude. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Seth, tio Jake, tia Leah e os gêmeos sentados no sofá conversando com a minha família. Meus avós vieram até mim e me abraçaram assim que me viram chegar. Estavam cheios de saudades e, eu tinha que confessar, também sentia muito a falta deles.

Meus olhos pousaram sobre Seth e eu não soube como agir. Tinha medo de tentar abraçá-lo e senti-lo distante novamente. Ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou, mas aquele abraço foi diferente de todos os que ele já tinha me dado. Não tinha a mesma intensidade de sempre, o mesmo calor. Parecia uma abraço tenso ... incerto ... inseguro. Seus lábios pousaram trêmulos sobre a minha testa. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, sentindo o perfume que exalava do seu corpo, agarrando-me a ele com força, tentando acabar de vez com aquela distância, mas ele se afastou quando tio Jake e tia Leah vieram me abraçar. Me senti oca. Minha vontade era correr de volta para o meu quarto e me trancar lá dentro, só saindo depois que aquele pesadelo acabasse. Sim. Só podia ser um pesadelo, daqueles que parecem tão reais que são capazes de nos enganar. E eu precisava desesperadamente acordar.

O jantar foi servido, mas a comida simplesmente não passava em minha garganta. À mesa, todos conversavam descontraidamente, alheios ao meu estado apático, provavelmente, achando que era só cansaço pela viagem. Seth continuava calado, parecia ansioso. Às vezes, eu sentia o seu olhar sobre mim, mas mantive meus olhos baixos, não querendo mais senti-lo tão frio. Era insuportável.

Estávamos todos na sala de estar. Todos continuavam a conversar normalmente como se não percebessem o clima estranho entre Seth e eu. Eu já estava me aproximando do limite da minha ansiedade. Estava a ponto de explodir de tensão e não iria conseguir dormir sem antes arrancar dele o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo morrendo de medo do que poderia ouvir eu tinha que saber.

Levantei-me do sofá puxando-o pela mão para um canto da sala onde poderíamos ter um pouco de privacidade.

_ Eu sinto que você tem alguma coisa para me dizer, Seth! Por favor, diga logo? Eu não aguento mais o seu silêncio! – pedi, minha voz saindo sufocada.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Parecia angustiado. Um arrepio perpassou a minha coluna. De repente, tive a impressão de que o que ele iria me dizer me faria desmoronar. Tive medo, mas não recuei. Qualquer coisa seria menos doloroso do que aquilo que eu estava sentindo. Seth abriu os olhos e me encarou, calado mais uma vez.

_ Seth, por favor? – implorei.

_ Eu não sei como dizer! – ele disse com um tom de voz sofrido.

_ Apenas diga! – falei impaciente. – Você não quer mais namorar comigo? É isso? – perguntei com o coração espremido no peito.

_ É isso. Eu não quero mais namorar você! – ele disse simplesmente, partindo o meu coração, acabando com os meus sonhos.


	16. Chapter 16  Juntos

**Capítulo XVI – Juntos**

**Narrado por Sofia**

Pelo canto dos olhos eu pude ver meu pai se levantando do sofá e se preparando para vir em minha direção. No exato momento em que Seth disse aquilo todos na sala tinham ficado em silêncio. Fechei meus olhos tentando manter o controle, tentando não desabar de vez. A dor em meu peito aumentava assustadoramente enquanto aquela frase ecoava em meus ouvidos inúmeras vezes. Ele não queria mais me namorar. Eu sentia minhas mãos suadas, minha garganta seca, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas apesar do meu esforço. Eu não sabia onde buscar equilíbrio. Minhas pernas começavam a falhar e eu sentia que o chão era o meu destino.

_ Sofia, olha para mim? – ele pediu segurando o meu rosto com ambas as mãos.

_ Você não me quer mais. – minha voz era apenas um sussurro, não foi uma pergunta.

_ Como minha namorada, não! – ele disse com firmeza. – Olha para mim? – ele insistiu.

Abri os olhos. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu. Eu podia sentir o seu hálito batendo em minha pele, me deixando tonta. Engoli em seco, esperando que ele dissesse o que tinha a dizer. Talvez, depois, ele me deixasse livre para correr para o meu quarto e me afundar em minha tristeza.

_ Eu quero você como minha companheira! Eu quero dormir e acordar ao seu lado para o resto das nossas vidas. Eu quero ser o seu porto seguro, o seu melhor amigo, o seu marido e amante, o pai dos seus filhos, o homem que vai envelhecer ao seu lado e que vai amar você todos os dias, para sempre. – ele tomou a minha mão direita em suas mãos e se ajoelhou diante de mim. – Casa comigo?

Meus ouvidos não acreditavam no que tinham acabado de ouvir. Meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido em meu peito que eu quase podia ouvi-lo. O ar entrava e saía tão acelerado dos meus pulmões que eu começava a sentir vertigens. Minhas mãos, antes suadas de ansiedade, agora estavam também trêmulas de emoção. Eu tinha ouvido direito? Ele tinha me pedido em casamento? Não era um sonho, um delírio?

_ Casa comigo, Sofia? – ele repetiu diante do meu silêncio.

Eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz. Minha mão esquerda estava sobre o meu peito em uma tentativa de acalmar o meu coração. As lágrimas já desciam soltas pelo meu rosto me impedindo de vê-lo, mas o sorriso estampado em meu rosto não deixava dúvidas de que aquelas lágrimas eram da mais pura e total felicidade.

_ Eu me caso com você! – consegui dizer em um sussurro.

**Narrado por Seth**

Medo. Angústia. Ansiedade. Eu tinha passado toda a viagem com essas sensações massacrando o meu peito. Eu sabia que ela me amava. Ela sempre demonstrava isso, mas eu não tinha certeza de que ela aceitaria o meu pedido. Ela ainda era muito jovem e talvez quisesse esperar mais um pouco antes de assumir um compromisso tão sério e definitivo. No momento em que decidi que a pediria em casamento ainda naquele dia, sentimentos perturbadores começaram a me assombrar. Medo de ela não aceitar. Angústia por pensar que ela poderia se assustar e desistir de nós. Ansiedade para fazer o pedido e receber um "sim" como resposta. Eu não conseguia nem imaginar a possibilidade de um "não". Seria a morte para mim. O purgatório.

Ela tinha percebido que eu estava distante. Tinha tentado saber o que se passava comigo, mas eu não conseguia me expressar. Eu sabia que o meu silêncio a estava deixando angustiada, mas embora tentasse com todas as minhas forças sair daquele estado de letargia, permaneci calado, apenas acariciando seus cabelos enquanto a abraçava.

Ela se calou durante o resto da viagem. Seus olhos estavam tristes, quase sem brilho, sem vida. Odiei vê-la assim, mas eu precisava organizar as minhas idéias, pensar no que diria e em como diria a ela o que se passava em meu coração. Lembrei-me do nervosismo de Brian no dia em que pediu Mel em casamento. Agora eu entendia o seu estado de espírito, sua angústia em saber que Mel chorava no quarto ao lado por causa dele, sem que ele pudesse ir até ela e fazê-la sorrir de novo.

Sofia havia entrado em casa sem olhar para trás. Embora eu quisesse desesperadamente correr atrás dela, achei melhor deixá-la descansar. À noite, estaríamos juntos e eu me explicaria, faria o pedido e torceria para que ela me aceitasse.

Durante o jantar, ela permaneceu calada. Parecia triste ou, talvez, cansada, não sei. Mal tocou na comida e isso me preocupou. Eu sentia que ela evitava me olhar e isso só me deixava cada vez mais inseguro e angustiado. Na sala de estar, ela me levou para um canto e me pressionou para que eu dissesse o que estava acontecendo. Eu ainda não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para fazer o pedido. Estava tão nervoso que as palavras simplesmente se apagavam da minha cabeça, deixando a minha mente vazia. Diante do meu silêncio, ela ficou ainda mais angustiada. Tentei dizer que não sabia como falar, mas ela insistiu:

_ Apenas diga! – falou impaciente. – Você não quer mais namorar comigo? É isso? – aquela pergunta me fez perder a linha do raciocínio.

_ É isso. Eu não quero mais namorar você! – eu disse sem notar que aquela frase poderia ser interpretada de outra forma.

Edward se levantou ao me ouvir e já se preparava para correr ao encontro da filha quando Bella o impediu. O silêncio na sala era sufocante. Sofia fechou os olhos e eu pude perceber a expressão de dor que se formou em seu rosto. Ela havia entendido tudo errado e parecia que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento. Sua mão suava sob a minha, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente como se ela não conseguisse respirar direito, mas o que me tirou o chão foi ver as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

_ Sofia, olha para mim? – pedi segurando o seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

_ Você não me quer mais. – ela realmente tinha entendido tudo errado.

_ Como minha namorada, não! – eu queria muito mais do que isso. – Olha para mim? –insisti.

Ela abriu os olhos. Meu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do seu. Engoli em seco, tentando recuperar um pouco de controle para dizer o que eu tinha a dizer.

_ Eu quero você como minha companheira! Eu quero dormir e acordar ao seu lado para o resto das nossas vidas. Eu quero ser o seu porto seguro, o seu melhor amigo, o seu marido e amante, o pai dos seus filhos, o homem que vai envelhecer ao seu lado e que vai amar você todos os dias, para sempre. – tomei a sua mão direita em minhas mãos e me ajoelhei diante dela. – Casa comigo?

Ela parecia não acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Olhava para mim com uma expressão incrédula, como se achasse que estava sonhando. Respirava com dificuldade e suas mãos tremiam tanto que eu tive medo que ela se sentisse mal. Ela não dizia nada. Apenas me olhava, chorava e tremia e minha ansiedade piorava a cada segundo que passava.

_ Casa comigo, Sofia? –repeti o pedido para que ela acreditasse em mim.

Eu via que ela tentava falar, mas não conseguia emitir nenhum som. Levou a mão livre ao peito, na altura do coração tentando segurar a emoção que a fazia chorar cada vez mais. Aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava estava finalmente de volta ao seu rosto e ela me deu a resposta que me faria o homem mais feliz de todo o mundo.

_ Eu me caso com você! – sua voz saiu fraquinha, ainda dominada pela emoção.

Levantei-me do chão abraçando seu corpo com toda a minha força. Todas aquelas horas em que eu mal a havia tocado de repente fizeram efeito em meu corpo. Como um viciado sem a dose diária de sua droga, eu estava em crise de abstinência do toque, do cheiro e do gosto daquela mulher. Minha mulher.

Sofia se agarrava a mim com o corpo sendo sacudido por soluços. De seu rosto enterrado em meu peito escorriam lágrimas que molhavam a minha camisa. Seus dedos emaranhados em meus cabelos me acariciavam intensamente.

_ Shhh ... calma, amor! Não chore! Eu amo você! – eu dizia tentando acalmá-la.

Ela ergueu o rosto e me encarou com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas. Era inacreditável como ela podia ficar ainda mais linda em uma situação em que a maioria dos mortais ficaria, no mínimo, nem um pouco apresentável. Nem mesmo os olhos inchados pelo choro, a ponta do nariz vermelha e a maquiagem levemente borrada pelas lágrimas conseguiam desfazer a perfeição daquele rosto.

_ Eu amo você! Eu amo muito você! – eu repeti para que ela tivesse a certeza de ter ouvido as minhas palavras. – Está me ouvindo?

Ela sorriu entre lágrimas e aproximou os lábios dos meus, a mão direita pousava sobre o meu peito, na altura do meu coração. Me perdi naquele beijo, me esqueci de quem eu era, de onde eu estava, de quem estava ao meu redor. Nada mais tinha importância para mim. Só me interessava sentir o gosto dos seus lábios, a maciez e o calor que emanava da sua pele, o perfume do seu corpo e dos seus cabelos. Só me interessava senti-la em meus braços, sentir o seu amor e sonhar com o nosso futuro juntos.

**Narrado por Sofia**

A adrenalina corria solta pelo meu corpo, me deixando trêmula ... tonta. A única coisa que me sustentava ainda de pé eram os braços fortes de Seth que me envolviam em um abraço apertado. Meus lábios colados aos dele eram a única parte do meu corpo que eu conseguia sentir. Minha mente ainda tentava acreditar nas palavras que ele acabara de me dizer. Os sonhos que eu achava que tinham sido destruídos estavam prestes a se tornar realidade. A realidade mais linda do mundo. Seth e eu casados. Era felicidade demais para um coração agüentar.

Seth me beijava com uma doçura viciante. Sua mão esquerda interrompeu o toque em meu corpo por um breve instante para, logo depois, subir por minhas costas em um carinho suave, passando para o meu braço direito, acompanhando toda a sua extensão até chegar em meu punho. Senti sua mão tocar a minha sobre o seu coração e algo deslizou pelo meu dedo. Ele envolveu a minha mão com a sua e a apertou suavemente, encerrando o beijo com vários selinhos demorados.

Fomos surpreendidos com o barulho de uma garrafa se abrindo. Meu pai havia acabado de estourar um champanhe e só então nos lembramos que tínhamos uma enorme platéia que nos observava sorridente e emocionada.

Seth abraçou a minha cintura, me levando de volta para o meio da sala onde fomos abraçados e felicitados por todos. Um brinde foi erguido ao nosso futuro juntos. Seth me olhava com os olhos brilhando de emoção. Ele estava feliz. Eu estava feliz. Nós estávamos juntos. Isso era tudo o que me importava naquele momento. O resto? Bem, o resto era o resto. E podia esperar.


	17. Chapter 17  Ferida

**Capítulo XVII – Ferida**

**Narrado por Sofia**

A casa já estava mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio. Depois de horas de comemoração, meus pais e meus irmãos tinham subido para os seus quartos. Tio Jake, tia Leah e os gêmeos já tinham ido para casa. Na sala, diante da lareira onde a lenha queimava enchendo o ambiente com leves estalos, Seth acariciava meus cabelos mantendo a minha cabeça descansando em seu peito. Deitados no enorme tapete de pelos brancos, sentíamos o calor gostoso que emanava das chamas enquanto desfrutávamos da presença um do outro. Estávamos calados havia vários minutos, minha mão direita repousava sobre o peito de Seth na altura do seu coração. A luz das chamas fazia com que a aliança em meu dedo emitisse um brilho único e aquecedor. Eu não me cansava de admirá-la. Era simples, de um dourado singular e tinha um pequeno desenho recheado de diamantes que a principio eu não tinha compreendido. Somente depois de ver a aliança de Seth, eu pude perceber: cada uma carregava a metade de um coração. _"Separadas, elas são incompletas, somente unidas elas são perfeitas. Sem você eu não sou ninguém. Não existo. Sou imperfeito. Você é mais preciosa para mim do que esses diamantes. Eu preciso do seu brilho para ver algum sentido na minha vida."_ Essas tinham sido as palavras de Seth quando lhe perguntei sobre a estranha forma que eu não reconhecera. Elas tinham me levado às lágrimas mais uma vez naquela noite.

_ Está com sono, amor? – a voz sussurrada de Seth me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Virei-me de frente para ele, meu queixo apoiado em seu peito, e meu olhar procurou o seu. Ele sorriu para mim, seus dedos desenhando cada traço do meu rosto com tanta delicadeza que eu quase não os sentia.

_ Um pouco! – respondi sinceramente – Você está cansado? – perguntei temendo que ele quisesse ir para casa.

Embora o meu corpo ainda estivesse sob o efeito de toda a tensão que eu sentira naquele dia e eu tivesse plena consciência de que precisava descansar, eu não queria ficar longe dele. Não queria que ele fosse embora. Estava certa de que não iria conseguir dormir sem tê-lo ao meu lado, por mais exausta que estivesse.

_ Um pouco! – ele repetiu as minhas palavras – Mas eu não quero ficar longe de você nem por um segundo! – ele completou.

_ Eu também não! – confessei – Por mais que eu esteja cansada, eu sei que não vou conseguir dormir se você não estiver comigo!

Ele me deu o seu sorriso mais lindo. Seus braços me puxaram para cima do seu corpo e ele me beijou daquela forma doce e viciante outra vez. Definitivamente, eu nunca mais conseguiria dormir sem ele.

Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente. O beijo foi, aos poucos, se tornando mais intenso, nossos corpos pediam por um maior contato a cada instante. Seth rolou o seu corpo ficando sobre mim e seus lábios abandonaram os meus descendo pelo meu pescoço, enchendo-o de beijos quentes e molhados. Minha respiração já estava acelerada de novo e eu tentava não emitir nenhum som que pudesse chamar a atenção da minha família. Sabíamos que estávamos correndo o risco de sermos surpreendidos, mas o desejo era grande demais para que pudéssemos pensar em parar. As mãos macias, porém fortes de Seth deslizavam pelo meu corpo me incendiando. Eu podia sentir sua excitação pressionada contra o meu sexo, roçando contra o meu corpo ... me instigando ... me provocando ... me enlouquecendo.

Puxei a camisa de Seth, passando-a por sua cabeça. Minhas mãos afoitas desabotoaram a sua calça, descendo-a até o meio de suas pernas. Seth ergueu a saia do meu vestido até a minha cintura, desceu a alça por meus ombros expondo os meus seios para sugá-los em seguida. Suas mãos desceram para os meus quadris e ele puxou com força a minha calcinha arrebentando-a em um único golpe. Estremeci. Eu adorava quando ele me pegava daquele jeito ... firme ... forte ... decidido. Me deixava completamente maluca, totalmente fora de controle. Ele rolou novamente nossos corpos, me sentando sobre os seus quadris, se encaixando em mim lentamente, em uma tortura deliciosa. Meu corpo todo tremia em um frenesi enlouquecedor. Suas mãos apertavam fortemente a minha cintura, impondo um ritmo lento e torturante aos meus movimentos. Sua boca faminta devorava o meu seio esquerdo, depois o direito, em um vai e vem desesperador. Aos poucos, o ritmo dos nossos quadris começou a aumentar. Seth me segurava com força ao mesmo tempo em que erguia os quadris chocando-os contra os meus, o calor se espalhando por todas as partes dos nossos corpos. Eu já sentia o clímax chegando e pela expressão no rosto de Seth, ele também estava a ponto de explodir. Seus braços me envolveram com força e ele abafou meu gemido com um beijo abrasador, quando a onda de prazer nos atingiu, derramando seu sêmen dentro de mim.

Ainda ofegantes, nos deitamos novamente sobre o tapete. Seth se colocou novamente sobre mim, roçando seus lábios em cada pedacinho do meu rosto até cobrir os meus lábios com um beijo calmo ... suave... demorado. Meu corpo começava a ficar lânguido, o cansaço provavelmente começava a me dominar. Eu lutava contra o sono como uma criança mimada sentindo Seth acariciar os meus cabelos gentilmente, seus olhos cravados em meu rosto enquanto um sorriso terno brotava em seus lábios. Fechei os olhos, vencida pela exaustão, minha mente se entregando totalmente ao inconsciente. Não vi quando Seth me levou para o meu quarto e me deitou em minha cama. Não senti quando ele me despiu e me vestiu com sua camisa. Não percebi quanto ele se foi depois de me cobrir com o edredom, me deixando aquecida e protegida. Não vi mais nada. Dormi embriagada pelo seu perfume, embalada por sonhos doces e felizes, certa de que, em breve, eles se tornariam uma linda realidade.

**Narrado por Melinda** _**(quatro meses depois)**_

A correria era grande. Toda a família se via agitada às voltas com os preparativos para o casamento de Seth e Sofia. Faltavam apenas dois meses para a cerimônia e, por mais que corrêssemos, o tempo parecia ser mais veloz. Convites ... bouffet ... flores ... vestidos ... sapatos ... eram tantas coisas que pareciam não ter fim. Por mais que acelerássemos o ritmo já intenso, nunca era o suficiente.

Nossa última tentativa de encontrar o vestido perfeito para mim seria no shopping. Sofia e eu já estávamos andando pela cidade havia horas. Meus pés queimavam como se eu tivesse pisado em carvão em brasa. Eu sentia fome e sede e meu corpo implorava por um minuto de descanso. Sofia, que se recuperava de um forte resfriado, também parecia debilitada.

_ Sofia, por favor, eu estou morta de fome! Vamos parar em algum lugar e comer alguma coisa antes que eu desmaie aqui! – pedi exausta.

Eu estava louca por uma pizza. Sentadas em uma mesa na praça de alimentação, comíamos e conversávamos, trocando confidências e rindo de coisas engraçadas que compartilhávamos. Apesar do cansaço, a companhia de Sofia me fazia relaxar. Já estávamos terminando quando ouvi aquela voz que fez todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem.

_ Ora ... ora ... ora! Vejam só que resolveu sair da toca e passear sem o namoradinho! – ele disse sarcástico.

Senti o meu corpo ficar tenso imediatamente. As lembranças da última vez em que eu o encontrara me pegaram de assalto. As palavras rudes que ele dissera voltaram a encontrar eco na minha memória. Sofia percebeu o meu nervosismo e o encarou séria.

_ É melhor você ir embora, Mark! – ela falou com firmeza – Nós não temos nada a falar com você.

_ Assim você me magoa, Sofia! – ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico que logo se transformou em uma expressão raivosa – Eu não tenho nada a falar com você. É com esta gatinha aqui que eu quero conversar!

Enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, Mark se sentou ao meu lado e envolveu os meus ombros com os braços. Meu corpo reagiu com o asco que eu senti e me levantei rapidamente tentando escapar do contato indesejado. Mark agarrou o meu punho direito, apertando-o com tanta força que parecia ter interrompido o fluxo sanguíneo. Minha mão começou a formigar.

_ Me solta, agora, ou eu vou começar a gritar! – eu ameacei entre dentes.

Ele olhou à nossa volta percebendo que muitas pessoas observavam a cena e me soltou. Um sorriso debochado surgiu em seu rosto.

_ Por hora você ganhou, gatinha! Mas nós ainda vamos ter aquela conversa que o seu namoradinho interrompeu naquele dia. – ele ameaçou baixinho.

_ Vai embora, Mark! Deixe-me em paz! Essa conversa não vai acontecer! – respondi com firmeza.

Sofia já estava de pé. Pegou-me pela mão e me tirou dali. Eu tremia dos pés à cabeça. A cada dia, Mark se mostrava mais perigoso, parecia tomado por pura maldade, suas atitudes eram totalmente doentias. Andávamos apressadas pelo shopping, entrando em várias lojas, mesmo sem precisar. Só queríamos despistá-lo, mas sempre que saíamos de uma loja, ele estava lá ... rondando ... nos cercando como um predador que estuda a sua presa, esperando o melhor momento para atacar. Sofia estava furiosa e eu, apavorada. Por mais que eu tentasse me controlar, grossas lágrimas já se acumulavam em meus olhos, embaçando a minha visão. Entramos, finalmente, em uma loja que possuía uma saída nos fundos, dando para um corredor diferente do da entrada. Ao passarmos pela saída, depois de nos escondermos dentro de um provador por quase 15 minutos, Mark havia desaparecido.

Esquadrinhamos toda a área, para nos certificarmos de que ele não estaria escondido, antes de irmos para o estacionamento. Já estávamos nos aproximando do carro quando senti meu braço ser agarrado com uma força brutal e meu corpo ser puxado até se chocar contra o peito de alguém. Era ele. Tinha conseguido nos enganar e agora estávamos vulneráveis no estacionamento sombrio e deserto. Não havia ninguém. Nem uma alma viva para nos socorrer. Eu me sacudia com violência tentando me livrar do aperto insuportável em meu braço, mas Mark era muito mais forte do que eu. Suas mãos dobravam a força em volta do meu braço cada vez que eu tentava me libertar. Ele deixaria uma marca roxa ali, com certeza.

_ Me solta, Mark! – gritei de dor – Você está machucando o meu braço!

Ele riu deliciado com o tom de pânico em minha voz, mas seu sorriso vitorioso se transformou em fúria quando viu Sofia com o celular na mão, tentando ligar para alguém, provavelmente para Seth ou a polícia. Ele agiu rapidamente dando um safanão na mão de Sofia derrubando o celular no cimento frio do estacionamento. O aparelho se partiu em vários pedaços, o som estridente do impacto se misturando à gargalhada vitoriosa de Mark.

_ Quero ver você pedir ajuda agora, Sofia! Vamos? Comece a gritar! Quem sabe o seu noivo não ouve e vem ajudar vocês? – ele debochava.

_ Me solta, Mark! Por favor, me solta! – eu pedi quase sem forças – Meu braço está doendo!

Sofia se aproximou de nós, tentando afrouxar o aperto da mão de Mark em meu braço enquanto eu me sacudia tentando, sem sucesso, fugir.

_ Solta o braço dela, Mark! Você não vê que a está machucando? – ela gritou enfurecida batendo as mãos fechadas em punho contra o seu braço.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Com a mão livre, Mark deu-lhe uma forte bofetada no rosto. Com o golpe, Sofia se desequilibrou, caindo para trás. O som seco e agourento de sua cabeça se chocando contra uma pilastra e um gemido de dor foram as únicas coisas que ouvi antes de ver o seu corpo cair no chão. Sofia estava inconsciente e uma enorme mancha de sangue escorria na quina da pilastra. Eu olhava em choque o corpo caído em um ângulo distorcido. Mark também pareceu surpreso com o resultado de sua violência. Tirei proveito de sua distração momentânea e com um puxão consegui fazer com que ele me largasse. Corri em direção a Sofia, totalmente dominada pelo pânico.

_ Sofia? Fala comigo, por favor? Sofia? – eu a chamava sem obter uma resposta.

Ela estava tão mole, tão pálida que meu estômago revirou ao pensar que ela pudesse estar ... Não. Eu não conseguia nem pensar em uma coisa daquelas. Deus do céu! Não! Passei a mão por seus cabelos afastando-os do seu rosto. Paralisei ao ver a minha mão coberta de sangue. Um sangue escuro e abundante que só podia significar uma coisa: a ferida na cabeça era grande e se ela não fosse socorrida a tempo ...

Eu já procurava o meu celular em minha bolsa. Precisava chamar uma ambulância. Meu celular estava em minha mão quando senti minha cintura ser envolvida em um aperto forte e meu corpo ser erguido a força.

_ Você vem comigo agora, Melinda! Eu já estou ferrado mesmo, então pelo menos vou ter o que quero! – Mark disse me arrastando dali.

Eu chorava, gritava e esperneava tentando me livrar de seus braços, mas isso só fazia com que ele me apertasse ainda mais. Olhei para o meu celular em minha mão e tive uma idéia que talvez viesse a me ajudar. Acionei a discagem rápida e torci para que ele atendesse. Eu não poderia falar diretamente, mas se ele ouvisse o que estava acontecendo, poderia pelo menos socorrer Sofia.

Mark me jogou com violência dentro do seu carro e com o impulso a minha cabeça se chocou contra o volante. Fiquei tonta, mas lutei para me manter consciente. Joguei o celular debaixo do banco do carona enquanto ele dava a volta no carro e se posicionava na direção.

_ Mark, pelo amor de Deus, nós precisamos voltar! Sofia está ferida! Não podemos deixá-la caída no estacionamento do shopping! – eu implorava enquanto ele dirigia em alta velocidade para fora do shopping.

_ Não me importa! Eu não vou voltar lá e ser preso por agressão! Eu não sou nenhum estúpido, Melinda! – ele respondeu aos gritos.

_ Mas ela está mal, está sangrando muito! Nós precisamos levá-la a um hospital! – eu insistia aos prantos.

_ EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO IMPORTA, DROGA! – ele gritava a plenos pulmões, seu rosto desfigurado pela fúria. – AGORA CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA ANTES QUE EU PERCA O CONTROLE DE NOVO E BATA EM VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

_ Por quê? Por que você me persegue desse jeito? – perguntei com um fio de voz – Você não gosta de mim, então por que você se dá esse trabalho?

Ele me olhou de lado, sem responder a minha pergunta. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta antes de reassumir a velha máscara cínica.

_ Mulher nenhuma diz não para mim, Melinda! Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar e não vou deixar que você seja a primeira a manchá-la. – ele disse sem desviar o olhar da pista.

_ O que ... o que você quer dizer com isso? – eu perguntei apavorada com a perspectiva que se anunciava em minha mente. – O que você vai fazer comigo, Mark?

Ele me olhou de forma sombria e assustadora sem responder. Eu já imaginava o que ele iria fazer e comecei a pensar em uma forma de escapar. O carro rasgava as ruas de Edmonds. Comecei a pensar na gravidade dos meus ferimentos caso eu me jogasse do carro em movimento. Não importava. Eu preferiria morrer a ser violentada por ele. Destravei a porta repentinamente e já me preparava para saltar quando ele me agarrou pelos cabelos me puxando de volta. Em um acesso de raiva ele empurrou a minha cabeça com força batendo-a contra o vidro da janela. Uma dor lancinante foi tudo o que consegui registrar antes de perder a consciência.

Não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado desde o momento em que fiquei inconsciente até o momento em que comecei a sentir o meu corpo novamente. Permaneci de olhos fechados, com medo do que veria caso os abrisse. Eu não sentia nenhuma dor no corpo exceto por minha cabeça que latejava enlouquecedoramente. Minha mente ficou em estado de alerta quando senti uma mão tocando o meu corpo seminu. Abri imediatamente os olhos, me encolhendo, tentando me proteger, mas algo me prendia pelos punhos mantendo os meus braços acima da minha cabeça. Uma corda. Entrei em pânico. Sentei-me encolhida na cabeceira da cama e olhei apavorada em volta. Um quarto. Mas, onde? Eu não sabia onde estava. Seria a casa dele? Ou seria alguma propriedade da família que era pouco usada? Olhei para o meu corpo e congelei. Encolhi as pernas na tentativa de ocultar os meus seios expostos. Desgraçado! Ele tinha tirado a minha roupa, me deixando somente de calcinha. E agora me olhava, me media, devorava o meu corpo com o olhar cobiçoso e nojento.

Comecei a chorar. Descontroladamente. Puxava o meu braço tentando soltar a corda que feria o meu punho. Mas eu não iria desistir. Ele teria que me matar antes de me tomar a força. Meus punhos começaram a sangrar feridos pelo atrito da corda grosseira e áspera contra a minha pele. Ardia insuportavelmente. Mark assistia, deliciado, a minha luta inútil contra a corda. Tinha se afastado quando comecei a me debater, talvez esperando que eu me cansasse a ponto de não oferecer mais resistência.

_ Você ainda quer saber o que eu vou fazer com você, Melinda? Sua voz sombria me fez congelar no lugar. – Eu vou lhe contar. Eu vou marcar você como minha. E vou fazer questão de que o seu namoradinho veja tudo nos mínimos detalhes! – ele disse apontando para uma câmera de vídeo ligada e direcionada para a cama.

_ Não faça isso, por favor? – implorei com um fio de voz.

Ele riu vitorioso. Tirou a camisa vagarosamente sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim. Lentamente, ele começou a se despir até ficar somente de cueca. Virei o rosto. Não queria ver aquilo.

_ Depois que o seu namoradinho assistir como você gemeu e gritou o meu nome na cama, ele nunca mais vai querer olhar na sua cara, não é verdade? Você vai ficar imunda aos olhos dele. – ele afirmou se aproximando da cama vagarosamente.

Eu não teria como escapar. Em pouco tempo a minha vida estaria acabada de um jeito ou de outro. Seria menos doloroso se ele me matasse logo depois de fazer o que queria fazer. O choro descontrolado explodiu sacudindo o meu corpo com fortes espasmos ao vê-lo avançar para cima de mim. Fechei os olhos com força e me preparei para o meu destino. Pensei no rosto de Brian e mantive a sua imagem viva em minha memória. Se eu tivesse que passar por aquilo, ela seria o meu único consolo. Em questão de segundos eu estaria morta, em vida ou não, pouco me importava.

_ Você gostaria de dizer as suas últimas palavras, Melinda? – a voz debochada de Mark soou bem perto dos meus ouvidos, seu hálito invadindo as minhas narinas. Pensei na sua pergunta, mantendo meus olhos fechados, sustentando a imagem de Brian diante dos meus olhos. Só havia uma coisa que eu poderia dizer. A única coisa boa que me restava naquele exato momento. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, mas sabendo que fracassaria. Minha voz saiu fraca e derrotada quando eu disse a única frase se repetia em minha mente:

_ Brian, eu te amo!


	18. Chapter 18  Resgatadas

**Capítulo XVIII – Resgatadas**

**Narrado por Edward**

Emmett e eu estávamos havia horas conversando em sua sala. A ala pediátrica tinha crescido assustadoramente nos últimos anos e precisava de um administrador exclusivo. Pensávamos na possibilidade de colocá-la sobre a responsabilidade de Brian e Seth, transformando-a em uma clínica pediátrica independente do hospital. Como diretor do setor, eu não me opunha, mas precisávamos ainda verificar as implicações jurídicas de nossa atitude.

_ ... de qualquer forma, essa transição não aconteceria da noite para o dia, Edward. Enquanto isso, eles podem passar um período aqui comigo para se familiarizar com ... – ele foi interrompido pelo toque do seu celular.

_ Atende, Emmett! – eu disse quando ele hesitou – Pode ser importante!

_ É a Mel! – ele disse sorrindo ao ver o nome da filha no visor – Oi, filhota do papai!

Seu sorriso, de repente, esmaeceu. Emmett me olhava visivelmente assustado.

_ Emmett, o que foi? Algum problema com a Mel? – perguntei ansioso com o seu silêncio.

Ele não me respondeu. Colocou o telefone no viva-voz deixando-o sobre a mesa. Do outro lado da linha, podíamos ouvir a voz chorosa de Mel, mas ela não falava com o pai.

__ Mark, pelo amor de Deus, nós precisamos voltar! Sofia está ferida! Não podemos deixá-la caída no estacionamento do shopping! – _meu coração acelerou ao ouvir aquilo. Minha filha estava ferida?

_ _Não me importa! Eu não vou voltar lá e ser preso por agressão! Eu não sou nenhum estúpido, Melinda! – _ele respondeu aos gritos. O desgraçado tinha agredido a minha menina e a deixado caída sem socorro.

Meu corpo praticamente saltou da cadeira, minhas mãos trêmulas e suadas já buscavam o pager. Eu precisava acionar a equipe de emergência do hospital e correr para o shopping.

__ Mas ela está mal, está sangrando muito! Nós precisamos levá-la a um hospital! – _ela gritava aos prantos.

__ EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO IMPORTA, DROGA! – _ele gritava a plenos pulmões_ – AGORA CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA ANTES QUE EU PERCA O CONTROLE DE NOVO E BATA EM VOCÊ TAMBÉM!_

Eu não podia mais ficar parado ali. Corri daquela sala, deixando Emmett congelado em sua cadeira ouvindo o desespero da filha. Eu disparava pelos corredores como um louco, a adrenalina correndo descontrolada pelo meu corpo me deixando cada vez mais trêmulo. Eu tinha que me controlar, precisava pensar com clareza para prestar socorro à minha filha. A equipe de emergência já estava a postos me esperando quando os avistei. Entrei em meu carro, arrancando em alta velocidade sendo seguido pela ambulância. Os carros, nas ruas, paravam nos acostamentos nos dando passagem. Minhas mãos suavam, escorregando pelo volante quando entramos no estacionamento do shopping. Uma pequena quantidade de curiosos, que se amontoava tentando ver o que tinha acontecido, se espalhou ao ver a ambulância encostando e os paramédicos retirando a maca para remover minha menina dali.

Corri em direção a Sofia. Não sabia há quanto tempo ela estava inconsciente, não fazia idéia da extensão dos seus ferimentos, mas a enorme poça de sangue que se acumulava perto de sua cabeça me fez prender a respiração. Jake, que tinha me acompanhado com a ambulância, examinou o ferimento na cabeça de Sofia, estancou o sangue, passou o colete cervical em seu pescoço e imobilizou o seu corpo, prendendo-o à maca. Eu não conseguia agir. Assistia a tudo petrificado, trêmulo, apavorado. Sofia não respondia a nenhum estímulo e a cada minuto que ela passava inconsciente a sua situação poderia se agravar ainda mais.

A maca foi colocada no fundo da ambulância e Jake me deu um olhar preocupado antes de desaparecer atrás da porta fechada. A ambulância saiu em disparada pelas ruas de Edmonds de volta ao hospital, as sirenes afastando todos os carros do caminho na medida em que passávamos por eles. Eu não conseguia mais enxergar a estrada. Dirigia no piloto automático, minha mente me atormentando com a imagem da minha menina ferida ... inconsciente. Eu revivia com riqueza de detalhes os momentos angustiantes que enfrentara na época em que Bella estava grávida de Sofia. A crise de hipertensão que poderia ter acabado em tragédia, a tensão constante pela ameaça de Michael, o desespero ao acharmos que ele a tinha sequestrado ... Tínhamos lutado tanto, enfrentado tantas dificuldades e agora corríamos mais uma vez o risco de perdê-la. O olhar de Jake me dissera que o ferimento poderia ser grave. Eu implorava a Deus para que ele estivesse enganado, para que tudo aquilo não passasse de mais um enorme susto.

Bella. Deus do céu! Como eu iria contar a ela o que tinha acontecido? Como eu poderia dar uma notícia dessas a ela, vê-la desmoronar diante de mim e permanecer de pé? Eu ainda me fazia todas essas perguntas sem conseguir encontrar uma resposta sequer, quando o meu telefone tocou. Era Emmett.

_ Diga, Emmett! – atendi sem tirar os olhos da pista.

_ Edward, estou indo com a polícia atrás daquele bastardo. Ele está com a minha filha e nós vamos acabar com ele de uma vez por todas! – sua voz soava furiosa ao telefone. – Como está Sofia?

_ Ainda não sabemos, Emmett! – respondi com o coração apertado no peito – Ela está inconsciente e perdeu muito sangue. Estamos a caminho do hospital. Jake está com ela na ambulância.

Ele ficou em silêncio por quase uma eternidade. Meu corpo saltou de susto com o seu grito colérico.

_ Desgraçado! Eu vou matar aquele moleque com as minhas próprias mãos! Eu acabo com a minha vida, mas ele não vai mais tocar em um fio de cabelo das nossas meninas! Eu prometo, Edward!

Não houve tempo para que eu dissesse qualquer coisa. Emmett já tinha desligado. Eu só esperava que ele não fizesse nenhuma bobagem. Por mais que eu desejasse matar o bastardo eu mesmo, sabia que não era a atitude certa a ser tomada.

A ambulância parou em frente ao hospital e a maca foi rapidamente levada para o centro de traumatologia. No canto da sala, encostado em uma parede, eu observava os médicos e enfermeiros prestarem o socorro a Sofia. Minha cabeça rodava, meu estômago se contorcia e eu sentia que faltava pouco para minhas pernas falharem. Não há profissionalismo médico que se sustente quando alguém que a gente ama corre perigo de vida. A sensação de impotência é aterradora.

Eu respirava profundamente, tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração e controlar a sensação de náusea que ainda me golpeava o estômago, quando a porta da sala se abriu com força de repente. O que eu mais temia tinha acabado de acontecer. Bella tinha ficado sabendo de tudo e acabava de entrar na sala em total desespero.

_ Jake? – ela sussurrou com o olhar assustado cravado em nossa filha. Ela ainda não tinha me visto.

Jake não respondeu e Bella fez menção de se aproximar da maca. Corri em sua direção e a puxei de volta abraçando-a por trás envolvendo a sua cintura com força.

_ Edward, o que foi que aconteceu? – ela me perguntou baixinho, sua voz saindo chorosa.

_ Ela foi agredida no shopping, amor! Estava caída inconsciente no estacionamento. – respondi simplesmente.

Bella levou a mão à boca abafando um grito de horror. Seus olhos me encaravam assustados. Seu corpo todo tremia em reação à notícia e eu decidi ocultar o resto, pelo menos por aquele momento. Era informação demais para absorver de uma só vez. Eu mesmo ainda não tinha conseguido processar aquilo tudo. Virei seu corpo de frente para mim e peguei o seu rosto com ambas as mãos forçando-a a olhar em meus olhos.

_ Ela vai ficar bem, amor! Vai ficar tudo bem, acredite em mim! – prometi sem estar totalmente seguro se toda aquela confusão teria uma solução favorável.

Bella apenas assentiu, deixando uma lágrima rolar de seus olhos. Apertei o seu corpo contra o meu em um abraço sufocante e depositei um beijo trêmulo em sua testa. Bella permaneceu quieta em meus braços, chorando silenciosamente. Meu coração batia dolorido no peito. Medo ... Raiva ... Angústia. Depois de receber os primeiros socorros, Sofia foi levada para a sala de tomografia. Ela ainda teria que passar por muitos exames até termos uma idéia da extensão dos seus ferimentos. Embora eu quisesse acompanhá-la, achei melhor ficar ao lado de Bella. Ela precisava de mim e eu sabia que Sofia estava em boas mãos. Jake e, depois, Jasper, cuidariam dela como cuidariam de suas próprias filhas. A sala da traumatologia foi, aos poucos, ficando silenciosa. O único ruído que eu identificava era o som dos soluços baixinhos de Bella que continuava fortemente agarrada a mim. Inspirei profundamente tentando manter o controle, pedindo a Deus que salvasse a nossa menina ... o nosso tesouro ... a nossa bonequinha ...

**Narrado por Emmett**

Depois do susto e da inércia inicial provocados pelo telefonema de Mel, minha mente começou a trabalhar em uma velocidade espantosa. Eu ouvia a voz assustada da minha filha implorando para que aquele monstro voltasse para o shopping onde ele havia abandonado o corpo inconsciente de Sofia. Mel chorava desesperada, preocupada com a prima. Edward já tinha saído em busca da filha e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para salvar a minha. A voz daquele moleque ameaçando a minha menina fazia o meu coração acelerar no peito, mas ele quase parou ao ouvir aquilo:

__ Mulher nenhuma diz não para mim, Melinda! Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar e não vou deixar que você seja a primeira a manchá-la. _

__ O que ... o que você quer dizer com isso? – _a voz de Mel soava apavorada_ – O que você vai fazer comigo, Mark?_

Eu soube o que ele queria dizer assim que ele pronunciou aquelas palavras. Eu não podia mais ficar parado ali. Acionei a polícia e informei sobre o sequestro da minha filha. Enquanto passava todas as informações para o delegado, entrei no programa de rastreamento de celulares e digitei o código do GPS do celular de Sofia. O site não demorou a me dar a sua exata localização. Passei a informação para o delegado e desliguei o telefone. Iria me encontrar com aquele demônio e esperava que a polícia não chegasse a tempo de me impedir de matá-lo. Liguei para Edward no caminho para a casa onde aquele monstro mantinha a minha filha e meu ódio só fez aumentar ainda mais quando meu irmão me informou do estado de Sofia. Lembrei-me da ameaça de Michael, da luta de Edward para manter a família segura, do seu completo desespero ao pensar que a filha tivesse sido levada, do descontrole de Bella ao saber da notícia. Minha filha não passaria por isso. Minha família não passaria por isso. Eu não iria deixar. Iria ao inferno, mas acabaria com a raça amaldiçoada daquele imbecil.

Parei em frente à casa abandonando o carro aberto, o motor ligado com a chave ainda na ignição. Já podia ouvir ao longe o barulho das sirenes. Eu não tinha muito tempo até que a polícia chegasse e tomasse conta da situação. Corri até a porta da frente e forcei a maçaneta. Inacreditavelmente, ela estava destrancada. Entrei. Do andar inferior eu podia ouvir o choro desesperado da minha menina. Meu coração batia cada vez mais forte e mais rápido em meu peito. Subi as escadas correndo, seguindo o som do choro da minha filha que vinha de trás da única porta trancada.

_ MEL! – gritei do lado de fora enquanto tentava arrombar a porta com meus pés – ABRE ESSA PORTA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA MALDITA SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR A SUA MÃO IMUNDA NA MINHA FILHA!

A porta não demorou a ceder. Partiu-se ao meio e tombou sobre o chão com um estalo seco. Disparei para dentro do quarto como um touro furioso, mas o monstro não estava mais lá. Tinha fugido pela janela como o covarde que era. Sobre a cama, encolhida na cabeceira como um bichinho acuado, minha menina chorava descontroladamente de olhos fechados. Seu corpo seminu tremia convulsivamente, todos os músculos contraídos pelo estresse. Seu braço trazia uma enorme mancha roxa, era visível a marca dos dedos do canalha. Os punhos sangravam, em carne viva. Aproximei-me vagarosamente, tentando não assustá-la ainda mais.

_ Filha? – eu a chamei baixinho, mas ela não reagiu – Mel? Olha para mim, meu amor? Acabou! Você está segura agora!

Ela abriu os olhos parecendo reconhecer a minha voz e me encarou. Seu olhar amedrontado me fez prender a respiração. Senti uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas precisava manter o controle ... por ela ... para ela.

_ Me ... me l-leva daqui, papai? – ela disse entre soluços.

_ Eu vou te levar, amorzinho! O papai vai te levar daqui! – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido abraçando o seu corpo frágil, cobrindo-o com uma manta. – Você está segura agora! Eu estou aqui com você!

A polícia logo invadiu a casa, mas o canalha já deveria estar longe dali. Por mais que eu desejasse ir atrás dele até o inferno, minha filha era a minha prioridade. Mel estava assustada, machucada e precisava de cuidados médicos. A casa estava toda cercada quando passei pela porta da frente com minha menina no colo. Ela se encolheu ainda mais em meus braços ao ver tantas pessoas estranhas. Estava aterrorizada e seu corpo ainda tremia muito. As lágrimas desciam livremente pelo rosto de anjo e meu coração já não aguentava mais vê-la tão fragilizada. Meu ódio por aquele moleque aumentava na proporção em que as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da minha garotinha. Soluços intensos sacudiam o corpo pequeno e frágil de Mel.

Coloquei-a sentada no banco do carro, mas ela não queria se soltar de mim. Eu não tinha como dirigir com ela naquele estado. Uma policial, vendo a minha aflição, ofereceu-se para tomar a direção. Sentei com Mel em meu colo no banco de trás enquanto o carro partia em direção ao hospital sendo escoltado por uma viatura da policia. Mel agarrava-se a mim como quem se agarra a um galho de árvore à beira do precipício antes de cair. Eu a apertava em meus braços, acariciando seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la, mas nada parecia surtir efeito. Eu já estava à beira do desespero. Vê-la daquele jeito estava me matando.

O carro mal tinha parado em frente ao hospital e toda a equipe de emergência já corria em nossa direção. Saí com Mel em meus braços e tentei colocá-la sobre a maca, mas ela permanecia agarrada a mim. Entrei no prédio com ela nos braços, não poderia forçá-la a uma situação que a deixasse ainda mais fragilizada. Se ela precisava me sentir junto dela, ela me teria ali, durante todo o tempo que fosse necessário.

Na sala de emergência, ela se encolhia a cada vez que alguém chegava perto dela. Não permitia que ninguém além de mim a tocasse. Rose entrou na sala transtornada, correndo em nossa direção e abraçando a filha com força. Mel voltou a chorar convulsivamente, demonstrando uma fragilidade de cortar o coração. Tentávamos acalmá-la, mas nada parecia funcionar. Ela precisava de cuidados, seu punho ainda sangrava e a ferida precisava ser limpa. Ela precisava ser examinada, mas no estado em que estava, ela não permitiria que ninguém se aproximasse.

Rose foi obrigada a sedá-la para que pudéssemos examiná-la e cuidar de seus ferimentos. Não sei como descrever o alívio que senti quando Rose não encontrou nenhuma laceração que indicasse violência sexual. Meu maior medo era que eu não tivesse chegado a tempo de evitar que ele a marcasse daquela forma. Ela jamais se recuperaria de um trauma tão grande e tão horrendo. Mel não demorou a ser transferida para o quarto. Passaria a noite em observação. Fisicamente ela estava bem, mas, psicologicamente, ainda era muito cedo para dizer qualquer coisa. Ainda tínhamos que contar a Seth e a Brian sobre o que havia acontecido e tentar impedi-los de fazer qualquer bobagem. Eu precisava conversar com Edward, saber sobre o estado de saúde de Sofia, mas não queria sair de perto da minha filha. Rose dormia exausta no sofá no canto do quarto. Embora tivesse saído de um plantão de 24 horas, tinha se recusado a ir para casa, ainda que eu prometesse não arredar o pé do quarto de Mel.

Levantei-me da poltrona onde estivera sentado desde que Mel fora levada para o quarto ainda sedada. Aproximei-me da cama, acariciando o rosto sereno da minha menina. Os punhos estavam agora envoltos em um curativo, a mão pequena e delicada trazia uma agulha com soro. Ela precisava descansar. Eu precisava descansar. Os dias que se seguiriam seriam difíceis para todos nós. Teríamos que manter a serenidade diante dos possíveis traumas que aquela experiência teria infligido em minha filha. Uma lágrima traiçoeira escapou de meus olhos. Encostei-me na parede ao lado da cama e deixei meu corpo escorregar até que eu me sentasse no chão abraçado às minhas pernas. Hoje, eu me permitiria fraquejar. Amanhã, eu voltaria a ser a fortaleza que a minha família precisava que eu fosse. Naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria fazer era chorar. Chorar por Mel ... chorar por Sofia ... chorar por mim.


	19. Chapter 19  Espera

**Capítulo XIX – Espera**

**Narrado por Brian**

Seth e eu tínhamos ido a Port Angeles para buscar os nossos ternos para o casamento. Tínhamos passado boa parte do dia fora e voltávamos para Edmonds por volta das 15 horas. Eu já estava morto de saudades de Mel, mas resolvi parar em casa para tomar um banho antes de ir lhe dar um beijo. Ao entrarmos em casa, fomos surpreendidos pelo choro desconsolado de Linda que era abraçada por Jay no sofá da sala.

_ Lindinha, o que foi que aconteceu, meu anjo? – corri em sua direção assim que a vi naquele estado.

Linda se soltou de Jay e agarrou-se ao meu pescoço chorando ainda mais intensamente.

_ S-Sofia! – foi a única palavra que ela conseguiu dizer.

Meu coração disparou em meu peito. Um medo enorme do que poderia ter acontecido começou a tomar conta de mim. Eu estava congelado no meio da sala, esperando que Linda dissesse mais alguma coisa, sentindo o meu corpo todo bambo.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sofia? – perguntei com medo da resposta.

Linda assentiu sem conseguir dizer nada, o choro intenso a impedindo de falar. Foi Jay quem nos explicou o que tinha acontecido.

_ Ela foi encontrada desacordada no estacionamento do shopping com um ferimento na cabeça! – Jay nos disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Seth.

Levantei-me, de repente, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Recuei dois passos com a respiração acelerada, sentindo o mais absoluto desespero.

_ Mel? – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

_ Ainda não sabemos. – Jay disse com a expressão torturada.

Eu não precisava perguntar mais nada. Corri de volta para o carro com Seth em meu encalço. Ele mal havia tido tempo de entrar no carro e eu já arrancava em alta velocidade em direção ao hospital. Uma sensação horrível tomava conta do meu corpo. Eu dirigia como um louco pelas ruas, avançando todos os sinais vermelhos sem sequer pensar em frear. Parecia não enxergar nem mesmo a pista à minha frente. Seth parecia não estar muito diferente. Meus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para Sofia e Mel. Como elas estariam? O que teria acontecido exatamente?

Senti meu corpo ser sacudido com a freada forte do carro. Eu havia feito o percurso que levaria 15 minutos em apenas 5. Saímos correndo do carro e disparamos para dentro do hospital. Corríamos pelos corredores como se nossas vidas dependessem daquilo. Bem. De certa forma, elas dependiam mesmo. A recepcionista nos informou que Sofia estava sendo submetida a exames e nos indicou o quarto para onde ela seria levada quando tudo terminasse. Paramos em frente à porta, tentando acalmar a respiração. Meu peito queimava em busca de oxigênio quando entramos no quarto. Meus pais estavam sentados no sofá, esperando que minha irmã fosse trazida para o quarto. Meu pai abraçava minha mãe com força, a expressão torturada em seu rosto me deixando ainda mais apavorado.

_ Pai! – consegui dizer com a voz sufocada.

Ele apenas olhou para mim, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu já não sabia até que ponto aguentaria aquilo tudo. Toda aquela espera angustiante por qualquer notícia estava me enlouquecendo.

_ Ela ainda está passando por exames, filho! Chegou aqui inconsciente e com um ferimento feio na cabeça! – ele disse com a voz embargada e minha mãe estremeceu em seus braços.

Eu não conseguia respirar. Embora quisesse saber como ela estava, morria de medo do que iria escutar.

_ Quem fez isso com ela, pai? – minha voz saiu sufocada - Conseguiram prender o desgraçado?

Ele apenas negou com a cabeça, mas seu olhar denunciava que tinha algo a mais por trás daquilo tudo. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo rosto de minha mãe e ele voltou a nos encarar. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa dela, estava tentando poupá-la de algo mais grave. Eu só não conseguia imaginar o que seria.

Seth nos ouvia calado, encostado à parede do quarto com os olhos marejados cravados no leito vazio. Seu silêncio denunciava todo o medo que ele sentia. O mesmo medo que se estendia a todos nós.

_ Está demorando tanto, Edward! – a voz chorosa e sussurrada de minha mãe quebrou o silêncio que perdurava já há alguns minutos.

_ Fique aqui, amor! Eu vou até lá ver o que está causando toda essa demora! – meu pai disse depositando um beijo na testa de minha mãe e se levantando. – Brian, vem comigo?

O olhar do meu pai mais uma vez me disse que havia algo por trás daquilo tudo. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, minhas mãos suavam e tremiam. Eu estava morto de medo do que ele tinha para me dizer. Algo me dizia que aquilo poderia acabar com a minha vida.

Seth havia se sentado ao lado de minha mãe e segurava sua mão quando saímos do quarto. Meu pai caminhava pelos corredores de cabeça baixa, seu silêncio estava me enlouquecendo. Eu estava a ponto de explodir.

_ Pai! – o chamei simplesmente. Ele sabia o que eu queria saber.

_ Mel estava com ela, Brian! Mark Sanders bateu na sua irmã e o golpe fez com que ela caísse e batesse a cabeça em uma pilastra do estacionamento. – ele disse com a voz sufocada – Mel, de alguma forma, conseguiu ligar para o celular do Emmett sem que Mark percebesse e nós ouvimos tudo.

Minha cabeça rodava com as possibilidades que se apresentavam diante dos meus olhos. Se Mel estava com Sofia, então, o que tinha acontecido com ela? Onde ela estava? De repente, a junção dos nomes de Mark Sanders e Mel na mesma frase fez meu corpo todo se arrepiar. Olhei apavorado para o rosto do meu pai sem coragem de perguntar. Meu pai pareceu ler os meus pensamentos.

_Nós ainda não tivemos notícias, filho! Emmett me ligou, quando eu estava voltando do shopping trazendo a sua irmã, dizendo que estava indo com a polícia atrás deles. Ele rastreou o celular da Mel pelo GPS e estava furioso ao telefone, mas depois disso ele não voltou a ligar.

Peguei o meu telefone já discando o número do celular do tio Emmett. Meu coração batia disparado no peito quando ele atendeu.

_ Tio? Onde ela está? Como ela está? Vocês conseguiram pegar aquele desgraçado? – minhas perguntas saíam atropeladas. Minha ansiedade não me permitia pensar direito.

_ Ela está bem, Brian! O bastardo conseguiu fugir, mas eu consegui chegar antes que o pior acontecesse. Ela está sedada agora porque chegou aqui muito abalada e não permitia que ninguém tocasse nela para cuidar dos ferimentos ... – ele dizia sem tomar fôlego, mas eu o interrompi apavorado.

_ Ferimentos? Tio, o que aquele cachorro fez com a Mel? – eu gritava descontrolado – Por favor, me diz onde vocês estão? Eu preciso ver como ela está.

Meu tio me passou o número do quarto do hospital onde Mel estava. Corri para lá enquanto meu pai buscava notícias de Sofia. Eu estava dividido. De um lado, minha irmã estava ferida e não sabíamos a gravidade dos seus ferimentos. De outro, a mulher que eu amo tinha acabado de passar por uma situação traumatizante e só Deus poderia saber como ela iria reagir a tudo aquilo. Se antes eu tinha raiva daquele moleque insolente por perseguir a minha Mel, agora eu sentia um ódio mortal por ele ter ferido a minha irmã e por ter tentado sequestrar a minha menina. Saber que ele estava solto por aí só me fazia sentir mais ódio ainda. Ele ainda representava uma ameaça. Ele ainda poderia tentar alguma coisa contra Mel. Por mais que eu não pudesse nem pensar nessa possibilidade, no fundo eu torcia para que ele fosse burro o suficiente para tentar. Da próxima vez, eu estaria preparado. Da próxima vez, ele não sairia vivo.

**Narrado por Seth**

Um ódio sobrenatural se apossava de mim toda vez que eu me lembrava das palavras de Jay. Pensar que aquele fedelho metido a homem tentou sequestrar Mel e bateu em Sofia me fazia querer levantar daquela poltrona e persegui-lo até o inferno. Eu nem conseguia imaginar o que faria com ele caso o encontrasse. As formas mais cruéis de tortura não me pareciam severas o bastante para ele. Ele merecia mais ... muito mais...

Cinco horas. Eu olhava o relógio à minha frente e seguia cada movimento do ponteiro dos segundos. Sofia estava desacordada havia cinco angustiantes horas. O rosto ainda pálido e frágil carregava a marca da bofetada que aquele sujeito lhe havia dado. Ela havia sido trazida para o quarto pouco depois que Edward e Brian saíram em busca de notícias. Jasper e tio Jake tinham feito todos os exames possíveis e necessários para saber a gravidade da pancada na cabeça. Sofia havia sofrido uma fratura da parte posterior do crânio e a tomografia acusou uma pequena lesão no lobo occipital. Jasper havia me explicado que a lesão não era permanente, em termos leigos, era semelhante a um hematoma sobre a pele, e desapareceria com o tempo. Só nos restava esperar que Sofia acordasse para que ele pudesse confirmar se a visão havia sido afetada pela lesão ou o quanto ela teria sido afetada.

Edward dormia no sofá no canto do quarto depois de ter obrigado Bella a ir para casa. Ela estava exausta e ele a convenceu a ir alegando que os filhos estariam assustados e que precisavam saber que a irmã estava bem. Eu tinha pensado em convencê-lo a ir com Bella, mas o olhar angustiado que ele direcionava para a filha me desencorajou.

Minha cabeça doía de forma enlouquecedora. A tensão provocada pelo medo e pelas horas de espera tinha transformado meus músculos em pedra. Todo o meu corpo estava rígido, eu precisava me esticar um pouco. Levantei-me cuidadosamente para não perturbar o sono de Edward e saí do quarto depois de depositar um beijo suave nos lábios de Sofia. Caminhei sem destino pelos corredores e quando dei por mim estava parado diante da porta do quarto de Mel. Abri lentamente a porta para checar se todos dormiam. A luz do corredor iluminou levemente o quarto escuro e pude ver o rosto cansado de Brian que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama de Mel e segurava uma de suas mãos. Entrei e caminhei em sua direção, parando ao lado da cama. Mel dormia aparentemente serena, sob o efeito do sedativo que lhe haviam aplicado.

_ Como ela está, Brian? – sussurrei para não perturbar o sono de Mel.

_ Fisicamente, ela está bem! – ele sussurrou de volta sem desviar os olhos angustiados do rosto de Mel. – Minha irmã já acordou?

_ Ainda não! – respondi sentindo meu coração ainda mais espremido no peito – Eu não vejo a hora de vê-la acordada! Esta espera está me matando!

_ Eu sei! Eu sinto a mesma coisa! – ele respondeu, o olhar torturado cravado no rosto de Mel.

_ Onde estão os pais dela? – perguntei ao não ver Emmett e Rose ali.

_ Tio Emmett foi levar tia Rose para casa. Ela estava exausta, mas se recusava a ir e deixá-lo aqui. Acho que depois que ela estiver dormindo ele volta para cá! – ele me respondeu com um fio de voz.

Depois disso, não dissemos mais nada. Brian permanecia acariciando suavemente a mão de Mel sem deixar de olhá-la por um segundo que fosse. Ficamos ali, em silêncio, por incontáveis minutos até que resolvi voltar para o quarto de Sofia. Quando entrei, Edward estava de pé ao lado da cama da filha, acariciando o seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Aproximei-me dos dois. Edward não parecia estar consciente da minha presença ali. Ele olhava para o rosto da filha de uma forma tão intensa que chegava a dar a impressão de que ele estava lendo os seus pensamentos.

_ Hey, bonequinha! – ele sussurrou depois de algum tempo, uma lágrima sofrida rolando dos seus olhos – Acorda, filha! Olha para mim?

Sofia permanecia quieta, para o meu total desespero. Ergui a mão vacilante e toquei levemente o seu rosto. A pele suave e macia, normalmente rosada, agora estava pálida. Edward me encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, fazendo meu coração bater sufocado em meu peito.

_ Fique um pouco aqui com ela, Seth! Eu preciso respirar um pouco de ar fresco! – ele disse saindo apressado do quarto.

Era visível o esforço que ele fazia para não chorar na minha frente. Eu sabia que assim que ele estivesse do lado de fora daquele quarto, as lágrimas viriam com força. A mesma força com que as minhas lágrimas tentavam romper a barreira que eu tinha me forçado a construir. Apesar de me sentir totalmente perdido e aflito sem saber o que estava acontecendo com Sofia, eu sabia que precisava me manter sob controle. Quando ela acordasse, eu estaria lá para dar todo o apoio e carinho que ela precisasse. E para isso, eu precisava estar inteiro, eu precisava ser forte. Por ela.

Eu ainda estava parado ao lado do leito, acariciando o rosto de Sofia quando a porta se abriu. Por ela passou uma enfermeira seguida por meu tio. Sua expressão estava carregada, eu não saberia dizer se de preocupação ou de cansaço. Com medo do que aquela expressão poderia significar, permaneci calado. A enfermeira passou por mim e pendurou, ao lado do soro, uma bolsa com um líquido vermelho e viscoso. Sangue. Olhei assustado para o rosto do meu tio em busca de uma explicação para aquilo tudo. O que estava acontecendo com Sofia, afinal?

_ Os exames de sangue acusaram uma leve anemia, Seth! Provavelmente devido à perda de grande quantidade de sangue. Vamos fazer uma transfusão para que o seu corpo se recupere mais rapidamente. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela deve estar forte. – ele esclareceu.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso, tio? Por que agora mais do que nunca? – perguntei estranhando a sua forma de se expressar.

Tio Jake olhou rapidamente para a enfermeira e de novo para mim. O que quer que ele tivesse para me dizer, não queria dizer diante dela. A enfermeira pareceu levar uma eternidade para conectar a bolsa de sangue em Sofia e sair do quarto, ou então a minha ansiedade já teria atingido níveis tão absurdos que um segundo pareceria durar séculos. Assim que ela saiu, tio Jake me puxou para um canto do quarto. Meu coração estava novamente disparado em meu peito, o medo do que ele teria a dizer quase me provocando um ataque cardíaco. Nos sentamos no sofá e tio Jake me encarou sério.

_ Você a ama muito, não ama? – ele perguntou de repente.

Que diabo de pergunta era aquela e, principalmente, em um momento como aquele? Franzi o cenho confuso com aquela pergunta. A resposta era tão óbvia que a pergunta me parecia absurda.

_ O senhor sabe que sim, tio! Mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo! O que está acontecendo, afinal? – perguntei olhando aflito para o rosto de Sofia.

Tio Jake não disse nada. Apenas me entregou uma pasta com o logotipo do hospital. Exames. Deus do céu! O que tinha ali de tão sério? Minhas mãos tremiam ao abrir aquele documento. Meus olhos correram rapidamente pelo conteúdo. A maior parte do que estava escrito ali eu não era capaz de entender, mas o resultado do último exame fez com que o meu coração quase explodisse o meu peito, batendo forte e disparado. Minha cabeça começou a girar, meu olhos se encheram de lágrimas, minhas mãos trêmulas e suadas soltaram o papel e voaram para o meu rosto e o choro que eu tinha mantido sob controle até aquele momento explodiu com fúria.

_ O senhor tem certeza de que esse exame está certo, tio? – perguntei, tempos depois, com dificuldade, minha voz entrecortada pelos soluços intensos.

_ Está, filho! Agora, mais do que nunca, você precisa ser forte! Sofia vai precisar de você e você não vai poder mostrar fragilidade. Seja o homem que eu sei que você é e fique ao lado dela. – ele disse me abraçando.

Levantei-me do sofá e caminhei de volta para ela. Acariciei a sua pele ainda pálida com a ponta dos dedos. Embora minhas lágrimas me impedissem de vê-la com clareza, a mancha arroxeada que surgia em seu rosto, no local em que ela havia sido atingida, começava a se pronunciar. Medo. Ódio. Angústia. Felicidade. Um turbilhão de sentimentos tomava conta de mim, bagunçando ainda mais a minha cabeça. Se antes eu já tinha motivos para odiar Mark Sanders, agora, depois de ver aquele exame, eu queria matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. E eu não deixaria que ele tivesse a oportunidade de ferir mais ninguém. No que dependesse de mim, os seus dias estariam contados.


	20. Chapter 20  Tesouro

**Capítulo XX – Tesouro**

**Narrador por Brian**

A noite havia sido longa e desesperadora. Embora eu soubesse que Mel não acordaria antes do amanhecer, minha ansiedade me fazia desejar que ela despertasse logo. Eu precisava que ela me olhasse nos olhos, só assim eu saberia se ela estava bem. A espera era torturante.

Tio Emmett estava agora onde eu estivera durante toda a noite. Havíamos trocado de lugar por recomendação da tia Alice. Já que tinha sido ele quem a resgatara, seria aconselhável que ela o visse primeiro, para que a sensação de segurança não se perdesse. Dependendo da sua reação, eu poderia surgir em seu campo de visão.

Aos poucos, ela começava a dar os primeiros sinais de que estava prestes a acordar. Um movimento fraquinho nos dedos das mãos ... um gemido quase inaudível ... uma contração suave nas feições do rosto ... De repente, seus olhos estavam abertos e ela olhava fixamente para o rosto do pai. Parecia não estar ciente de onde estava e do que tinha acontecido.

_ Oi filhota! – tio Emmett sussurrou inseguro – Como você está se sentindo?

Ela não disse nada. Apenas continuou a olhá-lo fixamente, as sobrancelhas unidas sobre os olhos em um claro sinal de confusão. Meu coração martelava em meu peito pela expectativa do momento em que ela se daria conta da realidade. Eu morria de medo da sua reação. Mesmo que o pior não tivesse acontecido, a experiência por si só era traumatizante o suficiente. Seus olhos, de repente se arregalaram e seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de puro desespero.

_ Não foi um pesadelo! – aquilo não era uma pergunta.

Tio Emmett a abraçou com força quando o choro descontrolado explodiu. Doía vê-la tão destruída, minha vontade era correr até ela e apertá-la em meus braços até que todo aquele sofrimento passasse para mim. Eu preferia sentir a dor dela por toda a eternidade a vê-la chorar por um segundo que fosse.

_ Você vai ficar bem, filha! Eu estou aqui com você! Você está segura agora! – tio Emmett sussurrava repetidamente em seu ouvido, tentando acalmá-la.

Soluços intensos sacudiam o seu corpo pequeno e frágil. Mel apertava seus braços em volta do pescoço do pai em busca de apoio. Seus olhos, de repente me viram paralisado no canto do quarto. A expressão torturada em seu rosto me fez correr até ela. Eu já tinha chegado ao meu limite. Mel se soltou dos braços do pai e se jogou em meus braços, me apertando com toda a sua força. Eu a apertava contra o meu corpo, tentando manter o controle e não desabar em lágrimas junto com ela. Tio Emmett tinha se afastado um pouco para que ela não o visse chorar. Era insuportável senti-la tão trêmula e tão fragilizada em meus braços.

_ Shhh... Não chore, amor! Eu estou aqui com você! – consegui dizer com a voz embargada – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, eu prometo!

_ Eu amo você! – ela conseguiu dizer com muito esforço, sua voz entrecortada pelos soluços.

_ E eu amo você! – respondi colando a minha testa na dela.

Mel me encarou com aqueles enormes olhos azuis tão tristes, mas um sorriso tímido brotou em seus lábios.

_ Me beije! – ela sussurrou e, sem esperar a minha resposta, colou seus lábios nos meus.

Eu procurava uma palavra que pudesse definir o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, mas ter os lábios da minha menina roçando nos meus acabava com qualquer linha de raciocínio que eu pudesse ter. Suas mãos macias acariciando meus cabelos enviavam ondas elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Eu podia sentir o seu corpo menos trêmulo contra o meu. Ela estava se acalmando, se sentindo segura e saber que eu estava lhe proporcionando isso me enchia de alegria. Até aquele momento eu estava morto de medo de que ela não me deixasse chegar perto dela, mas, para o meu total alívio, ela estava relaxada em meus braços. Permanecemos calados por um bom tempo, apenas abraçados um ao outro, sentindo o calor dos nossos corpos e a sensação maravilhosa que era estarmos novamente juntos. Em poucas horas, Mel iria para casa e voltaria a se fortalecer, deixando para trás toda aquela confusão. Só me restava esperar que Sofia acordasse para me sentir totalmente aliviado. Assim que eu soubesse que elas estariam seguras, começaria uma caçada. Aquele canalha não sairia impune, ele iria me pagar pelo que tinha feito, nem que fosse com a própria vida.

**Narrado por Mel**

Quando abri os meus olhos, me sentia um pouco tonta. Não sabia exatamente onde estava. Só sentia que não estava em meu quarto. Meu pai estava ali, me olhando de uma forma estranha. Parecia triste. Fiquei feliz por vê-lo ao meu lado. Sua presença me fazia sentir segura, me dando a certeza de que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho ruim.

_ Oi filhota! – meu pai sussurrou – Como você está se sentindo?

No princípio aquela pergunta me deixou confusa. Aos poucos, a realidade foi tomando forma diante de mim. Meu coração batia dolorido no peito enquanto eu percebia que todo aquele pesadelo...

_ Não foi um pesadelo! – constatei desesperada.

Uma enorme sensação de insegurança começou a me dominar e não consegui controlar o choro que se seguiu. Meu corpo foi envolvido pelos braços fortes e protetores do meu pai que sussurrava palavras de conforto em meu ouvido. Eu sentia a minha cabeça latejar, meus punhos feridos doíam. Eu sentia a falta de Brian. Será que Mark estivera certo o tempo todo? Será que agora eu era imunda aos olhos dele? Era por isso que ele não estava aqui? A simples possibilidade de que isso fosse verdade me desesperou ainda mais. Eu me agarrava em meu pai em busca de conforto, soluçando intensamente. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim. Era como se eu estivesse sendo observada. Abri os meus olhos e o vi ali, parado, me olhando como se estivesse com medo de se aproximar. Eu queria tanto que ele me abraçasse!

De repente, eu estava em seus braços. Ele me abraçava com força, do jeito que eu queria que ele fizesse, do jeito que eu precisava que ele fizesse. Eu também o apertava em meus braços com toda a força que eu tinha. Eu não poderia deixá-lo se afastar de mim. Eu morreria se ele o fizesse.

_ Shhh... Não chore, amor! Eu estou aqui com você! – ele dizia com a voz suave – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, eu prometo!

Aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir para me sentir segura novamente. A promessa de que ele estaria ao meu lado me trazia uma enorme sensação de paz. Se ele estivesse comigo, eu conseguiria superar qualquer coisa.

_ Eu amo você! – essa era a maior verdade da minha vida.

_ E eu amo você! – ele respondeu com um sorriso triste, mas lindo nos lábios, colando as nossas testas.

Meus olhos se fixaram em seus olhos verdes, ternos e brilhantes. Eu estava morta de saudades dele. Embora estivesse consciente da presença do meu pai naquele quarto, eu não podia mais esperar. Eu precisava senti-lo.

_ Me beije! – pedi ansiosa, sem conseguir esperar pela sua resposta.

Sentir a maciez dos lábios de Brian colados aos meus novamente me deu um sopro de vida, me devolveu a força e a vontade de lutar. Eu sabia que não seria fácil superar os traumas daquela experiência apavorante, mas com Brian ao meu lado, eu me sentiria mais forte, me sentiria mais segura e enfrentaria qualquer dificuldade de cabeça erguida.

**Narrado por Sofia**

Eu sentia como se estivesse voltando de uma longa viagem, mas não me lembrasse de onde estivera. Eram poucas a coisas que eu podia distinguir. A dor lancinante que parecia que iria partir a minha cabeça em mil pedaços, os músculos do meu corpo rígidos como uma rocha e uma confusão enorme em minha mente. Onde eu estava afinal? O que tinha acontecido comigo? Por que a minha cabeça doía tanto?

Lentamente, comecei a ouvir ruídos distantes e a sentir odores estranhos. Eu não estava em meu quarto, disso eu já sabia. Aquele colchão sob o meu corpo não era o da minha cama. Alguma coisa fina e dura espetava a minha mão provocando uma dorzinha irritante. Abri os olhos para o quarto escuro, mas minha cabeça latejou insuportavelmente assim que o fiz. Não consegui evitar um gemido de dor, fechando imediatamente os olhos em busca de algum alívio. Acho que voltei a dormir. Algum tempo depois, senti um toque suave de dedos em meu rosto e meus lábios foram carinhosamente envolvidos por lábios macios. Sorri. Finalmente, uma sensação boa no meio de todo aquele caos.

_ Oi, princesa! – a voz carinhosa de Seth sussurrou em meu ouvido – Senti a sua falta!

_ Oi, amor! – respondi sentindo uma pontada forte na cabeça – Ai! Minha cabeça dói!

Tentei levar a mão à cabeça, mas Seth segurou levemente meu braço me impedindo de alcançá-la.

_ Fique quietinha, amor! Logo essa dor vai melhorar! – ele disse colocando meu braço de volta ao lado do meu corpo.

Senti seus lábios tocarem levemente a minha testa, o perfume da sua pele invadindo as minhas narinas.

_ Onde eu estou? – perguntei ainda de olhos fechados, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir – Por que a minha cabeça dói tanto?

Um silêncio estranho tomou conta do quarto por alguns segundos. Senti o toque suave da mão de Seth acariciando a minha barriga.

_ Qual é a última coisa de que você se lembra? – ele perguntou com um tom de voz estranho.

Eu queria muito abrir os olhos e tentar decifrar em seu rosto o motivo daquela pergunta, mas tinha medo de que a minha cabeça voltasse a latejar como da primeira vez. Busquei em minha memória alguma lembrança dos últimos acontecimentos, mas era como se algo tivesse sido apagado. Senti-me ainda mais confusa e angustiada.

_ Eu saí de casa com a Mel. Nós fomos procurar um vestido para ela ... – notei que a partir dali eu não sabia de mais nada – ... E agora eu estou aqui. O que foi que aconteceu comigo?

Mais um longo momento de silêncio se passou antes que ele respondesse à minha pergunta.

_ Você sofreu uma pancada forte na cabeça, amor! – Seth respondeu com uma voz suave demais. Parecia estar escolhendo as palavras para falar comigo – É por isso que a sua cabeça dói, mas a dor vai passar logo, fique tranquila.

Havia algo mais acontecendo, eu poderia jurar. Seth continuava a acariciar a minha barriga e, se não fosse pela dor de cabeça enlouquecedora, eu estaria pegando fogo agora. Abri vagarosamente os olhos, testando para ver se minha cabeça voltaria a latejar. A dor não aumentou dessa vez, talvez pela escuridão do quarto. Tenho certeza de que, se a luz estivesse acesa, eu não conseguiria mantê-los abertos. No entanto, ficar ao lado de Seth sem poder ver o seu rosto era um pecado.

_ Amor? Você me faria um favor? – perguntei sentindo uma nova fisgada na minha cabeça.

_ Qualquer coisa, princesa! – ele respondeu carinhosamente.

_ Acende a luz! Eu quero ver o seu rosto! – pedi ansiosa.

**Narrado por Seth**

Ela tinha aberto os olhos por um breve instante soltando um gemido de dor. Mesmo que tenha voltado a dormir, eu já me sentia aliviado por saber que ela apenas dormia por causa dos medicamentos, não estava mais desacordada. Bella e Edward entraram no quarto poucos minutos depois e ficaram mais tranqüilos em saber que ela tinha voltado a si, mesmo que por breves segundos.

Duas horas mais tarde, ela voltou a acordar. Seu rosto já não apresentava mais a palidez de antes da transfusão. Sua pele estava novamente corada e apesar do curativo que envolvia a sua cabeça, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. A única coisa que me faltava era que ela me olhasse e me presenteasse com aquele brilho azul intenso que só ela tinha nos olhos. Mas, talvez, a luz ainda a incomodasse. Ela conversava comigo, mas permanecia de olhos fechados. Fiquei preocupado quando ela mostrou não se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Será que a lesão no cérebro tinha afetado a memória dela? O olhar de Edward para mim me tranqüilizou. Ele apenas moveu os lábios silenciosamente me dizendo que aquilo "_era normal"._

Inconscientemente, minha mão acariciava o ventre de Sofia. Era automático. Desde o momento em que soube do tesouro que ela carregava, eu não conseguia evitar tocá-lo, mesmo que fosse sobre a pele dela. Eu não via a hora de poder contar para ela e ver seus olhos brilharem de emoção. Queria chorar de felicidade junto a ela, mas, antes, precisávamos ter certeza de que ela estava bem e que não corria mais riscos.

Sofia parecia serena apesar da dor que sentia na cabeça. Seus olhos começaram a se abrir lentamente, talvez testando se a claridade os incomodaria. Aparentemente, tudo estava bem, mas o pedido que veio a seguir, me fez gelar ao seu lado.

_ Acende a luz! Eu quero ver o seu rosto! – ela disse.

Bella sufocou um grito de desespero levando as mãos aos lábios. Edward imediatamente a abraçou e a levou para fora do quarto para não alarmar Sofia. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer. Todo o alívio que eu vinha sentindo por vê-la acordada e falando comigo se foi assim que ela me fez aquele pedido. Quando ela abriu os olhos pela primeira vez e logo os fechou, eu tinha pensado que a claridade do sol iluminando o quarto a tivesse incomodado. Depois, mesmo estando acordada ela continuava sem abri-los e, mais uma vez, eu pensei que estivesse evitando olhar para a luz intensa. Meu coração estava de novo apertado em meu peito. Embora olhasse diretamente em minha direção, ela não podia me ver. Não percebia a luz do sol entrando pela janela do quarto e eu não encontrava a coragem de lhe dizer a verdade. Eu não sabia como dizer.

Tentando me convencer que aquilo tudo era real, passei a mão diante dos olhos de Sofia algumas vezes. Eles não se moveram. Sofia me "olhava" ansiosa, esperando que a luz fosse acesa. Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas o que?

_ Jasper pediu para que nós evitássemos expô-la à luz antes de examinar você, princesa! – disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça – A luz pode piorar a sua dor de cabeça! – menti.

_ Acho que não tem como ficar pior do que já está, amor! – ela insistiu.

_ Fique quietinha, minha vida! Descanse! Logo ... logo ele virá examiná-la e nós vamos ter certeza de que você está bem! – tentei distraí-la.

Ela sorriu assentindo e fechou novamente os olhos. Meus olhos também se fecharam, mas buscando algum controle. Eu fazia um esforço imenso para respirar normalmente enquanto o que eu mais queria era gritar de desespero.

Alguns minutos tinham se passado quando Jasper entrou no quarto seguido de Edward e Bella, que já tinha conseguido se controlar. Sofia abriu os olhos assim que ouviu a porta se abrir. Jasper se aproximou da cama e acariciou seu rosto. Os olhos dela agora estavam cheios de lágrimas. Era angustiante vê-la assim.

_ Oi, Sofia! Como você está se sentindo? – ele perguntou em um tom preocupado.

_ Minha cabeça dói – ele disse soltando um gemido.

_ Eu vou medicá-la e em poucos minutos a dor vai diminuir, mas antes eu preciso examiná-la, está bem? – ele pediu já lançando um fino feixe de luz sobre os olhos de Sofia.

Ele já a estava examinando sem que ela percebesse. Enquanto ele examinava seus olhos, Edward aferia a sua pressão e ouvia seus batimentos cardíacos. Eu assistia a tudo apreensivo, implorando para que ela estivesse realmente bem. De repente, Sofia começou a chorar silenciosamente, grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

_É permanente? – ela perguntou com a voz sufocada – Eu sei que o quarto não está escuro. Vocês não iriam me examinar sem acender as luzes. Só me digam a verdade, por favor. É permanente?

Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do quarto antes que Jasper dissesse alguma coisa.

_ Não há nada de errado com os seus olhos, Sofia! – ele começou – As suas pupilas reagem normalmente à luz o que indica que os seus olhos estão bem. O que acontece é que você levou uma pancada forte que deixou uma pequena lesão no lobo occipital, que é responsável pela nossa visão. Com o tempo, essa lesão vai desaparecer e, aos poucos a sua visão vai voltar ao normal.

_ Quanto tempo? – ela perguntou aos soluços.

_ Não há como prever um prazo, Sofia! O tempo de recuperação varia de paciente para paciente, mas a lesão é pequena, então, não deve demorar muito – Jasper explicou enxugando as lágrimas do rosto de Sofia que segurava a minha mão com força – É muito importante que você faça repouso absoluto pelo menos nos primeiros dias. Nada de descer e subir escadas ou sair para a rua porque você pode vir a sentir tonturas, enjôos ou até mesmo desmaiar.

Sofia apenas assentiu. Estava calada e tentava aparentar uma calma que eu sabia que ela não sentia. A mão trêmula e suada apertava a minha em busca de apoio. Sentei-me na beirada da cama e abracei o seu corpo da melhor maneira que pude sem causar-lhe dor. Colei a minha testa na dela e fechei os meus olhos, sentindo aos poucos os soluços darem lugar à respiração normal. Percebi que as pessoas deixaram silenciosamente o quarto, nos dando privacidade. Senti o toque gentil dos dedos delicados traçando detalhadamente as feições do meu rosto.

_ Eu estou com medo! – ela disse com a voz triste depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

_ Eu estou aqui! Estou com você! Sempre! – prometi tentando passar segurança.

_ Eu sei! – ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco nos lábios – e é só isso que me dá forças para lutar, é você que não me deixa desistir!

_ Existe outro motivo muito forte para que você lute! – respondi sentindo meu coração acelerar no peito.

_ Que motivo? – ela perguntou confusa.

Peguei sua mão direita, beijando-a e descendo-a por seu corpo parando em seu ventre. Nossas mãos unidas acariciando-o levemente.

_ Nosso filho! – eu disse emocionado vendo seus olhos se iluminarem e um sorriso lindo nascer em seus lábios.


	21. Chapter 21  Amor

**Capítulo XXI – Amor**

**Narrado por Sofia**

No momento em que tio Jasper passou pela porta, eu soube que o quarto não estava escuro. Eu tinha percebido uma nota diferente na voz de Seth, algo parecido com angústia, sei lá, mas pensava que a dor na minha cabeça estivesse afetando a minha clareza de raciocínio. Eu tentava manter a calma, mas o medo de nunca mais voltar a enxergar me massacrava. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, uma enorme sensação de desorientação tomando conta de mim. Meu coração batia acelerado e dolorido em meu peito. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada? Por que ninguém me dizia a verdade?

Busquei coragem de perguntar o que eu precisava saber. Por mais que tio Jasper afirmasse que eu voltaria a enxergar, eu estava morta de medo. Era angustiante não saber se ou quando meus olhos voltariam a ver. Eu queria mais do que nunca ver o rosto de Seth, sentir a segurança que ele me passava através de um simples olhar. Eu sentia a sua mão segurando firmemente a minha, era só o que me mantinha inteira. Eu estava a ponto de desmoronar.

Seth se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou colando a testa na minha. Aos poucos, o choro intenso foi se acalmando. Minhas mãos subiram para o seu rosto. Meus dedos tocavam cada traço dele, tentando reconhecê-lo de uma forma nova. Ele estava triste. Era fácil perceber através do meu toque.

_ Eu estou com medo! – disse sem perceber.

_ Eu estou aqui! Estou com você! Sempre! – ele respondeu com a voz firme.

Meu coração se aquietou um pouco. A certeza de que ele estaria ao meu lado, me apoiando, me deixou mais segura.

_ Eu sei! E é só isso que me dá forças para lutar, é você que não me deixa desistir!

_ Existe outro motivo muito forte para que você lute! – ele respondeu.

_ Que motivo? – perguntei sentindo o toque da sua mão na minha.

Seth beijou carinhosamente a minha mão e começou a descê-la pelo meu corpo. Senti que ele a guiava, acariciando a minha barriga, sua mão sempre gentil sobre a minha.

_ Nosso filho! – ele disse com a voz embargada, fazendo o meu coração saltar fortemente em meu peito.

O medo que eu sentia, de repente deu lugar a uma felicidade sem tamanho. Senti meus olhos se umedecerem e em instantes meu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas. Eu sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo sem conseguir controlar as minhas emoções. Minha cabeça ainda latejava insuportavelmente, mas eu já não ligava mais. Aquela notícia valia mais do que qualquer dor que eu poderia sentir. Saber que eu carregava, em meu ventre, o filho do homem que eu amava, o fruto de um amor tão grande e tão intenso, compensava qualquer dor, qualquer cegueira, qualquer coisa.

Seth me abraçava forte, chorando e rindo comigo. Ouvi a porta do quarto se abrindo e a voz preocupada do meu pai se aproximando.

_ Filha? O que foi? Você está com dor? – ele perguntou preocupado, tocando levemente a minha cabeça.

Seth e eu nos afastamos um pouco. Deitei-me novamente, recostando a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo a mão de Seth na minha. Meu pai pegou minha mão livre, acariciando-a ansiosamente. Eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz. Apertei a mão de Seth em busca de ajuda, sentindo sua mão me apertando de volta.

_ Está tudo bem, Edward! – ele disse tentando controlar a emoção na voz – Nós só estamos um pouco emocionados!

_ Emocionados? Por quê? – ele perguntou claramente confuso – O que está acontecendo?

Eu sentia os dedos do meu pai acariciando meus cabelos carinhosamente. Senti seus lábios tocarem gentilmente a minha testa em um beijo demorado, como ele costumava fazer quando me colocava para dormir ainda menina. Sorri com essa lembrança. A sensação de estar protegida ainda era a mesma. De repente, me dei conta de que talvez meu pai pudesse não gostar tanto da notícia, afinal eu só tinha 19 anos e, embora estivesse de casamento marcado para dali a dois meses, eu ainda era muito nova.

Uma enorme ansiedade começou a tomar conta de mim. E se meu pai brigasse com Seth? E se ele não aceitasse o meu bebê? Apertei a mão de Seth com força, sentindo as minhas mãos suadas e trêmulas.

_ O que foi, princesa? – ele perguntou preocupado – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Senti meu corpo ser novamente abraçado, mas não era Seth. Meu pai me embalava, tentando me acalmar.

_ Pai? – o chamei insegura – Eu preciso contar uma coisa para o senhor!

_ Pode falar, filha! – ele disse calmamente ainda abraçado a mim, uma de suas mãos acariciava o topo da minha cabeça.

Soltei-me da mão de Seth e abracei fortemente o corpo do meu pai. Ele apertou ainda mais os braços em volta de mim, tentando me passar segurança.

_ Eu ... – parei brevemente para tomar fôlego e coragem – Eu estou grávida!

Fechei os olhos com força esperando a sua reação, mas ela não veio. Meu pai estava imóvel, ainda abraçado a mim. Ele não dizia nada, eu sequer conseguia ouvir a sua respiração e aquilo tudo começou a me deixar angustiada. Eu sentia que o tinha decepcionado e sabia que ele estava tentando controlar as emoções para não piorar o meu estado.

_ Pai? – o chamei com a voz trêmula – Fala alguma coisa?

Meu pai permanecia em silêncio abraçado a mim. Tentei afastar a cabeça do seu peito. Eu queria tocar o seu rosto, tentar sentir em suas feições o que ele estava sentindo, mas ele me apertou ainda mais quando percebeu a minha intenção. Eu estava assustada, apavorada para ser mais sincera. Não poder ver o rosto do meu pai me deixava insegura. A dúvida era insuportável.

_ Eu decepcionei o senhor, não foi? – perguntei começando a chorar novamente.

Meu pai ficou mais algum tempo em silêncio. Uma tristeza enorme começava a tomar conta de mim quando ele finalmente falou:

_ Eu fiquei surpreso, filha! É só isso! – ele disse com a voz embargada – E a resposta é não! Você não me decepcionou! Você nunca poderia me decepcionar, Sofia!

Meu choro se intensificou ainda mais com o alívio que senti. A última coisa que eu queria que acontecesse era que meus pais se decepcionassem comigo.

_ Oh, minha bonequinha, não chore! Isso pode fazer mal ao meu netinho! – ele brincou acariciando a minha barriga.

_ Ou netinha! – sorri entre lágrimas tocando a mão de meu pai sobre o bebê – Jura que o senhor não está decepcionado comigo, pai? – insisti ainda insegura.

Meu pai me soltou, me deitando novamente na cama e se afastou. Senti o toque gentil de uma mão em meu ventre e logo depois seus lábios o beijaram com carinho.

_ Seja benvindo, amorzinho! – ele disse para o bebê – Fique bem quietinho aí dentro dessa mamãe linda porque ela precisa descansar, está bem? Aproveite bastante enquanto você está aí dentro, quentinho e protegido. Por que na hora em que você estiver aqui fora, você vai ter que agüentar esse vovô babão aqui!

Meu pai beijou mais uma vez o meu ventre e, logo depois, a minha testa, sem deixar de acariciar o bebê. Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

_ Eu amo você, filha! E me orgulho muito da mulher forte e madura que você se tornou. Eu sei que você vai ser uma ótima mãe para o seu bebê e tenha a certeza de que ele já é muito amado.

_ Obrigada, pai! – eu disse emocionada novamente – Eu também te amo muito. O senhor não imagina como foi importante ouvir isso do senhor. É muito importante saber que eu posso contar com o seu apoio e com o seu amor.

_ Sempre, bonequinha! Incondicionalmente! - meu pai voltou a me abraçar forte. Estar ali era uma das melhores sensações do mundo – Agora, descanse um pouco! Você já teve muitas emoções para um dia só. Tente dormir para recuperar as forças. Eu quero vê-la fora daqui o mais rapidamente possível, está bem?

Apenas assenti sorrindo, meus olhos se fechando pesadamente, talvez por força dos medicamentos. Senti uma mão carinhosa de Seth pousar sobre o meu ventre enquanto a outra acariciava os meus cabelos. Seu perfume invadiu as minhas narinas e, mesmo envolvida por uma leve nuvem de sono, eu sabia que ele se aproximava de mim. Meus lábios foram delicadamente beijados por lábios macios e quentes.

_ Descansem, meus tesouros! Eu vou ficar aqui, cuidando de vocês! – a voz suave de Seth sussurrou em meus ouvidos pouco antes de eu adormecer.

**Narrado por Edward**

Grávida. Minha filhinha estava grávida. Aquela notícia me paralisou por alguns instantes, mas senti-la trêmula e insegura em meus braços me trouxe de volta à realidade. Sofia chorava em meus braços achando que tinha me decepcionado. Eu não esperava por isso, não agora, era verdade. Mas deixá-la pensar que tinha me decepcionado por estar grávida era algo impensável. Depois de todo o medo que sentimos de perdê-la, como eu poderia ficar bravo com ela por causa de uma gravidez inesperada? Diante do risco que ela tinha corrido, eu sequer tinha o direito de repreendê-la por engravidar tão jovem. Diante da gravidade da situação, aquela criança era um golpe de sorte, uma benção para todos nós. Ao invés de perdê-la, tínhamos ganhado mais uma vida. Então, que direito tinha eu de reclamar? Na verdade, eu tinha era a obrigação de agradecer. Agradecer a Deus por Mel estar a salvo, por minha filha estar viva, agradecer aos céus pela vida inocente que crescia dentro dela e pela felicidade que eu vi em seus olhos por saber que gerava o filho do homem que ela ama.

Eu andava pelos corredores do hospital em direção ao consultório de Bella, louco para ver a sua reação ao saber da gravidez da nossa filha. Ela andava tão angustiada com a situação de Sofia que eu tinha certeza de que a notícia iria deixá-la feliz. Por mais que o momento não fosse o ideal, um filho seria sempre uma boa notícia.

Um filme passava na minha cabeça. Lembrei-me da alegria que senti todas as vezes que Bella engravidou, do medo de que algo fora do meu controle pudesse acontecer, da ansiedade deliciosa que me dominava para que o tempo passasse logo e eu pudesse pegar cada um dos meus filhos nos braços, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pedindo para que o tempo parasse para que eu pudesse desfrutar de cada segundo da gestação, ver a barriga de Bella crescer dia após dia, sentir cada chute e cada movimento que os meus filhos faziam lá dentro toda vez que eu a tocava ou falava com ela. Lembrei-me da emoção de ouvir o choro forte de cada um no momento do nascimento, de cortar o cordão umbilical que os ligava ao corpo da mãe, de chorar ao vê-los mamando com vontade o leite materno...

Abri a porta do consultório cuidadosamente. Bella estava sentada em sua mesa lendo a ficha de um paciente, mas ergueu os olhos em minha direção e abriu aquele sorriso que me tirava o fôlego, mesmo depois de quase 20 anos de casados. Será que a reação que ela provocava em mim com um simples olhar nunca iria mudar? Coração acelerado, quase saltando do peito. Boca seca, mãos suadas como as de um adolescente diante da primeira namoradinha. O corpo todo trêmulo e arrepiado só em sentir o perfume da sua pele. Ela se levantou em veio em minha direção de braços abertos como sempre fez dia após dia nesses anos todos. Ali era o meu lugar ... ali era o meu cantinho feliz ... nos braços da minha mulher.

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto sentia o corpo de Bella envolvido em meus braços. Beijei demoradamente seus lábios antes de contar a novidade. Seus olhos se iluminaram ao saber da gravidez da nossa filha e ela chorou ... de felicidade. Passamos no quarto de Sofia antes de voltarmos para casa. Bella ficou o tempo todo abraçada a nossa filha. Seth, mais uma vez, passaria a noite com ela. A dedicação e o carinho que ele dispensava a Sofia eram emocionantes. Foi lindo ver o brilho nos olhos dos dois entregando a alegria de serem pais. Eu sabia que eles fariam um bom trabalho. Seth era um rapaz responsável e maduro e, Sofia, embora fosse ainda muito jovem, tinha uma cabeça excepcional, o que me fazia sentir um imenso orgulho como pai.

Em casa, contamos a novidade para toda a família que reagiu com empolgação. Todos, menos Brian, que estava na casa de Mel. Eu falaria com ele mais tarde. Jantamos em clima de festa. Era só uma questão de tempo até que a família estivesse novamente completa, quando Sofia voltasse para casa. Algumas adaptações seriam providenciadas a partir do dia seguinte, para garantir a sua segurança dentro de casa. Teríamos que remover temporariamente móveis e objetos decorativos das áreas de tráfego da casa para que Sofia não corresse o risco de tropeçar e cair ao se locomover. Embora soubesse das dificuldades que enfrentaríamos no início, eu tinha certeza de que, no final, tudo daria certo.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Bella ressonava tranquila em meus braços depois de fazermos amor. Eu olhava o seu rosto delicado, admirando as feições suaves, a pele macia e branquinha, os lábios rosados e convidativos, os cabelos sedosos e cheirosos, recordando cada momento da nossa vida juntos. Eu tinha em meus braços uma esposa perfeita ... uma mãe maravilhosa ... uma mulher extraordinária. Alguém tão frágil quanto um fino cristal, mas ao mesmo tempo, forte o bastante para enfrentar as dificuldades da vida com uma coragem e com uma determinação admiráveis. Minha Bella ... minha esposa ... minha vida. Eu não seria nada se não a tivesse ao meu lado. Não teria vida ... não teria amor ... não teria fé em mim mesmo. Aquela pequena grande mulher, que tinha surgido na minha vida havia 20 anos de uma forma tão inesperada e surpreendente, fazia cada batida do meu coração valer à pena. Eu nunca mais soube o que era tristeza depois que a conheci. Bella me salvou de todas as formas que uma pessoa pode ser salva. Ela me salvou da solidão ... me salvou da tristeza ... me salvou de mim mesmo.

Não sei quanto tempo permaneci admirando o seu rosto antes de sentir o sono chegar. Puxei ainda mais o corpo de Bella de encontro ao meu, prendendo-a em meus braços. Beijei demoradamente seus lábios enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas e seus cabelos. Sorri fechando os meus olhos ao senti-la me abraçar mais apertado enroscando ainda mais suas pernas nas minhas. Aos poucos, meu corpo começou a relaxar enquanto o perfume da pele de Bella invadia as minhas narinas, me acalmando ... me anestesiando.

_ Eu te amo! – a voz delicada de Bella penetrou a nuvem suave de sonhos que me envolvia.

_ Eu te amo mais! – sussurrei de volta, me entregando de vez ao inconsciente.


	22. Chapter 22  Pânico

**Capítulo XXII – Pânico**

**Narrador por Mel**

_ Minha cabeça estava confusa. A última coisa de que eu me lembrava era do rosto sombrio de Mark que se debruçava sobre mim, em meu quarto, levando um pano umedecido em um líquido com cheiro forte ao meu rosto. Depois disso, tudo escureceu. Eu não sabia como ele tinha conseguido entrar em minha casa sem ser visto, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu me tirar de lá. Meu coração disparou descontrolado em meu peito quando acordei e vi que estava presa em um quarto escuro. Uma pequena vela acesa em um canto distante do cômodo úmido não produzia luz o suficiente para que eu pudesse identificar o lugar onde estava. O cheiro forte de mofo irritava as minhas narinas e o colchão gelado sob mim causava arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Eu tentava forçar os meus olhos a definir alguma forma dentro daquele lugar, mas a escuridão era assustadora. Minhas mãos tateavam as paredes grosseiras em busca de uma saída, mas tudo o que eu consegui encontrar foi uma porta trancada. Não havia janelas naquele lugar pavoroso. Eu estava morta de medo. Mark devia estar com ódio de mim por ter colocado a polícia em seu encalço. Eu tinha certeza de que ele queria vingança e não se contentaria em me matar simplesmente. Ele iria se certificar de que eu sofresse bastante antes de acabar comigo de vez._

_Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava presa ali. Eu não sabia se era dia ou se era noite. Não havia um único feixe de luz entrando por baixo da porta. A sensação de desorientação era atordoante. Tudo o que eu conseguia perceber era o som de diversas goteiras pingando insistentemente por todos os lados. Onde eu estava, afinal?_

_Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, comecei a ouvir passos pesados se aproximando cada vez mais do lado de fora da porta. Meu corpo inteiro tremia de frio e de medo na medida em que o som dos passos ficava mais alto. De repente, o silêncio. Um brilho fraco de luz surgiu por baixo da porta pelo lado de fora e o barulho de chaves a destrancando fez o meu coração gelar. Ela rangeu de forma agourenta antes de revelar a imagem de Mark diante de mim. Encolhi-me apavorada em um canto do cômodo ao ver o sorriso doentio estampado em seu rosto. Ele passou pela porta com uma bandeja e um pequeno lampião nas mãos. Caminhou lentamente até a pequena mesa onde queimava a vela, depositando o que parecia ser a minha refeição sobre ela e virou-se em minha direção logo em seguida. Senti suas mãos agarrando meu braço com brutalidade, me levantando e me jogando sobre uma cadeira próxima à mesa._

__ Coma! – ele ordenou com a voz transtornada._

_Sobre a mesa havia um prato com algum alimento que não consegui distinguir. Parecia uma espécie de mingau. A aparência era nojenta e meu estômago se revirou quando olhei aquilo._

__ JÁ MANDEI COMER! – ele gritou empurrando-me pelas costas contra a mesa._

_Trêmula, peguei a colher ao lado do prato e a mergulhei na papa asquerosa, o gosto amargo me embrulhando o estômago. Cuspi aquilo depressa sentindo minhas entranhas se contorcerem, e meu rosto ardeu pelo forte tapa que recebi. O gosto de sangue imediatamente inundou a minha boca._

__ Escute aqui, sua ordinária! Você vai comer tudo quietinha, sem reclamar. Se você cuspir ou vomitar a comida, pode ter a certeza de que eu vou fazer coisa muito pior do que obrigá-la a comer isso. Estamos entendidos? – ele ameaçou puxando os meus cabelos de forma dolorosa. – ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS? – ele tornou a gritar diante do meu silêncio._

_Assenti sem conseguir evitar um gemido de dor. Mark soltou os meus cabelos, empurrando a minha cabeça com força. Prendi a respiração e coloquei mais uma colherada daquela gosma nojenta em minha boca, engolindo depressa antes que o gosto horrível batesse sobre a minha língua. Quanto mais cedo eu acabasse com aquilo, mais rápido ele poderia ir embora, assim eu esperava. Mas antes de chegar ao final, comecei a sentir um leve torpor. Meus olhos começaram a perder o foco, meu corpo sentia dificuldade em responder aos meus comandos. De repente, me dei conta de que o gosto amargo da comida poderia ser de algum entorpecente. Mark havia me drogado. Eu lutava para permanecer consciente, eu precisava tentar escapar ou ele faria o que quisesse com o meu corpo depois que eu desmaiasse._

_Meus braços foram envolvidos em um aperto forte e meu corpo foi erguido da cadeira e colocado novamente sobre o colchão gelado. Senti mãos rudes subindo pela minha perna em direção à minha virilha. Fechei as pernas com força tentando bloquear o acesso indesejado. Pensei em Brian. Por ele, eu tinha que lutar. Meus olhos percorreram o quarto, agora iluminado pelo lampião, até encontrarem uma garrafa vazia jogada em um canto próximo à minha cabeça. Ela seria a minha única chance. Mark não me olhava nos olhos. Seus olhos devoravam famintos cada parte do meu corpo que suas mãos, aos poucos, descobriam. Ergui o braço lentamente tateando o chão em busca da garrafa, meus olhos cravados no rosto de Mark. Fechei os olhos e golpeei sua cabeça com toda a minha força. O corpo de Mark caiu de lado, o sangue jorrando de seu supercílio direito onde a garrafa tinha se partido. Ele não havia desmaiado com a pancada, mas estava visivelmente atordoado. Levantei-me depressa, agarrando o lampião e ganhei a porta do quarto, correndo como louca._

_Eu corria desorientada por túneis escuros. Meus pés descalços doíam, perfurados pelas pedras e objetos pontiagudos e cortantes espalhados pelo chão. As paredes irregulares construídas com pedras brutas e ásperas arranhavam os meus braços na medida em que eu tentava escapar. Eu não sabia onde estava. Eu só sabia que tinha que correr, que tinha que ir para longe daquele lugar. Minha vida dependia do quanto eu aguentaria correr. Eu precisava manter a calma, tentar controlar o meu pânico, mas os gritos atrás de mim faziam a adrenalina correr descontrolada pelo meu corpo. _

_A voz enfurecida de Mark ecoava pelos túneis fazendo ameaças. Eu sabia que ele estava me perseguindo, eu sentia a sua aproximação. No final de mais um túnel daquele labirinto interminável, eu pude perceber uma saída iluminada pela luz do dia. Corri naquela direção e meus olhos arderam ao serem atingidos pela claridade. Diante de mim, se estendia uma mata densa. Desorientada, comecei a correr em qualquer direção. Eu não tinha nada que me orientasse, não sabia se estava me embrenhando ainda mais fundo naquela mata ou se corria em direção a alguma estrada. Tudo o que eu via eram árvores e mais árvores passando por mim na medida em que eu corria. Os galhos mais baixos açoitavam os meus braços e as minhas pernas e filetes de sangue surgiam nos pequenos cortes. _

_Depois de correr pelo que me pareceram horas, minhas pernas já não me obedeciam mais. Meus pés cortados deixavam atrás de mim um rastro de sangue e a droga que Mark havia me dado começava a surtir efeito. Eu precisava eliminar aquilo do meu organismo. Agachei-me atrás de um arbusto e enfiei o dedo na garganta, colocando para fora o que eu tinha comido. Eu rezava para que o efeito da droga diminuísse e que eu pudesse recuperar o controle do meu corpo. Entorpecida, arrastei-me até um tronco oco de uma árvore e me escondi lá dentro até que pudesse voltar a correr. Eu lutava para manter os meus olhos abertos, mas eles ficavam cada vez mais pesados até que finalmente se fecharam, me levando para o inconsciente._

_Acordei assustada, sentindo o corpo dolorido. Arrastei-me para fora do tronco sentindo todas as minhas articulações protestarem. O dia claro já não existia mais. Eu estava novamente no escuro e a única fonte de luz que me permitia enxergar alguma coisa vinha da lua cheia, cujos raios atravessavam com dificuldade as copas das árvores gigantescas. Eu não sabia que direção tomar. Eu temia começar a andar no escuro e acabar me aproximando do meu cativeiro novamente. A mata estava praticamente silenciosa o que lhe conferia um aspecto extremamente sombrio. Andei por muito tempo sem rumo, quando, ao longe, comecei a ouvir um barulho diferente. Algo que não combinava com os ruídos da natureza. Fiquei imóvel tentando identificar o que eram aqueles ruídos e de que direção eles viriam. _

_Carros. Deus do céu! Eram carros! Eu estava perto de alguma estrada. Comecei a correr desesperadamente em direção aos ruídos que ficavam cada vez mais altos. Depois de algum tempo, eu já conseguia ver à distância as luzes dos faróis iluminando a estrada. Disparei naquela direção, a dor e o cansaço completamente esquecidos. Há dois metros da estrada, um vulto negro se colocou entre mim e a minha esperança de liberdade. Percebi desesperada que todos os meus esforços tinham sido em vão. Mark estava ali, sorrindo doentiamente, de braços abertos como se me desse as boas vindas. Em seus olhos, eu podia ver a intensidade do ódio que ele sentia. Meu coração perdeu uma batida ao vê-lo saltar sobre mim como um predador experiente, seus braços envolvendo fortemente a minha cintura. Eu gritava e me debatia tentando chamar a atenção dos motoristas, mas o barulho intenso do tráfego abafava o meu desespero. Braços fortes me apertavam em um abraço de aço, me detendo ... me restringindo ... me imobilizando. Eu via, derrotada, a estrada se distanciar novamente de mim, o som dos motores dos automóveis ficando cada vez mais distantes, enquanto Mark me arrastava mais uma vez para a escuridão. _

**Narrado por Brian**

Desespero. Eu sentia o mais absoluto desespero tomando cada célula do meu corpo. Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Nada do que eu fizesse parecia adiantar e saber que ela estava mais uma vez passando por aquele pesadelo fazia eu me sentir um inútil. Eu não conseguia ajudá-la, eu não conseguia tirá-la de lá. Na medida em que os dias passavam, o meu desespero aumentava ainda mais.

Duas semanas. Duas semanas já tinham se passado desde que Mark a sequestrara e, quando a noite chegava, o pânico era sempre o mesmo. Eu tinha medo de perdê-la, tinha medo que ela se perdesse e eu não pudesse fazer nada para resgatá-la. Mel se debatia e gritava em meus braços enquanto eu a abraçava com toda a minha força tentando trazê-la de volta à realidade. Ela estava mais uma vez presa naquele pesadelo que a perseguia desde que voltara para casa. Ainda me lembro da primeira noite, quando Nikki entrou em meu quarto aos prantos, me pedindo para que fosse até a sua casa porque Mel gritava o meu nome desesperada. Meu coração sempre se apertava ao me lembrar da expressão do seu rosto devastado pelo terror no momento em que entrei em seu quarto. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão trêmula e tão indefesa em toda a minha vida. Ela se agarrava ao corpo do pai chorando descontroladamente enquanto dizia o meu nome sem parar. Corri em sua direção e praticamente a arranquei de seus braços para que ela me sentisse ao seu lado. Ainda levou incontáveis minutos até que ela realmente se acalmasse e voltasse a dormir. Porém, a cada noite, o mesmo pesadelo voltava a assombrá-la e ela gritava e se debatia em meus braços, exatamente como fazia agora.

_ Shhh...amor! Eu estou aqui! – eu tentava acordá-la, mas fracassava mais uma vez.

Meus braços a apertavam em um abraço sufocante tentando impedi-la de se debater e se machucar. Mel finalmente abriu os olhos e me encarou para, em seguida, me agarrar com força e chorar convulsivamente em meus braços.

_ Eu não aguento mais isso! Não aguento mais ... – ela repetia entre soluços.

_ Está tudo bem agora, amor! Foi só um sonho ruim! Você está segura aqui! – eu a embalava tentando acalmá-la.

A luz do quarto, de repente, se acendeu e tio Emmett e tia Rose entraram assustados com os gritos da filha. Tia Rose chorava silenciosamente nos braços do meu tio que tentava controlar a angústia que sentia pelo estado de Mel.

_ Ele vai voltar ... eu sei que ele vai voltar ... – ela ainda chorava.

_ Ele não tem como chegar perto de você de novo, Mel! Nós não vamos deixar! Por favor, amor, tente se acalmar! – eu pedia aflito.

Ódio. Todo esse pânico tinha se intensificado por causa daquele cretino. No dia em que Mel voltara para casa, Mark tinha mandado um buquê de rosas vermelhas para ela com um cartão que dizia: "_Não se pode fugir do destino. E eu sou o seu destino."_ Mel teve uma crise nervosa ao ler o cartão e só então todos perceberam que as rosas não tinham sido enviadas por mim. Fui tomado pelo mais profundo ódio ao chegar à sua casa e vê-la naquele estado. Naquela noite, ela teve o primeiro do que viria a ser uma sequência interminável de pesadelos. Enquanto aquele animal estivesse livre, ela não conseguiria relaxar. Enquanto ele estivesse vivo, esses pesadelos a assombrariam tirando-lhe, aos poucos, a sanidade e a vontade de viver.

A polícia já tinha feito buscas por todas as áreas de Edmonds sem conseguir encontrá-lo. Mel ficava tão insegura por saber que ele ainda andava à solta por aí que eu praticamente me mudei para a sua casa a pedido do tio Emmett. Nunca irei me esquecer do seu rosto contorcido pela dor ao me pedir para dormir no quarto de Mel. Quando acordava dos pesadelos, ela só conseguia se acalmar quando me sentia junto dela.

Nikki entrou no quarto trazendo água para a irmã. Mel mal conseguia segurar o copo, suas mãos tremiam intensamente. Ajudei-a a levar o copo aos lábios e ela tomou o líquido em goles grandes como se a garganta estivesse extremamente ressecada. Devolveu o copo à irmã e voltou a me abraçar ainda trêmula, repousando a sua cabeça em meu peito. Meus braços a envolveram delicadamente, minhas mãos seguindo para os seus cabelos. Aos poucos, ela foi se acalmando e a família foi se retirando do quarto, nos deixando sozinhos.

_ Pode voltar a dormir, amor! Eu vou ficar aqui com você, eu prometo! – voltei a me deitar na cama trazendo o seu corpo comigo.

_ Eu não quero dormir! – ela disse com a voz triste – Sempre que eu fecho os olhos, eu vejo o rosto dele na minha frente, vejo o ódio nos olhos dele e vejo aquele sorriso doentio estampado na cara dele. Se eu pudesse, eu nunca mais voltaria a dormir!

Abracei mais forte o seu corpo, me sentindo impotente. Em seus sonhos eu não podia defendê-la. Ali era o único lugar em que ela estava completamente sozinha e desprotegida, ali eu não podia entrar e isso me matava por dentro. Eu queria que ela se sentisse segura, mas como eu poderia evitar que aqueles pesadelos a assombrassem? Mesmo agora, tendo o seu corpo envolvido em meus braços, eu sabia que ela não se sentia em segurança. Por mais que ela soubesse que eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida para salvar a sua, eu sentia o seu medo. Era quase palpável. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para trazer a paz e a tranquilidade de volta à vida de Mel e a única coisa que me vinha à mente era caçar aquele animal. Mas eu não podia deixá-la. Ela precisava de mim e eu não sairia do seu lado por nenhum motivo desse mundo. Eu tinha que confiar na polícia e ficar ao lado de Mel tentando passar-lhe força e segurança.

Mel fechou os olhos, vencida pelo cansaço, e pousou sua mão sobre o meu peito, na altura do meu coração. Ele batia forte, batia movido pelo amor e pela vontade que eu tinha de fazê-la feliz. Com um suspiro tranquilo, ela se entregou à inconsciência, seu corpo totalmente relaxado colado ao meu. Afaguei-lhe os cabelos e beijei-lhe suavemente os lábios. Eu não dormiria mais naquela noite, ficaria acordado, velando o seu sono, lutando contra os fantasmas que insistiam em persegui-la. E no que dependesse de mim, eles jamais se aproximariam dela novamente.


	23. Chapter 23  Emoções

**Capítulo XXIII – Emoções**

**Narrador por Seth**

Meus olhos jamais se cansariam de admirar o anjo que estava diante de mim. Os cabelos longos e sedosos espalhados aleatoriamente sobre o travesseiro emolduravam o seu rosto sereno e perfeito. Os lábios que eu tanto amava beijar traziam um leve sorriso me dando a certeza de que ela estava tendo um sonho bom. O corpo perfeito, ainda sem sinais evidentes da gravidez, descansava sobre o colchão macio, sua respiração tranqüila me trazendo uma enorme sensação de paz. Apesar de tudo, Sofia estava bem.

Por vezes, eu a sentia ansiosa, por outras, angustiada com o fato de sua visão ainda não ter melhorado. No entanto, bastava falar sobre o nosso filho que seus olhos se iluminavam imediatamente e um sorriso que me tirava o fôlego atravessava o seu rosto. Eu a observava dormir, encostado ao batente da porta do seu quarto. Morria de pena de ter que acordá-la, mas estava ansioso como nunca para a nossa primeira consulta pré-natal. Não via a hora de ouvir o coraçãozinho do nosso bebê batendo acelerado e forte, de vê-lo através da ultrassonografia, mesmo que fosse através daquela tela toda chuviscada. Estava louco para ouvir Rose dizer que ele estava bem, se desenvolvendo normalmente e que nasceria saudável apesar da agressão e da queda que Sofia sofrera há quase um mês.

Caminhei silenciosamente até a sua cama sem desviar os olhos do seu rosto. Abaixei-me cuidadosamente, deitando ao seu lado, colando o seu corpo no meu e beijei demoradamente os seus lábios. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela sorriu com os lábios unidos aos meus.

_ Oi, princesa! – sussurrei acariciando seu rosto – Descansou bastante?

_ Uhum! – ela respondeu com a voz preguiçosa se aninhando ainda mais em meus braços – Que horas são?

_ Hora de você começar a se arrumar para a consulta no médico, amor! – respondi baixinho em seu ouvido, meus dedos delineando os traços delicados do seu rosto.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e me abraçou mais forte, ajeitando sua cabeça em meu peito, sem dar a impressão de que iria se levantar.

_ O que foi, princesa? Ainda está cansada? – perguntei começando a me preocupar.

_ Não! – ela respondeu manhosa – Mas está tão bom aqui que eu não quero me levantar!

_ Nem mesmo para ouvir o coração do nosso filhote? - provoquei sabendo que ela não resistiria.

O mesmo sorriso enorme que atravessava o seu rosto todas as vezes que eu falava do nosso filho estava ali novamente. Seus olhos azuis se abriram ainda mais brilhantes e ela se apertou ainda mais contra mim, suspirando tranquila.

_ Por vocês dois, eu faço qualquer coisa! – ela respondeu acariciando o meu rosto com os dedos delicados.

Beijei sua testa e a apertei ainda mais contra o meu corpo. Ficamos mais alguns minutos ali, curtindo um ao outro, até que ela decidiu se levantar. A cada dia, eu me orgulhava ainda mais da forma como ela estava enfrentando toda aquela situação. Dia após dia, Sofia dependia menos da ajuda de outras pessoas. Mesmo ciente de que sempre estaríamos todos ali, a postos, para ajudá-la no que fosse necessário, ela procurava fazer quase tudo sozinha. Apenas nas coisas mais arriscadas, como descer escadas e sair à rua, ela se sentia insegura. De qualquer forma, por mais que ela estivesse se tornando independente, sempre havia alguém próximo para o caso de algo sair errado. Procurávamos dar o máximo de espaço possível a ela, para que ela não se sentisse "um peso em nossas vidas." Absurda! Tive vontade de dar-lhe umas palmadas quando ela disse aquilo. Como ela poderia pensar em uma coisa insana daquelas?

"_As__pessoas__não__podem__simplesmente__deixar__de__viver__a__vida__delas__para__cuidar__de__mim__o__tempo__todo,__amor!__"_ – foi a resposta que ela me deu. Por mais que ela jamais fosse ficar sozinha, ela estava certa até certo ponto. Mas deixar que ela pensasse que seria um peso nas nossas vidas era algo inconcebível na minha cabeça. Nunca! Eu abandonaria tudo para ficar com ela se ela precisasse de mim.

Durante todo o trajeto para o hospital, Sofia manteve um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Conversávamos sobre o nosso filho, falávamos da ansiedade de tê-lo logo nos braços, de poder tocá-lo, de vê-lo crescer saudável e feliz, de dar a ele o amor que já transbordava em nós.

Parei o carro próximo à entrada principal do hospital, desci e abri a porta para Sofia que, imediatamente, pegou a minha mão para sair. Ela estava tão linda que eu não resisti. Assim que ela ficou de pé, eu a imprensei contra a lateral do carro, minhas mãos se apossando da sua cintura, e a beijei. Ela correspondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo, me enlouquecendo quando seus dedos se embrenharam em meus cabelos, me puxando para mais perto dela. Ela sabia que eu adorava quando ela fazia aquilo. Eu parecia um adolescente com os hormônios descontrolados quando meu corpo ficava colado ao dela daquela forma. Com muito esforço, separei os nossos lábios, colando as nossas testas. Ela mantinha seus olhos fechados e sorria lindamente, enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração ofegante.

_ Pronta? – perguntei quebrando o silêncio gostoso entre nós.

Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior e assentiu. Dei-lhe um último selinho e entramos no hospital. Pelos corredores, os médicos e enfermeiros nos cumprimentavam e nos felicitavam pelo bebê. Na sala de espera do consultório médico, algumas gestantes folheavam revistas especializadas em bebês. Sofia estava quietinha, sentada ao meu lado com os dedos entrelaçados aos meus. Meus olhos vasculharam toda a sala captando tudo ao nosso redor: as cores suaves das paredes decoradas com pequenos desenhos infantis, as fotos de várias crianças coladas em um mural, provavelmente as crianças que vieram ao mundo pelas mãos de Rose, as várias gestantes com suas barrigas de diversos tamanhos... Peguei-me imaginando Sofia com a barriga redondinha crescendo ainda mais dia após dia. Ficaria ainda mais linda do que já era. Imaginei como seria a emoção de sentir o nosso filho se mover dentro dela e chutá-la todas as vezes em que eu falasse com ele ou tocasse o seu ventre.

_ Amor? – a voz suave e baixinha de Sofia me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Oi, princesa? – respondi olhando em seu rosto de anjo.

_ Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

_ Está sim, princesa! Por que a pergunta? – perguntei confuso.

Ela não me respondeu. Apenas sorriu e pousou a sua mão sobre a minha que estava sobre o seu ventre. Só então me dei conta de que, na minha ansiedade, eu a havia colocado ali e talvez estivesse apertando o seu ventre com força.

_ Desculpe, princesa! Eu a machuquei? – perguntei preocupado.

_ Não, amor! Está tudo bem! Eu só te senti um pouco ansioso, foi só isso! – ela respondeu serena.

A porta do consultório se abriu e depois que a paciente saiu, Rose chegou até nós e pegou carinhosamente as mãos de Sofia.

_ Vamos ver como está este bebezinho lindo aqui? – ela sussurrou para nós.

Entramos no consultório e Rose ajudou Sofia a se sentar em uma cadeira diante da sua mesa.

_ Como você tem se sentido, Sofia? – ela perguntou já sentada em sua mesa.

_ Estou bem, tia. – ela respondeu simplesmente, sua mão procurando a minha.

_ Não tem sentido enjôos, tonturas, nada? – Rose insistiu.

_ Não. Eu nunca senti nada disso. – Sofia respondeu.

_ Alguma cólica? – Rose continuou o interrogatório.

_ Não. Nada. Eu só tenho me sentido um pouco cansada demais! Tenho dormido além da conta também. – Sofia admitiu mordendo ansiosamente o lábio inferior.

_ Esse cansaço que você sente, é um cansaço físico ou é só sonolência mesmo? – Rose perguntou com o cenho franzido. Aquilo me deixou preocupado.

_ Eu não sinto como se o meu corpo estivesse cansado. É só muito sono. Quanto mais eu durmo, mais sono eu tenho. – ela respondeu constrangida.

Alívio. O semblante de Rose se suavizou imediatamente.

_ Sono em excesso é normal durante a gravidez, Sofia! Principalmente nos primeiros meses. Não se preocupe com isso. O excesso de hormônios circulando em seu corpo e o metabolismo que se torna mais lento com a gravidez causam essa sonolência em você. Além disso, você ainda está se recuperando da pancada na cabeça e sentir um pouco de cansaço é normal. – Rose nos tranquilizou.

Rose aferiu a pressão arterial de Sofia, escutou o seu coração e pulmões e fez uma série de verificações para se certificar de que ela estava bem. Ajudei Sofia a se despir e colocar uma espécie de avental. Deitada em uma maca, Sofia apertava ansiosamente a minha mão. Ela estava nervosa, talvez com medo de que sua queda pudesse ter deixado alguma seqüela em nosso filho também. Confesso que essa ideia já tinha passado por minha cabeça, mas eu a expulsara com a mesma rapidez com que ela tinha chegado.

Rose ligou o monitor e espalhou um gel sobre o ventre de Sofia que pulou de susto ao sentir-lhe a temperatura fria. Uma imagem borrada aparecia no aparelho enquanto Rose explorava o ventre de Sofia com o sensor do ultrassom. Meus olhos não se desgrudavam da tela. Eu não queria perder um segundo sequer do universo do meu filho e acho que nem mesmo piscava os olhos com medo de deixar escapar qualquer detalhe.

Sofia estava entrando na nona semana de gravidez e meu filho já era uma pessoinha de 20mm com um coração forte e acelerado. Assustei-me ao perceber a velocidade com que o seu pequeno coração batia. No início, achei que algo estivesse errado. Afinal, como um coração tão pequenino podia bater tão rápido assim? Passado o susto inicial, eu não pude deixar de me emocionar com aquele som. Chorei como um bebezão e não senti a menor vergonha disso. Nosso bebê estava ali, forte, saudável e amado. A gravidez de Sofia corria normalmente e não tínhamos motivos de preocupação em conseqüência do que havia acontecido um mês antes. Sofia ouvia o som dos batimentos cardíacos do nosso bebê com os olhos fechados. Lágrimas de felicidade rolavam pelos cantos dos seus olhos e o meu sorriso favorito estava presente em seu rosto delicado. Ela estava feliz ... eu estava mais feliz ainda. Saber que o nosso bebê estava bem e ver a felicidade no rosto da minha princesa era motivo suficiente para que eu explodisse de satisfação.

Depois de ajudar Sofia a se trocar, voltei a me sentar com ela no consultório de Rose que prescrevia as vitaminas que ela deveria tomar. Sofia aguardava sorridente, sentada ao meu lado, os dedos da sua mão entrelaçados aos meus. Tudo corria tranquilamente, mas ao nos levantarmos para sair do consultório, o corpo de Sofia se retesou de repente e ela arfou assustada com alguma coisa.

_ O que foi, amor? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntei preocupado ao vê-la com a respiração acelerada.

Sofia não conseguia me responder. Ela piscava os olhos freneticamente, fechando-os com força às vezes como se algo a incomodasse. Suas mãos trêmulas seguravam os meus braços enquanto ela tentava recuperar a fala.

_ Amor, fala comigo, por favor? – eu pedi desesperado – Me diz o que você tem?

_ Um ... um clarão! – ela disse com a voz embargada – Eu vi um clarão!

Rose imediatamente pegou o telefone, pedindo para que Jasper fosse até o seu consultório e me fez deitar Sofia de volta na maca. Em poucos minutos, a sala de Rose estava cheia de gente: Jasper, Edward, Bella e tio Jacob tinham corrido para lá. Em um canto da sala, eu observava calado enquanto Jasper examinava Sofia.

_ Seth? – ela me chamou ansiosa.

Corri em sua direção, envolvendo a sua mão estendida com a minha.

_ Aqui, princesa! – respondi beijando as costas da sua mão.

Sofia esquadrinhou o meu rosto com os dedos, tentando saber, através da minha expressão, como eu estava. Peguei sua mão beijando-lhe a palma e a coloquei em meu peito, na altura do meu coração que batia assustadoramente forte e acelerado. A expectativa era enorme. Aquele clarão poderia significar que a sua visão estava voltando ao normal, mas eu não podia dar a ela falsas esperanças. Preferia esperar até que Jasper dissesse alguma coisa.

Um enfermeiro entrou na sala trazendo uma cadeira de rodas. Jasper levaria Sofia para a sala de tomografia para verificar se a lesão havia diminuído. Eu seguia pelos corredores ao seu lado, minha mão segurando a sua. Nada nem ninguém me impediriam de estar ao lado da minha mulher e do meu filho naquele momento. Sofia precisava de mim. Meu filho precisava de mim. E eu precisava dos dois como meus pulmões precisavam de oxigênio. Eu precisava dos dois para viver e era ao lado deles que eu estaria. Para sempre.

**Narrado por Sofia**

Tinha sido apenas um clarão. No início, eu não havia entendido o que tinha acontecido. Foi como um relâmpago forte iluminando uma noite escura, sem lua. Durou apenas um segundo e, logo depois, a escuridão me envolveu novamente. No entanto, o breve momento em que meus olhos se iluminaram foi o suficiente para me deixar trêmula. Ansiedade. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Esperança. Aquele clarão poderia significar que a minha visão estava voltando. Medo. E se não fosse nada disso? Eu não podia ter falsas esperanças, não podia deixar Seth acreditar nisso antes de ter certeza. Chamei o seu nome. Eu precisava saber o que ele estava sentindo. Tentei sentir através do seu rosto, mas foi o seu coração batendo forte e acelerado sob a minha mão que me deu a certeza de que ele estava se sentindo como eu me sentia naquele momento.

No caminho para a sala de tomografia, o clarão voltou mais duas vezes. Por um breve segundo, eu pude distinguir figuras humanas ao meu redor. Embora não pudesse saber de quem se tratavam, era bom saber que elas estavam ali. A mão de Seth, envolvendo a minha, me dava segurança. Eu sabia que ele estaria ao meu lado, não importava o que viesse a acontecer.

A cadeira de rodas parou de repente. Senti mãos macias e carinhosas envolvendo o meu corpo, me erguendo dali.

_ Eu vou colocá-la sobre a maca do aparelho de tomografia, amor. – a voz sussurrada de Seth acariciou os meus ouvidos.

Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto quando ele me depositou gentilmente sobre uma superfície macia. Senti meu rosto sendo acariciado. A sensação era maravilhosa. Os dedos de Seth tocaram uma mecha dos meus cabelos colocando-a atrás da minha orelha antes que meus lábios fossem suavemente beijados. Fechei os olhos apreciando o carinho, mas meu coração saltou no peito quando voltei a abri-los e eu arfei. Um novo clarão havia me proporcionado, mesmo que brevemente, a visão mais linda do mundo. Por um mero segundo, eu pude ver os olhos brilhantes de Seth cravados em mim. Nem mesmo a escuridão que veio a seguir poderia apagar aquela imagem da minha cabeça.

_ O que foi, amor? – a voz ansiosa de Seth chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Eu sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que ele estivesse sempre ao meu lado, eu morria de saudades de ver o seu rosto e, de repente, a vida havia me presenteado com aquele momento tão lindo. Ainda que a minha visão nunca mais voltasse, aquele breve vislumbre do rosto glorioso do homem da minha vida já teria valido a pena.

_ Eu vi você! Eu vi o seu rosto, Seth! – consegui dizer entre lágrimas.

_ Ah, meu Deus! Obrigado! – ele sussurrou emocionado, me abraçando com força.

Ficamos ali, chorando juntos por incontáveis minutos até que tio Jasper me pediu que eu me deitasse para que ele pudesse fazer o exame.

_ Eu vou estar logo ali atrás do vidro, princesa! – Seth me prometeu apertando levemente a minha mão antes de sair.

_ Sofia, eu preciso que você fique totalmente imóvel enquanto o aparelho estiver escaneando o seu cérebro, está bem? – a voz do tio Jasper saiu alta e clara em uma caixa de som.

_ Ok. – respondi ansiosa, tentando ficar quieta.

De olhos fechados, eu ouvia o som do aparelho vasculhando o meu cérebro e pedia a Deus para que aqueles clarões fossem um sinal de cura. Mesmo não querendo alimentar falsas esperanças, ei não consegui fazer o meu coração não bater mais devagar. Embora meus olhos ainda estivessem na escuridão, eu estava feliz. Meu bebê estava bem e seguro em meu ventre, o amor da minha vida estava ao meu lado e o futuro voltava a sorrir para mim.


	24. Chapter 24  Seguindo o exemplo

**Capítulo XXIV – Seguindo o exemplo**

**Narrado por Melinda **

35 dias, 15 horas e 02 minutos. Meu cérebro registrava cada segundo que se passara desde aquele dia medonho. Eu passava os meus dias em casa, trancada, com medo de sair e dar de cara com ele. Os momentos de horror ainda eram vívidos em minha memória e os pesadelos não me davam trégua. Meu corpo estava cansado, minha mente estava cansada, minha alma estava cansada. Por mais que eu tentasse esconder o meu sofrimento, eu sabia que a minha família sofria por minha causa ... por minha culpa. Isso me matava por dentro.

O sorriso de menino sapeca, sempre presente no rosto do meu pai, havia desaparecido. Minha mãe chorava escondida pelos cantos da casa. Nikki, sempre falante e alegre, agora vivia calada. Apenas Anna e Valentina seguiam o ritmo normal de suas vidas, talvez por não saberem o que realmente havia acontecido.

Brian. Ultimamente ele vinha se tornando motivo de preocupação. Por mais que ele tentasse se fazer de forte, eu sabia que ele estava chegando ao seu limite. Por mais que me doesse admitir, ficar comigo e estar ao meu lado estava fazendo mal a ele. Ele havia perdido peso e seu rosto mostrava abatimento embora ele sorrisse para mim o tempo todo. Eu percebia que ele não dormia mais à noite, velando o meu sono, tentando prever o momento em que o meu pesadelo começaria para me acordar. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para mudar aquela situação, mas ainda não conseguia encontrar uma saída.

O sol iluminava o jardim da minha casa, aquecendo levemente a minha pele. A sensação era boa. Eu finalmente tinha tomado coragem de pisar do lado de fora de casa depois de todo aquele tempo. Mesmo que aquilo parecesse um ato banal, para mim, tinha sido um passo importante porque, embora o medo e a insegurança ainda me fizessem olhar para trás a todo o momento, depois de muitas tentativas frustradas eu havia conseguido sair sozinha. O psicólogo tinha dito que qualquer pequeno progresso deveria ser visto como uma grande vitória. Não sei se eu concordava com ele. Eu não me sentia vitoriosa naquele momento, mas quem sou eu para duvidar de alguém que tinha uma parede coberta de diplomas e certificados?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos atrás de mim. Por um breve momento, pensei que o pânico fosse me dominar, mas ao me virar, meu coração se aquietou em meu peito. Era ele. Meu porto seguro que caminhava em minha direção com aquele sorriso arrebatador que me fazia prender a respiração. Era impressionante como, mesmo estando abatido, ele ainda conseguia emanar força e segurança. A cada dia, o meu amor por ele crescia ainda mais, se expandindo e tomando cada célula do meu corpo. Sua presença constante em minha vida era o que me dava coragem de lutar. Eu queria ser uma pessoa melhor, mais forte, mais independente. Queria ser merecedora de ter ao meu lado um homem como aquele que naquele exato momento se sentava atrás de mim e me envolvia em seus braços com tanto amor e carinho.

_ Como você está se sentindo? – sua voz soou rouca em meus ouvidos enquanto seus lábios acariciavam a pele do meu pescoço.

_ Hum ...melhor agora do que há dois minutos atrás! – respondi de olhos fechados, apreciando o carinho.

Brian tocou suavemente a pele do meu rosto, virando-o para si e seus lábios, de repente, cobriram os meus com extrema delicadeza em um beijo leve, sereno, carinhoso e deliciosamente longo. Sua língua invadiu docemente minha boca e, quando tocou a minha língua, eu senti como se todas as células do meu corpo tivessem se renovado instantaneamente. Seu coração, colado em minhas costas, batia com tanta força que eu podia senti-lo em minha pele, mesmo através das camadas de roupas que nos separavam. Quando o ar nos faltou, ele finalizou o beijo depositando vários selinhos demorados em meus lábios. Suspirei recostando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto seus dedos acariciavam meus cabelos da raiz até as pontas. Virei meu rosto em direção ao seu pescoço e seu cheiro delicioso invadiu as minhas narinas, trazendo-me uma enorme sensação de paz e segurança. Estávamos em silêncio havia alguns minutos, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro, quando o som de passos atrás de nós chamou a nossa atenção.

Um enorme sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto. Sofia se aproximava de nós, segurando o braço de Seth que caminhava ao seu lado. Ela estava radiante. A gravidez, embora ainda não fosse evidente, a deixava mais bonita, com um brilho especial. Enquanto eles caminhavam em nossa direção, eu observava a felicidade que os envolvia. Seth ajudou Sofia a se sentar ao meu lado e ela imediatamente buscou a minha mão com a sua com um sorriso permanente em seus lábios.

_ Já que você me abandonou, eu vim visitá-la! – ela brincou.

_ Me desculpe, Sofia! Eu não tive a intenção de abandoná-la. Eu... – tentei dizer, mas ela me interrompeu.

_ Eu sei que não, Mel! Eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você deixar para trás o que aconteceu! Acredite em mim, eu entendo você. Mas eu estava sentindo muito a sua falta e também estava preocupada com você. – ela disse sorrindo me deixando um pouco constrangida.

_ Eu também estava com saudades de você, Sofia! Mas agora que você está aqui, eu quero que você me conte como você está! – pedi tentando espantar o constrangimento.

Sofia abriu ainda mais o sorriso e começou a me contar sobre a gravidez e sobre a sua visão que já começava a dar os primeiros sinais de recuperação. Depois do episódio dos clarões, aos poucos, sua visão estava começando a dar os primeiros sinais de um retorno mais permanente. Embora ainda não enxergasse, ela conseguia distinguir o que ela mesma chamou de "vulto na sombra". A lesão no cérebro havia diminuído consideravelmente e a escuridão total já não existia mais. Eu observava o seu relato e me sentia orgulhosa da força que ela emanava. Por outro lado, a forma como ela reagia a toda aquela situação me deixava envergonhada do meu comportamento. Enquanto Sofia encarava suas dificuldades com otimismo e perseverança, eu havia me entregado ao medo e à autopiedade.

Eu sabia que a recuperação de um tombo não era uma tarefa das mais fáceis, sem trocadilhos. Não era todo mundo que conseguia "levantar, sacudir a poeira e dar a volta por cima" com tanta destreza. Muitas vezes, quando caímos, por qualquer motivo que seja, tendemos a ficar estatelados no chão sem saber direito como levantar e seguir adiante. Esse tinha sido o meu caso. Mas existem algumas pessoas, como Sofia, que conseguem tirar de letra as dificuldades e passar pelos problemas numa boa. Mesmo quando tudo parece conspirar negativamente, elas estampam um sorriso no rosto e seguem em frente. Mesmo que coisas horríveis aconteçam a elas, elas estão sempre bem, obrigado! Pessoas como minha prima parecem ser naturalmente mais preparadas para lidar com as adversidades. E parecem fazer isso com os pés nas costas.

Eu estava intrigada em descobrir o que levava pessoas como ela a enfrentar tão bem esses contratempos que a vida tratava de lhes impor e, sejamos francos, a vida realmente impõe contratempos a todo mundo, não tem jeito. A princípio, parecia que ela era dotada de uma invulnerabilidade inata, algo como um verdadeiro dom com o qual ela teria nascido e que não deixava que ela se abalasse com os infortúnios da vida. Porém, Sofia não era invulnerável. Sua visão prejudicada era uma prova cabal disso. A diferença entre nós era que ela tinha sido capaz de reagir positivamente aos problemas, de ser mais resistente a eles, o que não significava que ela sairia da crise ilesa, como seria de se esperar de alguém invulnerável.

Passei, então, a buscar outro conceito mais exato que pudesse definir esse comportamento e tomei emprestado da física um termo que tinha tudo a ver com ela: resiliência. Por mais estranha que a palavra pudesse parecer, ela era usada na física para indicar a capacidade que um material tende a retornar ao seu estado original após sofrer uma grande pressão. Bingo! Tal qual um tapete felpudo que, após ser pisoteado, volta a apresentar suas fibras intactas, como se nenhum passo tivesse sido dado sobre ele, o resiliente consegue emergir mais forte de experiências desastrosas. Encara as adversidades como oportunidade de mostrar e aprimorar sua competência, seu entusiasmo, e encontra soluções criativas e determinadas para se levantar do chão.

Mesmo que algumas pessoas nasçam mais aptas que outras a aceitar as adversidades, todo ser humano tem um grau de resiliência, por menor que seja. Mas isso não nos impede de nos tornarmos pessoas mais capazes de superar os problemas com maior facilidade. Seguindo o exemplo de Sofia, eu lutaria para aprimorar a minha resiliência. Eu podia fazer isso. Eu tinha essa capacidade. Eu iria me esforçar mais. Eu merecia essa chance. Minha família merecia esse esforço. Brian merecia ter ao seu lado uma mulher inteira, alguém que andasse ao seu lado e não alguém que ele tivesse que carregar nas costas.

Eu estava ciente de que os problemas nem sempre poderiam ser resolvidos com um raciocínio lógico ou com um sorriso no rosto. Eu teria que inovar, buscar caminhos que exigissem criatividade e até mesmo tratar o assunto com mais seriedade. Ser lógica e bem humorada não seria a solução definitiva para o meu problema. Eu teria que buscar uma postura diferente, teria que ter em mente que, vez ou outra, eu teria que desencanar e agir com impulsividade em certos contextos. Em outros, eu deveria ser mais racional e ponderada. "_A__verdade__é__que__temos__a__impressão__de__que__nossas__capacidades__-__todas__elas__-__desaparecem__quando__surge__uma__situação__não__prevista,__turbulenta,__ameaçadora.__E__é__assim__com__todo__mundo,__acredite.__Mas,__após__o__furacão__passar,__é__preciso__reagir__e__colocar__a__casa__em__ordem._" Sofia havia me respondido quando lhe perguntei como ela conseguia encarar as dificuldades de forma tão natural, otimista e perseverante. _"__Claro__que__você__tem__o__direito__de__sofrer,__chorar,__ficar__reclus__a.__Ninguém__tem__sangue__de__barata__e__essas__são__formas__válidas__de__extravasar__as__emoções__negativas__.__O__que__não__pode__acontecer__é__você__ficar__escrava__delas__!__"_, ela completara sabiamente.

Sofia estava certa. Todas as pessoas se aborrecem e perdem o equilíbrio em uma situação de adversidade. Mas a minha atitude havia se tornado uma forma especial de tornar os problemas mais graves ao longo do tempo. Eu precisava mudar e não iria desistir. Eu iria me fortalecer e continuar no jogo e, no final, eu sairia vitoriosa. Agora, com a poeira mais baixa, eu conseguiria me centrar e decidir o que fazer. A primeira coisa a fazer era parar de me lamuriar pelos meus problemas e evitar, a todo custo, me enxergar como vítima das circunstâncias, porque, quando nos portamos como vítimas, nos excluímos do problema e não temos poder para superá-lo ou transformá-lo. E eu não fecharia as portas para a superação. Procuraria me conhecer mais, porque só assim eu saberia quais seriam as armas que eu teria para enfrentar uma determinada situação e até onde poderia e conseguiria ir, sem ceder. Eu confiaria mais em mim mesma. Não permitiria que ninguém me dissesse que eu não era capaz de fazer alguma coisa. Melhor ainda, eu não me permitiria pensar que eu não seria capaz de fazer o que eu quisesse. Percebi, de repente, que todos me viam como uma pessoa frágil e insegura porque, durante toda a minha vida, eu permiti que elas me vissem dessa forma, afinal as pessoas só vêem o que nós queremos que elas vejam. E eu mudaria a minha imagem diante dos outros e, principalmente, diante de mim. O meu reflexo no espelho nunca mais seria o de uma menina assustada e desprotegida. Daquele momento em diante, ele me mostraria o retrato de uma mulher forte e decidida.

Sofia e eu conversamos por horas, sentadas no jardim da minha casa. Seth e Brian tinham saído para nos dar privacidade voltando apenas na hora do almoço para nos buscar. Almoçamos todos juntos em minha casa. Minha conversa com Sofia ainda ecoava em meus ouvidos enquanto eu refletia sobre a minha mudança de atitude. Talvez por isso eu tenha permanecido calada durante boa parte do almoço sem perceber os olhares curiosos e preocupados de todos sobre mim.

_ Tudo bem, docinho? – a voz sussurrada de Brian me trouxe de volta à realidade.

Olhei para ele e percebi seu olhar ansioso sobre mim. Seus dedos acariciavam delicadamente as costas da minha mão.

_ Não! Não está nada bem, bebê! – respondi causando um silêncio mortal em torno da mesa de jantar.

Encarei, um a um, todas as pessoas à minha volta antes de voltar a falar.

_ Eu preciso pedir desculpas a todos vocês pelo meu comportamento durante o mês que se passou. – eu disse constrangida - Eu sei que tenho sido motivo de preocupação e angústia para todos. Acreditem em mim! Eu não queria que vocês sofressem por minha culpa, mas eu confesso que ... andei perdida ... sem saber o que fazer. Mas hoje, depois de conversar com a Sofia, eu percebi que a minha postura não estava fazendo nada a meu favor e, então, eu decidi que ... que eu preciso mudar.

_ Você não precisa nos pedir desculpas, filha! – meu pai respondeu – Nós todos amamos você e se você estiver sofrendo nós sofreremos junto, mas isso não é culpa sua! Não se sinta culpada por nada!

Os olhares de todos à mesa confirmavam as palavras de meu pai. Meu coração se sentia um pouco mais aliviado, sabendo que eles não me responsabilizavam pela angústia que eu havia causado a todos. Senti a mão de Brian apertando levemente a minha, me passando força e segurança. Meu olhar pousou sobre o seu rosto sereno e não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver a forma como ele me olhava.

_ Eu amo você! – eu disse baixinho enquanto todos retomavam a conversa antes interrompida.

_ Eu amo você! – ele repetiu as minhas palavras aproximando o rosto do meu para beijar suavemente os meus lábios.

Depois do almoço, Seth levou Sofia de volta para casa para que ela pudesse descansar. Embora ela estivesse bem, minha mãe tinha aconselhado que ela descansasse pelo menos por duas horas durante a tarde, para que as dores de cabeça não voltassem. Meus pais já tinham voltado para o trabalho, Anna e Valentina tinham ido para o ballet e Nikki, sabendo que Brian me fazia companhia, tinha saído com Ashley.

Minha cabeça repousava no peito de Brian que acariciava delicadamente o meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Meu ouvido, colado ao seu coração, ouvia suas batidas regulares e compassadas. Estávamos deitados no sofá da sala assistindo a um filme quando uma ideia me veio à mente. Seria uma boa forma de começar a enfrentar os meus medos e inseguranças, mas eu estava ciente de que não conseguiria fazê-lo sozinha, mesmo porque eu sabia que Brian não permitiria que eu assim o fizesse. Ergui a minha cabeça, apoiando o queixo sobre o seu peito para olhá-lo diretamente. Seus olhos imediatamente me encararam e ele sorriu.

_ O que foi, amor? Está precisando de alguma coisa? – ele perguntou colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

_ Estou. Você me ajuda? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto.

_ Você sabe que sim. Eu faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir! – ele disse fechando os olhos, apreciando o carinho.

_ Eu preciso que você me leve ao shopping. Eu ainda não comprei o meu vestido para o casamento de Sofia e não quero mais perder o meu tempo dentro ficando presa dentro de casa. – eu disse com uma coragem que nem eu mesma sabia que tinha.

Tive a satisfação de ver os olhos de Brian se abrir arregalados de espanto. Sua expressão rapidamente mudou de surpresa para orgulho e felicidade na medida em que ele se dava conta do que aquilo significava. Ele sabia que, para mim, seria muito difícil voltar ao lugar onde todo o meu tormento tinha começado e aquele enorme sorriso que atravessava o seu rosto me dizia que ele estava contente por ver que eu estava dando o primeiro passo para uma vida normal e feliz.

"_**A nossa maior glória não reside no fato de nunca cairmos, mas sim em levantarmo-nos sempre depois de cada queda." (Confúcio)**_


	25. Chapter 25  Perseguição

**Capítulo XXV – Perseguição**

**Narrado por Brian **

Eu não sabia como ainda não tinha batido com o carro. O velocímetro marcava 160km/h e o meu pé se recusava a diminuir a pressão sobre o acelerador. Eu sabia que estava agindo de forma impulsiva e que aquilo poderia acabar muito mal, mas a lembrança de todos os momentos angustiantes que passei ao lado dela assistindo impotente enquanto ela gritava durante os pesadelos sem que eu pudesse tirá-la de lá não me deixava desistir. As sirenes dos vários carros da polícia atrás de mim faziam um barulho ensurdecedor. Pelo espelho retrovisor, eu podia ver os faróis piscando freneticamente em uma ordem clara para que eu parasse. Mas o ódio que eu sentia não me permitia obedecer. Eu não podia perder de vista o carro que disparava pelas estradas bem à minha frente. Eu iria atrás dele até o inferno, mas ele nunca mais chegaria perto dela novamente. Eu não conseguia acreditar na audácia daquele cretino. A imagem do rosto aterrorizado de Mel ao vê-lo parado diante da sua casa quando chegamos me servia de combustível para continuar perseguindo aquele animal. Eu tinha certeza de que jamais me esqueceria daquela cena.

_Mel e eu tínhamos passado a manhã de domingo com Seth e Sofia no Parque Yost. Tínhamos feito um piquenique e Seth levara um violão. A rara manhã ensolarada tinha sido agradável e descontraída e tanto Sofia quanto Mel pareciam relaxadas. Havíamos conversado sobre a gravidez de Sofia, relembrado nossas travessuras de criança, tínhamos rido das coisas engraçadas que fazíamos, como quando Sofia e Mel tinham pintado a cara do tio Emmett com o batom vermelho da tia Rose enquanto ele dormia na rede da casa de praia em uma de nossas viagens de férias. _

_Voltávamos para casa em um clima gostoso. Ao meu lado, Mel mantinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios, seus olhos tinham recuperado o brilho que eu tanto amava e, embora os pesadelos ainda a atormentassem à noite, ela estava se recuperando a olhos vistos. Porém, ao estacionar o carro na porta de casa, tudo mudou em poucos segundos. Eu havia descido do carro e aberto a porta para que ela saísse. Seu sorriso brilhante enchia o meu coração de esperança. Desde o dia em que ela me pedira para irmos ao shopping, ela vinha apresentando uma melhora assustadora em seu estado psicológico. Mas tudo pareceu se perder assim que o seu olhar se fixou do outro lado da rua, atrás de mim. Eu vi, com riqueza de detalhes, as feições em seu rosto mudarem da serenidade ao desespero em uma fração de segundo. Seu sorriso se apagou instantaneamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com uma rapidez jamais vista e eu pude sentir as suas mãos trêmulas umedecidas com um suor frio apertarem ansiosas as minhas. _

_Meu olhar seguiu o seu e eu custei a acreditar no que meus olhos me mostravam. A minha vontade era correr até ele e socá-lo até a inconsciência, mas o corpo trêmulo de Mel, então agarrado ao meu, me implorava para não deixá-la. Seth, que havia estacionado o carro logo atrás do meu, já saía disparado na direção de Mark, a expressão furiosa em seu rosto deixava clara a sua intenção. Olhei para o interior do carro, me deparando com o rosto assustado e confuso de minha irmã que não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali perto. Corri em sua direção levando Mel comigo e abri a porta do carro para tirá-la de lá._

__ Mel, leve a Sofia para dentro de casa e fique lá com ela, está bem? – pedi ansioso para me juntar a Seth._

_Ela não disse uma palavra sequer. Na verdade, não era preciso. A expressão em seu rosto me dizia o quanto ela estava assustada com aquilo tudo. Mel guiou Sofia para dentro de casa enquanto eu corria na direção de Mark que havia conseguido se desvencilhar de Seth e corria de volta para o seu carro. Eu não podia perdê-lo de vista. Iria colocá-lo na cadeia a qualquer custo, aquela expressão de puro terror nunca mais tomaria conta do rosto da minha menina. Corri de volta para o meu carro enquanto ouvia os pneus do carro de Mark cantando no asfalto, saindo em alta velocidade dali. Ainda pude ouvir os gritos desesperados de Mel que saía correndo de casa tentando me impedir, mas pude ver quando Seth a segurou antes que ela chegasse a mim. O olhar em seu rosto e o leve aceno de cabeça me deram a segurança de partir. Eu sabia que ele cuidaria da minha irmã e de Mel enquanto eu estivesse longe. Elas estavam a salvo, seguras dentro de casa, e isso era tudo o que me importava._

O toque estridente do meu celular me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Não precisei olhar no visor para saber quem era. Desde o momento em que eu arrancara a toda velocidade da porta de casa, Mel não parava de ligar para o meu celular. Eu tinha certeza de que ela estaria apavorada, com pânico de que algo acontecesse comigo, mas eu sabia que, se ouvisse a sua voz chorosa ao telefone me pedindo para voltar, eu não conseguiria prosseguir. Deixei mais uma vez que a ligação caísse na caixa de mensagens e me concentrei no carro à minha frente. Eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que aquela perseguição começara: segundos ... minutos ... horas talvez. A única certeza que eu tinha era a de que aquele cretino iria pagar por tudo o que tinha feito, por cada lágrima derramada, por cada segundo de angústia que todos nós vínhamos enfrentando desde aquele maldito dia.

Dirigíamos como loucos pela estrada cheia de carros. Os motoristas abriam caminho assustados com o ruído das sirenes dos carros da polícia. Mark passava rasgando o ar por entre os carros, sem se preocupar se causaria um acidente que poderia tirar muitas vidas, inclusive a dele. Tínhamos deixado os limites de Edmonds havia algum tempo e seguíamos na autoestrada em direção ao norte. Meu celular tocava insistentemente de tempos em tempos, mas eu não podia atender ... não na velocidade em que dirigia. Qualquer descuido poderia acabar em uma enorme tragédia. À minha frente, o carro de Mark ganhava cada vez mais velocidade, me obrigando a pisar cada vez mais fundo no acelerador. Uma velha caminhonete que se arrastava pela estrada foi jogada para fora da pista quando o carro de Mark bateu em sua lateral na tentativa de abrir caminho. Por um breve momento, eu achei que ele também perderia o controle do volante, mas ele conseguiu retomar a linha reta na estrada imprimindo ainda mais velocidade ao carro. O motor do meu carro rugia alto com o esforço extra exigido pelo excesso de velocidade. Eu sabia que estaria encrencado quando tudo aquilo acabasse, mas, desde que Mel pudesse ter paz e tranquilidade, nada mais importava.

Muitos quilômetros mais tarde, eu percebi os carros da polícia ficando para trás. Só então entendi o que estava acontecendo. Estávamos perto da fronteira entre os países e entraríamos em outra jurisdição. O tempo estava acabando. Se Mark conseguisse ultrapassar a fronteira, suas chances de escapar ficariam ainda maiores. Uma curva fechada era tudo o que nos separava do Canadá. Mark entrou na curva sem reduzir a marcha. Instintivamente, aliviei o pé no acelerador, mas não o suficiente para que ele tomasse a dianteira. Os carros da polícia já não corriam atrás de nós, apenas um helicóptero nos acompanhava, o ruído do seu motor se misturando ao toque do meu celular que chamava novamente. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Uma enorme barreira de carros fechava a estrada pouco depois da saída da curva. Eu vi, horrorizado, o carro de Mark se chocar contra os veículos atravessados na estrada. A violência do choque arrancou o carro do chão, fazendo-o voar vários metros adiante para bater novamente no asfalto capotando diversas vezes até parar com as rodas para cima perto de um penhasco. Eu tinha poucos milésimos de segundos para frear, antes que o meu carro tivesse o mesmo destino. Afundei o pé no freio e as rodas travadas fizeram com que os pneus se arrastassem pelo asfalto, deixando no ar um forte cheiro de borracha queimada. Vi, tarde demais, que o carro perdia velocidade, mas não seria o suficiente para evitar que eu me chocasse contra a barreira de carros no meio da estrada. Só tive tempo de virar o volante jogando a lateral direita do carro na direção da barreira e de firmar o meu corpo contra o encosto do banco travando firmemente minhas pernas e braços na parte dianteira do carro. A pancada veio com força, ativando todos os airbags do carro ... chacoalhando o meu corpo de forma dolorosa ... me levando para a inconsciência.

**Narrado por Mel**

Meu corpo todo havia sido tomado pelo mais completo desespero. O medo que senti ao vê-lo novamente não era nada comparado ao pânico que eu sentia agora. O que Brian estava tentando fazer afinal? Se matar? Meu coração saltou como louco em meu peito quando o vi entrando em seu carro para perseguir o carro de Mark que já disparava pela rua da minha casa. Corri aos gritos em sua direção, mas Seth me agarrou, me impedindo de alcançá-lo. Eu gritava, esperneava e chorava desesperada tentando me livrar do aperto de aço de Seth, mas quanto mais força eu fazia, mais ele me apertava.

O carro de Brian sumia das minhas vistas com a velocidade de um raio enquanto Seth me arrastava para dentro de casa. Na sala, Sofia tremia abraçada ao tio Edward que tentava acalmá-la, preocupado com o bebê. Tia Bella vinha apressada da cozinha trazendo um copo de água com açúcar para que ela bebesse, mas ficou ainda mais preocupada quando me viu naquele estado.

_ Mas o que está acontecendo aqui, afinal? – ela perguntou confusa.

Eu não conseguia responder. Minha mente repassava a cena de Brian arrancando com o carro a toda velocidade atrás de Mark. Meu medo de que algo de ruim acontecesse com ele me drenava as forças.

_ Mark estava aqui em frente quando chegamos. Ele conseguiu fugir e Brian foi atrás dele de carro! – Seth explicou deixando-me sentada no sofá e tomando Sofia nos braços.

Eu ligava insistentemente para o celular de Brian, mas o telefone chamava até cair na caixa de mensagens. Eu já nem conseguia mais pensar direito e a cada vez que eu tentava e não conseguia falar com ele, minha angústia e meu desespero aumentavam ainda mais. Por que será que ele não respondia? Tudo o que eu queria era que ele voltasse para mim são e a salvo. Deus do céu! O simples pensamento sobre a possibilidade de um acidente me fazia querer gritar. Ele não podia fazer aquilo comigo ... eu precisava dele para viver ... ele tinha que voltar para mim!

Seth e tia Bella haviam subido levando Sofia para o quarto. Eu ainda tentava falar com Brian enquanto tio Edward falava ao telefone com a polícia. Eles precisavam fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, ir atrás deles, prenderem Mark e trazerem Brian de volta para casa. O maldito celular só caía na caixa de mensagens. Eu andava de um lado para o outro na sala discando incessantemente o número de Brian. Parecia um animal enjaulado. Eu não era sequer capaz de respirar direito. A sala me parecia absurdamente abafada, sem oxigênio suficiente para encher os meus pulmões. Abri a porta da frente arfando em busca de ar. Meu corpo já perdia as forças curvando-se para frente, minhas mãos mal conseguiam segurar o celular que rediscava centenas de vezes o número de Brian sem que ele respondesse nem mesmo uma vez. Pânico ... dor ... absoluto desespero. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e meu corpo foi envolvido pelos braços fortes do tio Edward antes que eu atingisse o chão.

As lágrimas que eu tanto tentara reter finalmente desceram com força, aliviando um pouco a pressão que eu sentia no peito . Tio Edward me abraçava com força, me ninando como se eu fosse uma criança em seu colo. Mesmo que ele tentasse me passar segurança e tranquilidade eu percebia que ele também tremia. Era o seu filho lá fora, perseguindo um maluco pelas ruas em alta velocidade. Nenhum pai ficaria tranquilo diante de uma situação daquelas.

_ Edward? – a voz assustada do meu pai entrou pela porta da sala – Filha, o que foi que aconteceu? – ele correu até nós a praticamente me arrancou dos braços de tio Edward.

_ Brian ... Mark ... o carro ... – foram as únicas palavras que consegui dizer em meio a tantos soluços enquanto me agarrava ao corpo do meu pai em busca de apoio.

_ O que? O que está acontecendo? Por que você está assim, Mel? – ele perguntou ainda confuso.

_ Brian saiu feito um louco de carro atrás do Mark, Emmett. – tio Edward respondeu com a voz sufocada – Deus do céu! O que esse menino tem na cabeça? Sair pelas ruas em alta velocidade perseguindo um criminoso desse jeito?

Aquelas palavras só me fizeram tremer ainda mais. Meu pai me apertava em seus braços, acariciando minhas costas tentando me acalmar enquanto meus soluços sacudiam todo o meu corpo violentamente. Voltei a discar o número de Brian. Nada. Somente a maldita caixa de mensagens. Estava prestes a tentar mais uma vez quando Gabriel desceu as escadas correndo e ligou a televisão.

_ Vocês precisam ver isso! – ele disse com os olhos arregalados.

Gabriel ligou o aparelho e a imagem de dois carros correndo por uma estrada logo se materializou na nossa frente. Vários carros da polícia os seguiam e a velocidade altíssima que eles imprimiam aos veículos para acompanhar os outros dois era evidente. O repórter narrava a perseguição com a voz alarmada. "_Há__aproximadamente__1__hora__e__meia,__a__polícia__vem__perseguindo__dois__carros__pelas__estradas__do__estado__de__Washington.__Nossas__fontes__informaram__que__a__perseguição__teve__início__na__cidade__de__Edmonds,__mas__ainda__não__temos__notícia__do__que__teria__desencadeado__essa__corrida__desenfreada__pelas__estradas__do__estado.__A__julgar__pela__direção__que__os__carros__estão__tomando,__tudo__indica__que__eles__tentarão__ultrapassar__a__fronteira__do__Canadá...__"_

O repórter continuava a narrar aquela loucura enquanto eu reconhecia horrorizada o carro de Brian rasgando a pista logo atrás de outro que, certamente, era o de Mark. Uma velha caminhonete tinha sido jogada para fora da estrada pelo carro de Mark e os carros seguiam cada vez mais velozes para o norte. De repente, percebi confusa que os carros da polícia começaram a ficar para trás. O que eles estavam fazendo? Estavam desistindo? Mas antes que as minhas perguntas encontrassem uma resposta, a imagem na televisão se transformou no prelúdio de uma enorme tragédia. O carro de Mark saía disparado de uma curva fechada e se chocava contra uma imensa barreira de carros atravessada na pista, voando por sobre os veículos e capotando diversas vezes antes de parar de cabeça para baixo. Meu corpo todo reagiu com uma intensa sensação de dor. Meus músculos travaram, enrijecidos como um bloco de concreto enquanto eu assistia, atormentada, o carro de Brian deslizar no asfalto deixando-lhe uma enorme marca negra para, em seguida, se chocar violentamente contra os carros da polícia que interrompiam a pista.

_ NÃO! – reuni todas as minhas forças em um grito que saiu rasgando o meu peito e a minha garganta.

Meus olhos procuravam algum sinal de que Brian estivesse bem. Eu esperava que ele saísse do carro a qualquer momento, mas os minutos se passavam e a porta do carro não se abria. Aos poucos, fui tendo a consciência de que ele não estava bem, que algo de muito ruim havia acontecido com ele. Meu corpo, de repente, ficou mole. O celular caiu da minha mão, eu não sentia mais o meu corpo. Respirar tinha se tornado um trabalho hercúleo. Piscar os olhos demandava um esforço enorme e tudo o que eu pensava era em uma forma de não sentir aquela angústia ... aquela dor ... aquele inferno. Naquele momento, tudo perdeu o sentido para mim. Eu não via mais significado na vida, sentia-me incapaz de diferenciar cores, perfumes. Eu não conseguia mais pensar. Eu tinha deixado de existir. Eu não queria mais existir sem ele. O melhor que eu tinha a fazer era me entregar de vez, desistir de tudo, morrer. Talvez, assim, a dor passasse mais rapidamente.


	26. Chapter 26  Preocupações

**Capítulo XXVI – Preocupações**

**Narrado por Bella**

Sofia ainda chorava nervosa nos braços de Seth, que me olhava ansioso, enquanto eu tentava aferir a sua pressão. Minhas mãos trêmulas mal conseguiam segurar o aparelho e minha mente se dividia entre a preocupação com a minha filha grávida e o meu filho maluco que perseguia um delinqüente em alta velocidade. Sofia precisava se acalmar. Todo aquele estresse poderia desencadear algo muito mais grave se ela não recuperasse o controle. Lembrei-me da crise de hipertensão que tive quando estava grávida dela e meu coração saltou no peito com medo. A história parecia estar se repetindo e a angústia que invadia o meu peito agora era muito maior do que a daquela época. Era a minha filha ali, trêmula ... assustada ... vulnerável. Doía insuportavelmente em mim vê-la daquele jeito. Eu queria poder transferir tudo aquilo para mim para que ela ficasse bem.

Embora o coração de Sofia estivesse muito acelerado, a pressão estava normal, graças a Deus! Pude respirar um pouco mais calma por saber que não havia nada de errado com ela. A expressão aliviada em meu rosto pareceu dar ao olhar angustiado de Seth a resposta que ele tanto esperava. Era visível a preocupação em seu rosto. Seus braços apertavam Sofia com tanta força junto a ele que eu tinha a impressão de que ela mal conseguia respirar. Uma leve piscada de olho foi o que bastou para que ele relaxasse um pouco. Seth fechou os olhos soltando um suspiro profundo, beijou demoradamente o topo da cabeça de Sofia recostada em seu peito enquanto uma de suas mãos descia carinhosamente para o seu ventre, acariciando-o, como se ele conversasse em silêncio com o filho, dizendo que tudo estava bem, que o papai estava ali e que nada de ruim aconteceria. Eu observava a forma como ele cuidava da minha menina. Seth tinha nos olhos o mesmo olhar de adoração que Edward me dava todos os dias, a mesma paixão desesperada, o mesmo amor incondicional. Ele seria até mesmo capaz de se jogar na frente de uma bala por ela, disso eu tinha certeza. E era essa certeza de que ele faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la e para fazê-la feliz que me deixava tranquila. Se um dia Edward e eu faltássemos, ela não ficaria sozinha, teria alguém para apoiá-la e ajudá-la a seguir em frente.

Aos poucos, Sofia começou a se acalmar. Seu choro, antes convulsivo e preocupante, agora não passava de pequenos soluços seguidos de leves tremores pelo corpo. Depois de mais alguns minutos, todo o nervosismo pareceu se converter em cansaço. Ela começou a ficar sonolenta, seu corpo amolecendo nos braços de Seth que me olhou mais uma vez assustado antes de entender o que se passava. Ele se deitou na cama levando consigo o corpo de Sofia aninhado ao seu. Ela aconchegou a cabeça em seu peito, abraçando sua cintura ... adormecendo logo em seguida.

Meus pensamentos, de repente, se voltaram para Brian. Onde ele estaria naquele momento? Estaria bem? Deus do céu! Meu coração de mãe parecia não ter descanso. Eu precisava ter notícias de Brian ... meu menino ... meu eterno anjinho. Levantei-me cuidadosamente da cama sob o olhar atento de Seth, peguei minha maleta e caminhei em direção à porta.

_ Cuida dela para mim? – sussurrei um pedido a Seth que apenas assentiu silenciosamente, envolvendo ainda mais o corpo adormecido de Sofia em seus braços protetores.

O semblante sereno de minha filha me deu a coragem que eu precisava para sair daquele quarto e ir à busca do meu outro filho. Eu podia ouvir a televisão ligada no andar de baixo transmitindo alguma notícia que parecia urgente. Desci as escadas que davam para a sala depois de deixar minha maleta em meu quarto e meu coração se sobressaltou com o grito que saiu rasgando a garganta de Mel, no exato momento em que eu entrava na sala. Fiquei congelada ali por alguns segundos, olhando para a tela da TV enquanto os meus olhos reconheciam o carro que acabara de se chocar violentamente contra vários outros no meio de uma estrada. Levei as mãos à boca, sufocando o grito desesperado que tentava se libertar. Eu já podia sentir o meu peito sendo rasgado pela dor e pelo medo de que algo horrível tivesse acontecido com o meu menino.

Meus olhos inundados pelas grossas lágrimas que já se acumulavam não me permitiram distinguir o vulto que se aproximava de mim. Eu tinha a leve impressão de que mãos macias tocavam o meu rosto e uma voz suave e rouca dizia alguma coisa em meus ouvidos, algo que eu já não era capaz de compreender. Meus olhos não se despregavam da tela da TV. Eu precisava ver o meu filho abrindo a porta do carro e saindo de lá caminhando ... inteiro ... bem.

A voz rouca em meus ouvidos aos poucos foi se tornando ansiosa e angustiada. Senti meu corpo sendo levemente sacudido por mãos firmes que seguravam os meus ombros. Relutante, desviei o olhar da TV na direção daquela voz. O olhar sofrido de Edward me trouxe de volta à realidade.

_ Bella, amor? Fala comigo, por favor? – ele me pedia com a voz embargada.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fizesse aquele olhar deixar o seu rosto, mas não conseguia encontrar a minha voz. Meus olhos esquadrinhavam cada pedacinho perfeito do seu rosto, deixando por último a parte que me prenderia indefinidamente: seus lindos olhos azuis. Olhos que agora estavam revestidos de angústia. Angústia por mim ... angústia por Sofia ... angústia por nosso anjinho. O pensamento em nosso filho imediatamente disparou a minha voz.

_ Brian! – eu disse em um sussurro.

Fechei os olhos não suportando mais a ideia de olhar para aquela TV. Senti os braços de Edward envolverem o meu corpo em um abraço sufocante, sua mão apertando a minha cabeça contra o seu peito enquanto eu ouvia o seu coração batendo forte e disparado contra o meu rosto. Eu me apertava a ele em busca de força enquanto ele sussurrava palavras de conforto em meus ouvidos.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, amor! Ele vai ficar bem! – ele me prometia tentando me passar confiança mesmo que o leve tremor em sua voz me dissesse que ele não estava tão seguro assim.

Edward envolveu o meu rosto com ambas as mãos me obrigando a olhar novamente em seus olhos.

_ Eu preciso ir agora, Bella! Eu preciso ir buscar o nosso filho! – ele disse.

Eu via a luta que ele travava consigo mesmo. Ele tinha que ir atrás de Brian, mas estava inseguro de me deixar para trás.

_ Eu vou com você! – consegui dizer com algum esforço.

_ Não, amor! – tentei contestá-lo, mas ele me impediu – Bella, eu preciso que você seja forte, por favor! Amor, fique aqui em casa. Sofia pode precisar de ajuda. Eu não vou ficar tranquilo se nós dois sairmos agora, por favor!

Ele estava certo. Eu tinha que ficar, mas a expectativa de me afastar dele naquele momento, mesmo que fosse por um motivo tão forte como socorrer o nosso filho, me assustava. Apertei-me contra o seu corpo mais uma vez antes de soltá-lo.

_ Tome cuidado e traga o nosso anjinho de volta! – consegui finalmente dizer com a voz mais firme depois de respirar profundamente.

Ele me deu um sorriso triste antes de encostar os seus lábios levemente nos meus.

_ Promete que vai ficar bem? – ele me olhava preocupado.

_ Vai tranquilo, Edward! Eu cuido dela enquanto você estiver fora! – a voz de Emmett veio do meio da sala onde ele abraçava Mel.

Em meu desespero, eu sequer tinha percebido a presença dele ali. Voltei o meu olhar para Edward que ainda esperava a minha resposta. Apenas assenti com a cabeça sem ter a certeza de que a minha voz sairia firme o suficiente. Edward espremeu seus lábios contra os meus em um beijo intenso antes de virar as costas e sair sem olhar para trás. No exato momento em que ele passou pela porta e sumiu do meu campo de visão, eu me senti vazia. Algo me atraía na direção daquela porta, me atraía para fora de casa. Minhas pernas se moveram na direção da saída, me levando para a garagem onde Edward já abria a porta do carro.

_ Edward? – eu o chamei sem conseguir disfarçar o medo em minha voz.

Ele se virou depressa, talvez alarmado com o tom estranho em minha voz. Corri até ele e me atirei em seus braços que me apertaram contra o seu corpo.

_ Me promete uma coisa? – ele assentiu em resposta - Volta para mim?

_ Sempre! – ele me prometeu.

Meu coração batia descompassado no peito ao ver Edward entrar no carro e sair de casa apressado. Meu olhar ainda se prendeu ao dele uma última vez pelo espelho retrovisor antes que o carro desaparecesse de vez. Abracei-me ao meu corpo com medo do que viria. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, parada na calçada encarando o ponto exato onde o carro de Edward tinha desaparecido, até que senti meu corpo ser abraçado pelos braços delicados de Mel. Ela me encarava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados pelo choro embora se esforçasse para segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Aquela expressão sofrida em seu rostinho de anjo finalmente liberou as lágrimas que eu tinha tentado evitar. Abraçamo-nos ali, no meio da rua, tentando passar para a outra uma força que já não tínhamos. Braços fortes e protetores nos envolveram em um abraço carinhoso. Emmett estava ali ... nos protegendo ... nos amparando ... cuidando de nós... cumprindo a promessa que fizera ao irmão.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu dirigia como um louco em direção ao hospital. A expressão de medo e dor no rosto de Bella ainda me assombrava. Parecia que, desde Michael, cada geração da minha família estava condenada a sofrer com a perseguição de um psicopata. Que inferno! Por que diabos Brian tinha que pegar aquele carro e sair como um maluco atrás daquele marginal? Como ele podia ser tão irresponsável a ponto de arriscar a própria vida daquele jeito? Meu coração batia forte e descompassado em meu peito. Chegava a doer. Eu sentia um medo paralisante, mas tinha que me forçar a reagir. Meu filho precisava de mim.

Jake já me esperava na porta do hospital quando estacionei o carro. A ligação que eu havia feito enquanto dirigia para lá nos fez ganhar tempo. O helicóptero nos esperava no terraço do prédio com os motores ligados. Eu tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Emmett tinha feito um grande negócio ao comprar aquilo no mês passado. Se não fosse pela sua insistência quando fui terminantemente contra a compra daquele trambolho, agora eu levaria horas para chegar até o meu filho. As palavras de Emmett ecoavam em minha memória: _"__A__gente__nunca__sabe__quando__vai__precisar__socorrer__alguém__em__um__lugar__remoto,__Edward!__"__._Parecia até ironia o fato de que o vôo inaugural do helicóptero de resgate fosse justamente para socorrer o meu filho. Eu tinha que me lembrar de agradecer ao meu irmão por ter sido tão chato naquela época.

_ Como você está, Edward? – a voz de Jake me trouxe de volta dos meus pensamentos enquanto o helicóptero decolava.

_ Sinceramente? Eu ainda não sei! – respondi com sinceridade.

Eu me sentia meio perdido. Não tinha sido fácil deixar minha filha e minha mulher para trás, sabendo que elas precisavam de mim. Mas eu tinha que definir prioridades, usar a razão ao invés da emoção. Sofia tinha Seth ao seu lado e, qualquer coisa que ela sentisse, ela teria Bella ou até mesmo Rose, na casa logo ao lado, para socorrê-la. Emmett tinha me prometido cuidar de Bella e eu sabia que ele não quebraria a promessa. Naquele momento, Brian era quem mais precisava de ajuda. Pelo menos era nisso que eu me agarrava para não me sentir culpado por ter deixado Bella para trás.

O leve solavanco do helicóptero pousando no meio da estrada me tirou dos meus pensamentos. A viagem, que de carro levaria horas, para o meu alívio, tinha levado apenas alguns minutos. Jake já descia carregando o equipamento de primeiros socorros enquanto eu tentava fazer o meu corpo me obedecer. Uma ambulância estava parada próxima a um carro capotado, um pouco mais adiante, mas eu não me interessava pelo que pudesse ter acontecido com aquele imbecil. Meu coração bateu espremido no peito ao chegar perto do carro de Brian. De perto, a cena era muito mais assustadora do que pela TV. O lado direito do carro tinha sido amassado como uma latinha de refrigerante, as ferragens se contorcendo até pararem bem próximas ao banco do motorista.

Os policiais abriram caminho para que nós passássemos com a maca. Um paramédico canadense já havia imobilizado o pescoço de Brian que trazia no rosto uma expressão de dor. A ausência de sangue indicava que ele não estava gravemente ferido, pelos menos não externamente. Eu já tinha entrado do modo médico, conseguia avaliar com certa distância o estado de Brian enquanto Jake e o paramédico o imobilizavam totalmente antes de retirá-lo do carro.

A maca já deslizava pelo asfalto em direção ao helicóptero quando a voz baixa Brian chegou aos meus ouvidos me fazendo um pedido surpreendente.

_ Pai? Traz o Mark com a gente? – ele pediu – Por favor?

Olhei para ele confuso. Ele pareceu ler a minha expressão antes de insistir.

_ Por favor, pai! Depois eu explico!

Troquei um olhar com Jake que assentiu concordando com Brian. Caminhei a contragosto em direção à ambulância que aguardava a maca que levaria Mark. Conversei com o médico responsável e o convenci a deixar que levássemos o paciente conosco no helicóptero. Seu estado era grave e ele precisava chegar a um hospital o mais rápido possível. Acho que foi isso que fez com que o médico concordasse em entregá-lo a mim.

O helicóptero levantou vôo assim que a maca de Mark foi colocada em seu interior. O pulso fraco parecia avisar que não resistiria por muito tempo. Brian mantinha os olhos fixos em meu rosto enquanto eu segurava a sua mão.

_ Por que, filho? - perguntei dando apenas uma rápida olhada na direção de Mark antes de encará-lo de novo.

Brian respirou profundamente, fazendo uma careta de dor antes de me responder.

_ Se ele sobreviver, eu quero que ele esteja nos Estados Unidos. Se a ambulância o tivesse levado para o Canadá, ele poderia ter a chance de fugir antes que conseguíssemos a sua extradição. Eu o quero aqui, debaixo dos nossos olhos. Eu quero que ele pague pelo que ele nos fez.

Eu podia sentir o ódio fervilhando por baixo da falsa imagem de calma que ele tentava passar. Uma coisa era certa: se Mark sobrevivesse, Brian se certificaria de que ele iria pagar por seus erros, ainda que isso significasse montar guarda 24 horas por dia na porta da UTI.

Todo o corpo médico da emergência nos aguardava no terraço do hospital quando o helicóptero pousou em Edmonds. Depois de várias radiografias, tomografias e de todos os exames possíveis eu pude respirar com tranquilidade. Brian estava bem. Milagrosamente, ele havia escapado daquele acidente apenas com uma distensão muscular nas costas. Ainda assim, passaria a noite no hospital em observação. Mark já não tivera tanta sorte. Além dos ferimentos externos, ele tinha vários ossos fraturados, costelas quebradas que ameaçavam perfurar órgãos vitais e as chances de sobrevivência ficavam menores na medida em que o tempo passava.

Assim que Brian estava instalado em um quarto, liguei para casa. Bella atendeu no primeiro toque, a voz ansiosa e ainda chorosa fazendo meu coração saltar no peito. Com muito custo consegui convencê-la a ficar em casa. Eu passaria a noite no quarto com Brian e ela viria logo pela manhã. Ficamos conversando no telefone por incontáveis minutos, sem coragem de desligar. Ouvir o som da sua voz me devolvia o equilíbrio, dava sentido à minha vida, me dava forças para me levantar todos os dias e enfrentar quaisquer dificuldades que pudessem surgir. O estresse do dia começou a dominar o meu corpo e um cansaço sem precedentes tomava conta de mim. Voltei para o quarto onde Brian dormia depois de tomar um medicamento para a dor. Sentei-me na poltrona ao seu lado e fiquei olhando o seu rosto sereno. Lembrei-me do dia em que ele sofreu a cirurgia de apêndice. Se naquela época eu pensei que nunca sentiria um medo tão grande de perdê-lo, agora eu pensava diferente. Nada iria superar o medo que eu tinha sentido mais cedo. Medo de nunca mais poder olhar no rosto do meu filho, de nunca mais vê-lo sorrir, de nunca mais ouvir a sua gargalhada. Meu peito estava apertado como se um bloco de concreto o esmagasse. Recostei-me na cadeira e olhando para o rosto do meu filho, fiz a única coisa que estava ao meu alcance para aliviar aquela pressão: chorar.


	27. Chapter 27  Em seus braços

**Capítulo XXVII – Em seus braços**

**Narrado por Melinda**

Eu sentia o meu corpo pesado em uma estranha sensação de paralisia. Meus músculos travados não me permitiam mover sobre a cama. A boca seca e a garganta arranhada davam a impressão de que eu estava ali havia dias, sem me alimentar, sem beber nada, sem me mover.

As primeiras luzes do dia atravessavam timidamente a janela do quarto, anunciando a chegada de mais uma manhã. Aos poucos, o torpor começou a ceder espaço para a consciência. E foi, então, que veio a dor. Aquela velha sensação de ter o peito esmagado, o medo de sair daquele quarto e ouvir a notícia que talvez fosse acabar com a minha vida. Eu não me lembrava de muita coisa depois que o tio Edward tinha saído em busca de Brian. Lembrava-me apenas de chorar abraçada a tia Bella e de meus pais me dando algo para beber. Depois, tudo não passava de imagens nubladas e confusas, como naqueles sonhos dos quais não nos lembramos ao acordar.

Sonhos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu havia tido uma noite sem sonhos. O pesadelo que me perseguia havia tantas semanas tinha se transformado em pó diante do tormento que eu tinha vivido no dia anterior, mas apesar disso, eu me sentia terrivelmente cansada. Levantei-me da cama com dificuldade. Meu corpo insistia em não me obedecer. Tonta, caminhei até o banheiro me apoiando nos móveis e nas paredes. Entrei sob a ducha quente, depois de escovar os dentes, esperando que a água relaxasse o meu corpo. Lenta e gradualmente, meus músculos foram se soltando embora a tontura não tivesse me abandonado. Eu precisava me alimentar.

Desci as escadas em direção à sala de jantar depois de me vestir. Eu precisava falar com meus pais, precisava ter notícias de Brian, saber como ele estava, ainda que o medo da resposta me paralisasse. Eu já podia ouvir as vozes sussurradas dos meus pais vindo da mesa de jantar embora não pudesse compreender o que diziam. Aparentemente, o que eles diziam não deveria ser ouvido por mais ninguém. Parei na sala de estar, pensando se deveria entrar ou não e interromper a conversa que me parecia séria demais, mas o que ouvi a seguir mudou os rumos dos meus pensamentos.

__ Qual é o real estado de saúde dele? – meu pai perguntava aos sussurros._

__ Gravíssimo. – minha mãe respondeu depois de um longo período em silêncio. _

__ Quem te deu essa informação? – a voz de meu pai soou estranha._

__ Edward passou a noite no hospital com Brian e quando eu liguei para saber notícias ele me contou. – minha mãe respondeu._

__ Ele tem alguma chance de sobrevivência? – meu pai voltou a perguntar._

__ Ele é jovem e forte, mas os ferimentos foram graves demais. Se ele sobreviver, o que eu duvido muito, as seqüelas poderão ser graves._

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada. Naquele momento, eu senti todo o meu sangue fugir do meu rosto enquanto o meu coração disparava descontrolado em meu peito. Meu corpo tremia intensamente enquanto a minha mente era sugada para o vácuo. Lutei contra a paralisia do meu corpo durante o que me pareceu uma eternidade. Senti minha visão escurecer e minhas pernas já ameaçavam falhar. Apoiei-me no sofá da sala sentindo um peso tão grande no peito que quase me impedia de respirar. Só conseguia pensar em Brian. Se eu o perdesse, morreria com ele. Uma vida sem ele não seria exatamente uma vida, portanto não valeria a pena. Respirei fundo tentando recobrar o controle do meu corpo. Aos poucos, comecei a sentir as minhas pernas mais firmes. Levantei-me do sofá e caminhei em direção à sala de jantar, mas parei de repente ao ouvir a voz do meu pai:

__ Você acha que nós devemos contar a Mel sobre a gravidade do estado dele? _

__ Eu preferiria deixá-la longe de tudo isso. Ela já tem agüentado muita coisa nas últimas semanas. – a voz preocupada de minha mãe soou baixinho – Não vai ser fácil esconder isso dela._

Um soluço magoado escapou de minha garganta antes que eu pudesse evitar. Por mais que eu compreendesse a necessidade dos meus pais de me proteger eu não podia acreditar que eles me esconderiam uma coisa dessas. Corri de volta ao meu quarto, meu estômago se contorcendo de forma dolorosa. A bile já queimava a minha garganta quando me ajoelhei diante do vaso sanitário. Embora não houvesse nada em meu estômago para ser colocado para fora, ele insistia em se contrair com força, me tirando todo o ar. Um suor gelado escorria em meu rosto e eu já podia ver pequenos pontos de luz piscando diante dos meus olhos e sabia que estava a um passo de desmaiar. Com muito custo, consegui me levantar e lavar a boca e o rosto. Olhei-me no espelho e a imagem que vi refletida me assustou. A mulher que me encarava de volta tinha uma aparência horrível. Pele pálida. Lábios sem cor. Profundas manchas escuras sob os olhos inchados de chorar. Feições distorcidas em uma expressão de dor. Ela sofria com medo de perder o homem que amava.

A imagem daquela mulher me fez sair do torpor em que eu havia mergulhado. Eu precisava sair de casa. Precisava vê-lo a qualquer custo e não deixaria que ninguém me impedisse de ir até o hospital. De volta ao meu quarto, peguei minha bolsa e saí para o corredor. Nikki, que saía do seu quarto naquele momento, parou assustada por me ver daquele jeito.

_ Mel, o que foi? Por que você está assim? – ela perguntou se aproximando de mim.

_ Você também vai esconder a verdade de mim? – perguntei com a voz embargada.

_ Que verdade? Do que você está falando? - ela me olhava confusa.

Não adiantava insistir. Ela também não iria me dizer a verdade. Meus olhos mais uma vez se encheram de lágrimas.

_ Mel, fique calma. Eu vou chamar o papai e a mamãe. Vamos conversar, está bem? – ela disse se dirigindo na direção do quarto dos nossos pais.

Eu não podia mais ficar ali. Ela iria contar a eles o que eu pretendia fazer e eles não me deixariam sair. Desci as escadas depressa, quase caindo ao tropeçar nos degraus. Abri a porta da frente correndo em direção à garagem. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que ficava difícil encaixar a chave da ignição. Travei as portas ao ver meu pai correndo em direção ao carro. Ele batia nos vidros e tentava abrir a porta à força. Eu podia ouvir a sua voz, mas já não era capaz de entender o que ele dizia. Arranquei em alta velocidade rumo ao hospital. Meus olhos ardiam, maltratados pelas lágrimas que não paravam de rolar pelo meu rosto. Meu peito parecia ter sido esmagado e meu coração batia com tanta força que chegava a doer.

Não sei como consegui chegar ao estacionamento do hospital sem causar um acidente. Minhas lágrimas não me deixavam enxergar quase nada à minha frente. Desci do carro com dificuldade. A tontura forte aliada aos músculos praticamente travados do meu corpo quase me jogaram ao chão. Encostei-me na lateral do carro respirando profundamente. Eu estava quase lá, não podia fracassar, não naquele momento. Depois de alguns minutos, minhas pernas pareciam ter tomado vida própria me fazendo andar apressada pelos corredores do hospital. Na emergência, a velha senhora da recepção me olhou preocupada quando parei diante dela.

_ Melinda, você está se sentindo mal? – ela se aproximou de mim com os braços estendidos como se fosse me amparar.

_ Brian. Onde ele está? Por favor, eu preciso vê-lo! – pedi com a voz trêmula.

_ Ele está no quarto 2011, filha! Mas por que você está assim? – ela perguntou enquanto eu disparava em direção ao quarto de Brian.

Várias pessoas me olhavam espantadas em meu caminho até ele. Parei diante da porta, ofegante ... apavorada. Minhas mãos trêmulas mal tinham força para girar a maçaneta, mas eu não podia ficar ali parada sem saber como ele estava. Não sei de onde tirei coragem para abrir aquela porta e dar de cara com a cama ... vazia. Não havia ninguém ali. Não havia sequer um indício de alguém estivera ali. Nenhuma bolsa ... nenhum pedaço de papel ... nada. O colchão sem lençóis e sem travesseiro pintava a imagem agourenta de que ele não voltaria para aquele quarto. Um desespero enorme tomava conta de mim. Eu não sabia o que havia acontecido com ele ou tinha medo de admitir para mim mesma que o pior... Não. Eu não podia nem pensar em uma coisa daquelas. Ele não podia fazer aquilo comigo, não podia me deixar sozinha aqui, sem ele. Não era justo. A dor em meu peito agora atingia um nível insuportável. Deitei-me na cama fria, sem vida. Se Brian não estivesse comigo, não me restava mais nada a não ser chorar e esperar que a morte me levasse para junto dele.

**Narrado por Brian**

A única coisa que me dava certeza de ainda estar vivo era aquela dor insuportável nas costas. Parecia impossível que eu tivesse escapado da morte diante da violência daquela batida. No calor do momento, eu não havia atentado para a grande besteira que estava fazendo. Tudo o que eu queria era pegar aquele desgraçado para que ele nunca mais se aproximasse de nós. Agora, com a cabeça no lugar, eu me recriminava por ter feito as coisas da forma como fiz. O olhar cansado e triste do meu pai ao sair do quarto me fez sentir uma culpa enorme. De repente, comecei a pensar em todos na minha família. Minha mãe deveria ter ficado desesperada ao saber o que eu estava fazendo. O rosto assustado e molhado pelas lágrimas de Sofia me atormentava. Eu só esperava não ter causado nenhum mal a ela e ao bebê.

Meus pensamentos, então, se voltaram para ela. Mel. Sua ausência no quarto quando acordei pela manhã me dizia que ela deveria estar furiosa comigo. Eu não tirava a sua razão. Se ela tivesse feito o que eu fizera, certamente eu estaria mais do que furioso. Estaria totalmente histérico, querendo gritar e bater em tudo e em todos à minha frente. Eu só podia esperar que ela quisesse me ouvir quando eu a procurasse. Eu pediria desculpas, com certeza. Rastejaria aos seus pés, se necessário. Eu só não poderia ficar longe dela por mais tempo. Seria insuportável.

A enfermeira já tinha passado em meu quarto e recolhido tudo assim que tive alta. Eu só precisava tomar um banho antes de sair e ir para casa de vez. Meu pai ainda não tinha voltado, talvez estivesse visitando algum paciente enquanto me esperava. A água quente do chuveiro trazia um pouco de alívio para as minhas costas doloridas enquanto eu permanecia imóvel sob o jato abundante.

Abri a porta do banheiro depois de me vestir e a visão da mulher deitada sob o leito do hospital fez meu coração se aquecer. Mel estava quietinha, de costas para mim, me esperando sair do banho. Senti um enorme alívio por saber que ela não estava com raiva pelo que eu tinha feito, mas esse alívio foi imediatamente substituído pela preocupação ao perceber seu corpo ser sacudido por um leve soluço. Mel estava chorando.

Corri até ela, sentindo minhas costas protestarem pelo esforço extra, mas nada mais me importava. Deitei-me na cama abraçando o seu corpo por trás, sentindo o perfume que exalava da sua pele penetrar minhas narinas, infiltrando-se em minha corrente sanguínea e levando vida para cada célula do meu corpo.

_ Hey, amor? Está chorando por quê? – sussurrei com lábios colados em seu ouvido enquanto apertava o seu corpo contra o meu.

Mel suspendeu a respiração de repente e virou o rosto em minha direção, seus lindos olhos azuis arregalados como se ela não esperasse me encontrar ali. Ela não dizia nada, apenas olhava o meu rosto como se tentasse decorar cada pedaço dele. Sua mão tocou levemente a minha pele, provocando uma sensação deliciosa em todo o meu corpo. Fechei os olhos apreciando o carinho enquanto Mel desenhava os traços do meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos delicados. Sua voz baixinha me trouxe de volta à realidade.

_ Você está aqui! – ela disse com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. – Por um momento eu pensei que estivesse enlouquecendo, que você fosse uma ilusão!

_ Por que você pensou isso? – perguntei confuso enquanto acariciava o seu rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas.

_ Eu ouvi uma conversa dos meus pais em que eles falavam de alguém que estava em estado grave, que tinha poucas chances de sobrevivência. Eles estavam combinando de me esconder a verdade e eu achei ... – as lágrimas voltaram com força e ela não conseguiu continuar, mas eu já sabia o que ela tinha pensado.

_ Amor, não chore! Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você! – eu tentava enxugar o seu rosto, mas novas lágrimas substituíam as outras.

_ Eu tive tanto medo! – ela dizia entre soluços.

_ Shh ... Já passou, docinho! Está tudo bem agora! Se acalme... shh...! – eu dizia baixinho enquanto ela se virava de frente para mim e me abraçava forte, repousando a cabeça em meu peito.

Meus braços a envolveram em um abraço apertado, colando ainda mais os nossos corpos, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam os seus cabelos. Deixei que ela chorasse, que extravasasse aquela angústia que ela tinha sentido. Ela precisava colocar aquilo tudo para fora e eu não podia fazer nada além de ampará-la. Fechei os olhos e esperei que ela se acalmasse.

Algum tempo depois, senti o seu olhar novamente em meu rosto. Abri os olhos e encarei o seu rostinho cansado. Ela não disse nada. Apenas ergueu o rosto em minha direção e, de repente, meus lábios estavam ocupados demais para que qualquer palavra fosse pronunciada. Sentir o seu gosto novamente foi como recuperar o fôlego depois de uma eternidade debaixo d'água. Meu sangue circulava novamente ligeiro por minhas veias, levando o oxigênio que alimentava cada célula do meu corpo. Sentir o calor do corpo de Mel colado ao meu me fez querer não sair mais daquele quarto. Eu queria permanecer junto dela, na nossa bolha, onde nada nem ninguém poderia nos atingir, onde tudo o que realmente importava éramos nós dois.

**Narrado por Melinda**

Eu me encontrei novamente ao sentir o sabor do beijo de Brian. O calor do seu corpo me fortalecia. A suavidade do toque dos seus dedos na minha pele me enchia de amor. Seus lábios movendo-se em harmonia com os meus me davam coragem de enfrentar o mundo. De repente, me dei conta de que eu estava completamente curada. O medo de perdê-lo tinha superado milhares de vezes o medo que eu sentira de Mark. E esse medo não existia mais. Mark não era mais uma ameaça para mim e eu sabia que seria até mesmo capaz de enfrentá-lo para garantir que Brian jamais saísse da minha vida. O seu lugar era ao meu lado, com o seu corpo colado ao meu, com os seus lábios acariciando gentilmente os meus e com suas mãos percorrendo a minha pele me causando arrepios de desejo. Quanto a mim, eu não tinha dúvidas de que meu coração, meu corpo e minha alma pertenciam àquele homem e de que o que eu mais queria era ficar para sempre em sua vida ... em seus braços.


	28. Chapter 28  Marido e Mulher

**Capítulo XXVIII – Marido e Mulher**

**Narrado por Seth**

Eu já estava vendo a hora em que aquele tapete iria ficar puído de tantas voltas que eu já tinha dado sobre ele. Minhas pernas não conseguiam ficar paradas. Levavam-me de um lado para o outro em um vai-e-vem ansioso e angustiado. Um suor gelado encharcava as minhas mãos tornando-as escorregadias. Deus do céu! Onde estava Sofia? Eu já estava tão angustiado que começava a ficar com medo de ter um ataque do coração, sei lá! Meu coração batia num ritmo tão louco e irregular que eu tinha medo de não resistir por muito tempo. Era só o que me faltava. Morrer e deixar a minha mulher e o meu filho desamparados. Sacudi a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos negativos. Não era o momento para encher a cabeça com aquelas bobagens.

Passei a mão sobre a testa somente para confirmar o que eu já sabia. Ela também estava suada. Se eu continuasse nesse ritmo iria acabar desidratado em poucos minutos. A risadinha debochada de Brian logo ao meu lado atraiu a minha atenção. Filho da mãe! Estava se divertindo às minhas custas, indo à forra comigo pelo dia do seu noivado. Agora eu sabia exatamente o que ele tinha sentido até chegar à casa dos avós e poder abraçar a Mel. Era uma sensação aterrorizante. E se algo desse errado? E se Sofia se sentisse mal? Afinal, ela estava grávida e isso podia acontecer, não podia? Saco! Eu ia acabar batendo em alguém até poder vê-la. E pelos cochichos e pelas risadinhas sacanas atrás de mim, eu já sabia exatamente quem seria o meu alvo.

Virei a cabeça e dei um olhar mortal para Brian que riu ainda mais da minha cara. Safado! Meu consolo era saber que um dia ele também iria passar por aquilo. Aí eu iria à forra! Ele que me aguardasse. O que era dele já estava muito bem guardado! Olhei mais uma vez, talvez pela milionésima vez, para aquele corredor sem fim. Nada! Ninguém para me dar uma notícia sequer sobre ela. Olhei o relógio apenas para aumentar ainda mais o meu estado de pânico. Dois minutos de atraso, mas mais pareciam dois séculos de espera. Por que as noivas tinham sempre que se atrasar mesmo? Ah, claro! Pra deixar os panacas dos noivos ainda mais desesperados. Se Sofia não aparecesse em trinta segundos eu juro que iria buscá-la.

Meu maior medo era de que Sofia se sentisse mal. Isso poderia acontecer, não poderia? Afinal, ela estava grávida e noivas ficam nervosas no dia do casamento. Gravidez + nervosismo = mal estar. Deus do céu! Eu estava ficando louco, só pode! _Muito bem, Seth, inspira ... expira ... inspira ... expira ... Agora tenta controlar o seu coração antes que você caia duro diante de todo mundo. Pensa em coisas boas, como no amor que você sente por ela e ela sente por você. Pensa no bebê que em poucos meses vai chegar pra completar ainda mais a sua felicidade. Pensa que no final deste dia aquela mulher perfeita e maravilhosa vai ser sua pra sempre... _Uma mão em meu ombro me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Parece que a sua agonia finalmente vai acabar, meu amigo! – a voz de Brian soou baixinho por detrás dos meus ombros.

Olhei ansioso para o fim do corredor e minha respiração ficou suspensa pela emoção. Um anjo perfeito, todo vestido de branco, caminhava em minha direção ao som de uma música suave. Meu coração agora disparava em meu peito querendo sair pela minha boca. Aquela visão era perfeita demais, aquele sorriso enorme e encantador iluminava ainda mais a tarde ensolarada. Santo Deus! Eu podia ver o brilho intenso daqueles olhos azuis mesmo daquela distância. A felicidade estampada em seu rosto me trouxe a calma que eu tanto buscara até aquele instante. O corredor era longo, e mesmo que eu estivesse ansioso para tocá-la e para senti-la, a espera valia à pena. Eu jamais seria capaz de esquecer a emoção de vê-la caminhando ao lado do pai em minha direção. Eu só lamentava o fato de sua visão não ter voltado ao normal a tempo para o nosso casamento. Eu queria que ela pudesse ver toda a emoção estampada em meu rosto, toda a felicidade que ameaçava explodir o meu peito naquele exato momento. Mas mesmo que ela não pudesse ver, eu tinha certeza de que ela poderia sentir.

Edward finalmente a entregou a mim, emocionado, pousando a mão da filha sobre a minha. Meu corpo todo reagiu ao toque daquela pele macia e suave. Só então percebi o quanto eu tremia. Nós dois tremíamos, na verdade. Tive que me controlar para não beijá-la ali mesmo. Os lábios rosados e tentadores estavam ainda mais convidativos. Era uma tortura olhá-los e não poder me fartar neles. Eu me sentia hipnotizado. Tanto que só me dei conta de que não tínhamos nos adiantado até o padre quando Brian riu baixinho ao meu lado.

_ Nem pense em desistir agora, Seth! Se você abandonar a minha irmã no altar eu juro que te castro! – ele disse divertido.

Sofia soltou um risinho nervoso e eu ... bem ... eu fiquei ainda mais encantado com aquele som que saía de seus lábios. Sua mão apertou levemente a minha, me trazendo de volta ao mundo real. Sorri para ela e nos conduzi até o padre. Meus olhos não se desgrudavam do seu rosto nem mesmo por um segundo. Eu não seria capaz. Era simplesmente impossível não olhá-la, não adorá-la. Seria uma heresia. Eu mal ouvia as palavras do padre. Só conseguia ouvir as batidas do meu coração e mergulhar naqueles olhos azuis que, mesmo sem me ver, pareciam enxergar a minha alma. Repetimos os votos tradicionais já ditos por tantos casais apaixonados, mas sabendo que, para nós, eles eram mais do que simples votos, mais do que uma simples formalidade. Eram uma promessa de vida, de uma vida inteira juntos, nos amando, nos respeitando e nos amparando mutuamente ... para sempre.

Finalmente casados. Sofia Cullen agora assinava o meu nome: Sofia Clearwater. A única mulher a quem eu daria o meu nome com orgulho. A única que era capaz de me deixar completamente de quatro com um simples olhar, de me fazer perder o fôlego com apenas um sorriso, de me fazer flutuar com um simples beijo. Os lábios macios e quentes, agora colados aos meus, me deixavam a cada segundo mais sedento. O corpo perfeito e quente se moldando completamente ao meu me fazia querer tomá-la ali mesmo. _Controle-se, Seth!_ - uma voz irritante gritava em minha cabeça. Com muito esforço, afastei os nossos lábios. A sede voltou com força total, me impelindo a tocá-los novamente, mas o olhar marejado de Sofia me prendeu mais uma vez. Suas mãos acariciavam cada parte do meu rosto e aquele sorriso lindo que eu tanto amava aumentava cada vez mais. Eu queria dizer tantas coisas para ela naquele momento, mas o meu cérebro parecia ter mergulhado em um enorme vácuo. Eu não conseguia pensar, só conseguia sentir. Sentir o seu toque, o seu calor e todo o amor que ela transmitia através de suas mãos. Fechei os meus olhos apreciando o carinho.

_ Abra os seus olhos, Seth! Eu já fiquei muito tempo sem vê-los! Não me prive de olhar para eles agora! – a voz rouca de Sofia penetrou os meus ouvidos.

Meu coração disparou enlouquecido em meu peito com o significado daquelas palavras. Abri os olhos e me deparei com o seu rosto iluminado por um enorme sorriso. Seus olhos agora vertiam lágrimas cristalinas, como se lavassem todo o sofrimento que ela tinha passado nos últimos tempos.

_ Você ... – minha voz se perdeu no meio da frase.

Ela simplesmente assentiu enquanto eu a estreitava ainda mais em meus braços.

_ Eu posso ver você, amor! – ela disse com a voz embargada, colando a sua testa na minha.

_ Ah, Deus! – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Um choro convulsivo tomou conta de mim. Era algo incontrolável. Uma enorme descarga de adrenalina pela qual eu tinha esperado todo aquele tempo. Afundei o meu rosto em seus cabelos e abracei-me ao corpo delicado de Sofia com tanta força que tive medo de sufocá-la. Meus soluços sacudiam violentamente todo o meu corpo, mas a felicidade que eu sentia me mantinha de pé. Eu podia ouvir a sua voz emocionada repetindo em meu ouvido que me amava, mas simplesmente não conseguia responder. Apenas a apertava em meus braços com medo de estar sonhando, como se de repente eu fosse acordar e perceber que tudo fora uma ilusão. Somente o toque carinhoso das mãos de Sofia em meus cabelos e o perfume que exalava de sua pele me faziam sentir que aquilo tudo era real.

Afastei novamente o meu rosto para beijar cada parte daquela face de anjo. Um anjo que ainda me mataria de tanto amor. Olhei ao redor e vi os olhares emocionados de nossas famílias e de nossos amigos. Só então me dei conta de que ainda estávamos diante do altar e que todos os convidados assistiam àquela cena. Passei o braço em volta da cintura delgada de minha esposa e nos virei de frente para os convidados que nos aplaudiam efusivamente. Todos já tinham percebido o milagre que acabara de acontecer e compartilhavam conosco a alegria de nos ver juntos e felizes. Com orgulho, mostrei ao mundo a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, o meu único amor, aquela com quem eu passaria feliz o resto dos meus dias: a minha mulher.

**Narrado por Sofia**

A limusine deslizava suavemente pelas ruas, percorrendo o caminho até o salão onde aconteceria a recepção. Ao meu lado, Seth me abraçava com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Seus lábios acariciavam cada pedacinho do meu rosto, descendo para o meu pescoço, depois para o meu colo. Suas mãos acariciavam o meu ventre, me despertando uma onda de desejo insuportável.

_ Amor, isso o que você está fazendo é judiação, sabia? – sussurrei com a voz falha de desejo.

_ É só carinho, princesa! – ele respondeu, seu hálito fresco e sua voz rouca causando arrepios em minha pele. – Eu já fiquei muitas horas longe de você. Eu preciso sentir você só um pouquinho, por favor?

Um gemido alto escapou da minha boca quando sua mão quente se infiltrou por baixo do meu vestido, acariciando a minha perna, subindo lenta e torturantemente pela minha coxa, brincando com o elástico da minha calcinha. Meu corpo queimava enlouquecedoramente, o desejo chegando a níveis dolorosos. Minhas mãos voaram para os seus cabelos, puxando o seu rosto para mim e praticamente devorei a sua boca. Eu pouco me importava se o meu vestido ficasse amassado. Tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que eu precisava era sentir o meu marido, tê-lo dentro de mim. Seth pareceu enxergar a angústia em meus olhos. Arrancou a minha calcinha em um único puxão e abafando os meus gemidos com a sua boca começou a acariciar o meu sexo com os dedos. A temperatura do meu corpo subiu instantaneamente. Meus quadris ganharam vida própria, enlouquecendo com o toque intenso e vigoroso dos dedos de Seth dentro de mim. Uma inquietação crescente tomava conta de cada célula do meu corpo ... se intensificando ... me deixando à beira de um abismo. De repente, eu estava em queda livre, sem pára-quedas, sem controle nenhum sobre o meu corpo, o grito que queria escapar da minha garganta morrendo sob os lábios de Seth que, lentamente, começou a diminuir o ritmo do vai-e-vem dos seus dedos em meu interior. Eu mal conseguia respirar, meu corpo ainda convulsionava quando Seth levou seus dedos até a boca, sorvendo o meu gozo, seu rosto expressando o mais profundo prazer ao sentir o meu gosto, o olhar faminto cravado em mim.

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Seth começou a baixar a saia do meu vestido, cobrindo novamente o meu corpo. Aquilo me deixou confusa até que senti a limusine diminuir a velocidade até parar totalmente. Seth pegou a minha calcinha, antes jogada no chão do carro, e a colocou no bolso interno do seu terno. Tentei recuperá-la, mas ele me impediu, segurando os meus braços, levando as minhas mãos até os seus lábios.

_ Eu te quero livre para mim, amor! – ele disse com a voz rouca de desejo – Eu ainda não terminei com você!

Meu coração, antes disparado, agora saltava em meu peito como um cavalo selvagem. O desejo temporariamente saciado agora voltava com força total. A minha vontade era pedir para o motorista que partisse dali e nos levasse ao hotel em que passaríamos a noite antes de viajarmos em lua de mel, mas sabia que o salão já deveria estar cheio com os nossos convidados. Não poderíamos fazer tamanha desfeita simplesmente não aparecendo. Seth me dava um último selinho quando a porta da limusine foi aberta. Ele saiu e imediatamente estendeu a mão para que eu o seguisse. Seus braços imediatamente envolveram o meu corpo assim que eu fiquei de pé ao seu lado.

Com a mão segurando firmemente a minha cintura, ele me guiou para o salão onde fomos recebidos com aplausos. Um número sem fim de convidados nos abraçou e nos desejou felicidades. Eu podia sentir o desconforto de Seth quando alguns de seus amigos me abraçavam. Embora ele soubesse disfarçar para os outros, o aperto em minha cintura deixava evidente que se ele pudesse me tiraria dali antes que qualquer um deles pudesse se aproximar. Brian havia me contado sobre os comentários inconvenientes que vários deles costumavam fazer quando alguma foto minha saía nas revistas. Eu mesma me sentia desconfortável com a proximidade deles e a última coisa que eu queria era que Seth se desentendesse com algum deles por minha causa, estragando o nosso dia.

Finalmente havíamos cumprimentado todos os convidados. Estávamos agora sentados em uma mesa junto às nossas famílias. Alguns casais dançavam ao som de uma música romântica quando Seth me tomou pela mão e me levou ao centro da pista de dança. Seus braços envolveram a minha cintura com firmeza, colando os nossos corpos, me fazendo sentir a sua excitação contra o meu ventre. Meu Pai do céu! Ele queria me matar, eu tinha certeza disso! Como se não bastasse me incendiar dentro do carro sem me deixar senti-lo por inteiro, agora me provocava daquela forma em frente a todo mundo? O que ele queria afinal? Me enlouquecer?

Meus hormônios de grávida estavam me fazendo agir como uma louca, uma ninfomaníaca. Meu sexo latejava insuportavelmente, louco para senti-lo me preencher. Seth enterrou o rosto em meus cabelos e riu baixinho quando não consegui conter um gemido. Suas mãos apertaram fortemente a minha cintura enquanto ele mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha causando arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Ele podia sentir o meu corpo trêmulo enquanto dançávamos no ritmo lento da música. Ao perceber a pista cheia de casais, Seth me levou pela mão a uma sala anexa ao salão, trancando a porta assim que passamos por ela. Mal tive tempo de pensar ou reagir. Seus lábios devoravam os meus enquanto, com o corpo totalmente colado ao meu, ele me fazia andar de costas até sentir meu corpo sendo colocado gentilmente sobre uma superfície macia. Mais uma vez eu pude sentir as mãos de Seth subindo por minhas pernas, erguendo cuidadosamente o meu vestido até a altura da minha cintura, deixando o meu sexo totalmente descoberto, inteiramente à sua mercê. Eu já havia perdido a capacidade de pensar. Meu corpo inteiro era só sensações, ansiando pelo momento em que ele estaria dentro de mim. Mas, ao contrário das minhas expectativas, Seth abaixou-se entre as minhas pernas e mergulhou a boca faminta em meu sexo, fazendo-me gritar de susto e de prazer. Descontrolada, tentei fechar as pernas, mas as mãos firmes de Seth me impediram, abrindo-as novamente, enquanto ele continuava com aquela tortura deliciosa. Meu corpo estava totalmente fora de controle, convulsionando cada vez mais forte até me levar ao orgasmo mais intenso que eu já havia experimentado. Porém, ao invés de me satisfazer, aquilo só serviu para me deixar ainda mais faminta, louca para senti-lo. Com um autocontrole desesperador, Seth novamente ajeitou o meu vestido e me puxou para o seu abraço enquanto eu tentava fracassadamente retomar o ritmo normal da minha respiração. Uma de suas mãos acariciava gentilmente a pele das minhas costas exposta pelo decote do vestido e a outra acariciava os meus cabelos enquanto Seth beijava docemente cada pedacinho do meu rosto antes de beijar os meus lábios de forma lenta e suave.

Aos poucos, ele começou a se afastar de mim, tomando novamente a minha mão e me levando em direção à porta que nos levaria novamente ao salão. Eu não conseguia compreender a sua atitude. Por que ele se recusava a fazer amor comigo? Parei subitamente, puxando-o pela mão antes que saíssemos da sala. Ele me olhou e pareceu ler a interrogação estampada em meu rosto.

_ Você chegou três minutos atrasada na igreja, mocinha! Me fez esperar angustiado por você durante toda uma eternidade e agora está recebendo o seu castigo! – ele disse simplesmente me deixando de queixo caído – Você já me pagou por dois minutos. A sua dívida comigo está quase saldada.

Eu o encarava ainda de boca aberta sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sequer. Eu não podia acreditar no que ele acabara de me dizer. Eu o tinha feito esperar por três minutos além do horário e agora ele me fazia esperar em agonia para senti-lo dentro de mim. Seth me tomou pela mão novamente, me levando de volta ao salão e retomou a nossa dança como se jamais tivéssemos deixado a pista. Encostei a cabeça em seu peito ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que ele estava fazendo comigo. Eu podia sentir todos os músculos do meu corpo tensos, duros como rocha, rígidos ao ponto de doer por causa do desejo insatisfeito. A angústia pela espera já havia atingido um nível insuportável e o pior é que eu sabia que Seth levaria o castigo até o fim antes de me dar o que eu tanto desejava: seu corpo dentro do meu.


	29. Chapter 29  Doce Tortura

**Capítulo XXIX – Doce Tortura**

**Narrado por Sofia**

Eu não conseguia entender o que me levava a permanecer de pé depois de ser torturada por aquele homem maravilhoso que me abraçava e rodopiava comigo na pista de dança, música após música. A mão suave e macia acariciava a pele das minhas costas, provocando uma poderosa corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo. Estávamos tão grudados um no outro que era difícil dizer onde um começava e o outro terminava e isso também não estava me ajudando a manter o controle. Agora eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que tudo era parte do meu castigo: senti-lo tão perto sem, na verdade, poder senti-lo como eu queria ... como eu necessitava desesperadamente.

Forcei-me a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Seth e o desejo que me assolava. Meu corpo estava tão tenso que, de repente, tive medo de que, de alguma forma, aquilo tudo pudesse fazer mal ao meu bebê. O pensamento em meu filho levou automaticamente a minha mão ao meu ventre. Seth percebeu o movimento e parou de dançar, de repente, afastando-se levemente de mim.

_ Está sentindo alguma coisa, princesa? – ele me olhava com uma expressão preocupada.

_ Eu estou bem, Seth! Não se preocupe! – tentei disfarçar a minha tensão, mas ele não pareceu acreditar em mim.

_ Vem, amor! Vamos nos sentar um pouco! Você já está há muito tempo de pé. Deve estar ficando cansada! – ele respondeu me puxando pela mão.

Seth me levou de volta para a mesa onde estavam as nossas famílias, sentando-se ao meu lado, sua mão tocando o meu ventre de forma ansiosa.

_ Vocês estão bem? – ele me perguntou ainda preocupado.

Apenas assenti. Não estava totalmente certa de que a minha voz sairia firme se eu tentasse falar alguma coisa. Encostei a minha cabeça em seu peito e ele imediatamente me envolveu em seus braços, seus lábios beijando os meus cabelos. Ficamos ali, por muito tempo, conversando com os nossos pais e irmãos, mas eu sentia o olhar de Seth sobre mim o tempo todo, me analisando, me observando, se certificando de que eu estava bem. Eu queria muito poder apagar aquela expressão preocupada do seu rosto, mas minha mente não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse fazer amor com o meu marido. Droga! Meus hormônios malucos estavam me fazendo parecer uma maníaca. E o pior de tudo é que eu sabia que ainda teria que esperar por mais um castigo antes de tê-lo por inteiro. Meu estômago se contraiu com esse pensamento e minha expressão angustiada não passou despercebida por minha mãe.

_ Filha, você está se sentindo mal? – sua voz alarmada me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Ergui os meus olhos em sua direção e percebi vários olhares ansiosos convergindo para mim enquanto ela e meu pai se levantavam de suas cadeiras e caminhavam em minha direção. Tenso ao meu lado, Seth me olhava com uma expressão angustiada, esperando pela minha resposta.

_ Está tudo bem! – minha voz saiu um pouco trêmula. Isso não ia ajudar em nada a acalmá-los.

_ Sofia, suas mãos estão geladas e transpirando! – meu pai disse ao se abaixar perto de mim e pegar em minhas mãos – Filha, por favor, diga o que você está sentindo!

_ Eu estou bem, pai! – minha voz trêmula me contradizia – Eu só estou um pouco cansada, é só isso! – menti.

Meus pais ainda me olhavam com certa preocupação, mas pareceram acreditar em mim. Seth, no entanto, ainda acariciava o meu ventre de forma ansiosa e achei melhor não encará-lo de frente ou ele saberia no mesmo instante que eu estava mentindo. Forcei a minha mente a se concentrar na conversa à minha volta. Tio Emmett e tio Jake contavam como meu pai tinha ficado nervoso no dia de seu casamento com minha mãe, arrancando risadas de todos nós. Tia Leah, tia Alice e tia Rose contavam como tinham enganado a minha mãe para que ela não desconfiasse de nada. Eu olhava para os dois e via os olhares apaixonados que trocavam e os sorrisos bobos estampados em seus rostos mostrando que, mesmo depois de vinte anos, eles não haviam permitido que aquele relacionamento caísse na rotina, tornando-se algo enfadonho e insuportável. Meu coração se aqueceu ao pensar que entre Seth e eu a história se repetiria. Aos poucos, eu comecei a relaxar, sentindo a tensão nos meus músculos diminuir.

Cumprimentos. Fotos. Bolo. Brindes. Buquê. Valsa dos noivos... Embora eu estivesse amando cada momento do meu casamento, meu corpo já implorava por um pouco de descanso. Não via a hora de estar a sós com Seth, de poder me deitar ao seu lado e sentir o seu corpo colado ao meu... Estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que não percebi que alguém se aproximava por trás.

_ Preparada para ficar a sós com o seu marido? – a voz sussurrada em meu ouvido me causou uma enorme corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo.

Virei-me de frente para ele, encarando o rosto perfeito e me perdendo no olhar intenso e brilhante. Não tive tempo de formular uma resposta. De repente, eu estava ocupada demais para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse beijar o meu marido, sentir o sabor enlouquecedor dos seus lábios, o calor daquele corpo forte e sensual totalmente colado ao meu e aquelas mãos macias que me apertavam contra ele, me fazendo sentir sua excitação, me levando novamente à loucura.

Um gemido alto escapou da minha garganta, sendo abafado pela boca quente e molhada colada à minha. Um desejo intenso se apossava novamente do meu corpo fazendo-o estremecer. Se Seth não me possuísse logo, eu iria enlouquecer. Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios ao perceber o meu estado.

_ Algum problema, Sofia? – ele perguntou divertido.

Meu olhar em chamas cravado em seu rosto só fez com que o seu sorriso aumentasse ainda mais. Eu tentava pensar em alguma coisa para dizer a ele, algo que o desestabilizasse, que o fizesse querer me arrastar logo dali e fazer amor comigo no primeiro cantinho que encontrasse, mas minha mente tinha mergulhado no mais absoluto vácuo. Passei então a pensar no que eu faria com ele assim que estivéssemos a sós. Aquela tortura teria troco e eu cobraria juros altos por ele me fazer ficar daquele jeito.

**Narrado por Seth**

Finalmente havíamos chegado ao hotel. Sofia me parecia bem, apesar da visível tensão sexual. Por alguns instantes, durante a festa, eu tinha pensado em parar com aquela história de castigo, mas mudei de ideia assim que vi seu olhar em chamas em cima de mim. Ela era forte e eu tinha certeza de que aguentaria mais um pouco antes de nos fundirmos em um só corpo.

Eu podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro do outro lado da porta. Imagens daquele corpo perfeito todo molhado, com a espuma cheirosa escorrendo por suas curvas preenchiam a minha mente, me torturando. Embora o plano inicial fosse deixa-la se refrescar e até relaxar um pouco, minha mente pervertida já se enchia de ideias. Tirei as minhas roupas o mais rápido que pude e entrei sorrateiramente no banheiro, abrindo a porta do box com cuidado para que ela não percebesse a minha presença até o ultimo segundo, o vapor d'água me ajudando na minha missão.

A visão daquele corpo pecaminoso quase me fez perder o controle. Ela soltou um gritinho de susto quando minhas mãos afoitas a agarraram por trás, deslizando pela pele lisinha e sedosa, acariciando o ventre levemente alterado pela gravidez. Colei o meu corpo ao seu, minhas mãos subindo até os seios perfeitos, provocando os mamilos até deixa-los túrgidos. Sofia deixou a cabeça tombar para trás, apoiando-a em meu peito, suas mãos seguindo diretamente para os meus cabelos enquanto o seu corpo ondulava diante do meu esfregando os quadris em minha ereção.

Eu respirava com dificuldade, tentando manter o controle para conseguir levar aquilo até o fim. Meus dedos acariciavam levemente a intimidade úmida da minha mulher e eu não via a hora de estar ali dentro, me enterrando em seu corpo até a raiz. Virei-a de frente para mim e a ergui pelos quadris imprensando o seu corpo quente contra o azulejo frio. Ela sorriu triunfante, pensando que finalmente iria me sentir penetrando o seu corpo, mas minha vontade de fazê-la perder o controle não me permitiu realizar o seu desejo.

Eu pressionava meu quadril contra o dela, fazendo com que o meu membro deslizasse em sua virilha, se esfregando em seu clitóris, enquanto a minha boca torturava ora um seio, ora outro, para, logo em seguida, tomar os seus lábios em um beijo selvagem. Sofia gemia alto, implorando para ser possuída. Seus quadris inquietos ondulavam em busca de um alívio que não tardaria a chegar, caso contrário, eu enlouqueceria. Meu membro dolorido implorava para invadir a fenda apertada e se saciar lá dentro, mas eu insistia em mantê-lo do lado de fora, apenas roçando-o contra o corpo de Sofia. Meu corpo suava e tremia dando sinais de que não aguentaria aquela tortura por muito mais tempo. Eu precisava levá-la ao clímax antes que fosse tarde demais. Seria ridículo se eu gozasse sem nem ao menos estar dentro dela.

Sofia apertava os meus ombros, o rosto lindo mostrando o total descontrole que a dominava. Ela também estremecia a cada investida mostrando que o fim estava cada vez mais próximo. Seus gemidos altos rapidamente se transformaram em gritos quando mais um orgasmo a atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que ela ondulasse descontroladamente os quadris contra os meus enquanto suas pernas me apertavam ainda mais a cintura.

Aos poucos, senti que ela perdia as forças, suas pernas bambeando e seus braços se tornando flácidos em volta do meu pescoço. Permanecemos ali, abraçados sob o chuveiro, por incontáveis minutos até que eu tivesse a certeza de que ela poderia se sustentar sozinha sobre as próprias pernas. Embora eu quisesse desesperadamente me enterrar em seu corpo ali mesmo, eu precisava recobrar o controle antes de estar dentro dela.

Desvencilhei-me lentamente dos seus braços e a deixei sob o chuveiro para que ela acabasse de se banhar. Enxuguei-me levemente e voltei a vestir a minha roupa, indo até o bar no canto do quarto e tomando uma dose de uísque para tentar relaxar o meu corpo. Santo Deus! Eu precisava me acalmar ou então acabaria por machucá-la. Sentei-me em uma poltrona à espera que ela voltasse para o quarto. Fechei os olhos, sorvendo mais um gole da bebida e respirando fundo até que as batidas do meu coração voltassem ao normal.

Abri os olhos assim que a porta se abriu e agradeci imediatamente a quem quer que fosse o deus da cobiça. Sofia parecia flutuar em uma camisola longa e delicada com a mesma naturalidade de quem estivesse usando uma calça jeans gasta e uma camiseta. Só ela podia usar roupas como aquela com tamanha elegância. Meu corpo reagiu à sua presença imediatamente.

Assim que ela fechou a porta, pude ver a expressão estampada em seu rosto e fiquei ainda mais excitado do que já estava. Já tinha visto aquele brilho em seus olhos antes, quando ela havia me beijado pela primeira vez e sabia que aquilo significava que eu estava em apuros, e, Deus, como eu ansiava por isso! Ela se virou e eu a ouvi trancar a porta, para logo depois baixar a alça da sua camisola.

Mal notei que o copo havia escorregado de meus dedos, e já estava ocupado demais prestando atenção em seus movimentos. Ela parecia uma deusa, alta e brilhante, que havia adentrado o meu quarto pronta para realizar todas as minhas fantasias.

— Está na hora do jantar, Seth — disse ela sedutoramente.

Pigarreei e tentei parecer informal.

— Boa ideia.

Seu olhar divertido fez com que eu soubesse que estava realmente encrencado. Ela conseguiu deixar que a camisola caísse aos seus pés, apesar de suas alças intrincadas. Depois tirou o belo conjunto de sutiã e calcinha cor-de-rosa com movimentos simples e sensuais.

Seu corpo delgado e ágil estava completamente desnudo com exceção dos sapatos. A olhei lentamente de baixo para cima, deleitando-me com a visão de suas longas pernas bem torneadas, a total ausência de pelos entre elas, a cintura estreita, os seios projetados e os mamilos enrijecidos, o longo pescoço e os cabelos compridos e sedosos. O que mais me deixou excitado, porém, foi o brilho de desejo em seus olhos azuis, injetados nos meus e seu sorriso deliciosamente pecaminoso. Ela estava querendo se divertir e eu estava mais do que disposto a fazer a sua vontade.

Sofia se virou de costas para mim e se debruçou sobre uma pequena mesa, propiciando-me a visão incrivelmente sexy das suas belas nádegas arredondadas e da convidativa fenda existente entre elas. Fui tomado por desejos contraditórios. Parte de mim ansiava por enterrar o rosto nela, provocá-la e saboreá-la até os seus quadris começarem a se contorcer e ela enterrar as mãos em meus cabelos, gritando o meu nome.

Outra parte, porém, desejava simplesmente puxá-la para junto de mim e então penetrá-la com movimentos rápidos e firmes, repetidamente, até ela contrair os seus músculos internos em torno do meu membro, se agarrar aos meus ombros, e, oh, sim, gritar o meu nome.

Talvez eu fizesse ambos.

Naquele exato momento, porém, eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover. Teria que esperar para ver exatamente o que ela pretendia fazer.

Ela se levantou, lançou-me um olhar atrevido e mostrou, então, o oleo de massagem que havia pegado na gaveta da mesa.

Piedade, Senhor!

A leve oscilação dos seus quadris ao caminhar em minha direção era altamente instigante. Sofia abriu o pequeno frasco enquanto andava e a minha calça pareceu subitamente apertada demais. Eu nunca havia sentido meu sangue pulsar com tamanha força. Nunca havia sentido o meu membro tão rígido a ponto de me causar dor.

— E quanto às preliminares?

Ela colocou o frasco sobre a mesa.

— Essas foram as preliminares.

Tentei voltar a respirar, mas percebi que não era capaz nem mesmo disso. Estava excitado demais. Ela girou a minha cadeira para fazer com que eu a encarasse. Olhou, então, para baixo e viu o volume em minha calça.

— Algum problema, Seth? — perguntou ela, me afagando.

— Só um pequeno — respondi com a voz rouca.

Sofia conteve uma risada ao abrir o botão do cós da minha calça e então tentar baixar o zíper.

— Pois eu diria que o seu problema é bem grande, até mesmo colossal.

Resmunguei alguma coisa incompreensível e agarrei cada um dos lados de minha calça, puxando-a com força. O som do tecido sendo rasgado foi incrivelmente excitante. A cueca de algodão ainda estava no meio do caminho, e não hesitei em rasgá-la também.

Os olhos de Sofia estavam arregalados, e suas pupilas dilatadas e seu sorriso só aumentavam, assim como os meus.

Remexi os quadris, impaciente.

— Quieto — ordenou ela.

Surpreso, ergui os olhos em direção aos dela e senti o meu membro enrijecer ainda mais ao ver o desafio que havia estampado neles. Ela se aproximou e começou a desabotoar a minha camisa. Pressionei a boca contra a sua clavícula quando ela se inclinou para afastar as duas metades da camisa. O sorriso que ela me lançou ao se erguer foi sublime.

Me agarrei aos braços da poltrona enquanto ela derramava o oleo aromático pelo meu peito e me acariciava, descendo as mãos delicadas pelo meu abdomen até envolver o meu membro com aqueles dedos torturantemente lentos.

Finalmente ela montou sobre ele, apoiando os joelhos de cada um dos lados dos meus quadris, na poltrona estreita. Depois se alçou sobre ele, afastando as pernas para tomá-lo dentro de si. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era ver, esperar e sentir, mais excitado do que jamais estivera em toda a minha vida. Outra vez. E por ela.

Sofia fechou os olhos tomando apenas a glande dentro de si. Soltei o ar que vinha segurando até então. Ela era apertada e o meu membro muito grande. Pude senti-la se dilatando lentamente para tomá-lo por inteiro, centímetro por centímetro, dentro de si, de maneira incrivelmente lenta.

Sofia abriu os olhos e me encarou.

— Isso é tão bom...

Era um eufemismo. Aquilo era fantástico.

Ela deslizou para cima e para baixo, lentamente, girando os quadris em torno dele, numa dança lenta e sensual que estava me deixando completamente louco.

Em pouco tempo o desejo de entrar fundo dentro dela tomou conta de mim. Eu tinha que dominá-la, tomar-lhe o corpo, fazê-la tremer, se render a mim. Meus músculos ardiam de vontade se mover, de entrar mais fundo dentro dela, com mais força, mais rapidez, mais intensidade, mas ela permanecia impassível, no comando absoluto da situação.

Tentei pensar em números de telefone, preços de produtos, nomes de hotéis, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com que eu fosse mais devagar. Tentei até cantar a música que ensinava o alfabeto, mas só consegui chegar até a letra "F".

Finalmente, com um profundo alívio, percebi que o controle dela estava começando a ficar mais precário. Sua respiração estava arfante e pude ver a tortura em seus olhos ao se aproximar do clímax. O desejo na expressão dela aumentou ainda mais e eu ergui levemente os quadris para que ela se desse conta da minha força.

Sofia se ergueu, quase deixando que o meu membro escapasse. Sabia que eu queria que ela se movesse mais rápido, e com mais firmeza. Ela também desejava fazê-lo, mas estava adorando ver aquela expressão no meu rosto enquanto me provocava. Estava adorando se inclinar para frente e provocar os meus lábios com as pontas dos mamilos. Certamente eu estava gemendo como ela nunca me havia ouvido gemer antes, mal conseguindo me conter. Meus olhos estavam injetados, a pele suada e todos os músculos contraídos. A expressão em meu rosto deveria refletir um misto de prazer e dor à medida que ela ia me conduzindo ao limite absoluto do meu controle. Ela queria que eu soltasse as rédeas de uma vez.

— Eu preciso... — eu disse sem conseguir concluir a frase.

— O que foi, Seth? — murmurou ela em meu ouvido ao deslizar sobre o meu membro mais uma vez, tomando-o por inteiro dentro de si. — Olhe para mim, Seth. Sinta o meu corpo — disse ela, cavalgando com mais força. — Goze dentro de mim.

— E quanto a você? — perguntei rangendo os dentes, num esforço extremo.

— Eu já estou um passo à sua frente.

Detive as leves carícias nas suas costas, agarrei-a pelos quadris, e com uma força descomunal, ergui o seu peso com as mãos até conseguir me recostar na cadeira e projetar os meus quadris para cima, rápida, intensa e freneticamente.

A base da minha pélvis bateu repetidamente contra a dela, e de repente era Sofia quem estava gemendo, enquanto eu estampava um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Meus dedos provavelmete a estavam machucando, mas ela mal se deu conta, tão perto que estava de alcançar o êxtase.

Bastou apenas mais uma investida e então aconteceu. Mais um orgasmo avassalador se abateu sobre ela enquanto ela gritava, em meio a lágrimas, risos, e espasmos violentos.

— Você é uma feiticeira — murmurei, ainda arfando, cinco minutos depois.

Ela sorriu, toda esparramada sobre mim, e feliz consigo mesma.

— Eu realmente gosto de ficar por cima.

Estreitei os olhos, coloquei-a de pé e então me levantei. Depois tomei-lhe a mão e comecei a caminhar rapidamente. Ainda com as pernas bambas, ela se esforçou por acertar o passo com o meu em direção ao quarto. Peguei-a em meu colo e com um sorriso diabólico, literalmente a joguei sobre a cama macia. Pude ver que uma excitação faminta, que ela acreditara ter acabado de saciar se acendeu novamente em seu ventre.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela, ajoelhando-se ao me ver arrancar a camisa e o que restava da calça e da cueca.

A joguei novamente sobre a cama e me inclinei sobre ela, exibindo os dentes num amplo sorriso malicioso enquanto a invadia com uma única investida firme e forte.

— Mostrando a você exatamente quem manda aqui.


	30. Chapter 30  Enfrentando os Fantasmas

**Capítulo XXX – Enfrentando os fantasmas**

**Narrado por Mel**

Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava de pé, parada diante daquela porta, com as mãos suadas e as pernas trêmulas sem realmente criar coragem de entrar. Toda a determinação que havia me arrancado da cama antes mesmo de amanhecer agora vacilava diante daquela porta fechada. Aquele pequeno pedaço de madeira pintada de branco que me separava de um dos meus piores pesadelos parecia se agigantar diante de mim. Ou será que era eu que me sentia pequena e insignificante, sendo novamente oprimida pelo medo de enfrentar os meus fantasmas?

Eu sabia que precisava vencer aquela barreira e enfrentar de vez aquela situação. Era o último passo para a cura total. A última etapa antes de encerrar aquele capítulo da minha vida para poder seguir em frente com tranquilidade. Eu sentia que aquilo era importante, que eu precisava fazer aquilo para me sentir livre para alçar novos voos, para crescer, para deixar de ser a menina sempre indefesa e assustada e me tornar a mulher que toma as rédeas de sua própria vida, alguém digno de estar ao lado de Brian como igual, não como sua eterna protegida. E tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era girar aquela maçaneta que parecia queimar a minha mão como carvão em brasa e atravessar aquela porta.

O quarto estaria mergulhado no mais absoluto silêncio se não fosse pelo monitor cardíaco que emitia o som de um bipe tranquilo e regular. Meus olhos ainda não haviam pousado sobre o seu rosto, estavam presos no chão claro e limpo. As paredes, de um verde claro calmante, eram igualmente limpas e ostentavam pequenos quadros com pinturas delicadas. Em um canto, numa pequena mesa branca, sobre um livro grosso e pesado repousava um terço de prata, ao lado de um vaso com flores frescas. Um lençol imaculadamente branco pendia de um dos lados da cama como se a pessoa que a ocupava o tivesse jogado de lado ao se levantar apressadamente. Por um momento, esse pensamento fez o meu coração disparar de medo e uma vontade enorme de correr dali e nunca mais voltar quase me fez desistir de tudo.

Obriguei-me a erguer os olhos e encará-lo de uma vez por todas. O rosto magro e abatido não possuía nem mesmo a sombra da beleza que ainda ostentava meses atrás. O corpo, antes vigoroso e de músculos bem definidos, agora jazia flácido e atrofiado sobre aquela cama. A força que ele um dia emanara havia sido reduzida a uma fragilidade assustadora.

Fechei os olhos, tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração. Respirei fundo algumas vezes. Eu precisava vencer aquela tontura que ameaçava me dominar, precisava controlar o velho medo que se esgueirava como uma sombra dentro de mim tentando me envolver, me acovardar. As lembranças daquele dia horrendo tentavam a todo o momento me tomar, mas eu as reprimia com todas as minhas forças.

Abri os olhos e me forcei a encará-lo. Meu corpo inteiro se travou e eu senti a minha respiração suspensa ao vê-lo de olhos abertos. Olhos incrivelmente claros e tristes me encaravam de volta. Eu não saberia explicar porque, de repente, todo o meu medo se esvaiu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, aqueles olhos não me fitavam de forma debochada ou ameaçadora. Ao contrário, eles pareciam amedrontados e profundamente infelizes. Eu, que tinha ensaiado tantas coisas para dizer a ele, palavras duras e até cruéis que estavam entaladas em minha garganta, de repente estava muda, minha mente mergulhada no mais absoluto vazio diante daquela imagem deprimente.

_ Oi! – ele disse quebrando o silêncio.

Não respondi. Fiquei ali, calada, congelada, sem saber o que dizer.

_ Melinda, eu sei que você deve me odiar pelo que eu lhe fiz passar ... – sua voz soava fraca - ... mas eu queria lhe dizer algumas coisas!

Ele esperou alguns instantes por uma resposta que não veio.

_ Desde pequeno, eu vejo o meu pai se envolvendo com várias mulheres sem se entregar realmente a nenhuma. Eu não sei o que a minha mãe pensa disso, mas eu sei que ela sempre soube das escapadas dele. Ela se cala, talvez porque tenha medo dele, talvez porque tenha medo de confrontá-lo e perdê-lo. O fato é que ela finge que nada disso acontece e que o casamento deles é perfeito. Eu cresci em meio a mentiras e fingimentos, sendo ignorado pelo meu pai e mimado pela minha mãe. Eu sempre tive tudo de maneira fácil, nunca tive que lutar por nada na minha vida ... – ele disse me olhando nos olhos - ... e nunca tive quem colocasse limites nas minhas atitudes.

Ele parou um pouco, me encarando, talvez esperando que eu finalmente dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu não queria dizer nada.

_ Eu cresci achando que podia ter tudo o que quisesse e, por incrível que pareça, a única coisa que eu realmente quis com todas as minhas forças foi a que eu jamais tive: você. Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, Melinda! Desde menino, eu sempre sonhei que um dia você iria corresponder ao que eu sinto por você e nós seríamos felizes de verdade. No seu aniversário de 16 anos, eu tinha passado a tarde toda ensaiando uma forma de pedir você para namorar comigo – ele sorriu de forma triste – mas quando eu a vi naquela boate, tão linda, tão sedutora ... chamando a atenção de tantos rapazes enquanto dançava ... eu simplesmente perdi a cabeça. Eu sei que eu não tinha direito nenhum sobre você, mas naquele momento eu só pensava em ter você e afastar qualquer outro homem que pudesse se aproximar. Eu já tinha bebido bastante e por isso eu agi daquela forma idiota. Quando o Brian me empurrou para longe de você e a abraçou, eu percebi que você estava apaixonada por ele. Eu nunca tinha sido rejeitado por nenhuma garota na minha vida e, sinceramente, eu não soube como lidar com aquilo. O ciúme e a raiva que tomaram conta de mim me levaram por um caminho perigoso. Eu comecei a beber todos os dias e tempos depois eu acabei me envolvendo com drogas...

Meus olhos se arregalaram com aquela confissão. Mark estava me surpreendendo mais a cada palavra dita. Antes de tudo, eu jamais imaginara que ele seria capaz de se abrir dessa forma, principalmente comigo. Seus olhos cravados em meu rosto estavam agora cheios de lágrimas.

_ Eu não conseguia encontrar uma forma de fazer com que você se interessasse por mim e isso me matava um pouco mais a cada segundo, a cada vez que você me rejeitava. No fundo eu acho que tinha consciência de que as minhas atitudes só pioravam as coisas, mas eu estava perdido e a cada "não" que eu recebia de você eu me afundava ainda mais na bebida e nas drogas...

Eu não queria mais ouvir aquilo tudo. Já me arrependia amargamente de ter entrado naquele quarto. Eu já não sabia se sentia raiva ou pena daquela criatura infeliz deitada no leito à minha frente. Uma imensa confusão de sentimentos tomava conta de mim, mas eu sabia que, se eu quisesse virar de vez aquela página, teria que aguentar até o fim.

_ Naquela noite em que eu provoquei o Brian na praça, eu sabia que vocês tinham ficado noivos ... eu tinha ouvido por acidente uma conversa entre a Nikki e a Ashley. Elas estavam frenéticas porque o Brian estava voltando para casa e ia pedi-la em casamento naquela mesma noite, num jantar na casa dos seus avós. Eu fiquei louco de ciúmes quando ouvi aquilo. Quando eu a vi sozinha na praça, eu estava totalmente chapado e acabei estragando tudo de novo.

Fechei os meus olhos me lembrando da angústia que eu tinha sentido ao achar que Brian teria acreditado nas mentiras que Mark dissera naquela noite. Meu coração bateu apertado no peito e eu não consegui segurar a lágrima que rolou dos meus olhos. Quando voltei a abri-los, Mark me olhava angustiado.

_ Desculpe! Eu não queria fazer você chorar. – ele disse sincero – Eu só queria que você soubesse o que me levou a agir da forma como eu agi. Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto eu me arrependo de tudo o que eu fiz. Aquele dia no shopping não sai da minha cabeça. A imagem da sua prima caída, inconsciente no estacionamento me assombra até hoje. – uma grossa lágrima rolou dos seus olhos – Deus do céu, Melinda! Eu cheguei sequestrar você ... eu ia ... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Um choro convulsivo tomou conta do seu corpo. Ele chorou por muito tempo sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sequer. Era visível a culpa que ele sentia por todos os erros que tinha cometido.

_ ... Graças a Deus o seu pai chegou a tempo de me impedir de fazer aquela monstruosidade com você! – ele conseguiu dizer entre soluços – Quando o efeito da droga passou, eu me vi deitado em um lugar imundo no meio de várias pessoas fedidas e decadentes que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Ali eu me dei conta da profundidade do buraco em que eu havia me atirado e do tamanho da merda que eu tinha feito não só com você, mas comigo também. Liguei para o meu pai, contei tudo o que eu tinha feito e pedi ajuda. Ele me internou em uma clínica de reabilitação para dependentes químicos. Lá eu participei de um grupo de terapia que me ajudou a perceber o quanto o meu amor por você era nocivo e doentio, o quanto as minhas atitudes me afastaram de mim mesmo e, principalmente, o quanto elas tinham feito você sofrer. Melinda, eu não estou querendo dizer que foram as drogas e o álcool que me tornaram a pessoa horrível que eu fui com você. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu já era uma pessoa ruim e que o vício só intensificou esse meu lado errado. Eu achava que os fins justificavam os meios, mas hoje eu sei o quanto eu estava errado ... Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de lhe pedir perdão, mas se algum dia você acreditar em mim e achar que eu mereço o seu perdão ...

_ Mark ... – eu ia dizer que não sentia ódio dele, porém perdoá-lo pelo que ele havia feito levaria ainda algum tempo. Mas não pude terminar a minha frase.

_ Eu posso saber o que essa menina está fazendo aqui? - uma voz furiosa vinda de trás de mim me fez sobressaltar.

Virei-me assustada em direção à porta do quarto por onde uma mulher tinha entrado e me olhava com fogo nos olhos.

_ Se você pensa que pode vir aqui e tripudiar sobre o meu filho você está muito enganada, menina! – ela praticamente rosnava andando em minha direção.

_ Eu não ... – tentei dizer, mas ela me pegou pelo braço com tanta fúria que eu me calei assustada.

_ Você vai sair deste quarto imediatamente, está me entendendo? Já não basta todo o mal que você causou ao meu filho? É por sua culpa que ele está nesta cama de hospital! Se você não tivesse virado a cabeça do meu menino, ele não estaria desse jeito!

_ MÃE, PARE COM ISSO! – o grito enfurecido de Mark a calou de repente – ELA NÃO TEM CULPA DE NADA! O ÚNICO CULPADO POR EU ESTAR AQUI SOU EU MESMO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE FINGIR QUE A SUA VIDA É PERFEITA NUNCA TE LEVOU A NADA? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ESSA SUA MANIA DE TAMPAR O SOL COM A PENEIRA SE RECUSANDO A ENXERGAR A REALIDADE SÓ PIORA AS COISAS?

Ela o olhava com os olhos arregalados e marejados sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sequer. Aos poucos, o aperto em meus braços foi cedendo até que ela finalmente me soltou e deu um passo para trás encarando o filho com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Eu não sabia o que ela estava pensando, mas ela me parecia a ponto de desmoronar a qualquer momento. Mark voltou a olhar em meus olhos e com um sorriso ainda mais triste continuou:

_ Me desculpe por isso, Melinda! Minha mãe tem o péssimo hábito de arrumar desculpas para todos os meus erros, mas isso vai ter que parar a partir de agora! – ele disse as últimas palavras olhando de forma severa nos olhos da mãe e continuou - Naquele dia, na porta da sua casa, eu não queria assustá-la. Eu tinha ido até lá para pedir perdão pelos meus erros e para dizer que eu ia me entregar para a polícia, eu ia pagar pelo que tinha feito com a sua prima e com você. Era o certo a se fazer e eu queria que você soubesse que eu estava querendo o que era certo. Mas você se assustou, Brian e Seth entenderam tudo errado e eu acabei me apavorando e fugindo.

_ Filho, você não ... – a mãe de Mark tentou falar, mas foi interrompida por ele.

_ Mãe, por favor, pare! Não adianta a senhora dizer que eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo por causa das drogas e da bebida. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que eu estava fazendo, eu sabia que era errado e ainda assim eu o fiz. A única coisa que as drogas e o álcool fizeram comigo foi me dessensibilizar. A única coisa que eles realmente fizeram foi me deixar completamente insensível ao sofrimento dos outros, insensível ao fato de que as minhas atitudes podiam ferir os outros. Eu não vou fechar os meus olhos e fingir que tudo foi por culpa das drogas porque não foi. Eu optei por me drogar e por me embebedar. Eu estava consciente dos riscos e ainda assim eu os aceitei.

Ele suspirou profundamente aparentando um enorme cansaço e voltou a olhar em meus olhos. Seu rosto estava tão sereno que eu mal o reconhecia como aquele monstro que me perseguira por tanto tempo.

_ Você é uma pessoa linda, Melinda! Não só fisicamente, mas você tem a alma pura como a de uma criança. E é isso o que faz de você uma pessoa tão especial. É quase impossível um homem não se apaixonar por você ... – sua voz de repente soou embargada - ... você merece o melhor que essa vida pode lhe dar e eu tenho certeza de que você será feliz com o Brian. Ele ama você com a mesma intensidade com que você o ama, eu tenho certeza disso. Eu vi isso nos olhos dele em todas as vezes que nós nos confrontamos. Ele seria capaz de dar a vida dele pela sua e só uma pessoa que ama a outra acima de qualquer coisa é capaz de fazer isso.

_ Mark ... – eu tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não me deixou continuar.

_ Não ... – ele sorriu tristemente - ... não precisa dizer nada. Vai tranquila! Eu aprendi a minha lição! Você está livre de mim para sempre, ainda que eu jamais seja capaz de esquecer você. Eu vou amar você para sempre, mas eu não vou mais permitir que esse amor me envenene e me intoxique. Eu preciso aprender a conviver com ele sem deixar que ele me domine e me faça agir erradamente... Vai, Melinda! Vai viver a sua vida, vai ser feliz ao lado do homem que você ama. Você merece!

Quando dei por mim, eu já tinha me aproximado da cama. Minha mão apertou levemente a dele. Ele fechou os olhos com força, sua respiração se alterando ao meu toque. Eu via a força que ele fazia para não chorar na minha presença, mas as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto lentamente enquanto seus dedos apertavam os meus em uma despedida silenciosa.

_ Obrigado! – ele disse com a voz embargada sabendo que com aquele gesto eu o havia perdoado.

_ Adeus! – eu disse simplesmente, saindo logo em seguida ainda sentindo o seu olhar sobre mim.

Encostei-me à parede do lado de fora do quarto assim que a porta de fechou atrás de mim. Meu coração batia absurdamente forte em meu peito. Chegava a doer. O que tinha acabado de acontecer ali era simplesmente inacreditável. Minhas lágrimas de alívio desciam livremente pelo meu rosto. Levei a mão ao peito tentando controlar as batidas do meu coração e fechei os olhos respirando profundamente. Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci ali, mas meus olhos se abriram instantaneamente ao sentir aquele toque carinhoso em meu rosto.

_ Você está bem? – ele me perguntou com o olhar angustiado.

Perdi-me naqueles olhos verdes, naquele olhar apaixonado e cheio de ternura. Minhas mãos tocaram levemente o seu peito, subindo lentamente pelo seu pescoço, meus dedos se emaranhando em seus cabelos macios e cheirosos. Sorri ao vê-lo fechar os olhos apreciando o carinho.

_ Eu tenho você! – eu disse me aproximando lentamente do seu rosto - Eu não poderia estar melhor!

Não esperei por sua resposta. Meus lábios se colaram aos dele em um beijo terno e demorado. Esqueci-me de onde estávamos e das pessoas que passavam ao nosso redor. Tudo o que eu sentia era a suavidade dos lábios de Brian sobre os meus, o sabor viciante daquela boca macia que se moldava à minha e o toque delicado daquelas mãos em meu rosto. De repente, me dei conta de que eu tinha sobrevivido a todo aquele horror, de que eu tinha ao meu lado o melhor homem do mundo e que, portanto, seria capaz de enfrentar o que viesse pela frente. Com Brian ao meu lado, eu seria capaz de vencer até mesmo a morte.


	31. Chapter 31  À espera de um anjo

**Capítulo XXX – À espera de um anjo**

**Narrado por Seth**

A luz do sol se infiltrava levemente pelas frestas da cortina trazendo uma suave claridade ao quarto. Ao meu lado, um anjo de cabelos dourados dormia tranquilamente. Meus olhos não se cansavam de admirá-la. A pele ainda levemente bronzeada pelo sol da Grécia brilhava como ouro, sedosa ... macia ... irresistível. Era impossível não querer tocá-la nem que fosse para ter certeza de que ela era real. Às vezes, eu sentia como se estivesse vivendo um sonho. Tocá-la, sentir o seu perfume, a maciez da sua pele, o sabor dos seus lábios e a temperatura do seu corpo eram as únicas coisas que me diziam que aquilo tudo era verdade. Não sei dizer o que eu fiz de bom nessa vida ou em alguma outra que eu possa ter vivido. Eu só sei que esse prêmio, o amor dessa mulher e esse filho que estava a caminho eram muito mais do que eu merecia. Eu mal conseguia acreditar que já estávamos casados havia dois meses. Sessenta dias em que eu experimentava a mais pura felicidade, algo que eu jamais pensara ser possível até conhecer Sofia.

Hipnotizado, eu assistia o movimento tranquilo do seu peito subindo e descendo conforme ela respirava. Na mão esquerda, pousada protetoramente sobre o ventre agora alterado pela gravidez, a aliança brilhava sob o reflexo do sol. O rosto delicado, de traços tão perfeitos trazia um leve sorriso, uma expressão serena que me fazia querer olhá-la pelo resto do dia. Mas as minhas mãos pareciam ter vontade própria e seguiram para o ventre inchado pelos cinco meses de gestação. Nosso filho se mexeu, como se reconhecesse o meu toque. Eu nunca conseguia segurar o sorriso bobo e meu coração sempre se acelerava no peito quando isso acontecia, agora mais do que nunca, principalmente depois do susto que tomamos há duas semanas.

_Sofia e eu tínhamos acabado de fazer amor. Como sempre, tudo tinha sido muito arrebatador. Por mais que soubéssemos que tínhamos que tomar certos cuidados e não exagerar, era difícil, eu diria quase impossível, controlar a urgência e a força do desejo que tomava conta de nós. Bastava que as nossas peles se tocassem levemente para que o fogo tomasse conta dos nossos corpos. Eu sei que deveríamos ter pensado nas possíveis consequências de uma entrega tão intensa, tão vigorosa, mas simplesmente enlouquecíamos ao mais leve toque._

_Eu ainda tentava controlar a minha respiração enquanto o meu coração tentava retornar ao seu ritmo normal. Sofia descansava a cabeça em meu peito e parecia lutar para que o ar enchesse os seus pulmões. O rosto gloriosamente suado estampava um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e isso me bastava: saber que ela estava feliz, satisfeita, plena. _

_Fechei os olhos e a visão do seu corpo se movendo sinuosamente sobre o meu, exalando sensualidade, me tirando de órbita cada vez que ela descia me encaixando dentro dela, apareceu por detrás das minhas pálpebras, provocando uma reação imediata no meu corpo. Senti mãos pequenas e macias descendo pelo meu abdome ... me provocando .. e as impedi antes que chegassem ao seu destino. _

__ Fugindo da raia, amor? – a voz suave de Sofia saiu cheia de humor. _

__ Não, princesa. Só estou tentando pegar leve e não machucar você. Você sabe que me tira do sério e se eu não me controlar ... – eu respondi ainda tentando controlar a sua mão que insistia em chegar lá._

_Ela estava evidentemente se divertindo com aquele jogo. Essas brincadeiras já tinham se tornado parte da nossa rotina, mas nem por isso deixavam de ser deliciosas. Sua mão agora subia pelo meu peito enquanto ela erguia o corpo e se sentava sobre os meus quadris, se curvando sobre o meu corpo para me beijar. Os cabelos dourados e cheirosos caiam em volta do rosto como uma moldura perfeita feita sob medida para um quadro raro. Minhas mãos subiram automaticamente pelos seus quadris, acariciando as suas costas até que meus dedos se emaranharam em seus cabelos, puxando o seu rosto mais para perto de mim. Sentei-me na cama com o corpo da minha mulher totalmente colado ao meu. Seus quadris já serpenteavam sobre os meus, me deixando louco. Sofia se levantou levemente e desceu novamente se encaixando em mim de uma forma que fez o ar dos meus pulmões sair em uma única lufada. A partir daquele momento, eu perdi completamente a noção de tempo e espaço, não sabia onde eu estava, quem eu era ... não me lembrava nem mesmo do meu nome. Eu só conseguia sentir as sensações maravilhosas que ela me provocava ao se mover sobre mim, ao ouvir os seus gemidos, a sua voz chamando o meu nome ... até explodir de uma forma inacreditavelmente intensa, minha mente mergulhando no mais absoluto vácuo por alguns instantes enquanto o meu corpo ainda convulsionava de prazer. _

_Eu teria ficado naquele estado por muito mais tempo se algo na voz de Sofia não tivesse me despertado para a realidade._

__ Seth! – o tom assustado de sua voz me fez abrir os olhos._

_Seu rosto aterrorizado fez o meu sangue congelar nas veias. Sofia olhava para o meu corpo com os olhos marejados e os lábios trêmulos. Desci o olhar para onde, havia poucos instantes, estivéramos conectados e arfei de susto. Meu quadril estava manchado de vermelho. Não foi preciso mais do que dois segundos para que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo: Sofia estava sangrando. Olhei de volta para ela e meu coração deu um enorme salto em meu peito. Ela tinha levado a mão ao sexo e olhava apavorada para seus dedos ensanguentados. Seu corpo se sacudia com o choro descontrolado e seus olhos azuis me olhavam como se implorassem por ajuda. _

__ Fique calma, amor! Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui! – eu dizia enquanto a carregava nos braços para o banheiro._

__ Seth ... – sua voz estrangulada pelas lágrimas era quase inaudível._

__ Shhhh ... amor! Fique quietinha! Nós vamos para o hospital, mas antes eu preciso ajudar você a se limpar. – eu tentava acalmá-la, mas eu mesmo estava apavorado com a visão daquele sangue._

_Sofia agora chorava silenciosamente e aquilo cortava o meu coração. Eu me sentia péssimo só em pensar que poderia ter machucado o nosso filho. Jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele. Como eu poderia olhar no rosto de Sofia e ver a mágoa ou o ódio em seus olhos sabendo que eu teria ... Não. Eu não podia deixar aquele pensamento se instalar na minha cabeça. Eu precisava me manter sobre controle para ajudar a minha mulher e o meu filho. _

_Ajudei Sofia a se trocar e me lavei rapidamente jogando qualquer roupa sobre o corpo. Carreguei minha mulher nos braços até o carro, colocando-a no banco de trás o mais confortavelmente possível. Sofia ainda chorava assustada e eu sentia os meus músculos rígidos como rocha, resultado da tentativa constante de manter o controle diante dela. Dirigi praticamente no piloto automático até o hospital. Agora, tentando rever todo o trajeto, eu não saberia dizer como cheguei lá, por quais ruas passei. Naquele momento, eu só sabia uma coisa: eu precisava achar um médico, alguém que me ajudasse a salvar o meu filho._

__ Está sentindo alguma dor, amor? – perguntei preocupado enquanto a carregava nos braços para dentro do hospital._

_Sofia negou com a cabeça. Ela não conseguia falar. Estava apavorada com a possibilidade de termos machucado o nosso menino. Uma enfermeira nos trouxe uma maca assim que me viu entrando com Sofia nos braços. A partir daquele momento, tudo se passou como um borrão. Não me lembro de detalhes, acho que a minha mente bloqueou algumas partes para que eu não enlouquecesse. Foram horas e horas entrando e saindo de salas de exames, soros, coletas de sangue, ultrassonografias e uma parafernália de coisas até que alguém me dissesse o que tinha acontecido. _

__ Bem, meninos, os resultados dos exames já estão em minhas mãos. – Rosalie disse em um tom de voz tão sério que me deixou preocupado – Eu quero que vocês entendam que, apesar do sangramento, o bebê está bem. A hemorragia foi causada por um vasinho que se rompeu no interior da vagina por causa da penetração. _

__ Mas isso não pode prejudicar o nosso filho, tia?- a voz de Sofia saiu rouca pelo choro._

__ A quantidade de sangue perdida foi muito pouca para que ele corresse algum risco. Fiquem tranquilos! – ela respondeu com um sorriso sereno que me tranquilizou um pouco. - Eu só preciso que vocês tenham em mente que, a partir de agora, vocês vão precisar se conter um pouco na hora de ter relações. Eu sei que, como um casal jovem, apaixonado e casado há poucos meses, vocês querem se curtir intensamente. Não é preciso ficar com medo de fazer amor, mas certas estripulias devem ser evitadas para evitar novos sangramentos, vocês me entendem?_

_Assentimos em silêncio. Sofia apertava a minha mão com uma força extraordinária. Ela ainda estava tensa e eu acariciava o seu cabelo com a mão livre tentando acalmá-la. Rosálie ainda nos passou mais algumas recomendações antes de sairmos do seu consultório. Ao sairmos do consultório, toda a família nos aguardava preocupada na sala de espera. A notícia de que Sofia tinha dado entrada no hospital com hemorragia tinha se espalhado feito rastilho de pólvora. Edward e Bella, Tio Jake e tia Leah, Carlisle e Esme, Brian e Mel, Ashley, Nikki e as crianças, todos estavam lá. Edward e Bella correram para a filha assim que saímos. Tio Jake e tia Leah nos olhavam preocupados, ainda sem saber que Sofia e o bebê estavam bem. Brian e Mel nos olhavam ansiosos à espera de notícias. Emmett apareceu correndo, de repente, com os olhos arregalados pelo susto e foi acalmado por Rosalie que explicou a todos o que tinha acontecido. Ele abraçou Sofia com tanta força que, por um momento, eu achei que fosse quebrar os seus ossos. Era engraçado ver como um homem tão grande e forte como Emmett se tornava frágil diante das mulheres da família. Eu seria capaz de jurar que ele se esforçava para não chorar na frente de todos. Mas, caso isso acontecesse, quem poderia julgá-lo? Eu mesmo tive vontade de gritar feito um bebê assustado ao ver a minha mulher sangrando e chorando desesperada! O fato é que a união, marca inconfundível das nossas famílias, nos dava segurança e, principalmente, coragem para enfrentar todos os obstáculos._

A partir daquele dia, os cuidados com a saúde de Sofia foram redobrados. Eu percebia que às vezes eu a sufocava um pouco. Meu pânico de vê-la daquela forma novamente me levava a exagerar de vez em quando. Durante dias, eu não permiti que ela saísse da cama, mesmo que Rosalie não tenha dito que ela deveria fazer repouso absoluto. Também evitei tocá-la com medo de que ela voltasse a sangrar. Somente na noite passada, depois de uma conversa franca em que eu expus os meus medos para Sofia, foi que nós voltamos a fazer amor. Mas, ainda que tenhamos nos amado de forma mais calma e serena, a sensação de tê-la unida a mim de uma forma tão completa foi tão forte que trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos.

Dormimos, como sempre, agarrados um ao outro ... a cabeça de Sofia descansando em meu peito ... nossas pernas entrelaçadas ... meus braços a envolvendo protetoramente. Era a melhor sensação do mundo ter os dois assim ... protegidos em meus braços, aquecidos e amados acima de qualquer coisa nessa vida. O rosto sereno de Sofia me trazia uma paz que eu jamais pensei que fosse possível sentir. Minhas mãos, agora levemente pousadas sobre o seu ventre, sentiam o nosso menino se mexer ... cheio de vida e de saúde ... forte como um touro e a salvo de qualquer perigo. Ele chegaria dentro de quatro meses e a ansiedade para ver o seu rostinho de anjo era imensa. Eu tinha certeza de que ele se pareceria com a mãe, seria lindo e perfeito como ela, fazendo de mim o papai mais feliz e coruja do mundo. E quando ele finalmente chegasse, a nossa vida, que já era maravilhosa, ficaria inacreditavelmente mais perfeita.

Eu estava tão distraído com os meus pensamentos que não notei um par de olhos azuis, brilhantes e apaixonados me observando. Somente quando as mãos macias acariciaram o meu rosto foi que eu pude novamente perceber como ela ficava ainda mais linda a cada manhã. Por alguns minutos e simplesmente mergulhei naquele mar azul e me afoguei no mais absoluto amor, mas lábios quentes e macios me trouxeram de volta à tona somente para depois me transportarem para um mundo mágico, de onde eu não queria sair jamais.

**Narrado por Sofia**

Eu ainda sentia que Seth estava assustado com o que tinha acontecido há duas semanas. O fato é que eu e o nosso filho estávamos ótimos, mas acho que eu o tinha assustado tanto que ele vivia tentando se refrear. Por dias, eu percebi que ele se culpava pela hemorragia, como se ele tivesse sido o único responsável. Somente ontem à noite, quando conversamos e expusemos os nossos medos e ansiedades, eu pude compreender como ele realmente se sentia. Seth sempre foi muito protetor em relação a mim e ficou ainda mais cuidadoso depois que engravidei. Quando eu sangrei depois de fazermos amor, ele sentiu que tinha falhado comigo, sentiu que não tinha sido capaz de proteger o nosso filho. Foi difícil convencê-lo de que nós estávamos bem e em segurança. Eu sentia uma falta insuportável de fazer amor com ele, embora compreendesse o motivo da sua hesitação.

Fazer amor com Seth era sempre maravilhoso, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse receoso e tentasse se refrear o tempo todo. Para um homem tão vigoroso que sempre perdia o controle ao me amar, eu podia imaginar o esforço enorme que ele tinha que fazer para se conter. E isso me fazia amá-lo ainda mais. Saber que ele estava se sacrificando para garantir o meu bem estar e o de nosso filho. Seth seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por nós. Minha mãe costumava dizer que ele era tão intenso comigo quando o meu pai era com ela, sempre disposto a se jogar na frente de uma bala, se isso significasse que eu estaria segura e viva. Por isso e por muito mais, eu sempre me sentia angustiada ao ver uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa. A minha vontade era de envolvê-lo em uma redoma e protegê-lo dos seus medos e inseguranças. _"Mas isso_ – ele dizia – _é o meu trabalho, proteger vocês!"_

Seth acariciava suavemente a minha barriga e não tinha percebido que eu o observava havia vários minutos. Ele parecia hipnotizado e o sorriso que trazia no rosto era lindo e sereno. Não resisti. Acariciei o seu rosto fazendo com que ele me olhasse. O amor que eu via naqueles olhos claros e quentes a cada vez que eles se voltavam em minha direção fazia de mim a mulher mais feliz e realizada do mundo. Os lábios estendidos no sorriso mais lindo do universo me convidavam a sentir o seu sabor. Eram como ímãs me atraindo ... me chamando. E eu, como uma mera mortal seduzida pela perfeição, não poderia deixar de ceder ao apelo daquela boca sensual e pecaminosa.

Senti o meu corpo ferver assim que o beijei. Minhas mãos inquietas percorreram o peito de Seth sentindo a sua pele se arrepiando na medida em que desciam para o seu abdome. Seth estremeceu e, por um breve momento, senti o seu corpo travar com a lembrança de que deveria se conter. Eu sabia que teria que ter paciência, mas tinha a certeza de que, aos poucos, ele se daria conta de que não iria nos machucar.

_ Nós estamos bem, amor! Não há perigo! – eu tentei tranquilizá-lo.

_ Princesa ... – ele ainda estava hesitante.

_ Shhhh ... está tudo bem, Seth! Só me ame! – eu implorei com a certeza de que ele não resistiria.

Um rugido angustiado foi a única resposta que ele me deu antes de atacar os meus lábios do jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Meu Seth selvagem e impetuoso estava de volta, suas mãos fortes apertando cada pedacinho do meu corpo, me lavando ao paraíso. Ainda que ele tenha conseguido se conter antes de estar dentro de mim, era maravilhoso saber que eu estava conseguindo fazer com que ele voltasse a se soltar. Nos amamos com calma, Seth a cada vez mais carinhoso e cuidadoso, sempre atencioso e me perguntando se eu estava bem ... se ele não estava me machucando ... se o bebê estava seguro ...

Seria um caminho lento e árduo trazê-lo de volta ao normal, fazê-lo entender que o que aconteceu naquele dia não foi sua culpa, mas eu tinha certeza de que, com amor e perseverança, eu o faria perceber que era dele que eu tirava forças para enfrentar todas as dificuldades que a vida me apresentava. Era por ele, e agora pelo nosso filho, que eu acordava todas as manhãs.


End file.
